Hyperdimension Neptunia Love Plus
by animerelatedlover
Summary: What if you were suddenly teleported to another place? Tried to save someone and eventually fell in love with her? Got separated and eventually find her? What if you suddenly disappeared and left her? What if your story lasted forever (literally)? Rated M for violence, swearing and h-scenes PLEASE NOTE: H-SCENES! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

July 27, 2010. The lights of New York illuminate the summer night, a tinge of coldness on my breath. The summer night is cold, but it was most likely from the ice cream that I just ate.

"Hey you" a grumpy voice behind me, I looked behind. Two hoodlums trying their luck on an underage girl, she was wearing a t-shirt and a short and with a convenience store bag in tow, she probably came from a nearby place if she was wearing such thin clothes.

"Won't you come and play with us?" The two hoodlums looked like idiots. This guy that just talked is wearing a hood and sunglasses late at night. The other guy is also wearing shades. All three of them are in the alley. Imagine how it's a bit dark with your shades on.

"No!- Get away from me!"

"Come now we won't bite"

"Get away! NO!" the other guy grab a hold of her wrist as she was trying to escape.

"Come now, we seriously won't hurt you if you come with us" he smelled her hand.

"NOOO!" she wants to fight them but physically their too strong.

Oh well, I guess being the hero for a while isn't so bad. "Hey" trying to be as menacing as possible.

"What!?" replied both of them at the same time.

"Can't you see the girl obviously doesn't want to come with you?"

"And who the hell are you!?"

"Oh, just a passer-by"

"Well, _mister passer-by_ why don't you leave us on our business and go back to your mommy" the two chuckled.

"Hmph, that's funny, last night I had it going with your mother and damn she has some hot moves, it's a waste that you're a son of a bitch"

"Say what!?" He pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Let me teach when you mess with ME!"

Sheesh talk about a hot head. He's charging towards me with the knife in an attempt to stab me. I side stepped leaving a foot in place. He tripped on all fours.

"Why you—oguf!" using that timing I kicked him in the stomach and he literally floated for two seconds. Then I feel a pressure on my neck. Other guy got me in a chokehold from behind.

"BOSS! KILL HIM!" The guy I kicked stood up with rough breaths, and brandished his knife in front of me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He charged again. And using everything I have I twist my body to a hard 180o turn.

"Ououk- *panting*" eventually the pressure on my neck fell and the weight on my back is slowly declining. I turn around only to see the guy that had me good is now lying on his side. Blood slowly covered the floor from his back and the knife is sticking out. The guy that stabbed him went quiet; the girl too is shocked by this sudden turn of event, there was only silence.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" that silence was broken by a scream.

I ran, running away as fast as I can away from the scene. It's not because I'm afraid of the cops or anything like that, no it wasn't like that at all, not even the slightest.

"GET BACK HERE YA ASSHOLE!" that was what I'm running from.

Apparently the scream earlier caught the attention of their friends and now at least 20 men are after me, oh yeah it wasn't the girl that screamed it was the guy, and please do not ask. I'm already running at full speed but wherever I turn to there are men waiting for me, heck even a straight away the road is blocked by these guys. And also it's the night peak here in New York, many people are outside and well—you get my point.

"FUCK OFF!" shit I said that without thinking.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" shit-shit-shit-shit-shit, now they're catching up to me and I can't speed up anymore! Corner to corner I turn I don't even know where I am anymore, but that is less important than being chased by angry guys brandishing they're knives.

I turn into an alley and found an open trash can. With no hesitation I jumped in hoped that they won't see me.

* * *

*Bang!**Thud!*

"Uhhhhh…"

The cold hard ground is slowly being felt on my cheek. The dark corners of my sight started to open up as my consciousness slowly awoke. Apparently, I fell asleep in a trash can. The buzzy morning of New York has already started.

Standing up and reconfirming of where I am. I brushed the garbage that was sticking to me.

"That was a rough night" scratching my head, I walk back to my home.

Coming out of the bath, I picked up my phone and checked the caller. My phone been ringing like crazy while I was in the bath, after confirming that it was someone I don't know, since it only displayed the number of the caller and not the name itself, I decided to ignore it.

Wearing my outdoor clothes I decided to head to the store to resupply my fridge.

Inside the store my phone rang. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I looked at the caller.

It was the same caller as earlier. I hanged it up. As soon as I put it in my pocket, it rang again. Taking it again, it was the same. I hanged it up, and it immediately called me again.

"What the-" deciding to give the caller a chance I accepted the call.

As soon as I put it on my ear, the whole scenery became static. It was like opening a television with crappy signal. Everything was static and I can't move. My eyes hurt as I stare at the static scenery. It felt like everything became corrupted. Like everything was a lie from the beginning and that we are all just a show to be watched. And from the scenery, a black light sparked. It lied there remaining as a single entity.

I don't know how long have I been here. But guessing it would be 2 hours already since that spark appeared. It hasn't moved a bit and me, in my motionless state, is getting tired. How long would I have to keep my arm raised? How long would that black thing stay at the same spot? How long before I get the hell out of here? Then the black entity moved. I stared at it. It only moved a millimeter, but it felt like it meant something.

Hours have gone by since it moved and hasn't moved ever since. I tried averting my eyes if it would move. But it hasn't moved even a micrometer. The static scenery around me hasn't changed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I don't know how many times I've asked of how long I've been here. The scenery hasn't changed and that black entity hasn't moved. My body is numb for staying in this pose. Waking up just now, I really wished that it was all just a dream. I sigh in my head, since I couldn't actually move my mouth, in the same manner the black entity moved. It moved so fast, scribbling in the air. From left to right it scribbled. Then it went back to its original position, and scribbled again from left to right with double the speed. It did it again and again until the after images were clear enough for me to read.

'_99.898891293_' was what the entity wrote. Everything stopped when I read it clearly, the static scenery froze in place. The black entity froze at the bottom of the supposedly 3. Nothing is moving.

Then a crack, it was small, but I can hear it. Slowly and crawling its way, like it was trying to break this scenery. The crackling noise never stopped for a few minutes or so. It's frustrating that you're the only one in this who doesn't know what is going on. The noise became louder and louder to the point that it was unbearable. I close my eyes from the noise.

The noise still continues at deftly volumes. It so darn loud that I was starting to grind my teeth from the pain that my ears are experiencing, then silence return.

Like it never happened, silence returned from the noise that came before. I still have my eyes shut. It's eerily quiet, awfully quiet. Opening my eyes the floor that I saw was different from the shop. It has green textures. I can still feel the phone in my hand. I place it in my pocket.

You may ask how I am awfully calm about all of this. Let us just say that this was a nightmare come true. Every night is filled with that static scenery, of course at first I was afraid, but countless repetitions happened and I was able to brush it off. I think I brushed away too much for me to not get surprised if it does happen in real life.

*BANG**BAM**BAM**BANG**BAM**CLASH**BAAAAAMM!*

Noises of what seem like gunfire and sword fight resonated. It was so loud that the sound waves can be felt. It must be nearby, I look around and nothing seems to be what made the noise earlier.

"Neptune, you're getting out of hand. You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here."

A voice. A girl by the tone of it. But where?

I look and look but I can't seem to find the source.

'_No way_' I looked up and saw 4 people standing in mid-air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Four people were standing up in mid-air. All four of them were girls they have wings and mechanical objects floating around them. All of them seem to be wearing swimsuits. Two of them wore white and the other two wore black. One of the girls that wore white is slightly revealing her breast and has a green colored hair. The other girl that also wore white, that looks more like a school swimsuit, has blue hair. The other two that wore black school swimsuits differ in their hair color as white and purple.

All four of them stare at each other. Not minding the witness of this scene from down below.

"I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?" white-hair woman spoke.

She lunged herself towards the green-haired, and a sword appeared from her hand. Likewise her opponent also have weapon that magically appear in front of her. And by the looks of it, it's a lance.

They clash as each exchange blows one to the other.

*SWING**CLASH**SWING**CLASH*

Their last hit deflected them both at a distance.

"…It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess" blue hair spoke.

"I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!"

"Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable as a goddess?" this tone was the same as earlier. So green-hair was the one that caught my attention.

"Shut yer hole! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty. Get outta here, Thunder Tits!"

"Mgh!" shit I almost laughed on that retort.

"Wh-?! Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess"

"With such logic, it can be said you and Neptune are the least… fitting"

"The hell's that? Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!"

Both of them attacked, blue-hair magically made an axe appear in her hand.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**BAAAMMM!*

"This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're nowhere near settling this"

"We'll settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for" purple-hair finally spoke.

"You really are completely different when you've activated HDD. I kinda like it. It makes me want to try even harder!"

"True. It has been eons and we've only come to a stalemate. Surely you're not implying you've been slacking off?" green-hair interjected.

"Th-that's not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to you. Nevertheless, we've come here for a fight, so let's keep fighting!"

"Come now, isn't this getting a bit sterile? Let's think carefully for a moment. About one another."

"Your point? You think we can settle it in one day, just like that?"

"What I mean is, why don't we work together for once?"

Hm. An interesting proposal, but that smile that she showed can't be far away from the truth.

"Heh, like a happy family? Please, that idea won't solve anything. Competition drives Gamindustri forward!"

"But the way things are now are failing to work as well. Why not… erase just one of us?" blue-hair raised her proposal.

"Hmm, sure. That could be the catalyst of change we have been searching for."

"To make it easier later on, we should rid ourselves of the one we find difficult to fight, not someone we personally despise."

"Well, I hate you. I'm the one who'll finish you off, so you're staying for now."

"The way you lose your composure gets on my nerves. I'd love to teach you discipline with my own hands." white-hair said.

"I don't have anyone in particular, but if I had to pick somebody, I suppose I'd aim to take you down." green-hair said that to white-hair.

By the looks of this conversation, there should only be one left.

"Sure, I guess. We don't really have anything in common. Then, who's left?"

All three of them looked at the last person left, including me.

"You can't just decide this without gathering my opinion as well, can you?"

I believe they already did.

"Neptune, be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console War."

So purple-hair's name is Neptune. Better change how I dub her from now on.

"Don't be foolish. Well, it doesn't matter. Even against the three of you, Neptune does what you all don't!"

"Do as you wish to me. I'll counter your attacks a hundred fold!"

"There's little point to this if she wakes up and fights us again. Why don't we simply exile her to the world below?" green-hair suggested.

"… We ain't gonna kill her?"

"As blunt as ever… If you could, can you save this discussion for after you win against me?"

"I'm not sure if we can kill her or not. This is a first for us. The former goddess taught us nothing of this situation"

"Did… you just ignore me again? Yeah, yeah you did. You'll regret this!"

"And so will you! You said we three won't stand a chance against you? Well, we're going all out!"

It looks like a battle has begun. Neptune made a sword appear in her hand.

Green-hair moves first. She dashed towards Neptune.

*BANG!*

The hell. I barely even blinked and she's gone in a second. And that explosion, did she just broke the sound barrier?

As I was thinking this, green-hair attack from the front, Neptune deflected that. But it was to strong that she was pushed back. As she tries to recover green-hair positioned herself behind her. Damn she's fast. And again charged to her enemy, Neptune tries to block but was hit with series of blows. The fast moving hits created an after image of an 'X' with Neptune in the middle, then the final strike.

As soon as that strike hits White-hair charged. Then a bang, she also broke the sound barrier. Neptune couldn't defend herself, White-hair attacked Neptune furiously with blinding speed. It was literally the only thing that keeps her afloat in the air. She's probably out cold by now. White-hair finishes her attacks with a downward strike.

Neptune is falling fast and towards me no less. Blue-hair gets ready as she chases after the falling Neptune. She didn't break the sound barrier like the other two so she's a tad slow but still fast. She falls unconsciously towards me as Blue-hair gets ready to attack.

Damn, I really don't want anything to do with this. But, seeing how I've already been sent here, I guess it can't be helped. And besides, I'm interested to see what happens next.

As soon as she was within my reach I grabbed her sword and her then performed a circular round house slice to deflect that axe.

"What the-!" blue-hair seemed surprised. I'm surprised as well. She's a small and flat but this attack of hers can cause serious damage. She flew back a few meters.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Feeling the girl on my arm, her weight seems loose. This concludes that she really was knocked out. I lay her down.

"Just some random passer-by" I answered.

"You- do you know who you are fighting against?"

"Nope, A flat chested girl a I suppose" I smirk.

"What the hell did you just say!?" that got her mad.

"Now, now don't be rude" the other two came down.

"You are interfering with official goddess business please leave" White-hair spoke.

"No way"

"Do you know who we are?"

"Let's see, an immature flat chested girl with a feisty attitude, a slut that keeps on brandishing her breast as if it was her lifetime achievement and a girl who thinks she's mature but is no less different than a bully in grade school"

"My breast really is my achievement!"

The two of them looked at green-hair with disbelief.

"What!?" answering to their stares.

White-hair sighed, and then turned to me.

"In any case, you shouldn't interfere with our business. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to mind others business?"

"Nope. I never had one in the first place" true story.

"Hmm, your dad then?"

"Left me to die" another true story.

"Well then, I'm telling you now to don't mind our business!" she belowed.

"Now, now, Noire don't shout" green-hair spoke.

"Why don't you all shut up!" apparently blue-hair got annoyed.

"He seems to be on her side. So why don't we attack him too"

"But we can't attack normal humans! That's the rule!"

"You call him human after he deflected my Hard Break!"

"She's certainly right about that" green-hair agreed.

"But that's-"

"Look, we can't move on from this if we just converse, and we're apparently running out of time. The only way to finish this is to finish him off then send Neptune below."

"Your right… *Sigh* I'm sorry, whoever you are." she apologized to me.

"It's fine. Tell me your names before we get started."

"And why would we do that?"

"Isn't it proper to know the name of the person that defeated you"

"Hmm. That's true, fine. I'm Noire! The blue-haired one is Blanc! And the green one is Vert!" I bowed to each of the three.

"And the girl that you just saved is-"

"Neptune" I interrupted.

"And yours?" Noire asked.

"Don't know"

"Haa?"

"Look I forgot my real name a long time ago, but-" looking at the sword it's apparently a black katana with a purple blade.

"You can call me Jared" it just popped in my head.

All three of them moved their heads a little. Maybe it was a response to my bow.

"Well then without further ado" I straighten my posture and bring my blade in front of me.

"Let's dance"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**BAAAAMM!*

"Haa, Haa"

"What? Getting tired already?" Noire smirked.

"Look at yourself; you look like you need to hit the hay"

"Heh, this is nothing"

"He's strong…_haa, haa…_" Blanc said

"I've never met a human this strong before…_haa, haa…_" Vert added.

We've been fighting for some time now. And neither one of us has taken a solid hit. It's just been dodging and blocking. Vert and Noire are way too fast, they can reach the speed of sound in just a single step. Blanc is super strong, that axe of hers is way too dangerous. I was literally on the defensive until I saw a hole in their formation. They have now no teamwork.

I tried to counter attack, but their fast movement makes me swing at nothing. Blanc is just a tad slower than them but she's still fast on her feet. This repeats until we got tired

"Who are you really?" Vert asks in a tone of disbelief.

"I told you a while ago. I'm just some random passer-by."

"No random passer-by would hold their own against three goddesses" Noire interjected.

Goddesses?

"Maybe I'm not just your ordinary passer-by"

"Hey Vert, we're going nowhere with this."

"True, but we can't diminish the fact that he may be a threat to Gameindustri. Given his strength, he must one of them."

'Them'? Now they're categorizing me to some group.

"So how do we go about this?" Blanc asked.

"Hmmm" she thinks a little then "Everyone follow my lead!" Vert charge towards me followed by Noire and Blanc.

Vert and Noire is charging me on each of my sides and looking at top was Blanc.

"Where are you looking at!?"

*BANG!*

A loud bang just erupted. The two of them just broke the barrier and is now coming at me at full speed.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

They're hitting me with everything they've got and switching per attack.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

'_Are they gaining speed?_' true enough they're attacks are getting faster and faster. I'm having a hard time blocking.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

They're attacking non-stop. Shit, I need to get out of this. As soon as think that, they both suddenly appeared in front of me. I think fast and positioned my sword in defense. Then they suddenly moved down and attacked from below. The force was so strong that my sword literally flew off my hands, not only that my arms are up in the air, my defenses are open.

*BANG**BANG*

It was only for a split second but they already repositioned themselves dangerously close to my sides and now they're ready to attack.

"Now yer done!" a shout from above. I look up and saw Blanc dangerously close ready to strike me.

Damn, I'm out of options. If this were chess this is checkmate right here. Moving forward and backward will allow me to dodge Vert and Noire but Blanc can still react to this and strike me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Neptune still knocked out. I smirk. Trying to act like a hero, I guess I'm not cut out for this. I close my eyes as I wait for my supposed end.

In the darkness, little by little static begins to form until everything was again like before. Somehow I felt at peace. Then a crack, but not the crack I heard before, but static cracks. You know like trying to intercept a very weak broadcast on your radio, it sounds like a crack in the static. It cracks and cracks like my head was trying to find the right channel to intercept this. Eventually the 'signal' got stronger and the cracks are getting longer.

'_H…*SQZZZZZZ*…He…*SQZZZZZZ*… u…*SQZZZZZZ* _'it looks like a message but I still can't quite understand. I focus to increase the 'signal' more.

'_He…*SQZZZZZZ*…y…*SQZZZZZZ*… lo…*SQZZZZZZ* _'

'_He_…_*SQZZZZZZ*…*SQZZZZZZ*…me_'

'_Hey…*SQZZZZZZ*…e'_

'_Can you hear me?'_

'_Hello?'_

'_Hey'_

Got it. It was a girl's voice, probably a child. And she's talking to me.

"I can hear you" I whispered.

'_Nepu! Thank goodness, I thought I have to collect seven balls to revive you_'

Seven balls? Oh that, aren't those hard to find.

'_Hey, you're not dead right? Do I have to really have collect all seven balls!?' _

"Nah, don't bother" well, we're off to a weird start.

'_Ah…'_

Then we grew quiet.

'_Hey, are you dead?_'

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I facepalm.

'_Anyway, anyway-_' she sounds excited for some reason, not minding the weird question she asked.

"Before we get to that, can I ask for a name?" I interrupted her.

'_Oh, I'm Neptune'_ this got me alarmed.

"You sound different" as I recall, it sounds more mature.

'_Oh that, you mean 'something like this'_' her voice suddenly changed. It's the familiar mature voice I heard a while back.

' '_Are you surprised?' _'

"Yes, I am, but how is that possible?" even someone with good voice control can't change tone in mid-sentence. Even if someone did, you'd still notice the change. But this one sounds way too different.

' ' _I'm sorry, I can't answer that right now, -ugh!' _'

"You okay there?"

' '_Yes, I just had a fuzzy feeling in my head_' '

"Anyway, I want to ask first. What's with the four of you fighting each other?"

' '_Dunno_' ' that was a straight answer.

"Why did they ganged up on you?"

' '_I don't know either_' '

Hmm. Let's try a different approach.

"Do you know they're names?"

' '_I'm sorry, I can't remember_' '

Amnesia, eh. That would explain her fuzzy feeling in the head.

"I hate to inform you, but you have amnesia" I say that.

'_Eeeeh!_' she changed back. '_Can I be cured doctor!?_'

"No cure has ever been established for amnesia"

'_Then what would happen to my memories!?_'

"You won't be able to remember them" I said so grimmingly.

'_Nooooooo!_' okay let's stop this.

"I'm done asking. So what did you want to say?"

'_Oh that? I think I forgot, Teehee_' she sounds sad, but it's just part of her amnesia.

"Don't worry you'll remember them someday" I try to reassure her.

Silence returned on us and breaking this silence she asked:

'_Why are you trying to save me?_' now that's a surprise, even I don't know why I'm doing this.

Looking back now, I have no freaking idea. Maybe I was interested? But if that were the case I should have just let them do whatever they want with her and just watch at the side lines. But the fact that I interfered means something else entirely. Maybe I was being over my head? But that would have been me already giving up in mid- fight and not going through all this. Because she's a girl and no one should bully girls? Heck, I'm doing the opposite of that just fine. Deciding on not to let her wait with my pondering, I answer.

"Dunno, maybe I was trying have a score with you"

'_Eeeeeh! So you have a crush on me!?_'

"Maybe" an interesting thought.

'_Fine!' _a firm tone. '_When you save me, I'll agree to go on a date with you!_'

"Haa?"

'_Oh, you don't like that…hmm… oh, you want to do h- stuff with me!?_' wait, what!?

'_Hmm… I don't know if I can satisfy you with this body, maybe if I transform-_'

"STOP! STOP!" damn this is getting nowhere. And my lower body is getting hot for some reason.

"First off, how did we get to that?"

'_Hm? I thought you had a crush on me so-_' she thought that going on a date or doing h-stuff with me would satisfy me. And yes it will. But since we've come to this maybe I'll agree on the date thing.

"*Sigh* Fine, we'll go on a date after I save you"

'_Yay! I'd get to go on a date!_' she cheered.

Judging by this excited tone of hers, I think I can picture her of what she looks like in her 'untransformed' state. And without me noticing, I'm smiling. Thats weird. Maybe it's a sign that something good may happen or maybe it's the opposite.

'_By the way, I never got your name_' now that she mentioned it.

"It's Jared"

'_Well then Jared, better go and save me, so we can talk more about on our date!_'

"Fine, fine"

Later, the same static noise came back. It's weirdly comforting being here, especially after what happened. But, hearing her voice made me feel warm and this feeling would be a first time after a very long time.

I opened my eyes and resumed my fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Time once again starts to move and I'm still in this awful pinch. Vert and Noire ready to strike me on each of my side and Blanc on top. All three of them are dangerously close and wherever I go in this situation it will be a bad end.

So betting on this, I grabbed on Noire's and Vert's weapons.

"What the-!" since Noire's weapon is a sword I instantly bled from grabbing it. They tried to pull away, but using this, I lift myself up and kick Blanc right in stomach. Using Blanc as a stepper I twist my body more to kick Neptune's sword high in the air and I then let momentum do the rest, completing a 360 degree spin.

"Ogu-!" that must have hurt, Blanc is literally being flying, although she already is, away from us.

"Why you-!" I pulled them in, making them trip and then do a palm strike on their chest. Neptune's sword stabbed the ground in front of me.

"Hmph, 3-0" I smirk. All three of them are squirming from the pain but that was not enough to call this a win.

"_haa, haa…_Why *cough* are you doing this? *cough*" it looks like Noire just stood up. Strong girl, I'll give her that.

"Think about it, there's *cough* nothing for you to gain from this? … _haa, haa_"

"True"

"So why?"

Up until a while ago I didn't know what I've been doing, living was just a pain to begin with. People gain experience and eventually got more mature, they die and turn into dust. So what's the point of accumulating all those experiences when you know that they're useless in the long-run? So you can tell them to your kids? Fuck that. Even kids learn how to cook by themselves. This has been my mind set all along, and it may be why I've been so lost until recently. And with that in mind I gave my firmest answer.

"So I can score a date with Neptune" I smile at that, more like a smirk. But believe me that is no joke.

"Heh, hehehe, hahahaha!" now she's laughing. "What's with that? You've been fighting this hole time just because you want a _date_? Talk about an attention seeker! Hahahaha!"

What's with this? I'm not talking about how Noire has gone cock-a-doodle-do, but the air suddenly feels lighter. It feels like spring has come. Maybe I just haven't noticed this before, but my instincts are warning me.

Then weird rainbow sprinkles appear. They're very small. And it seems that they're moving to a certain point. I follow them with my eyes. They're moving towards Noire.

"Blanc now!" she shouted.

"Hyaaaaaa!" I looked behind, and high above is Blanc about to strike. But where is she aiming? She's so far away from me. Looking where her target was Vert's lance sticking out of the earth with the handle outside. But what good would that do? I try to ask myself that, but my instincts told me to prevent this from happening.

So I grabbed Neptune's sword and dash towards the lance.

"No you don't!" Noire suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Shit" we clash and both of us are pushing each other with our swords.

'_What the-!_' this time I'm the one that's surprised. Noire's sword is glowing. Rainbow like sprinkles begins to appear. Until her sword is completely white, but not just her. Blanc's and Verts weapons are too.

*SPARK**SPARK*

Sparks begin to appear where our swords meet. This is getting insane, not only is it that I'm running out of time but noticeably Noire is getting stronger. Dammit I really need to get out of this.

As soon as I thought of that, Noire lifted her sword and swung with full force. It was a good thing I blocked that but the force was strong enough to push me back a few meters, I almost blacked out from that. Looking up Blanc strikes the hilt of the lance. And almost instantly, cracks formed on the ground.

"Wha-" then the ground lost their strength, and I was falling.

Looking at the three, they have they're wings out. Not cool. I'm falling down below, and then I saw a black shadow in the sky. Shadow? How could there be a-. I was stunned, what I saw wasn't a shadow. It was earth, hovering in the sky. Impossible I thought, but with everything that just happened I shouldn't be surprised.

Something reflected in the corner of my eye. I look and saw the same black katana I've been using.

'_Neptune!_' I looked around and saw something black in my left. Dammit she's way too far.

'_I've got to try_' repositioning myself to frog like posture, I bring my feet together and my hands to my sides and dive towards Neptune. She's way too far, I'm guessing that she's falling at an angle and what's worse away from me.

'_Dammit!_' I still have to try though. I tried to get closer but to no avail, she's getting further away and with waves of air walls coming at my face I'm starting to lose consciousness.

'_C'mon, c'mon!_' fuck this. I promised her, right? What the hell? I already found something what I want to do, so why the fuck am I so fucking powerless. What's the point of accumulating my experiences, if I can't fucking save a single person!?

I started to scream. Using every inch of fiber in me to stay awake and getting close to her.

I'm about to reach her, I reach out my hand. Then in that moment she begins to glow. The outline of her figure is changing. It's becoming smaller. It grew so bright that I covered my eyes. I looked at Neptune. She's changed, literally. She gotten smaller, more like a 14-year old, her clothes have changed from a black swimsuit to a white jacket. Her hair color stays the same but the style changed from a full on twin braids to shoulder- length hair. And her two hair accessory seems like D-pads from a game controller.

Almost stunned to witness this, a large air wall hit me in the face. I am literally spinning away from Neptune. As I struggle to regain control, my blood pressure quickly falls and I'm getting dizzy. My mind is about to go blank.

'_I'm sorry_' that was my last thought before hitting the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"HAAA!" I woke up in with a start.

"KYAAAA!" then out of nowhere a wet towel came splashing on my face.

"Ah- sorry, sorry" someone removed the towel. "Don't just scream when you wake up"

"Sorry" now I'm the one apologizing.

Anyway who's this? I look at the person in front of me. A girl, who has long brown hair wearing a big blue jacket and having a swimsuit like black blouse under it, also wearing a black choker. She has a two leaf-like design as her hair accessory and did I mention that her jacket is way too big for her, I mean literally. And oh yeah, she looks like a kid.

"Hm? Is there something on my face" I think I was staring too much. I looked away and saw the room that I was in. It's just a regular 7:6:5 ratio room with two beds and windows overlooking outside.

"Umm… what happened to me? No, first off let's start with introductions. Hi, I'm Jared" I try to smile on the girl before me.

"I'm IF" she said her name like an 'I' and then an 'F'.

"So where am I?"

"We're at an inn."

"How'd I get here?"

"Apparently, you fell from the sky, I thought it was a shooting star until you hit the ground so hard. I was surprised to see a crater there." She says that as she sits on chair near me. I get up in a sitting position. I noticed I don't have any bandages, not like I need one anyway, but wouldn't any normal person bandage a guy who fell a few a thousand meters.

"No bandages for me?"

"You didn't need one. When I came, you didn't have a single scratch on you."

I look at the hand that grabbed Noire's sword. No scar whatsoever as if it never happened.

"Was there someone with me?" I try to ask ambigously about Neptune.

"No, there wasn't" a straight answer.

"You didn't saw a second shooting star?"

"No, was there someone with you?" a worried tone.

"Nah, it was just my bag" I try to reassure her. But that didn't wipe a tinge of worry on her face.

"Anyway-" Changing my tone to change the subject. "Where exactly am I?"

"You're in Planeptune"

"Say again?"

"Planeptune. You don't remember?"

"Hmm… doesn't ring any bells"

"Hmm… Amnesia, eh?" somehow I have been diagnosed with amnesia.

"Yeah, I can't remember a thing" and somehow I'm buying it.

"Where do I start?" she ponders.

"Planeptune is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia" she started explaining.

"One of the landmasses? So there are several?"

"Yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away."

"The other three are called: Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee."

Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. Better take note of these.

"Tell me more" I implore her.

And she started explaining to me about Gamindustri, Celestia, and the goddesses. Here's a gist of it, Celestia is a place that's above the four landmasses. Goddesses are beings that said to live in celestia, they neither age nor get sick. Gamindustri is where the landmasses reside.

Hmm. So I really did get sent to another place or dimension. But even with the information presented to me more questions pop up.

"Um… sorry for saying this but can I have some room to think. I need to get my mind straighten out"

"I got it. I'll be just outside" she left on my thanks.

Now, seeing as I am already involved in all of this I have a series of questions that needs to be answered:

1.) Why was I sent here?

2.) What is the meaning of the numbers 99.898891293?

3.) What's the deal with those four fighting each other?

4.) What was that place that I spawned to?

5.) What happened after I battled those three?

And the most important question would be:

6.) What happened with Neptune?

Of course, I've pretty much answered question 4, as being Celestia. I stood up and looked outside the window. Planeptune has futuristic buildings, and a tower in the middle. There are also tubes that extend everywhere, and people moving inside via mid-air, no more sidewalks, huh? Apparently there are sidewalks at street level. So this is Planeptune, a beautiful city, but there aren't many people outside. And the name itself isn't that far from Neptune's name. I'm really worried about her, but I can't just go around looking for her blindly.

I go outside the room. And saw IF just standing next to the doorway.

"Hey, IF right?"

"Yes"

"Are there any libraries nearby?"

"Yes, there's one near the Basilicom"

"Can you show me the way? I might remember something if I went there"

"Alright"

Going down the stairs, she pays the landlady and we headed outside. Buildings everywhere, white buildings that extend high up in the sky. I didn't notice before but they really are tall and the tallest tower in the center is touching the sky. Above us are tubes, as mentioned earlier, maybe they're used for quick easy transport to other places? Then why the hell does a sidewalk exist?

We turn to a corner and saw tube connecting to the one above. IF stood before the opening and her body was lifted up by something. Then without her doing anything her lifted body was being guided inside. I too stood before the opening and just like IF I am also being lifted up. And as if it was a flat escalator, like the ones you see in airports, I am being guided inside.

We were quiet along the way, IF in the lead and me behind her looking at the scenery outside. The only noticable thing here is that there are almost no people outside. It is way too quite.

"Hey, why aren't there many people outside?"

"Hmm? Ah… that's because there are monsters spawning here and there within Planeptune."

"That got the citizens scared?"

"Yes"

"Wouldn't some army or something deal with this situation?"

"They already are. But the spawning keeps on rising to the point where they can't control it."

"I see… Then who deals with this situation?"

"Normally the goddess of Planeptune should have to do something about this, but she hasn't done anything in the slightest. So the Basilicom are now hiring strong people to deal with them."

"Basilicom?"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot you have amnesia"

"They are holy organizations being run by people who serve the goddesses."

"There are two parts: the Sanctuary, where the goddesses are cared for, and the Parliament for political activities"

"So the Parliament made the decision to hire strong people?"

"Yes."

"So are you one of those strong people?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"I can see a holster on your side" I did notice this earlier. And judging by the look of the strap, it looks like a gun holster.

"Oh, crap didn't think you'd notice that."

She hurriedly tries to hide the holster.

"And here I thought I'd make a good impression on you"

"Don't worry you already did" we laugh a little, and in that, a smile breaks on her lips, like it was telling me that she's just another girl.

"Let's try this again. I'm IF! A gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri!"

"Oooh, nice, I can't top that though, I'm Jared! Just an ordinary passer-by!"

We both shake hands. Her hand is small but its firm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We arrive at the library. And it's so damn big! Books everywhere! Top to bottom are just rows and columns of books. And looking up is gets tiring since I can't seem to see the end.

"Well, we've arrived. Are you sure you'll be able to remember something here?"

"Yeah" I firmly said. I walk towards the counter. The librarian there is also a girl.

"Can I get references regarding goddesses, Gamindustri, and some history about wars and stuff?"

"Certainly" she left the counter and entered the sea of books.

"What do you need them for?"

"Research"

We waited for 20 minutes. Since there are study areas here, were visitors are free to sit and read the book they borrowed, we both sit there waiting for her.

"She's taking her time"

"You're right, maybe I should look for her" as soon as I stood up, a shopping cart full of books rolled over to me. And then another. And another. And another. Until we were surrounded with shopping carts full of books. Well not all of them though, some carts have newspapers, brochures, posters and others.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted IF.

We hear footsteps from the distance and then came the librarian that was here a while ago.

"These are all the references you need"

"All of them?"

"Yes" she smiled confidently.

"Wait, wait, what's got a sea of carts have to do with your memories!?"

"I told you its research"

"Haa?"

"Maybe I might find something if I read through all of these books."

"But look at these" she gestured me to look at the sea of shopping carts. "They're way too many"

"I can see that. But it's something I need to do." I said so firmly. After all I did promise her, right?

IF sighed, she must have noticed how serious I am into reading through all this. She left me saying that she still have some work to do and will come back to bring me lunch. I started reading through the pile.

I first started with a book entitled "_Goddesses of today! The Planeptune Edition!_". Along reading the introductory, the author considers himself as a big fan of the goddesses especially with Planeptune's, Purple Heart. And so in tribute to his idol he decided to make a book about the goddesses and make an in-depth reason, why they are so important. Fair enough, I suppose, so I started rummaging through the pages.

A book that only contains text is a crappy book, a saying that I made up sometime in the past. And it's actually true, humans nowadays are visual creatures we can examine more if we have a better visual of the topic rather reading through a pile of text. And the book that I'm reading right now is doing that just fine. Here's what I understand: 4 landmasses: Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. Each of these landmasses has a goddess, as what IF told me a while ago. The people of the certain landmass will have faith in their goddess that is protecting them. These 'faith' are converted into shares. Shares are what drive the goddesses to exist. Goddesses with too few shares will die eventually. There is also what they call, Share crystal. There is only one crystal per landmass, this absorbs the shares and then turn them into power for both the landmass and the goddess. This pretty much all that I understand right now. I close my eyes for a second to rest them.

Recalling the battle I had yesterday, I remember Noire saying about goddesses business. This means that those four are the goddess that the people are speaking of. But why are they fighting? Won't goddesses help each other rather than fight? Even the gods of olympus, some of them I hope, help each other when they are in need. This is giving me a headache. I need more information. So I wind up the tape in my head and recall every little detail that I can remember.

"_I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?" white-hair woman spoke._

_She lunged herself towards the green-haired, and a sword appeared from her hand. Likewise her opponent also has a weapon that magically appear in front of her. And by the looks of it, it's a lance._

_They clash as each exchange blows one to the other._

_*SWING**CLASH**SWING**CLASH*_

_Their last hit deflected them both at a distance._

"…_It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess" blue hair spoke._

"_I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!"_

Hmm. The title of true goddess? I open my eyes and rummage through the sea of books. Apparently, according to the book entitled "_Gameindustri: Past, Present, and Future_", there were never four goddess to begin with. The four landmasses was under the rule of a single goddess, this however was broken, and thus creating 4 goddesses. But eventually they grew to despise one another and fought for the title True Goddess. This is called the Console War and the stage for this war would be Celestia.

Fighting for true goddess? This sounds way too fucked up. But it makes sense; you can't serve two masters especially when there are four of them. But each goddess is assigned one landmass, so why fight? Like the presidents in my world, they help each other through international means and meetings, but when it comes to their respective country, it's each man for himself, right? So what's the meaning behind the fight? Then I re-read the passage '_they grew to despise one another'_. I facepalm. So they only fight because they hate each other. Let's go with that for the time being.

I again rummage through the sea of books and eventually found a book entitled "_How to make women moan_". Finding such a rare item in this sea of books is godsend. So without further ado, I shall satisfy myself with this book.

After reading through all that, I eventually hid the book in one of the carts. You may never know when you will use such information. I again return to my desk and read through more books.

"…ey"

Hmm. I hear a voice.

"…red"

It's calling out to me.

"…ake up"

It's shaking me.

"Hey, Jared, wake up" I open my eyes and the figure before me was a woman with long brown hair, has a leaf like hair accessory. She looks like a fierce character but she's an ordinary girl no less. Oh yeah, she looks like a kid.

"Oh, you're awake"

"What brings you here?" I ask not changing my posture for a bit.

"I told you I'll bring you some lunch"

She's carrying a back-pack.

"Oh, that" I think I remember her saying something like that. I get up and stretched my arms.

"Anyway, let's get out here and eat."

After talking to the librarian to keep everything as-is we left the library and headed to park.

The park was just outside the library, it's very big no less. Lush green trees here and there, a concrete path way that's wide as a highway and stretching to somewhere so far away, how big is this you may ask? Very. There are two buildings here in the park, one of these would be the library we just left and the other is a building that looks like a church with gems and stuff as their decoration.

"That's the Basilicom?"

"Yeah, impressive ain't it?"

"Hmm… I'll give it a so-so"

We head to a nearby bench. She sits right next to me brings out two lunch boxes.

"Ah" she remembered something. Placing the lunch boxes aside, she then reach out to here leaf-like hair accessory and pulls it from one end. It was a handkerchief, a very big one. She fixed her straight hair and moves closer to me that our laps right next to each other and covers them with her handkerchief. Now that I got a good look at her, IF is cute girl with or without that handkerchief of hers.

"Won't it get dirty?"

"It's fine. I have a few more in my bag"

She placed the lunch on my lap and one on hers. I can already smell the food inside through the container. And the container itself is still quite hot, so she just made this. I open to see what was inside. There's white rice, light-grilled eggplant on the side and 2, what looks like, Salisbury steak. This is a feast! I look at her lunchbox and discovered that we have matching lunch boxes. I take a fork from her and took a bite at the steak.

"What do you think?" she asked

"This is great"

"Thank goodness" she sounds relieved from my answer.

"Here's a full description: The steak melts to your mouth so much that the juice inside can be tasted" I took a bite from the eggplant "The grilled eggplant has a very nice texture that the contrast from eating the steak is very noticable. Not too burnt and not too raw it's a perfect grilled eggplant! Plus the rice is finisher, upon eating this with either of the two or both it blends in perfectly like a perfect wedding dress for the perfect wedding. A 12/10." I concluded it with that.

"Um… you don't have to praise it like that"

"Why? What's delish is delish. And besides I like your cooking plus eating with a cute girl beside me making the food more tasty!"

She turns red to the ears and hides her face behind her brown hair while eating her lunch. I also ate mine.

"Hey, your hair might catch some food" I reach out to fix her hair.

"AHHH!" she shouted.

"I-I-I'll fix it myself" she then resumed eating.

A few minutes since then we were silent, the park itself was already quiet in the first place. All I can hear is the rustling of the leaves as the wind blows by. It's very different from New York where everyone is so uptight. Horns here and there, gangs beating each other, sirens from police cars and fire trucks, it's so uptight that it's rather suffocating.

*RING!*

This tranquillity was then destroyed by a loud cellphone ringtone. The ringtone is cute though. It's not mine, so it's probably coming from IF's. IF pulled her pink cellphone out.

"What is it? Eh! No way! You mean now?! But- *sigh* Fine" is what she said.

"Sorry but I need to go"

"I can tell. Don't worry I'll clean up. You can take bag when you get back."

"Thanks"

She finished the last of her lunch, wiped her mouth using the handkerchief then left in a hurry. I was looking at her back as she ran. Her long brown hair swayed with her movements as if beautifying IF more.

After finished eating lunch, I packed the empty containers inside the bag and removed some of the rice on her handkerchief and placed it in my pocket. I entered the library and gave the bag to a bag deposit and received in exchange a ticket.

As I was about to sit down, the radio by the librarian suddenly speaks.

"_To all residents of Planeptune! There is a large monster that spawned near the factory. Please be reminded accordingly!_"

"_Again_ _to all residents of Planeptune! There is a large monster that spawned near the factory. Please be reminded accordingly!_"

"Monsters again? They're spawning like crazy here. I should leave Planeptune and head to Lastation."

"Yeah, Planptune's security sucks, what the hell is that goddess doing anyway?"

The two visitors made side-comments as they also hear the broadcast. But they're right why isn't anyone doing anything about it?

"_They already are. But the spawning keeps on rising to the point where they can't control it."_

"_Normally the goddess of Planeptune should have to do something about this, but she hasn't done anything in the slightest. So the Basilicom are now hiring strong people to deal with them."_

"_So are you one of those strong people?"_

'_Shit!_' I stood up.

"Hey! Miss librarian!"

"Sir, please no shouting"

"Sorry, but where's that factory that the radio spoke of?"

"Near the Central City of Planeptune, why? Are you going there?! Didn't you hear the news!"

"I know, so that's why I'm asking where it is so I can avoid it. Show me map"

She pulled out a gigantic tablet and brought out a digital map. The full map of Planeptune is a circular island and some other circular island surrounding it. She zooms in near the center. I can see an open lot. She also showed me where the actual library is, it's just 15 blocks away from it. I thank her and leave.

Running as fast as I can, I pray that she'll be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"OGUF-!"

"Miss IF!"

"Don't worry, *cough* *cough* just keep on-uh!"

"But-"

"I'll be fine… _haa, haa…_"

*BANG!**BANG!*

I arrived at the scene and woah, I see a gigantic spider-man. Not the spider-man you see in red and blue but a literal spider man. The top body would be a man with fierce looking face and a bronze sword over its shoulder. The bottom half would be the spider, or spider legs with a gigantic abdomen to be exact. I think the spider part came from a Parasteatoda or something. This thing is big, way too big in fact it can actually fill every corner of the library that I was just in.

There are also white people here. Not skin color white but people wearing white, each holding a spear trying to get a hit with spider-man. Amidst the chaos I see a particular brown colored-hair. She's holding a knife and a gun. She's both shooting and trying to get a hit with its legs. Spider-man swings it sword around and along the ground. And literally made everyone fly away from him, including IF, I catch her and also a spear.

"You okay?"

"You- What are you doing here!?" she's surprised.

"Just passing-by" she pulled herself up and turns to me.

"Get out of here! It's not safe!"

"No way" I dashed towards the creature before I could hear her complain.

"YO! ASS-MAN!" he noticed me and lifted his sword up, I take a stance and ready myself, he swung it down. As our weapons connect I tilt the spear to the ground, sliding the enormous sword down. It looks like it got buried for a meters. I look over my shoulder and everyone is shocked to see this development.

"WELL!? ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR CHRISTMAS!? ATTACK!" I bellowed as battle roars resonate the area, even IF has joined the shouting.

They all came charging towards creature. But as soon as they get into positions spider-man twist its body forward and performed a horizontal AoE attack, causing everyone to be blown away again. I hit the ground hard on my back.

"Hey, you okay?" IF came and pulled me back up.

"No" I answer honestly.

"I have an idea. Follow my lead!" I charge forward with IF.

He swings his sword horizontally to my left. I block it, but it was too strong that I got pushed for a few meters. Finally stopping, IF takes the initiative, she steps on the sword and runs toward his hand. She pulled out two guns and begins to shoot.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Rain of lead shoots down on his hand, I keep his sword in place and IF shooting the hand to let it go, a simple plan. But I forgot he has two hands. His other hand is raised and accelerates towards IF.

I run towards IF. Stabbing the earth, I used the spear as a fulcrum to lift myself up, I pulled the spear up to achieve maximum height and block his hand.

"Tha—Waaaaa!" Shit! Since his other hand is free, he was able to move his sword and IF lost her balance and hit the ground. Spider-man raised his sword.

'_Shit!_' I'm still falling from mid-air. I won't be able to reach her once I land. Think! Think! Fucking think brain! Can't I do anything right?! Spider-man swung down his sword. I close my eyes and apolo—

*CLASH!*

Eh, I open my eyes and looked at IF. I was shocked. IF is safe, scared, but safe. How? Four of our friends in white blocked the swords attack. It's great that they blocked it successfully but the looks on their faces say that it was too much for them.

"We won't let you take the entire spotlight!"

"We'll show you what Planeptunes Defense Force are really capable of!"

"Hooraah!"

I land and ran away from spider man to IF.

"Hmph. Don't be too cocky now"

"Whatever just get her out of here"

I pulled IF by the jacket. Once we got into a safe distance I pulled her up.

"You okay?"

"No. You didn't have to pull me, you know!?"

"Hm. Then how do want me to it?"

"You can just carry me!"

Carry you? Oh, I believe girls like to be carried like that right? So in my agreement with myself I sweep IF off her feet and lifted her in my arms.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

"You said you wanted me to carry you right?"

"Put me down! Put me down!"

Sheesh talk about demanding. First you want me to carry you now you want me to let you down. Please decide woman.

"Don't worry woman. I have a plan. HEY!" calling out to those four and the others.

"Get him to that building over there!" I pointed the building with my chin and they Hooraah-ed me as a response.

I ran towards the building, still carrying IF. She's apparently light than I expected so I got to the building in no time at all.

"How long are you going to carry me?"

"Dunno" I let myself in and was surprised to see people packed in the lobby.

"MAKE WAY PEOPLE! MAN WITH A WOMAN COMING THROUGH!" I shouted as I headed for the stairs.

"Hey! Don't shout like that"

"Why?"

"People might think that we're…we're—ah never mind!" she got red then turns away from me. I already know what she wants to say but I decided to act indifferently for now. We climb the stairs.

"Hey aren't I heavy?"

"Nope, in fact you almost practically weigh nothing"

"Ah…" as I finished my sentence, we finally reach the door to the rooftop.

It's only a two story building so we got here pretty quickly, I let her down.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see" now we wait for spider man to come.

We sit far away from each other. IF looking at the street, and me looking blankly at the building opposite from us.

"Who are you really?" she asked me out of the blue. It's De ja vu, I believe Vert asked me the same question.

"Just a passer-by" I answer my usual line.

"No passer-by could hold their own against a monster like that" this is seriously de ja vu.

"Maybe I'm not your ordinary passer-by" I say it again. "Oops I think chat time is over" I stand up and at distance. Spider-man is running along the street, and in front of him are Planeptunes Defense forces running away pathetically. I swear, I was starting to think better of them.

"Do you still have your knife?"

"Yeah" she pulled a knife out of a separate holster, I take it.

"Just ready your guns"

I step back a few meters away from the edge and wait my timing.

"Wait you're not going to-!"

"Hell yeah!"

Spider-man is about to come, I started running. I reach the edge in a matter of seconds and jumped with everything I've got. I raise the knife and just in time as if it was orchestrated, a head appeared. I stab at it.

Spider-man went wild when I mounted on him. The only thing that's keeping me on him was the knife that I'm grabbing on to. Up-Down-Left-Right, he wants me to get off of him. I'm getting dizzy just from holding down on the knife. As soon as he got tired, I place my foot on a better footing, grabbed his hair and land's a stabs upon his head. The knife went through, I was half-surprised and half-relieved that it did then I proceeded in giving him a rain of stabs.

*STAB**STAB**STAB**STAB**STAB*

Not letting this moment go for even a second I stab him to my heart's content. Indeed the wound is getting wider but not deeper. I proceed to stabbing him more.

This is getting ridiculous, no matter how many I stab him his wound won't get deeper; it's getting wider, though. But I'm running out of time, so letting the knife go, I open the wound wide.

"NOW IF!" giving the cue, IF pointed her gun at the wound rain bullets down on it.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

I'm still on him though and blood spattered all over me. Then he goes wild again, I was surprised and I lost my hold on his hair and was thrown back through a window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Remember…"

'_Huh?_'

"Remember…"

'_Remember what?_'

"Don't act stupid. I created you…"

*SQZZZZZZZZZ*

"WAAAAA!" I wake up with a start.

"KYAAAA!" then a bowl full of hot soup splattered all over my face.

"Hey, are you doing this on purpose?" I hear a familiar voice. I remove the bowl.

"Probably" IF pulls her handkerchief-ribbon on one end and wiped the soup off my face.

We're in a hotel now, last time we we're at an inn. It's funny for such a futuristic city to have an inn. I sit up.

"What happened with spider-man?"

"Spider-man?" she tilts her head.

"The monster we just fought"

"Ah… it ran away in the factory nearby. We tried to follow him but the entrance was blocked with debris."

"But you were amazing back there. Are you really sure you're just a passer-by?"

"Do I need to repeat myself; I am just an ordinary passer-by" we lightly laugh and smile to signal the end of this topic.

"Anyway why are we in a hotel now? Wait… did you do me when I was knocked out?"

"Eh!" she's turns red.

"I see, I see" I nod in agreement with myself.

"What are you talking about!?" she's turning even redder. I laughed as she pouts.

*KNOCK!**KNOCK!*

"Miss IF is he okay?"

A voice? Maybe one of the white people.

"Ah, yeah!"

"Good. We just started the celebration. You can come if you want."

"Celebration?"

"Yeah, they invited us to have a victory celebration against that monster" well aren't they easy-going.

"I honestly don't want to go though" party-pooper.

"C'mon it's good to let out once in awhile. And besides if they ever started drinking I'll tell them you're still minor." I get up.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid! I can drink alcohol just fine!" she pouts, but we all know where this is going.

"Oooh really now. Why don't we have a contest to see who gets drunk first?"

"You're on. The loser will have to pay the bill."

"Fine" not like I can lose though.

Going down the elevator, I was thinking about Neptune. Although I practically know nothing of her, she did give me her hope of saving her. If that was the case then, did I actually fail? The thought scares me, but shouldn't I look for her right now instead of wasting my time drinking. But I don't know where to look. From what I've learned, Planeptune is a floating landmass and there are three more. I can't just blindly look for her and shout her name. I need a lead. I look at IF. Maybe she can tell me where to look for her? Hmm. I'll tell her about Neptune once she gets sober tomorrow.

Hearing the usual chime of the elevator, we step out and proceeded to the bar. Since I don't know much about the place I follow IF, who's been humming for some time now.

"Are you humming your cellphone's ringtone?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"So can you sing?"

"No way, it's embarrassing!"

"Hm. Let's change our rules, whoever gets drunk first will sing"

"Hey! No changing of rules!"

"Too late. We're already here."

And indeed we are. It kind of looks like a nightclub now since there are lights and sounds and everything, the bass music is so fucking loud that it makes the floor shake and oh yeah, I think everyone here is drunk.

"Uwaaa… It's a mess"

"Well it is a party"

"Um… I forgot I have something to do" she started retreating. I grab her jacket.

"Where do you think you're going? We do have a bet after all. Do you really want to sing that badly?"

"But-but-"

"No buts woman" I pulled her inside.

Her description earlier is accurate to say the least. There are bodies everywhere collapsed from being too drunk. Is this the same defense force that hooraah-ed me? I swear right now, my opinion on them is collapsing. The counter was in sight I place the depressed IF on a high chair and sit myself next to her.

"Yo boss, two shots of the strongest one you have"

"Right away"

The bartender came back with two shot glasses placed in front of us and proceeded to pour us the alcohol.

"Here you go two shots of the Golden City of Saint Floria"

"Can I look at the bottle?"

"Sure" he gave me the bottle, I look at the alcohol content and it's a wapping 80% alcohol!

"You ready?" she nodded looking at her glass.

"Okay in 3… 2… 1-*gulp*" we both gulp down on the drink. It starts of dry at first it has a bitter flavor that turns into sweet nothings later. Then it finishes it off sweetly and wet. I think I might like this.

"*cough* It's really bitter *cough*" unfortunately my friend here says otherwise.

"You okay? Want to stop?" saying that to fuel her drive to drink more. Damn I'm sinister.

"I can still go on"

"Another one please!"

"Right away!"

We started drinking after that. People partying, shouting and collapsing are all around us. This doesn't look any better before I came here. But it does feel a lot nicer though. But do I really need to be doing this? I have someone to look for. Why am I wasting my time drinking an almost god-like beer? Neptune could be out there dying or shouting my name in deaths clutches. What the fuck. But as I said earlier I need a lead. So concluding with myself on what to do next, I proceeded to drinking some more.

I didn't realize that we already had three bottles and whoop-de-too guess who got drunk?

"HAHAHAHAHA! I can still drink more! WAHAHAAHAH! Mister another one please!"

No, not me, but my friend here who wears an oversized blue jacket and she's so drunk that she's been laughing non-stop.

"Looks like I win."

"Whaaaa?! LOOK HERE MISTER! *hiccup* I'm not drunk! I can still beat you!"

"Whatever you say" I am not drunk in the slightest.

"FINE! I'll show you that I'm not drunk! GIVE ME THREE BOTTLES!"

"Woah, slow down woman, you might hurt yourself" giving the state that she's in, she might hit someone with the bottle.

"DON'T WORRY *hiccup* I'LL JUST SHOW YOU THAT I'M *hiccup* NOT DRUNK!"

The bartender came holding three open bottles. She grabbed one and drank it all down in one gulp. She grabbed the other two and ran inside the party.

"Whatever we do here, tab it on the guy who made the party"

"Will do. Anyway sir, you sure you're not drunk yourself?"

"I don't feel drunk. What do you think?"

"Heh. Impressive. I get drunk with that in one shot. How'd you do it?"

"Hmm. Practice I guess. Here's a story for you. A long time ago I was a drinking machine…" this is how I started my chat with Mr. Bartender.

We talked with each other about many things from usual men's talk to some trivial funny stuff that we men find funny. The guy is very flexible with me; he would ride my usual jokes and add his own jokes making the ride funnier. He would listen to some of my life's stories in silence then would ask some questions, but this would often lead to us laughing about it. He's a light drinker, so we get to drink some flavorfull beer.

"Ah… I think your friend just picked up a guitar" he pointed over my shoulder. I looked.

"No way. Is she gonna sing?" she's holding the guitar like a natural but she still has a bottle.

"HEY! WHO WANTS TO HEAR ME SING!" she shouted at the mic.

"HOORAAH!"

"This is going to be interesting." I bring my hopes up.

I eventually got disappointed. This is called drunken music. She's so drunk that it was just noise. At least everyone is having a blast.

"I thought you were interested?"

"That was just a joke" I drink until the party is over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Hehehehehehe…"

"Dammit IF, don't just lie down wherever you want to."

"But I feel so dizzyyyyyyyy…"

"You should have just told me."

Here's what happened, IF continued on her drunken rampage for a while. Then all of a sudden she started a strip show. I tried to stop her, but she won't listen. So I forced her to stop, she got so mad and stomps away from me and gone inside the drunken party. She then lies on the floor and everyone followed suit on top of her. I had a hard time looking for her in the sea of knocked out people.

So I carried her all the way to our room. She still has her bottle.

I lay her down on the bed and removed her jacket. I should really fix on how I describe people and their clothes, I said earlier this morning about her black swimsuit like blouse, to be exact she's wearing a black, tank top and a short-short style one piece with silver detailing. And I never noticed about her jacket having a big loose belt with 9 small cellphone bags attached. Wait, 9! This girl is probably rich!

Laying her down, I put the blanket on her, remove the bottle and place it on the bedside table. Since this is a room for two, I sleep on the other bed.

"…Hoo…haaa…Aah… it's his smell…*Sniff* *Sniff*"

Hmm. Someone's smelling me? Maybe it's just my dream or something.

"Ah... Something is bulging…*Sniff**Sniff*"

"Aah… this is bad… I might sit here smelling this all day…*Sniff *Sniff*"

"Let's seeeee…Pull!"

Hm. I think I'm having a wet dream now. No, I know I'm having a wet dream. Probably from the alcohol, oh well, having a dream like this is something we all need right?

"Aah… It has a strong smell I might like it… Let's taste it…aaaaan…mbbf"

"…Mm…*Slurp*…nmf…mmm…ah…haa…haa… mmm…*Slurrrrp*…mmm…ah…mm"

Wait. This dream does feel too real. Is this really a dream?

Hm? Something is moving under my covers. I wake up with a start and remove the covers. And to my surprise, ironically enough, my dream came true.

Here I am. Looking at a woman, who's wearing a black tank-top with short-short style one piece with silver details, with a dick in her mouth, this is just incredible.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"…Mmf?" she answers with her mouth full.

"Mmf doesn't cut it. Tell me what you think you are doing?"

"A hont how, ih shells really hice so A hought hat ih mighh haste hood"

"Get off"

"HO! Nmm…*Slurrrrrp*"

"Hnnnnng!" this girl is serious on sucking my dick. But what the hell has she gotten into? Doesn't this count as sexual harassment on my part? Well, technically, no, since it was a girl who did it not me. Unfair, cruel world.

Then I saw the bottle at the bedside table. I grabbed it and look at the ingredients used. It contains Fenugreek, Ginseng, Arginine, Tribulus Terrestics, Viagra, Yohimbine, Miura Puama plus many more. All of those things I said earlier are aphrodisiacs for both men and women. The hell…not only is she drunk but horny as well. So that's why I had a wet dream.

"Mm… ah… mfff… *Slurp*…haa… Ish hasty…" dammit she's so horny that she's drinking my precum. It's so darn good that I'm paralyzed.

"Mm… *Slurrp*…*Smack*… mmm… mff… nnm… nmm… ah… mm… haa…"

"…Mm… mmg… nmm… *Slurrrp*… mmnh… mmm… *Slrrrrrrrrrp*… Uu… Ah… Haa…"

"…Aah…" fuck this is too good, I'm blissing out from the pleasure. Her tongue is small and soft that it's licking the tip shyly. The pleasure of her tongue touching it and my expectation of her licking it as she's not is just incredible.

"Mmm… *Slurrrrrp*… Mm… Nmm… Nmf… Nm… *Slurrrp*… Haa… Haa.. nnnm… *Smack*… mmm… *Slurp*…" Shit, I feel like she's forcing me to cum.

"…Mmf… mmm… *Smack*… nmm… mmm… *Slurrurp*… mmm… *Smack*… mmmm… nnf… mmb… mmmm…*Slurrrrrrrrrp*…" Fuck I'm cumming.

"IF… I'm cumming…Ug… Hnn!" I release my whiteness in her mouth. She was surprised of my sudden ejaculation so some of it got out of her mouth. But I hear a gulping sound.

"Hey… Wait! Are you drinking it- Hnnnnnggg!" is she still sucking me after I ejaculated?

"…mmmf…*Slurrrrrrp*…*Jbluupuupuuubpppppp*"

"*Shlurrrrrrp* Mhah.. haa… haa… Ah… So tasty… Once more mister!... *Shlurrrrrrrrrrrrp*…" she's so drunk that she thought that she's still in the bar.

"…Guh… Hey… IF…! That's enough!" I try to stop her.

"Ba… Ish hood… hill m' mouf hore… Mmg…nmm…*Slurrrrrp*…" holy shit, this girl has moves. She's sucking on my dick, licking the tip and stroking the shaft with her hand. Dammit, is this the power of drunk + horny?

"*Smack*…nmm…mm…*Lick**Lick*" finally stopping from sucking my dick, she finishes it off with licking my dick.

"Haaa, finally done..." that's a relief. Anymore of that and I might go into a situation that I might not undo.

IF apparently went back to sleep after that. Since her clothes have some of my cum on it, I remove it. She has a skin colored underwear underneath, her nipples bulging and her panties wet. I remove also the panties. Her pussy is wet from her service, but I convince myself that this is not the time. I go the bathroom and washed her clothes. I dried it with a hair blower and put it on back on her. I lay her down on the other bed and tucked her in again.

Trying to lock this night deep within my heart, I make sure that a shred of evidence is gone and finally go to sleep in my own bed.

"…ey"

"Hmm?"

"…ake up…"

"No way"

'_REMEMBER!_'

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

I feel this has been happening a lot recently.

"Do you always shout when you wake up!?"

"Probably"

When I came to, I was already sitting up and IF at my bedside angry at me.

"*sigh* Honestly…" and oh yeah she looks like she's sober now.

"So you remembered anything last night?" I gulp down after since I'm practically fucking nervous if she remembers anything about her awesome blowjob.

"Uhhh… My head is in pieces… I remember drinking with you until I feel funny then everything is blank after that"

"You don't have a hangover?" she looks really fine but guessing from the amount of bottles we drank I wouldn't be surprised if she had one.

"Apparently, I didn't"

"Hm. That's good" and good for me too.

"Unfortunately, I need to go."

"Why?"

"The Basilicom contacted me that there some small monsters spawning at some cave so I was tasked to investigate it"

"Want me to come?"

"Eh! No way! You've already done enough as is! And anyway I need to show off once in a while. Right?"

"You're right. Wait up a bit I'll get ready so we can leave together" I get up and head to the bath.

Going down the elevator I remembered that I need to mention her about Neptune.

"Ah… IF"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Remember about yesterday morning if I ask if there was with me?"

"Yeah. About you saying that it was just a bag."

"Yes. In truth, there really was someone with me when we fell. Her name is-"

*RING*

"Ah, hold that thought… *click*… yes… yes…"

*CHIME*

We stepped out of the elevator, passed through the lobby and exited the hotel. As I look back, it was a military grade hotel for R&R purposes. Since there aren't any normal security guards but more people in white it has answered my question as to how I got to this hotel.

IF is still on her phone when we stepped out of the hotel.

"Ah, sorry I really need to go" she started running.

"Ah, hey!" she turned.

"Take care!" and she smiled so cutely that her face embeds itself in my head. As she runs towards her objective, her brown hair and that green-ribbon handkerchief of hers disappears into the distance.

"Shame I didn't tell her name" and it should have really helped me. Oh well, what can you do?

"Now then" I turn towards the opposite direction.

"Where do I start?" and started to formulate a plan to find Neptune.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Something's in this world will never change no matter where you go. For example, listening to the same crappy music on your mp3 player or buying some bread on what looks like a badass guy in the street but sells deliciously baked bread without any money and…

"GET BACK HERE YA ASSHOLE!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

…being chased around the city by 20 guys.

Here's what happened: I was walking down the street when I saw a guy with mp3 walking up to a guy, who looks so badass by the way, who sells bread. Mp3 got the bread but didn't pay, I didn't even saw the money changing hands, so mp3 pointed to me and said something to badass. Badass walked up to me saying.

"_Pay that guy's bread_" I mean, the fuck. So in reply…

"_Why don't you pay your own cock first_" to fuck him off. He got pissed so bad that he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up saying:

"_Want me to put my cock in your mouth?_"

"_Hm? What do you mean put something in my mouth? You have nothing to shove in my mouth asshole! Coz your small dick is overdue!_" and I kicked him in the balls.

Really now, the things I do for love, and in this situation my love for guys chasing me around. I'm starting to think that I'm homo.

Running as fast as I can, turning corner to corner, jumping over obstacles and parkouring over high walls. I am doing everything I possibly can to get away from these guys. I am now running at max speed, and their catching up to me! Is this what they call strength in numbers?

I turn a corner and saw a Siberian husky and a K9 tied up to post. I quickly undo the knot and while still holding up the leash I face them to my pursuers.

"KYAAAAA! A DOG! A DOG! EWEWEWEWWEEWEEW! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" holy shit.

"What! Ya afraid of dogs or what!?"

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"EW! HEY YOU! GET THOSE MUTS AWAY FROM US! Its okay girl they won't bite" he (she) started consoling the other one.

"Um… If you don't chase me anymore… I'll take the muts away"

"Sure, fine, let's go girls!" and they started to walk away. I am completely stunned from this sudden development but all's well that end well right? I tied their leash back in the post and gave them some treat as a reward.

I've already spent enough time in the library to almost know everything about Gamindustri and Celestia. Two problem still remains: 99.898891293 and Neptune. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what those string of numbers mean. I tried converting them into characters, used hexadecimal conversion and also converted them into binary with no apparent luck.

With that said I leave that aside and focus more on the main issue at hand. I still couldn't find Neptune. This feeling is sick to the stomach, I've already searched everywhere. And it's not unlikely that she crash land at a different landmass. From what I can remember, there was a single land beneath us when we were falling. But it's so strange that I haven't seen her up until now. Maybe she fell of the land? A scary thought, but if that were the case then I should ready my best Geronimo. I leave this aside for now and proceeded to walk to the Basilicom.

As a man with a mission, I need money. The library books said that those that fulfil a quest can get money. Oh well, let's give it a try!

I open the door to the Basilicom. The inside looks more spectacularly stupid as the outside is.

I walk up to the counter.

"Yes?" and old man is before the counter.

"Yo, old man, I need money, bad"

"I see, you're looking for a job. Hmm. There's this job that no one took and it's the only one left"

"How much is the price money?" Nice, instant cash!

"32,000 credits" oh did I mention that Gamindustri's currency is on credits. And 32K! hell I really need it!

"But there is a quest fee for 9000"

"Say what?!" 9000! I have zero money here!

"9000 credits request fee and 32,000 prize money"

"What benefit do I have from paying the fee?"

"The fee will be multiplied by two and then be added to your prize" so 50k all in all. But it's the only one left. How the hell do I get 9k?

Hm. I think my options, loan doesn't sound too bad but the interest might kill me. I could steal, but Planeptune has security cams all over the place and it would be a bad idea to be in jail right now. Then I remembered I have 500 dollars in my pocket. Let's see…

"How about I give this to you" I show him 5-100 dollars.

"What's this?"

"This, my friend, is money from another dimension"

"Another dimension? Preposterous, no study has ever proven the existence of another dimension"

"So how do you explain this then?"

"That's just something that you made up"

"Oh, there's a watermark here that proves that this is genuine"

"Huh!? Let me see!" he took the money from me and peer it through the light bulb. In Gamindustri watermarks is fairly rare since everything is validated 24/7.

"You're right! This could be a huge breakthrough in the divergence theory."

Divergence? Isn't that Gauss's theorem or Ostrogradsky's theorem which calculates the flux of a vector field through a surface? It does relate to three dimensions though, which is x, y, z, but not a totally new dimension. A totally new dimension would be more applicable to the string theory or the multiverse or the-! Wait a minute. Let's leave this aside for now. I have a job to do.

"Pay me 10,000 credits and I'll give it to you"

"Done" we shake hands.

The job that I signed up to involves looking for a sword in Evil Cave. Easy enough, although this sword is pretty darn expensive to be prized like this, is this sword Excalibur or something?

"This should be the place" rechecking the map that the Basilicom was kindly enough to give. The cave doesn't look evil nor does it release a feeling of evil. In fact it's just a very dark cave.

"*Sigh*… Really now… The things I do for love" I think saying this phrase might become a habit.

Going inside, the cave it is actually lit with purple crystals. The color reminds me of Neptune's short hair. The cave is big, like the library and according to the map that the Basilicom gave me this cave is more linear, in a sense that it looks like someone's house than an interconnected set of caves that leads to the core of the earth.

I walk along the lit path still following the map. And—

*NNNNG! **NNNNG!*

I think I hear something.

*NNNNG!*

Hrm? I look around. And in the corner of my eye something moved. A black shadow, long, wiggly and WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

*NNNNG!*

The shadow moved towards me, it rises so high that it almost looks like a giant. Its dark brown, has teeth outside its round mouth, no eyes, drooling and very, very, very big. I run away. One must know when to retreat and come back with a treat. That's what I learned to avoid getting into sticky situations.

The worm moved like a rattlesnake, trying to catch its prey while still within its reach. I dive to the left. The worm missed me like a centimeter. I stand up and still run away. I can't fight this guy without any weapons nor am I need to fight him, if I fought him the damage might cause this place to cave in on me. And that's a situation I need to avoid. For now I need to run to the exit.

The worm moved, still following its prey. And it lunged itself again; this thing has the patience of an experienced hunter and the speed kill of a cobra. It timed itself so good that I almost freaked out. I again dive to the left. Apparently this thing doesn't like left so much. In fact, I have few seconds window if I dive to the left than to the right. I move my ass out of there and proceeded to run to the exit.

I can see it. A glistening yellow light appeared. I can almost reach it.

Then a second worm appears, it quickly rises and blocked my exit. Shit! I'm surrounded. And also I wanted to say this since three minutes ago but they look like dicks. Dear me, I'm surrounded by dicks, how fuck am I.

The second worm moved and lunged itself. Not to me but to the first one. I was shocked, but not to the reason why it didn't attack me. I was shocked to see two worms kissing each other. Now please, this may be something that's on my head since that incredible blowjob from IF, but clearly what I am looking at now is that the second worm is devouring the first and its moving back and forth. Fucking gross. Get a motherfucking room.

I silently leave the two love worms and enter into the cave deeper. Darn it. I'm completely loss now. Running away made me lose the path that I'm in plus the map fell off somewhere and somehow it got a bit dimmer.

"Hello, My name is Jared please tell me where am I!" I shout at the cave. The echo should lead me somewhere but only idiots think that. Dammit it's getting dimmer by the second. I can practically see no shit right now.

I took a step and-

"Eh-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Rolling**Rolling*

I'm falling! No, in accurate description I'm rolling off on what seems like a cliff. The hard rocks hits my body like needles and boulders hits me like a truck! Damn this hurts. I'm rolling almost endlessly, I can't stop. I try to move my body but there numb from being hit too much.

"Ugh-! ArgH! Hn-!"

*THUD**THUD*

Dammit. I try to bite through the pain, but even that makes doesn't help. I'm rolling non-stop with rocks hitting me all around.

*THUD!*

Ah, shit… It hurts. I can't move and I'm lying down my face turned to the left and with my eyes I saw 4 people standing at the distance. I think I recognize that blue jacket with brown hair and that white one with purple short hair.

"Hey…" dammit I can't even speak right. I'm too weak and numb.

"Haaah ha ha ha! I've found you, Neptune. I didn't think you actually fell to the world below!"

What's with the melodramatic laugh? And wait-! Neptune?!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Neptune. Someone that I've been chasing all this time, I don't even know who she is nor does she know me. We have nothing in between that binds us, neither lovers nor friends. We only have a deal, nothing more & nothing less. But an ultimate question pops up in my head. What happens after our deal is done? Will it simply go back to normal and resume our lives to what we see fit? Will I go back to my world after this? What's going to happen to us after is a blank is piece of paper.

But I don't care right now; here I am lying face down and I can't move an inch and I'm looking at a scenery in which 3 people face someone.

"Who's there? What's with that melodramatic laugh…?" An all too familiar voice reached my ears. It was the same voice that I have a hard time finding the right 'channel' to.

"Don't mock my snickering! Pushing people's buttons… You've not changed a bit" and another that looks like an old hags voice.

"Makes it easier for me to desire your demise. Brace yourself!" It seems they're about to fight.

My vision clears itself and my body is regaining strength little by little but I still can't move. I'm in the dark so they can't see me right now. I zoomed in on 4 people who are standing in the middle of the cave. I recognize that blue jacket from somewhere.

'_IF!_' easy enough to remember but there are three more with her. One of them wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents with blue and white striped stockings. And I recognize that D-pad hair accessory on her shoulder cut light purple hair that has messy bangs with many strands sticking up and a few that frames her face. Plus she has a choker around her neck. There's no need to rummage my head over this, I know exactly who she is.

'_Neptune!_' I let my brain process the figure of the girl that I failed to save when we fell. So she's alright. No scratches or bruises on her, definitely fine. I sigh with relief. Now that I found her, I'll try to stick to her as much as I can.

There's two more were one wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills. Her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side and carries a black hip purse with heart shaped buttons and a C logo also. I'll call her C.

The other one is a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She has a very flashy outfit, a bustier like top with thick bands or strings that goes up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves. I'll call her Witch.

The Witch floated away from the three and summoned a lance with 4 gigantic blades at the tip, and she really is floating, Neptune summoned a katana, a normal one, IF brought out two blades from her holster, and C has a gigantic injection as her weapon. I do not want to be injected with that.

The Witch readies her lance and charges towards Neptune. She's a bit slow than Blanc, like a step slower, probably because of the weight of the lance, but she still fast. IF blocked that attack, it created a window and Neptune seeing this she moved down on the Witch and attacks from under. The Witch then twist her body upward. C with her injection shot bullets from it. The Witch then retreated a few meters. Oh yeah, that needle has power by the way. The bullets that missed created a crater on the wall in about 3-inches in diameter.

"Hmph! Why don't you transform Neptune?"

"Sure, I was about to do just that!" she said in her happy tone.

Neptune glowed. It's so bright that it hurts my eyes. And in the outline of her figure her clothes, were destroyed her figure changes and her hair grew long to a twin braids. Wings appear on her back and mechanical objects surround her and her katana grew longer it turned black and the blade turned purple. As the light slowly dims from her I see the girl that I caught when I was in Celestia.

" 'Is this what you wanted?' "

"This is going to be interesting…" the Witch sneered. IF came up to Neptune. She whispered something to Neptune and then returned to her position.

The Witch moved, lunging herself towards the party. Neptune summoned a gun and proceeds to shoot her along with C. She dodges them all and in a split second later her speed boosted up. I didn't hear any bang so she didn't broke the barrier, she may be borderline speed. She dodges the bullets that rained down on her. She's already in front of IF.

"No wa-!"

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

The Witch rained a series of thrusts towards IF. IF dodges or blocks the attack but the thrusts are so damn fast that part of her hair gets cut away.

" 'Iffy!' " Iffy? IF's nickname? I never heard such a nickname that fits IF so perfectly. Maybe I should dub like that.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

The rain of thrusts continues down on Iffy. Iffy continues down in defense as she is being pushed back.

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

C started to shoot at the witch. But her rate of fire is largely in gap that her bullets miss the pushing Witch by a centimeter.

" 'Stop attacking Iffy!' " Neptune charged towards the witch.

"Hmph! Too slow!" as Neptune gets ready to strike her, the witch stops her attacks twist her body and performed a spinning kick onto Neptune.

"Neptune!"

"Worry about yourself first!" She then resumed her series of thrusts.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

Dammit, If I can only move. But I'm still recovering from the fall I had, and it's still numb, maybe a few more minutes should do the trick.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

The Witch attacks increased speed. And Iffy is also matching her speed. The witch is not pushing back anymore. Iffy still blocks and dodge. I'm practically stunned to see this performance, it's like dancing. Her movements are getting faster as if her feet are off the ground. Wait-! Her feet-! I look at her feet. Iffy is off the ground! Apparently the Witches attack was so damn fast that her Iffy is literally floating in mid-air as she tries to block the thrusts.

" 'Hyaaaaaaah!' " Neptune charged towards the witch. She swung her sword down towards her target.

The Witch blocked that attack. In the same time C came over and catches Iffy as she falls.

"You okay, Iffy?"

"Yeah…_haa,haa…_"

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

Now it would be Neptune's turn to attack, she rained down a series of hits to her target.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

The sound of metal hitting each other echoes through the whole cave. Series and series of attacks are released and the Witch is only blocking them with ease.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

*CLASH!*

In between these fast attacks, the Witch took a stance and thrust at Neptune with unrelenting force. Neptune blocked it but was pushed back a few meters and falls to her knee.

"Nep-Nep!" C came running towards Neptune. She stands after Neptune and readies her needle.

"Out of the way!" In front of the Witch is what seemed like a ball of yellow and red light. It splits itself into 10 balls. 5 of them charged towards C like a snake.

"Kyaaaa!" upon contact with her those small balls exploded she flew back a few meters. Her tan-white wool styled tank top is now marked with ashes.

"Compa!" I'll be changing how I dub C right now.

"Why you-!"

*BANG!**BANG!*

Iffy pulled out two guns from behind her and shoots.

"You too!" the remaining 5 moved towards Iffy. She tried to dodge but two of them hit her hand and stomach. And with the explosion following after, she flew back to a wall and collapsed.

" 'Iffy!' "

"Hmph! Weak…"

" 'Why do this? I'm sorry if did anything against you in the past!' "

"Why do this? You ask?" she flew closer to Neptune.

"So I can-" she raised her weapon.

"—attain everything!" and stab it down.

*STAB!*

"Yo, that's really funny"

"Hello, my name is Jared. I'm just a passer-by" this time I really will keep that promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Yo, that's really funny"

" 'Your-!' "

"Hello, my name is Jared. I'm just a passer-by"

"What the-!"

I blocked the Witches spear with my hand. The back of my hand is pierced with 4 silver blades. Blood tickled down slowly from it. My hand right now is on fire from the pain. Like holding a basketball with one hand, I grip the spear in place not minding my fingers slowly being cut off.

"NEPTUNE! NOW!" I look over my shoulder Neptune is stunned by this turn of events.

" 'But-' "

"NOW!"

She moved towards the side and dashed to the Witch.

"Tch!" she forcefully removed the spear from my grip. A sharp pain was perceived to my brain from my hand. I won't be able to move my fingers for a while.

Neptune's attack was deflected and pushed the two of them at a distance. She flew over to me.

" 'You okay?' "

"No" I answer honestly while I fight the pain that continuously sends signals to my brain.

"Hahahahaha!" what an amazing laugh. I pity her for forcing herself to laugh like that.

"So you have another human at your side. Have you really fallen so down low as to be rescued by humans!?"

"What!? You jealous? Try to hitch a hike in a bar somewhere maybe someone might do that for you"

"Hmph. You have a very sharp tongue"

" 'Enough of that. I don't want to involve you any longer' " Neptune turned to me.

"Are you cancelling our deal?" I smirk. She blushed all of a sudden.

" 'No-ah-I-' " she stutters.

"I made a promise, right?" I say that with firmness with my eyes staring at hers. Her light-blue eyes looked away.

"Aww. That's sweet. Why don't I turn it a bit bitter?" the Witch charges.

I steal Neptune's sword from her hand and dash towards the Witch.

*CLASH*

We both clash as we try to hit each other. Both of our blades up against our necks, as we try to push, sparks fly from the point of connection. The pain in my hand stings a little but it's nothing that I can't handle.

"Hmmm. You're human yet I feel like you don't"

"Be grateful. You just peaked my interest!"

We both push each other, the force of it was strong enough to send us both flying back. I stabbed the earth stopping myself next to Neptune.

" 'Hey-' "

"Neptune, I need another sword" I cut her off.

" 'Eh?' "

"Listen, this sword is a bit heavy. I'll be switching to that."

" 'But-' "

"No buts Woman!" I stare at her. Hopefully she won't take this the wrong way.

"I won't stop until the deal is done"

She blushed for a bit then answered my stare with hers. She summoned a normal katana, the same one she used before she transformed. We switch our weapons and she step up to rejoin the fight.

" 'So, what's the plan?' " she asked with a battle tone in it.

"Switch per attack and keep her low on the ground" I gave her simple, concise instructions.

" 'What about those orbs?' "

"There's a bit of latency when she summons them. It's not instant like your weapons so-"

" '—if we attack her fast enough we can keep her from summoning them' "

We nod to each other and lunged ourselves toward the Witch. She charges towards me with her spear in front of her. I lower myself and hit the spear from below. The spear deflected upward and using the momentum left in my body, I twist my body, stable my hand on the ground and give her a back upper cut kick from below, it hit her stomach and she flew up a few meters.

Neptune attacked from above, the Witch blocked it and she continues to rain down attacks and push her back to the ground. I substitute with her with my own series of attacks. Despite the large 4 bladed spear that she has, she can block with ease. I finish my set with a very powerful jump kick and that pushed her back a bit. Neptune came from behind her in an instant; the Witch used the butt end of her weapon to hit Neptune in the side. I retaliate on that by stepping up and block her charge towards Neptune.

"Hmm. You fight well for a human"

"Thanks for the compliment" damn I can't stand looking at her. I want to laugh so much on how stupid she looks.

"Tell me, what's the point of saving a brat like her?"

"Good question" she pushed me back. Then using this moment she attacks with lightning fast thrusts. I block and dodge.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

"You won't gain anything from this. Why continue?"

"Because we had a deal"

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

*BAAAMMM!*

Our last hit pushed us both back.

"A deal?"

"It's something that I want to see through"

"Hmph"

We both lunged ourselves into one another. I attack her with fast swings but she keeps blocking them like it was nothing. You would wonder if that spear weighs anything.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

I step back and ready the sword for a thrust attack. She readies her spear to block it. I thrust it and it was short for three centimeters. It was a fake and up above Neptune strikes.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

She rains down on the Witch with series of attacks and this time she's dodging them all. No matter how fast this Witch can be she's dodging them using very little body movement. This is insane. Just who the hell are we fighting?

In a small moment, Neptune slipped, it was small but it affected her attack very little. A very small window of opportunity opened up. The Witch saw this and dashes like a snake pass Neptune and towards me. She raises her weapon, I tried to block but it was way too late. Her weapon thrusts into my chest. 4 blades pierced me like Swiss cheese. And with the remaining force that she has she pushed me with her spear.

"Ou-!" fuck I can't even speak right since blood started to come from my stomach up to my mouth. My own blood runs through the spear.

"HA! I got you!" she pushed a little.

"Hnng!" the extreme pain of being stabbed echoes throughout my body. I'm about to blank out.

" 'Jared!' "

I hear Neptune's voice. My eyes start to see red from the blood. I see her flying her way towards me. I smirk. I was supposed to save _her_ not the other way around. Maybe being a hero doesn't really suit well for me after all.

But that won't be happening right now though.

I pull a gun from behind me and pointed it to her head.

"Wha-!"

"Checkmate"

*BANG!*

I pulled the trigger and she dodges it. But it isn't checkmate because of that.

"COMPA! NOW!" I remember that girl's name with a gigantic needle.

"Right! Nep-Nep get out of the way!"

" 'Eh!?' " Neptune turned around and saw Compa pointing her needle at the Witch. She dodges.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

She shoots the floor around us. That needle really does pack quite a punch, it makes 3-inch diameter craters.

"Heh, What was that?!".

It's not checkmate because of that either.

"It's checkmate because of this!" a shout from somewhere. Iffy is at the Witch's left.

"Shit!" she tries to pull her spear but I grab it in place.

Iffy delivered a good round house kick, since she's small and the Witch is floating, she hit her right in the stomach. I would have loved it if it was her solar plexus. I let go of the spear and with her spear, they were kicked back a few meters away from me. The pain is shit. My whole body is aflame. Blood spurts out off me like a fountain. My strength leaves me and I'm about to collapse.

" 'Jared!' " Neptune came up and gave me her shoulder.

"Really now, that was really suicide of you" Iffy too.

"Damn it all. How can I be defeated by a human? Tch, Next time it won't be like this. Don't forget my words!" She flew towards the exit with speed so that we won't be able to follow.

"What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a fit at us, and left. She must be menstruating or something"

"Iffy, that's just how single-old women are these days" everyone laughed at that small retort.

" 'Ah' " Neptune glowed and she changed back. Since her outline changed from big to small my dead arms got a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello there" I greet her.

"Hey" I leaned in close.

"Want to talk about our date now"

"Eh!" she blushed.

"Wait, wait, what date!?"

"Iffy, don't cut in on people's conversations" Compa advised her.

"No, no. They only just met. They don't even know each other!?"

"Hm? Neptune talked about him when she woke up"

"Haa?"

"Now, now girls, let's hurry before my HP turns 0"

"He's right. We should heal our party's ace" Neptune added. And when did I became a part of your party.

As we walk towards the exit of the cave. I imagine my time with Neptune on our date.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

They say old habits die hard. True enough, for example, tapping your feet when waiting for someone or in my condition waking up shouting like an idiot, it's just a matter of which habit is dying hard the most for each person. In this situation, I'm going to do the latter.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"NEPUUUUUU!"

"*sigh*… I told you he's going to wake up like that"

I'm already sitting up when I realized it. And my vision is all blurry for some reason and all I'm seeing are purple, white, black, blue and something along the lines of tan and white. If I remember right, I was stabbed with four gigantic blades at my chest. If that was it then…

"I see, I'm in heaven now" that would be my logical conclusion.

"Haa?"

"So I'm finally dead" I smile at myself. So this is what heaven feels like. It feels so warm and tight. Wait. Tight?

"Wh-what are we going to do!? He thinks he's dead!"

"Hmm. Maybe hitting him would work?"

"Right. I'll go get a bat"

"Right. Get one for me too"

I hear the door closing. And something feels tight in my chest, like some rope is tied all around me. I remove my shirt. And I see bandages wrap around on my torso, way too many bandages. Is this some kind of prank or something? Why do I need bandages in heaven? Maybe the angels thought that I'm a lost cause for divine healing or something and decided to bandage me to the point that it's suffocating. I try to remove them.

And oh yeah, I already realized that I'm not in heaven 3 minutes ago.

"Ah, Pl-please don't try to remove them" A sweet gentle clumsy voice resonated in my ears. My vision started to clear itself. Looking where the location of the voice is, my search ended in three seconds flat. Someone wearing a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and with small ribbons or fuzzy balls at the top entered into my vision.

"I might die, just keeping them in"

"H-how are you going to die from bandages!?"

"If someone didn't bandage them too tight-" I say it as I remove them. Then the door opened, another girl with a white hoodie and wearing blue and white striped knee socks came inside with a bat. Ran over to me, and with all the power that she can muster, that's what it feels like to me, hit my head with it.

"Wh-*HIT* What are you-*HIT*OW! Stop it woman!" what have I done wrong. If this continues I might seriously meet my maker.

"Nepu! Hit! Hit! Don't worry Jared we'll rescue you from the afterlife!" is this woman enjoying herself?

"OW! *THUD* Serio- *THUD* St-" this is getting nowhere.

"Oooh, this looks like fun"

"You can't, he's injured"

"What do you mean injured? Look he's happily accepting being hit by Neptune"

"Oh, No way. Is this what they call a masochist?"

"Well… you could say that. Anyway let's help Neptune"

And they continued to hit me with metal bats. Really now, I might get brain cancer or something. It took them a while before they realize that I was already sane 15 minutes ago and I am again filled bruises.

Looking at the room I'm in, it's an old Japanese-styled room. With bamboo tatami mats, and sliding papered windows and everything you need to see in a Japanese –styled room. I'm apparently in a futon and looking out at the window the sun is already setting.

"So?" Iffy opens up a conversation as I reapply the bandages myself since I might suffocate from a certain persons doing. No offense though.

"So?"

"What's your relationship with Neptune?"

"NEPUUUU!" It looks like Neptune was the only one who reacted strongly. Compa has her eyes sparkled like it was floor waxed and I repositioned myself into the thinking man pose.

"Hmm. Someone I made a deal with in which she'll agree to have a d—mgmmghh!" a very soft and small hand covered my mouth. Neptune just shut me up.

"Um… Let's not talk about this! Right Compa!? Injured people should stay in bed after all!"

"Neptune, my Grandpa says that's it rude to cover one's mouth"

I remove Neptune's hand from my mouth, I was enjoying it but I need to, so that I won't suffocate.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet" I say this to Compa. Iffy blocked her from my sight.

"Don't tell me you're hitting on Compa too?"

"The hell are you saying woman? It's only introduction"

"Ooh really, then after that you're going to ask her on a date too?" is _that_ the issue here? I sigh.

"Don't worry Iffy, you'll get your turn soon" I reassure her.

"Eh!" she looked away and blushed so hard that it's really noticeable.

"Ah-I-I-I-" she speaks like a broken record. Compa moved to the side a little so I can see her.

"Anyway, I'm Jared, I am just a lonely passer-by."

"H-Hello. I'm Compa. I'm good with arts and crafts. And I'm good in math even though I don't look it" hoho, math eh? Let's see…

"Hmm. Math eh? I'll ask a question, answer it right and you'll get a cookie"

"Right!" she answered with excitement.

"What is the derivative of e raise to x" I gave her a simple calculus problem that requires no brainer at all.

"e to the x" she answered almost immediately. Pulling a cookie from my pocket I gave it to her and she munched it to her hearts content. Actually I bought this cookie with the one thousand credits I have left before I went into that love-nested cave of worms.

"Hey, it's unfair that Compa gets a cookie! I want to answer a question too!" Neptune said in an eager tone to get a cookie. I turn to her.

"Hmm… Fine here's a question for you…" I think for a moment.

"How've you've been lately since you fell?" she looked surprised a little since I didn't asked her about the date thing. I'll reserve that for later.

"Ah-aaah… it seems I have amnesia"

"That's right. Nep-nep slammed to the ground like a spear. I pulled her off the ground and carried her to my bed in Central Planeptune, since she was passed out." Compa spoke up. It seems she's done eating.

"Carried her?" she may be a lot stronger than she looks.

"Yes. I'm a nursing student so it's no trouble at all! Carrying limp bodies is part of our training"

I turn back to Neptune.

"What can you remember?"

"My name. Your name. And our deal. And oh yeah, I can transform too" she blushed a bit when she said about our deal. It has a bit of sadness into her tone but it's mostly covered with the excited one about her transformation part.

She already has amnesia from before we fell. Maybe the fall may have added the finishing touches. I pat her head.

"Eh…"

"I don't have anymore cookies so I'll compensate with this" her hair may be a bit messy but it's soft to the touch. And her D-pad accessory feels just like a D-pad. I continue to raffle her hair a bit.

"Anyway, what are you doing in that cave?" Iffy asked ruining a good mood.

"Hm? I accepted a quest about finding a sword but I rolled off a cliff and ended up finding you girls. So what are you guys doing there? Don't tell me you were looking for me?"

"Hm. Only a part of it" a part? So I'm only a side quest. Damn that hurts.

"The Basilicom made us go back to that cave to rid ourselves another sandworm but we were attacked instead. And Neptune insisted on going back"

"So why are you guys traveling together"

"Don't ask me ask Neptune there" looking at Neptune she's in bliss.

"Zzzzz…" dammit woman, she's asleep and her drool is leaking. I remove my hand and she immediately woke up.

"Zzzz-Ah!- What happened!? Aw, sneaker-biscuits I was having a good dream too"

"Neptune, he's asking about your objective"

"About our objective hmm…"

"We're saving the world! A beautiful princess named Histy is locked away in like a huge castle prison somewhere" that's a grade A RPG-like explanation right there.

"Only I can hear her voice. Awsome, huh? She's waiting for us to save her as we speak. How can I ignore her?" and what's an RPG without the _chosen one_.

Let's think this through, Neptune was chosen to save the world. Iffy and Compa tag along with her. So the remaining question would be who's this Histy? She may be Neptune's imagination for all we know. But we can't rule out the possibility about something is about to happen in Gameindustri. Well I've already put my money where my mouth is so maybe I should see this through. And besides I still got a deal with Neptune.

"Okay, I'll set aside my dates first. So I'll come along with you"

"Haa?" a chorus from all of them.

"I said I'll set aside my dates first and come along with you"

"We heard you the first time. But why?" Iffy asked.

"You do need an ace on your party right?" I am now self-proclaiming myself as 'Ace of the party'.

"True. And with your strength we can beat some tough monsters out there"

"Oh, so we'll be an invincible party right. Yay! Yay!"

"Yay! Yay!" Compa joined in on the yay-ing.

As the two of them cheered, a question popped into my head, why did I want to join in Neptune's party? Maybe the answer might come if I stick around more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Ooh, look, the ground is split here! Did this happen during some great war from long, long ago?!"

"I betcha it was a totally crazy, epic war between some profound sort of darkness and a really great light!"

"…What's she babbling about?"

What indeed. Here we are, near the edge of Planeptune, and oh my damn that's a really long way down, near an entrance to a heighted bridge. Apparently they had plans to go to Lastation so we, with Neptune shouting like an idiot, are waiting for the incoming Lastation to be close enough to lower bridge.

"C'mon Iffy, give the kid a break. She really doesn't remember anything"

"Oh, right. I wanted to ask, but how long have you known her anyway, Jared?"

"Only for a few minutes"

"Oh, then how did you two made that 'deal'?"

"Circumstances took place and we both somehow reached in an agreement"

"On another note, Compa, I never got the story right about you finding Neptune. Can you explain it to me again?" in all actuality, I wasn't even listening to her yesterday.

"I found her stuck head-first in the ground, so I pulled her out and treated her wounds"

"S-stuck in the ground? You pulled her out? So, Neptunes grow in the ground around here. How can I believe that?" it seems Iffy is treating her like a plant.

"Well, yes, but not from the ground. She fell from the sky and got stuck after, Miss IF"

"Huh? Oh, it's been bugging me, but you call me 'Miss'. You don't have to be so formal, but…"

"Jared, Iffy, Compa, hurry up! The view is so stupendous from here. You three scared? Hah, I bet you are. I'm so brave!" Neptune's at the top of the 7-feet high guard rails.

"Yeah, just be careful not fall on the wrong side!" I walk towards her.

"Don't worry, don't wor—NEPUUU!" and in that moment she slipped.

"Neptune!" I catch her. It was a good thing I was right beneath her.

"Neptune!" "Nep-Nep!" the other two came.

"You okay?" Iffy was the first asked.

"Nep-Nep, please try to be more careful this time"

"Mhm! I'm A okay!" relieving everyone with her bright tone. I put her down on her feet.

"In an unrelated note, is this what they call the Sky Harbor?" I read all about it in the library.

"Yes, this is where two landmasses come in contact with each other"

"It doesn't really mean that the ground is split"

"Oh, I see. So how do we cross over? Should I jump? Should I shout 'wahoo!' as I do it?" Neptune really does what she wants despite her slip up a while ago.

"You know, it would be much better if we say 'geronimo!' or something like that" and it would be a funny scene if it does happen.

"Why not slap on some overalls and a red hat while you're at it? Actually, we use a bridge to cross over"

"We needed the Basilicom's permit to get the bridge lowered. Now we can use it anytime"

"You already talked to the Basilicom?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah, since we need to go to places to find those Key Fragments. And they gave us permission to Terraport anytime"

If you don't know what Terraport means. It means that to move from one landmass to the other. It's like migrating to another country, courtesy of the library.

Then the siren went off. Yellow warning lights appear at the entrance of Sky Harbor. In the distance, a big black shadow can be seen. You can literally see the buildings outline if you look clearly.

"Ooh! What's happening? Is that thing going to hit us? Are we facing certain doom already?"

"If that were the case, we both have already jumped off from here and saying 'Wahoo'! or 'Geronimo!' while we're at it"

"Don't forget those overalls with a red hat"

"We'll make Iffy wear them"

"Shut it you two"

The bridge is then lowered and in the distance, I believe a similar thing is happening. Then the two bridges connect and the siren went silent after. A basilicom member went upfront at the gate and shouted:

"You can now Terraport to Lastation!" and the gate opened.

"Okay, let's go" Iffy said and we started to walk our way towards Lastation.

The road to Lastation is long, way too long. If I were to measure this, it might be a few miles long. I can walk that far. But our friend here is complaining to her hearts content.

"It's so booooooooorrriiing, aren't their monsters here to kill? I want to kill the time with them"

"Neptune, first you'll be branded a killer if you kill time and second I agree with you it's really boring" those are my truest feelings.

"Seeee, Iffy, dance for us"

"Haa?" it seems Iffy is involved now.

"Dance, you know dance, so we can be entertained and laugh at you for actually dancing" really now, people these days, I think my faith in humanity is lost now.

"Don't involve me in your gimmicks"

"But it's so boooooriiiiiiing!"

"What do want me to do!?"

"Dance for us"

"And why do I have to do that!"

"Aww don't be a party pooper, we're all friends here. And we all know that you want to dance"

"All I'm saying is why do I need to do this?!"

"Iffy, my Grandpa says that you always have to cherish your friends"

"Ugh…" oooh, I think that hit home. Iffy looks from Compa to Neptune and to me, who was remaining silent for a while now, I gave her the thumbs up.

"Uh~~… *sigh*…Fine" we all clapped.

She went ahead of us and turned around. We're still walking mind you, so Iffy right now is walking backwards. And very shyly, stepped left and right and extends both of her arms from her chest to the opposite direction. Oh my, I want to laugh so badly. If I do, I might get a bullet in my head.

"HAHAHA!" it seems Neptune lets out her inner feelings.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"*Clap**Clap**Clap*… Good job Iffy" at least Compa is praising her.

"What about you?!" Iffy turned to me.

"Ah…Um…" fuck every time I try to remember I want to laugh so much. So instead of answering I run.

"Ah-Hey!"

"Last one to get to Lastation will buy all of us ice cream!"

* * *

I arrive at Lastation's side of the Harbor, it's apparently stationed in a cave.

" 'You're slow' "

"Yes I know, I don't know how transform or fly with mac speed"

Neptune transformed in her mature version and carried both Compa and Iffy to the end with jet like mac speed. Dammit woman, it's so unfair.

"On an unrelated note, so we have to pass through here to get to the city?"

"Yeah" Iffy responded.

"*sigh*… I really do not want to be involved with caves right now" but what can I do.

" 'Let's stop idling here for now, other people are coming' "

The cave, like the one in Planeptune, is illuminated by blue crystals and the layout is very similar to it. And although caves here in Gamindustri looks more like a pre-defined floor plan than some integrated series of caves that connects to the core of the earth, it should be noted that there will always be traps lying here.

"Nepu!"

"What happened?"

"Ah—I think I tripped on something"

Looking at where she tripped it looks like a large rock.

"What's this?" Neptune holding the thing in her hands shakes it. Since it's a bit dim here, I couldn't even tell what that is.

"Wait… I believe this place is famous for its bats and bees" Iffy just spoke up.

"Neptune, whatever you do, place that thing down and get ready to run"

"Hm? Why?" you idiotic simpleton!

"That's because…THAT'S BEEHIVE!" at that moment little black things came from the hive that Neptune is holding. And begins to attack at all of us! We all ran.

"Nepu! Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"Don't blame me! Blame the girl who just remembered it!"

"Why the hell are you blaming me for?!"

"Because you just remembered it! Anyway let's run!"

We run at full speed. The bees by the way are humungous; I can literally see the eyes. The cave itself is a factor for us; little by little it's getting dimmer. Shit, where the hell is the exit when you need one.

"Wh-what are we going to do?! I can't see anything anymore!" Compa says in bathed breath.

"Just keep on run-WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Jared!"

*Thud**Thud**Thud**Thud*

I'm rolling off on a cliff again. This is why I hate caves right now. Rocks hit me from all around me. Since this is my second time, it still hurts as fuck!

*Thud**Thud*

I bite through the pain. It's hard rolling off on a cliff; seriously any normal person would have died by now.

*Thud**Thud**THUD!*

Finally stopping, my body goes numb for a while. This feels like de ja vu now. Since the roll wasn't as long as the one I experienced in Planeptune, I was able to gain my strength rather quickly. So standing up, I felt someone presence nearby.

"No way, your-"

As I turn towards the all too familiar voice, I remember the battle in Celestia. The girl with white hair appeared before my vision.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"No way, your-!"

Turning to the all too familiar voice, I saw a woman with messy lengthened white hair and her outfit that consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her name is Noire.

The moment she saw my face she jumps back and summons her sword. Looking at the sword, it's one of those from when the Romans took all of Europe.

"How-?! How can you still be alive?!"

Hm. The best way to avoid conflict right now is to act stupid, since I have to find the others again. But fuck that! I want to stretch for a little while.

"Yo! How are you doin'?"

"Don't 'Yo' me! How did you survive that fall?!"

"How indeed…? Maybe someone rescued me or _something _rescued me?"

"Something?"

"Yeah , like-" I stop myself from spilling the beans.

"That doesn't matter right now, so how have you've been lately?"

"That doesn't matter right now either! Let's settle this!"

She lunged herself forward towards me and her sword pointed at me. Since she's like Neptune, she has speed that's unbelievably fast. I dodge by a hairs breath.

"Stop this woman. You might kill me"

"Shut up and fight!" the hell is this girl's problem?

She dashed forward again and swung her sword upward. I step back. Since I don't have any weapons the only thing I can do is dodge.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

I learned from experience that this woman can swing faster than master chief cutting carrots. It's a hard time dodging all this attacks.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

Shit, she's getting faster. If this reaches to the point where I can't keep up I'm dead.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

In the midst of these thousands of swings, I saw her greatest weakness. Her sword play is amazing no doubt. But the way she swings her sword is a factor for weakness. Her sword is slightly outward from her hand. Despite swinging a sword it's more accurate to say that she swings her hand. This weird way of holding a sword is wrong in many ways. Hell, even my teacher would kill me if do this. Thinking that I might have a chance, I ready myself.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

Her swings are getting faster no doubt. And I'm about to reach my limit. So I ready my hand and block her oncoming swing.

"Eh-!"

I then hold her wrist, spin my body once inward and throw her in the opposite direction.

*THUD!*

"C'mon woman, I don't need fight you anymore" since I already stretched quite enough.

"Hmph, since you're working with my rival. I have to defeat you!" rival? Does she mean Neptune? What kind of relationship did they have in the past?

"And also you've been calling me woman for a while now, I do have a name its-"

"Noire, right?" I cut her off.

"No-, Hmph. At least you remembered, I'm the-"

"goddess of Lastation otherwise known as Black Heart"

"How-!? How do you know about that!?"

"If you aren't so stupid as to reveal your true identity back in Celestia. Then I would not have known"

In truth, I already read all about them back in the library. Always go to a library, that's the first rule for information. Here's how it goes: the 4 goddesses are known as Purple Heart for Planeptune, Black Heart for Lastation, White Heart for Lowee and Green Heart for Leanbox. Essentially, Noire here already spilled the beans about them for being goddesses. So putting two in two together, I get the result as Neptune for Purple Heart, Noire for Black Heart, since it was described that she wore black despite having white hair, Vert for Green Heart, since the book also says that Green Heart is has green hair, and lastly Blanc as White Heart, despite having blue hair.

I already considered telling this to Neptune, and I also considered her feelings into this. And the best logical conclusion I got is to hide this deep within my heart from Neptune. I don't want her to start hating those three and make Histy, whoever the hell she is? Revoke the _chosen one _status on her.

"Tch! So you've done that much research on us. Impressive for a human like you"

"Is that so? I take my deals seriously"

"Since it's come to this, I really will defeat you!" seriously, what is this woman's problem?

*BANG!*

She broke the barrier in a single step. She instantly flew in front of me and started swinging her sword.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

She's instantly at full speed. I try to dodge them all but with this much speed I don't think I might last.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

Shit! She's way too fast. I can't block her like before unless I see her hand clearly enough. If anything else, I'm running on pure instinct right now.

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

Dammit woman! Give me a little breather here! But looking at it now, I think her swings are only concentrated above my torso. If that's the case then…

*SWING**SWING**SWING**SWING*

I duck under the threshold of swings and do a sweep-kick under her feet.

"Eh-! Waah-!"

*THUD*

"Don't you ever give up?" I stood up as I say it to her. I really want to get out of this cave right now.

"No way! I'll beat you one way or another!" sheesh, this girl is like a spoiled little brat.

As I finish that thought, she pulled a gun from somewhere. Oh yeah, Neptune did do that. And pointed it at my head, I try to dodge but it's too late. She pulled the trigger.

*BANG!*

"Ho-! How!?" she seemed surprised. Well I am too.

"Dammit! That hurts! WHY THE FUCK DID I TRY TO CATCH THAT!" as you might already have guessed. I tried to catch the bullet with my hand. But that was way too risky. Instead, it went through my hand. Since there should be a bit of latency now, I was able to dodge that bullet. Kids don't try that at home.

"No wa-! No way! Ho- How!?"

"Will you stop speaking like a broken record! It doesn't help relieve the pain whatsoever!"

"Tch. I'll surely get you this time! Huh?" she looks over my head and was stunned, really stunned like she just saw a ghost or something.

"Now what the he-!" I look where she is looking, and saw many small eyes at the ceiling of this cave. When I say many, it literally means many.

"Oh my, we're doomed…" I can't help but give a small comment. I then run pass Noire.

"He-Hey!"

"If you're me woman! Let's just run!"

Then all at once the bats came down. I look back. Noire is trying to fight her way through. Even if she's strong, there is no fucking way that she can do this.

Her figure disappears in the sea of black bats. Dammit, I told you she can't do it. Fuck this, let's do it already.

I turn around, and run my way through the sea of bats. I try to fight them since if one of them bites me, the pain will slow me down. Eventually looking I found the outline of a girl on her knees. I shoo the bats away. In the shown figure, Noire's appearance has changed. But let's not talk about this now. I pick her up and it seems she's unconscious.

Running as fast I can, the bats chase me with unrelenting force. These bats really do want to eat me. Little by little, I am slowly being swallowed up. Fuck! Where the hell is the exit! I've been running in a straight line this whole time. Where the hell is it?! Then a small light appeared in my vision, like a crack, and slowly but surely the crack got longer and longer, until I concluded that it was indeed the exit. I run with all my strength not minding the fatigue in my arms.

I can make it. The light turns wider and wider as I run. The corner of my vision is slowly being swallowed up by the bats around me.

'_C'mon! c'mon! c'mon!_' I scream in my head as I approach the exit.

Then as I my eyes got blinded by the sun's overwhelming brightness from the instant change in environment. Neptune's smiling face appeared in my head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"WAAA!"

The person who just screamed wasn't me. It was the girl that I just saved from that bat-bee infested cave.

"Wh-where am I?"

Where indeed. In fact, where in the park right now. Or at least it's what they call it. The park looks like crap. With pieces of junk and scraps everywhere, this looks more like a haven for junk dealers than a park meant for kids who wants to go on a picnic.

"Stop your internal monologue and start answering my questions!"

"Dammit woman! Don't you ever shut up?!"

"I told you, my name is-!"

"Noire, right, right"

The girl really is Noire, like in the case of Neptune, she can also 'un-transform'. She has a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. She has long twin pigtailed black hair worn tied with black and blue ribbons. And lastly her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face.

"Anyway, feeling any better?" I ask with my sincerest concerns.

"What do you mean feeling any be-!" she held her body.

"I'll take that as a no"

"What did you do to me?"

"The hell are you saying woman. I wouldn't touch you even if we're the only ones left in the world. And anyway, you did it upon yourself not me"

"What are you talking about? About those bats. Hmph! I don't need your help! I could have taken care of them" this girl has unwanted pride in her.

"Okay, fine. Take care now. I've got to find the others first" I stand up and walk away.

"Hey wait! Are you just going to leave a girl like this!?"

"Hmmm… I wonder. She did want to kill me, after all. And as an enemy of a goddess shouldn't I just run away somewhere and leave the injured goddess here?" I still walk away.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"No way, I might get killed. Bye-bye."

"H-hey! Don't just walk away! H-hnnng!" okay, enough cruelty. I walk back towards her and brought out a roll of bandages and a disinfectant. I bought them with the remaining money I have.

"Here, don't try to move"

"Eh…"

I remove the bandages from her arm, neck, hand, & thigh. All of them are red from the bite marks.

"This is going to hurt. Ready yourself"

I spray disinfectant across her wounds. She bites through them, like a woman getting their first born. And no, I'm not getting excited over this.

"That should be good enough"

I silently cover her wounds with a new set of bandages. We both went silent after that. I'm still with her, sitting right beside. As a matter of fact, I can't leave her since I've got questions that need to be answered.

"Th-thanks" she said with a very small voice.

"Yeah, no problem" we both went silent again.

"S-so what's your relationship with Neptune?"

"Someone I just made a deal with"

"Deal?"

"It's about that date thing"

"Ah!" it seems she just remembered.

"A-I-I thought that wasn't true at all!" she's red from the embarrassment of forgetting or the thought of me dating Neptune. I am totally serious of dating her of course.

"Definitely true as a matter of fact"

"Did you two ever go?"

"Unfortunately, no. Certain circumstances took place avoiding that"

"Like what?"

"Bat-bee infested cave…Fighting a girl who has so much pride in her… and running away saving that same girl. Really now, I should get an action star award for this"

"I-it's not my fault that you have to fight me" she pouts.

"Well that may be true and false at the same time. But let's not forget the fact that we're both victims here. Well anyway, feeling any better now?"

"Ah, Y-yeah" she gave a small nod.

"So, since we're not in Celestia. Where do you stay for the time being?"

"H-how do you know about Celestia?"

"Always go to a library to get information. So anyway, where?"

"A-a-at the Basilicom" Hmm. I don't know where the Basilicom for Lastation is. I'll just assume that it's different for every landmass. I crouch down facing my back towards her.

"Eh" it seems that she doesn't know what I'm doing.

"Get on"

"Eh! A piggy back!"

"Yes, it's a piggy back. So get on" I gesture her.

"I-I can walk on my own!"

"If you take a single step with that many wounds, I wonder how much blood it takes to make a single pond of blood"

"Uh~~~ *sigh*"

She shyly wrapped her arms around my neck. Her body weight slowly begins to be dependent on my strength. I lift her body and at the same time put both of my hands under her thigh.

"H-hey! Where do you think your touching?!" she shouted at my ear.

"Do want to walk?"

"Uh~~~~" she gave up on making a comeback. And I carry her towards the city.

Lastation is a country full of factories, there is nothing here that is not remotely a factory. Everywhere I see are chimneys with black smoke being ventilated. It's not like Planeptune where it's already an innovative city. This place looks more like the time in the industrial revolution where steam engine was the craze.

Noire here is a bit heavier than Iffy. And her breast has been touching my back. And for some time now, she's giving me all her weight, like she's sleeping or something.

"Hey, you okay back there?" I gave her a small nudge.

"…_haa, haa…_Yeah…" Hm? Her breathing is rough.

I try to measure her temperature with my shoulders and the back of my neck and goddamn it's hot.

'_Shit, she's got a fever!_' it's kinda common to get a fever when you got bit by something but it's never this fast. Maybe she's poisoned? Anyway, better get to the Basilicom fast. I run.

"Hey! Where's the Basilicom?"

"…_haa, haa… _Near the center…_haa, haa…_"

Okay near the center, but first where is center? Or the greatest question of them all is where the hell am I!? I'm totally lost now and I don't know where to go. Dammit where the hell is the map when you need one?!

I run to wherever my instincts tell me. Although I'm lost, it doesn't matter as long as you move you it still progress. Call me optimistic but as long as you're trying to do something it's not a waste of time. And I think that my effort has been answered.

"Hey, kid... where's the Basilicom?"

"Don't wanna tell you!"

"C'mon, I need to get there"

"Sure I'll tell you if you buy me a console" Kids these days sheesh.

"Don't have time to mess around with you kid. I need to get to Basilcom"

"No console, not answering!" I want to discipline this kid until he's maturity age reach 35.

"Okay, kid I'll give you a special reward first then tell me where's the Basilicom."

"What's more special than a console" you'll see kid, you'll see. I then spun once. I look at the kid again and he's red plus he's mouth is open.

"So where is it?"

"A-ah- o-o-over th-th-th-there" he pointed to my right. I run leaving the kid in heaven.

I eventually arrive at the Basilicom. It looks just as shitty as in Planeptune and it looks more of a church from the 19th century. I kick open the door and run inside not minding the other people looking at us.

"Sir, whats the problem with you!?" a Basilicom member hurriedly run towards me.

"You recognize this woman?" I nudge Noire. And the Basilicom member's eyes widen.

"Lady-!" he covered his mouth before he could finish he's sentence.

"Anyway, we need to get her inside"

"Right. Everyone let us through!"

As the other people created a way for us, two more members came by. They were shocked to see me or rather the girl who's at my shoulder.

"Hey, you ready the bed. And you, ready the antidotes" and then the two runs back to where they came from.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes. You're just right on time let's hurry"

As I enter the staff side of the Basilicom, Neptune suddenly came into my head. I got worried.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

I'm here again. I forgot about this static scenery. There's nothing here that's interesting. But the strangest part is that I feel comfortable here. Mind you, I still keep my guard up whenever I dream about this place. But in here, it feels like everything is okay. No worries whatsoever, like all I did up until now is just a waste. And every time I wake up, my chest feels like it wants to go back there. I try to shrug it off of course, but if it reaches to a point where I can't take it. I feel like I won't be able to wake up here again.

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"WAAAAAA!" I wake up with a start.

"KYAAAAAA!" oh damn. I did it again. I really need to change how I wake up.

"Wh-what was that for!?"

"Nothing in particular, I always wake up like that" I'm apparently sitting up on the bed.

I'm in a room with some steel pipes at the ceiling. This is a typical bunker room where most workers sleep here when they're job requires them to be present at all times. And the irony is that the bed is pretty comfortable. Apparently, the Basilicom members gave me a room here as a token of their appreciation.

"Well, let's get to the main topic already, feeling any better?"

"Um-Mhm…" she nodded shyly as she looks away and her face blushing.

Apparently she only got a fever. A typical side effect if you got bit by something. But seriously though, if you got bitten by an animal please, please people; just go to the freaking hospital. Don't play doctor upon yourself. It's not safe.

"Good" I get out of the bed.

"I think I need to take my leave" then walk pass her.

"Ah-ah wait!" I felt resistance on my shirt.

*THUD!*

"Dammit woman, please don't just grab my shirt!" she grabbed my shirt and pulled down from the back. I hit the floor with my buttocks.

"Ah- sorry…" she apologized in a small voice. I sigh.

"So? What do want from me?" I'm still on the floor.

"Ah-I-I- w-w-w-want t-t-to repay y-y-y-you" she stutters like a broken jukebox.

"Haa?" I seriously don't understand.

"I… ant… o… ay…ou…" now she's saying it in a small voice.

"Speak up woman" I stand up and brushed off the dust on my pants.

"I…ant… pay… you"

"You want to pay me?" I let out my hand.

"N-no! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" I sheath my hand.

"I want… o.. repay… ou" okay I think I understand now.

"Let's get this straight. You want to repay me?" she nodded. Well, some women always want to repay someone who saved them. Whether they have suspicious background or even if it was once their enemy, they don't want to owe anything to anyone, so they can keep the status quo. I sigh. I really don't know much of how she can repay me. But maybe…

"You don't need to do that much for me" I say it like a cool protagonist.

"And anyway I did it because I want to. And also I'm also the victim here"

"That's true but… You went out of your way to cover my bite marks. S-so I…" just typical.

"Let's drop this. You really don't have much to do for me. So…"

"So?"

"…I have a favor to ask of you"

"Haa? I thought you said I don't have to do anything?"

"That was three seconds ago. Past is past, live in the present"

"Ah-uh-what was that for!?"

"So anyway back on topic, if you really want to do something for me…" I think my options.

"Okay, when we see each other again. Treat me as a threat, like what you treated me back in that cave"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it. I can't explain right now" I really don't have an explanation. My mouth just said it on a whim.

"*sigh*… Fine. So the next time we meet. We're-"

"-enemies now"

I turn my back on her and proceeded to the door. Oh yeah, I think I forgot something…

"That's right… Can I ask for one more?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"If by chance Neptune acts all weird around you, don't tell her anything about me knowing about you four. Or anything that concerns me in any way, shape or form in your talks"

"Haa? What does that mean?"

"It means what it says, so bye now. Take better care of yourself" I exited the room. I hope that she does as she promised.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" A Basilicom member saw me as I make my way through the hallway.

"Yes. Thank you for giving me a room to stay in"

"I see. Well we would like to thank you also for carrying Lady Black Heart for us" she bowed to me.

"Well then, I need to take my leave" I walk pass the member.

Oh yeah, I think I forgot something… Hm… Nah, probably not important.

As I make my way through the hallway, my excitement to see Neptune escalated. In a later note, I'm thinking of her more frequently these past few hours. Maybe from all the stress I have experienced from all that's been happening. But it's strangely comforting just thinking of her, way more comforting than that static scenery.

I open the door leading to the lobby that I went through earlier. I think I hear voices outside.

"You're nothing more than children. Go home!"

"Y-you shouldn't judge us by our appearances. We've defeated lots and lots of monsters already" I think I recognize this clumsy voice.

"Nep-Nep here can transform and become really strong. We'll show you!" Nep-Nep? Wait, Neptune!?

"Transform? What're you rambling about? If you want to play magical girls, go elsewhere. You're a distraction"

"…This Basilicom is a bit arrogant. Shows what kind of leader Black Heart is when you meet the people who serve her" another familiar voice.

"We're not like those who suck up to Black Heart! I don't care what people say, but don't confuse us for them"

"You brats better scam already, or I'm going to have to hurt you!"

Then the door opened and a Basilicom member entered with a face of an angry man. He looked at me and tched me as he passed by. What the hell is his problem?

"Oh? Have you ever seen our stats? We're way stronger than you!" this familiar voice also reached my ears.

"Don't bring that up to an NPC. Let's just come back later. We can't waste time." NPC? Is she treating ordinary folks like him as an NPC? Maybe I should dub them as that.

But enough of that, I open the door immediately and saw the same white-hoodie with purple shoulder length hair, the same blue jacket with brown hair and the same tan-white wool blouse with creamy-pink hair, walking away the Basilicom.

I catch up to them. And acting like an asshole, I silently walk behind them. Hope they don't get a heart attack.

"What should we do now? We couldn't even get inside the Basilicom…" Compa spoke, if I have my head right, they went to the Basilicom for info. Let's 'eavesdrop' some more.

"He didn't hafta be such a party-pooper. I guess people are different everywhere… Sometimes the world is cruel" indeed you're right Neptune. Indeed you're right.

"Did you hear the way he was talking? He really crossed the line talking about their CPU like that" I don't know if I already explained this but CPU is Control Patron Unit, it's another term for goddess.

"Hmm. Maybe we should ask around about monsters in town. But I'm really worried about Jared though"

"That's a good idea, it may take longer, but information is essential so all you need is to do is find it. Well we only just got here so let's take our time for now"

"Mhm, mhm just as he says… Eh-!"

"EH!" All three of them shouted and turned to me.

"Yo!" I gave a casual greeting.

"Y-y-y-y-you when did you get here!?" Iffy seems surprised.

"From 'What should we do now? We couldn't even get inside the Basilicom…' " I imitate Compa.

"E-e-e-e-e-eh! From the beginning!"

"At least it's what I think it is"

"We were worried about you, you know!"

"That's right, it's not right to sneak up on other people like that" Compa added.

"Sorry, about that. But look I'm fine" I gesture them to look at me.

"*sigh*… Please don't do that it's not right for our hearts. Right Neptune? Eh? Neptune?" Neptune ran pass Iffy and came to me. She then wrapped her arms around me. Surprisingly, I was shocked by this development too.

"*hic* *hic*…*hic* Don't ever do that again…*hic*" she buries her face at my chest. I can feel something warm at my chest, inside and out. I really am an asshole for making a girl cry like this.

"Sorry, for making you worry…" I pat her head. She nodded to me once and then let's me go.

"…"

"Iffy, you okay?" Compa asked.

"Ah- Yeah, Let's get going. For now let's find a place to stay in"

Neptune held my hand as we enter the city.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"*sigh*"

Now you may be wondering why I'm sighing right now, well as a matter of fact, nothing exciting is happening. I haven't stretched much these past few days. It may be true that I already found Neptune and the others and that I'm only just waiting for the deal to be done. But I haven't had a single good battle since the time with the Witch. If I keep up like this, I'm going to get fat.

"Really now maybe I should rampage around Lastation and be chased by the cops" an interesting thought. I am 'special' after all. Or maybe type "panzer" on some random keyboard and go wild. I really need the exercise.

"*sigh* Maybe I should just jog around every day" a safe proposition. 16 kilometers a day should be healthy enough. As I found my new goal in life, which is pretty damn low, I get out of bed and entered the changing room for the bath right next door.

The inn, where it is much cheaper than a hotel, we are staying at right now has 6 beds per room. It has a 19x15x16 feet dimension per room, 6 beds as mentioned earlier, a heater like the old ones where you have to put coal in it, and a bathroom. Apparently, I did suggest sleeping somewhere else like a tree or something since I'm a boy after all. But Neptune said don't, Compa says we're a party and Iffy, who has the most money right now, says it's fine since she doesn't want me to be suspended in prison for being suspicious.

Putting my clothes in the basket, I remove the bandages. Really now, these bandages are fairly useless by now my wounds have already been healed a long time ago. No scars whatsoever. As if being stabbed by four gigantic blades never happened. And the bandages themselves don't have any blood stains. I threw the bandages at the bin and entered the bath.

The bath is beautiful, there's a tub here and stool right next to the shower and the heat coming out of it is great. Waiting for the tub to be full, I wash myself first in the shower. The water here is great. It feels like I can stay here for all of eternity! As I was about to finish up from the shower the door opened.

I turned my head only and a white-hoodie like dress entered the bathroom. Since I'm turning my back is on her, she doesn't see my private part yet.

"Hey there, you feel like taking a bath with your clothes on?"

"U-um… No… that's… not it…"

"I was really happy to see you again so…" okay, first things first, what happened to the Neptune that we are used to seeing? She's been like this ever since I came back. She hasn't let go of my hand since we came to this inn and I have no freaking idea why. Actually, I do.

"I understand that, but can't you at least wait for me to come out of the bath? I only just started you know"

"Uhm… Yeah, so I was wondering if I could…"

"Could what?"

"…wash your back?" she turns bit red. I mean wait a minute, what the hell is with this situation? This is cliché no matter how many times you look at it. I want to sigh but it may hurt her a little. So instead I sit on the bath stool.

"Well, if you're doing this then make it quick before the others come back"

Apparently, when we got to our room, Iffy and Compa said they'll go out to buy some supplies. Neptune and I were left and she was napping when I entered the bath.

"Mhm" she nodded.

Neptune rubs a bar of soap against a washcloth, slowly and carefully working up a nice lather. She then proceeds to wash my back.

*SCRUB**SCRUB*

"Hey…"

"Hm? What's wrong? Is my scrubbing a little too hard or too weak?"

"No it's not that, we haven't talked about our date yet" I bring it up.

"Eh-ah-aaah…. L-let's not talk about that right now? Look I'm going to wash your back further! Scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub"

*SCRUB**SCRUB*

"Ow woman! That hurts! Slow down a bit!" I feel like my skin is about to peel off.

"In truth…"

"Hm?" she stopped all of a sudden.

"… I was really afraid that you were gone…"

"…when we came out of that cave I tried to come back for you…" she was that worried huh? I remember that someone used to worry about me the same way. But it was a long time ago that I can't even remember.

"…*hic* I was afraid… *hic*… That *sob*… I won't get to see you anymore…" she wraps her arms around me. I can feel something warm up against my back.

"…Don't ever leave me please…"

"Yeah, sure fine, whatever"

"Eh-… Hey, what's with that answer? Shouldn't you say something like a cool protagonist? Like 'I promise you I won't' or something like that!" hey I'm no protagonist or any other shit like that.

"Look woman, let me make a point here. I can't guarantee that I'll be staying with you" not after the fact that something led me here.

"But I can guarantee that we will have our deal done"

"Then what happens after we had our date?" that I still don't know. But in all honesty, we can have our date sometime after her ordeal is done.

"I don't know. But we still have time, so let's explore some more okay?" in any case I better hold out until it's done.

"Mhm! So then, I'll wash your front!"

"Woah, girl stop that. I'm fine" since my thing is fully erect.

"It's fine, its fine. Since we're like this already, I just need to- whoops, I dropped the towel. I 'll get that"

"Whoah woman stop!"

"…!" the towel dropped on my fully erected penis, no man can't ever hold back after they are washed in the back by a girl.

"Um… Neptune you can stop holding it you know" please let go already.

"Ah-ah- right. But is this what they call a penis?" how the hell does she know that!? Well, it is common nowadays but the fuck. Even kids know what a penis is.

"Um… why is it hot? Is there some internal heating or something?" please help me, this little girl is now interested in dicks.

"It's also oddly shaped as well" she speaks while blindly tracing the sensitive folds of my glands.

"Wah… It twitched all of a sudden!" that's because you just touched the sensitive part!

"Did it feel good?" okay if by chance I, the victim here, answer that question with a Yes then, well you know what would happen. If I say No and say it to her, she'll force herself to make me feel good. So the best logical answer is…

"Hey! Answer me!" is to shut up.

"Fine! I'll play with this until you answer!" she firmly grasps my dick with her small hands. And then timidly begins to stroke it.

Her first stokes where clumsy and apprehensive, but after few tries it's slowly building up.

"Well, how is it?" I still don't answer. But despite that she continues her service.

"Mm…mmn… haa… mm…" she grips my penis noticeably firmer, and exceptionally increasing the stimulation each stroke provides. And is she getting off from just stroking my dick?

"Kuh…" Oh damn, this feels good.

"… Now, did that feel good?" not letting go a single breath exhaled by me, she apparently caught me moaning a bit.

"Yeah…" I say it in my small bliss.

She continues her service in well lubricated soaped hands. My dick receives a good deal of pleasure just from her palms alone.

"Um… maybe something like this?" all of a sudden, she added unpredictable changes on her strokes.

The way she squeezes down a little every time I give a moan is pleasurable.

"Ah… I should clean that too" her other hand traces my body upward until she brushed my nipple.

"Um… how should I do it? Something like this?" still stroking my penis, Neptune runs her fingers playfully over my nipples.

"Hnng…" I try not to let out another moan. But it's so damn good that I can't take it.

Her hand strokes my dick clumsily and she's trying to avoid touching the tip. If she touches it, the soap from her hand will increase the pleasure by tenfold. Trying not to let myself loose, I use my hand and reach in behind me. Since I know that she's pretty close to me I quickly feel my way to her undies. Since she's not wearing a skirt, finding it is not too hard. It's apparently made of cloth and it's wet.

"Nepu! Wh-where do you think you're touching!?"

"Hey, woman it's unfair for me that I get all the goodies right?" I twitch at the bulging part of her panties.

"Nepu! Wh-what did you just touched!?"

"So, let's continue like this" I ignore her.

"Eh!"

"What you don't like it?"

Instead of answering she resumes her service on my penis and nipples. I gently stroke her along the line of her panties.

"Ahya… ah, hah… mmm…" her moans have gotten louder ever since I touched her genitals through her panties.

"Mmf… mm…mmm… haa…" in response to my frequent touching, she picked up the pace and vigorously pumping my penis through her small fingers.

"Nnn…" I try to contain myself and focus my attention on her panties.

"Nnnh! Ah, hah…" apparently the rougher I get the more she increases the response on my dick. I slid my fingers inside her panties.

"H-hey…Ah, th-that's…ahhn!" I trace her vagina with my finger.

"Aah… ah, ahn… ah, aaah…"

As I slowly move my fingers up and down, she retaliates with stroking my dick more. I try to fight my urge to ejaculate.

"That feels good Neptune…"

"I…also, ah… feel… good… aaah"

"Want me to slip it inside…"

"Eh! Wai-wait-! Ahhn!" I slip my fingers inside her before she could finish. The warm sensation surrounds my fingers and her genitals are convulsing and clumping down on it. I pump my fingers inside her.

"Aaa… ahn! Haa.. aaah…" her vagina is flooding from just me moving inside her.

"Mmm! Don't… please… I, ah, feel strange…"

"Aah… ahn! Haa… aaah… "

"Kuh…!" her strokes have gotten rougher.

"Nhaah, aah… a-ahhn!" I also intensify my finger movements. Her vagina is clamping down on my fingers.

"J-jared…My head is fuzzy…"

"I'm starting to get… fuzzy too…" I can't take much more of this.

"Aah! Ah, my stomach… is getting hotter and hotter… mm!" her waist begins to twitch as I still move my finger inside of her. I accelerate the motion of my fingers and she does the same.

"Nnn!" I let out a groan. I can't take it anymore.

"Ahn! Ah, ah… ahh! I… can't take it anymore...Nnm!" I can feel her vagina getting warm and started to twitch. She isn't far from climax.

"Me too… Kuh!" we both move violently to provide the final spurt.

"Ahaaah! Aaah… ah, aaaaaaaah!"

In that moment a blissful numbness spreads through my lower body, and I ejaculate heavily into her small warm hand. And also in that same moment, hot sticky liquid drowned my fingers in her.

"Nhaah… aah… haah…"

"Haa… haa… haa… haa…"

All the tension draining from her body, Neptune draws ragged irregular breaths.

* * *

After coming out of the bath just a few minutes after me, Iffy and Compa came back.

"You look happy for some reason Nep-nep"

"Oh, you think so? I'm always happy!" she gave an energetic response.

"So what happened?" Iffy asked. But it felt like it was more directed to me than to her.

"Hm? Nothing in particular, I'm always like this!"

"Haa, well in any case we have a quest tomorrow so let's sleep for tonight"

They turned off the lights and I enter my bed.

'_Really now, that wasn't the kind of workout I was hoping for_'

Then I let myself fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Mmm..."

My eyelids opened naturally. It's one of the most peaceful-wake ups I had these past few days. If anything, I didn't bother screaming when I awoke. It's still dark and the only thing that illuminates this place is the old coal based heater. My head is already in full throttle and I won't be able to sleep again. So getting out of bed, I immediately went inside the bath to ready the water.

Pulling out a phone Iffy lent me, I confirmed that it's still 3 am. I don't feel like looking at _my_ phone right now, since I don't want to know what kind of things waiting for me when I open it. I take out a bag that Iffy gave me last night. Apparently, Iffy and Compa bought me some spare change of clothes yesterday while they were out. Since, they didn't know my size I only told them to give me the M version of shirts, and gartered pants and shorts. The goods they came back with was good and slightly off, but I can't complain. I put on a shirt and sports short, since I'm already wearing rubber shoes from the beginning I don't bother with them.

I walk up to the sleeping Iffy. She has a very good posture in which she's still alert even when she's asleep.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"Mmm…"

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in 5"

"Just come back alive…Zzzzz…Zzzzz…" I don't know if she said that in her sleep or if she really heard me. But oh well, I left the inn leaving a note.

"_Haa…haa…haa…_"

I jog along Lastation. Since I don't know much about the place I try to remember the familiar roads that I already used. The factories that Lastation has here are still in working-mode. Probably some people going overtime with their work. Black smoke covers most of the sky and I can't see the stars because of it. I turn a corner leading to 3-laned-two-way highway. It's clean, there are no cars whatsoever. The place is literally quiet. I jog along.

Reaching 16 kilometers isn't so hard. It doesn't matter if you walk all the way to your goal, or ran at full speed to get there. Making your body circulate blood is essential. Most people, or athletes, have internal meters in their bodies. Just like how internal clocks work when you try to guess the time. If my internal meter is right, I already ran for about 5 kilometers.

One thing that stands out in the middle of this factory of a city is a gigantic skyscraper with a logo lighted as 'Avenir'. I try to rummage my head around the word as I was running. If my head is on the right track, Avenir is a font. A 3rd party font that has to be manually installed on to your word processing programs. It was created by Adrian Frutiger in 1988, the word Avenir means "Future" in French. In Gamindustri, Avenir is a leading company in Lastation. The book I read about them back in the library in Planeptune says that they are a multi-engineering company. I didn't get the actual specialty of the company itself.

It's almost 4 already, and I think I've already ran 10 kilometers, I head back. I retrace my route back to the inn. As I do that, the shops that I went past earlier are already starting to get busy. Small shops are opening here and there. This place gets busy early despite the bad environment of smoke everywhere and it seems the people are healthy too. Maybe they already have adapted to the environment?

Re-entering the inn that we are staying at, I saw Iffy at the lobby.

"Yo, what are you doing here?" I casually greet her.

"Nothing. I just woke early. Where've you been?" Hm? Her usual tone has changed. I don't mean it in a bad way though.

"I ran around Lastation"

"I see…"

"Well, I need to take a shower. I stink with sweat." I walk pass her.

"Hey…" I turn back.

"Hm?"

"D-d-do you have any feelings for N-nep?" when did she start calling Neptune using her nickname? Jokes aside I don't think that this is just on a whim. Her face is a bit red, but I can clearly see something else on her expression. And to answer her question, I don't know. Running around Planeptune looking for her, saving her from that Witch, even last night's bathroom ordeal, nothing has changed. Even I don't know myself what drives me to do so much for her. I decide to not make her wait of my pondering.

"Dunno" that's my best answer. It seems her face lightened a bit. She turned to me with both relief and utter surprise.

"W-w-what about yester-!" I stop her by placing a hand in front of her.

"Even I don't know myself. If anything, I need time to think about it, okay?" she nodded at my proposition. I pat her head and headed upstairs.

"Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?"

"Huh? She's kinda small, isn't she? I was thinking, like a… big burly man as a president"

We're out in Lastation again. Apparently, Iffy said something about a quest last night. I was still in bliss mode when she said it, so I wasn't really paying much attention. The details of the quest are just fighting some monsters. Really simple.

"Oh, she saw us. She's waving at us… She's gotta be the right person"

"I suppose she's come to the same conclusion as us" Iffy added.

The person that we walked up to is a woman in her thirties or something, wearing an apron on her with lots of grease oil.

"… So it's you guys? You're gonna fight the monsters for me?...Are you sure you'll be all okay?"

"We all know not to judge a books by their covers, right? Nice to meet you, I'm IF. This is Compa, Neptune, and that is Jared"

"My name is Chian. I run a small factory called Passe in central city" Passe? I think I ran pass that earlier.

"We need someone to get rid of the monsters attacking our train. You sure you guys can handle that?"

"You betcha! We know how to fight, so we'll totally be victorious!"

"I like you. That confidence makes it much easier for me to trust your words" well at least we gave her a good impression us.

She told us where to go and gave a map so that we won't get lost, very convenient. Apparently we are headed towards a place they called Windy Wasteland. And it really is windy.

* * *

"Hey…"

"Hm?" Iffy responded.

"Are you sure that we are in the right place?"

"Ah, yeah, the map says we are" she compared the map and the GPS on her phone. This place deserves its name. It really is windy, way too windy, and it's a wasteland, there is literally nothing here.

"Oh! Look! I found a hole here! I wonder what's down here. Maybe some legendary monsters that have been sealed away because they were too powerful! Or maybe some sort of ancient tomb that is full of richness!"

"Nep-nep, don't wander on your own. We're a party so we have to stick together"

"Oookay!" she walks back towards us.

Neptune seems unfazed of our event last night. I expected her to move with a bit of discomfort between her legs but nothing of the sort happened. If anything though, she holds my hand every now and then when we made our way to Chian and here also.

"There really is nothing here" I look around the place. If this is a troll, better luck next time because I'm not laughing right now.

"Maybe we should check out that hole Nep found?" Iffy suggested.

"Haa?" I really don't want to be involved with caves, holes and anything that leads me under the earth right now.

"Hmm. Iffy is right, we can't leave this quest like this" dammit Compa! Don't just agree with her!

"Let's go to the cave! Maybe we'll find all sorts of cool monsters to kill!" I sigh.

"Yeah let's go" I really have no choice but to agree.

Apparently, the hole that Neptune found is small enough for two people. And it goes down, way down. I sigh again, I don't care anymore.

"So we have to go down huh?"

"Yeah, so who's first?" Iffy asked us. We all pointed at her.

"Haa?"

"Iffy, you were a precious friend to us… We will always remember your sacrifice" Neptune is talking like a side-character that's saying farewell to the protagonist who's about to die. In other words, she's setting up a death flag.

"Hey! Don't just kill me off!"

"Iffy, I want to know that you were always a dear friend to us" Compa is going with the flow.

"Ah-um-J-jared! Help me here!" now she's turning to me. Well, okay then, fine. I gave her a salute.

"To IF! We will never forget the days that we have all spent together! It is on those days that we have never realized that a hero was truly amongst us! SALUTE!" Neptune and Compa gave their best salute.

"Hey! I didn't mean that kind of help!" not this kind? Hmm… Oh, does she mean _that _kind of help?

"Okay fine, I'll go with you"

"Eh!" all three of them responded.

"Why do you have to go with me!?" Iffy turned red.

"Look, I hate caves right now"

"Haa? So what's the point of going with me?"

"We don't know what's inside this cave, so if it's a nest full of monsters you have a chance to survive" I explain it in a very tactical manner. And also the chance for us surviving here is almost absolute if I come with her.

"H-hey…" someone is tugging my hand. I turn and see Neptune with a worried look on her face. I forgot that she's really worried about me.

"C'mon woman. I won't get killed or anything like that" because that won't happen.

"In any case, I'll come back, okay?" I pat her head.

"I'm not going to do that from yesterday, okay? I'll make sure that you'll see me after" I think that reassured her.

"Okay!" and gave me a picturesque smile. My heart skips a little and my eyes burned that image into my head. I believe Iffy made me feel like this too.

"Now, then" I turn back to Iffy.

"Let's get going, shall we"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"You ready?"

"Mhm" she nodded nervously. I hold Iffy's hand and we both jumped inside the hole.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" okay, this was a bad idea.

"KYAAAAAAAA! THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" oh, at least someone agrees.

We are sliding through the hole. The hole is a bit wet and is inclined so steep that we are sliding uncontrollably and also it has those sharp turns like what you see in resorts now a days with their twisting slides. I hold on to Iffy's hand firmly.

"HEY! YOU OKAY BACK THERE?" I try to ask as we slide.

"HAHAHAHA! WOOOOO!" well someone's having fun.

"THIS IS SO FUN! WOOOO!"

"GLAD YOUR HAVING FUN!" well I am having fun too.

We slide through the cave; the instant twist and turn of this ride makes Iffy go "WOOHOO!". This is fun and all but where is the bottom? This seems to be a very long hole. Although Iffy is as happy as fuck right now, I on the other hand am getting a bad feeling in this cave. Not only is this long but it's getting wider. I heard that a certain type of snake called the _Anguis fragilis_ live in such places. The conditions for habitat are just right, loose and moist soil. I shiver at the thought of it being god knows how big it is. Oh well, at least we have Iffy who is like a brief case of weapons under oversized jacket.

"HEY! AREN'T WE GOING TO STOP?!" I'm glad she asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! AND I WAS THINKING THE EXACT SAME THING!"

"I THINK I SEE LIGHT!" I look in front of us and yes there really is light. We are getting closer to it I pray that it's something good this time. Then we entered the light.

"Holy-SHIIIIIIIIIT!" as expected, we are falling. This is why I hate caves, my faith in caves right now has fallen so down low.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Shit! I can survive this fall but I don't know about her.

"IFFY GRAB ONTO ME!"

"EH!"

"NO TIME TO BE BLUSHING WOMAN! GET YOUR FREAKING ARMS AROUND ME!" I pulled her into my chest and she did as instructed.

Now that I got her in place, I need a plan. First, this well is really deep and big. But given that how dark it is below, I need to assume that I'm already close to ground zero, because I don't want to make mistakes here. Second, I have nothing on me that will help me in this crazy situation. Third, the closest wall onto us is about 15 meters.

I remembered that Iffy has some knives on her. I try to feel my through her clothes.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING?"

"NO TIME WOMAN!" I continue my search. Until I feel a familiar handle.

I pulled out a military grade knife. I turn my way towards the nearest wall that I mentioned earlier and dive my way towards it.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

"YOU"LL SEE, WOMAN!"

Getting closer to the wall, I ready my knife. I stabbed the wall with us much force as I can handle. We definitely slowed down but we are still falling at dangerous speed. The wall that I stabbed is wet, so in other words the knife is cutting the earth like cheese.

"HEY! ARE WE GONNA BE OKAY!?"

"SHUT UP! YOU MIGHT BITE YOUR TONGUE!" sorry for that. But I need to think right now.

This well is pretty deep. I can't seem to the end of it. The knife plan is a fail. Even if it did work, we need to somehow get down from the point that we stopped. Okay, what now? Even if I try to stop this with my feet and use the wall as a foothold, I get the same conclusion. Using my hands is out of the equation since I have to let go of Iffy and that would lead her to serious trouble.

I place my feet on to the wall. There's hardly any fiction at all on these walls. Wait, is this sand? Let's not talk about that now. And adding pressure to my feet I jumped, gaining us distance away from that wall.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I lie on my back as we fall.

"GRAB ONTO MY COLLAR! AND DON'T LET GO!"

"EH!"

"JUST DO IT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" she did as instructed. Her eyes are on me, nervously waiting for my next move. I honestly don't have one.

"OKAY! NOW PLACE YOUR HEAD ONTO MY CHEST!" she did. I hold her head in place with me arms. Her hair is soft to the touch.

"PUT YOUR KNEES ON MY STOMACH!" I felt something hard within my stomach area.

"HEY! ARE WE GONNA BE OKAY?" she asked with uncertainty. This plan is stupid but the only way to ensure her safety.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE!" and we fall to the ground.

"Uhhh…" holy shit this hurts. Just thinking that it hurts hurt. That was a fucking ingenious plan that no man on earth must never attempt in his life.

"…d" Oh damn, just hearing noises makes me hurt.

"…a…d" if this was a joke or something along those lines please stop my brain is only perceiving pain. It doesn't have time to bother with you.

"Ja...e…" shut up already sheesh. Can't you see how busy I am recovering from a motherfucking high fall?

"Ja…ed" uhh. My head is spinning right now from internally shouting at someone.

"_In truth…"_

"_H-hey…"_

"…_*hic* I was afraid… *hic*… That *sob*… I won't get to see you anymore…"_

"_In any case, I'll come back, okay?"_

"_*hic* *hic*…*hic* Don't ever do that again…*hic*"_

"_Okay!"_

"*sob* *hic* … *hic* *hic* *sob*" I felt small drops of water on my face.

"Uhhh…" my vision clears slowly.

"Ja-Jared!" the face of a crying girl appeared in my peripheral vision. Her tears are big and their dropping onto my face.

"Want me to drown in your tears woman?" I say it in between the waves of pain I recieve.

"*hic*D-dammit! *sob* *hic* don't do that again okay! *hic*" now she's acting like Neptune now.

"Argh… Dammit that hurts so much" I try to move my hands.

"H-hey!" I move my hands towards her face and wipe her tears.

"C'mon girl, don't cry or I'll seriously drown here"

"*hic* *hic* Y-you idiot! WAAAAAAA!" she cried onto my chest. I pat her head as she did. Time went by a little before she stopped. And by that time my body has already 'healed'.

"Nrrrgh!...!"

"Hey! Don't just sit up like that!"

"I'm fine" I quickly feel my hands and feet.

"Anyway, are you okay?" I give her a quick scan with my eyes. It seems she's perfectly fine.

"A-ah yeah…"

"Okay then" I stand up.

"H-hey!"

"Let's get the hell outta here" I pulled her up.

"Huh?" where is she looking?

"Hm?" I look to where she is looking. Far away up, I think I see someone falling.

"NEPUUUUUUU! WHAT ARE GOING TO DO COMPA!"

"I DON"T KNOW! NEP-NEP! KYAAAA!"

Oh shit.

"Iffy on Compa!" I immediately think fast.

"Right!" it's a good thing that she has a sharp instinct for impromptu plans.

I ran towards my target, chasing down the white-hoodie's crash area. I'm running in top speed now, but I feel that I won't reach her. Shit, what to do? Then I saw a boulder sticking out of the earth in an angle, like a ramp. I ran towards it. Nearing the edge, Neptune falls pass it. I instantly dive and reach for her.

"Gotcha" Fuck that was close. I caught her hand in the nick of time and looking down where she was supposed to fall is an endless abyss.

"Jared! Hey there!" she really does what she wants.

"C'mon woman, pull yourself up. My arms are getting tired" I pull her also so that it would be faster to lift her. Although she practically weighs nothing, if your arms get snap because you caught someone from falling then it would hurt.

"You okay?"

"I'm grade A okay! Anyway Jared, where are we? Are we going to find some rare monsters here?"

"Probably not. But I wasn't expecting a fall from great length though"

"Hey! Maybe if we explore some more we may find some awesome ULC content here" we might find some unlockable content huh? Well the idea doesn't seem too off.

"Or maybe some secret boss that no one haven't beaten it yet? Oooh, I'm so excited!" this woman is a bit of a handful, in a good way.

"Hey! Nep-nep! Jared!" In the distance, I saw Compa and Iffy running. And it's not the 'running towards me' it's more like 'running away from something'.

"Hm? Whats the matter?"

"…_haa, haa…_Look!" Compa pointed. Neptune and I looked. At distance there's a huge chicken that appeared. Then another. And another. And another. And another.

"Holy shit…" I can't help but swear, we are looking at a whole army if not a battalion of chickens!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"W-what are we going to do?" don't ask me Compa, I have no idea also.

"Let's just beat 'em all up!" Neptune summoned her katana.

"Idiot, there's way too many of them"

"I agree with Iffy, we'll get an early GG if we fight them head on"

"Eeeh, so what do you want to do?"

What indeed. This army of oversized chickens is way too many. And given that we are in an edge of a cliff, I suppose that we are doomed in every way, shape or form. I think my options…

"Neptune, give me a sword"

"Right!" A sword appeared before me. I grab it before it falls.

"Okay, Iffy & Compa try to keep them at bay. Neptune, transform and give me lift"

"Okay!" all three of them responded. Neptune transformed and we fly high carrying me by the waist.

'_Holy mother of chickens!_' they are way too many of them, _way _too many. It's like a battalion, and that's still an understatement.

" 'W-why are there so many?!' " Neptune couldn't conceal her surprise.

" 'How can we beat them?' "

"I don't know either. But still, we need to take chances. Oh well, if all goes shit, just leave me here and I can take care of them"

" 'DON'T!'" oops should not have said that.

"Don't worry, I'm only joking" and at the same time I'm not.

"But seriously though, we are screwed"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

I hear gunfire and I saw Iffy and Compa shooting down some chickens. And they are losing ground fast.

"Okay, we've seen enough. Let's go back down"

" 'Right!' "

Neptune zoomed down towards our friends. I jumped off, and started cutting my way through these flock of chickens.

*SLASH!**CUT!**CUT!**SLASH!**SLASH!**CUT!*

I cut through these chickens. I slice up a head, and using the momentum left in my body, I twist it more and do a round upper-cut slash behind me. I think fast and hit two chickens from my left then to the right, and do hard downward cut on the chicken in the middle. I connect that with a two-step round house slash, creating a mini arena.

"Shit! Now this is a bad idea!" I can't complain right now. I stab a chicken in the gut, and without letting go I get ready to fight the rest of the chickens with my punches and kicks.

I do a palm strike on the chicken directly behind me. Since I'm already side-ward faced, I do a front then a back kick. I connect that with a jumping upper-cut kick; naturally the sword came off from one of the chicken. So I twist my body more, and performed a 360 degree spin in mid-air and stabbed one on the heads as I fall. Using that as a pivot, I use a chicken from the side as a stepper, and run along the circle of chickens around me. I place my foot down on the floor, and performed another round house slash creating a breather area for me.

"Wow…"

"He's really good"

" 'Yeah, but let's not leave everything to him' "

'_Goddammit, I can't seem to see the end of this!_' There are way too many of them.

I cut a chicken in half vertically and place the sword behind me so I can block a peck attack. I slash the oversized bird in front of me, while also cutting the chicken behind me. I dash at another and upper-cut it making fly it in the air, even though it's a chicken. I palmed strike the other one replacing him, and back kicked the guy behind me. I attacked two chickens in front and performed a back-thrust at the chicken, that I upper-cutted earlier, as he falls. I performed a two-step circular slash, three times.

"Shit! There's way too many of them!" I got a little breather. This really will give us an early GG. They're easy to kill, but if I keep up like this, I might slip-up sooner or later. I need another plan. I look around and saw Iffy & Compa having a hard time shooting at them. Neptune on the other hand is 10 meters away from me, and I can see chickens flying around. We need a better solution.

I run up to Iffy and Compa as I kill some more chickens.

"Iffy! Compa!"

"Jared!"

"W-what are going to do? There are way too many of them and I'm getting tired"

"Yeah, me too. Isn't their anther plan?"

"Okay, Iffy, let me borrow your holster, Compa, sorry for this but continue on shooting them down" Iffy quickly gave her holster and I re-entered the swarm of chickens.

I attack chickens after chickens, and they just keep on coming from everywhere. If this keeps up, we might get stuck here for all of eternity fighting them. The thought scares me. In the midst of these I found a unique chicken. It has a yellow beak that this curved downward, a white head because of its feathers, and also a white tail. It has golden talons and has a large body.

'_Perfect_' way too perfect, but I love it. If you don't know what I mean, it's a large Bald Eagle. Now how did an eagle get here? Refer to the story of "The eagle who thought he was a chicken".

I move to its side. The trick to mount any large bird is to move to its side and not looking at its eyes. Place your arms around the wing and grad hold onto its feathers of its body from underneath. Then slowly move up to its back. I did that as instructed.

I jumped onto its wings, the eagle tries to shoo me off but I already grabbed my hands onto its body. The eagle went wild on me; it shakes its body and jumps wildly at unpredictable times. I slowly moved towards its back during the small breather room that it gives itself. Once I have mounted onto the eagle, I quickly place the holster on its beak, fastened it, and I have mounted the eagle successfully.

"Let's turn you into an eagle, shall we?" how do I do that? Easy. If humans gain a shit load of experience from near death experiences then it's also true for animals as well. I force it to turn its way to the nearest cliff. I slap it back as hard as I can and he ran at full speed.

Holy shit eagles are fast. We're at the edge already and I force it to jump. I place its beak down towards the abyss. It's really dark down there; let's hope that this eagle learns how to fly fast. The eagle slowly spreads its wings, until they were fully spread. I instantly pulled up and like he already knew what to do, we flew back up.

I saw Iffy and Compa at the edge. I force the eagle to hover near them.

"Hey! Get on!"

"W-woah, that looks cool" Iffy looks astonished.

"H-hello mister eagle" Compa bowed.

"Okay, okay just get on" I make the eagle level with their footing and they mounted on him behind me without any difficulty. We flew off towards Neptune.

"Where did you get this guy?" Iffy asked behind me ears.

"During battle" then I saw Neptune, still fighting those chickens. And is she smiling?

"Yo! Let's get the hell outta here!" I shouted towards her.

" 'Woah! What's that?' "

"An eagle. Let's just go" she flew up leaving her kill streaks of chickens laying there. We both flew up together.

"You look like you were having fun" commenting on Neptune's smiling face.

" 'The monsters are so numerous here. Makes things that much more entertaining…!' "

"Nep-Nep, you act so tough in that form. Why do you think there are so many monsters here?" Compa said.

" 'Don't ask me, but how could this be caused by the diminishing power of the CPU's? Do their powers even weaken?' "

"Well, their power comes from the faith of humanity. If monster keeps on attacking people, their faith will be shaken" I explain.

"Meaning less protection, more monster attacks, less people, less faith… It's a downward spiral. And wait, how do you know that?" Iffy added.

"Research"

" 'That's succinct. So, as more time passes, more monsters will appear' "

"I-I didn't think of it that way, but it makes sense! What do we do?" Compa got worried.

" 'Don't worry. I'm here. Someone told me… I'm the only one who can save the world' "

" 'I can save it. I'll prove it right now!' "

"She has the same strong sense of justice, but this Nep-Nep is more dependable. I feel comfortable trusting her!" now she's relieved in an instant.

"I agree she's an improvement over her casual, laid-back attitude… but am I the only one who can't stand her either way?"

"Well that may be true, but-" her over confidence on saving the world will be her downfall.

"but?"

"It's nothing" I stay silent on my small comment.

We continue to fly upward until we see the hole at the side that we went through. I made the eagle hover towards the hole.

"Okay! We're here! Thank you for riding with Jared the eagle man" okay that name sucks. Iffy and Compa stepped on to the hole. As I was about to un-mount myself the eagle flailed at me.

"Whoah! Easy there!" it went wild flying all over the place. This eagle has gone crazy.

" 'Jared!' " fuck I'm getting dizzy. Then in the middle of its flailing it hit shoves its back onto the wall hard. I un-willingly let go of the strap.

"Shit!" I still have the sword. So using that, I stabbed the wall deep. Even if it's made out of sand, a deep enough stab to it would be enough to leave me hanging. I place my foot up against it.

The eagle continues to flail around in mid-air, and he shook of the holster on his beak. A quick look tells me that I'm only just a few meters away from them. Then the eagle turned to me, it floated for a second staring at me. It opened its talons at me. And a quick second after, moved towards me head first. Thinking fast, I removed the sword and jumped off the wall. My jump is a bit high from him, but it's perfect. My foot landed on its head, using the rest of momentum, I run along its body and cut off its wings. I reach the end of its body and jumped with everything I got towards them. Of course, the jump itself is short. Neptune catches me.

" 'I thought you won't do the same thing as you did yesterday?' "

"Well at least you saved me without any worries" we both landed inside the hole. Iffy and Compa came up.

"That bird went wild on you huh"

"Yeah it did, but that's what birds do nowadays anyway"

"Haa? How do you know that?"

"I was once a bird in my past life"

After laughing a little, we all went back tracing the hole back up to the surface.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"...We're finally back!" I stretch my arms.

"Aw, I stink with sweat now"

"We are all stinking with sweat"

"I feel so tired…"

After coming out to the surface, I instructed Neptune, in her transformed state, to fly around the area if she can find more holes. After reporting back that there are at least 9 of them, we all agreed to cover them up. That was some hard physical work. We then received a thousand credits from our client Chian and went back to our inn.

"I know we just started, but that's sorta dinky as a reward…" Neptune complained while she lies on her bed.

"I heard business isn't going well because a major company called Avenir is monopolizing their industry" Avenir?

"Hey, tell me more about Avenir" I only just got the gist of it back in Planeptune.

"We don't know much about it either but we do know that it's monopolizing the market. I heard smaller factories are closing down due to Avenir, but I don't think that's the only reason" Iffy said.

"Monopolizing is bad, right? Then, like, that company is an evil conglomerate!"

"When did monopolizing became bad?" I ask.

"And are you going to assault them if we just agree with you? We can't just assume a company's bad because they're successful" Iffy added.

"But I can't ignore the fact that people are suffering cuz of them! If I take down that company, a lotta people would be happy!"

"I don't think 'take down' is the right term. We usually defer to the Basilicom for these issues, not violence"

"But we were told to leave there just recently. How will we get the Key Fragment or stop Avenir like this?" Compa asked.

"Avenir aside, it'd be bad if our traveling budget ran out because of this horrible economy"

"True, but we can't diminish the fact that a key fragment is also here. So unless we have a need to, let's stay around for a while"

"Right, right! Like what he says! So let's take down Avenir!"

"…and we can't take down Avenir for now"

"Eeeeeh! Why? Those are bad people! Are you siding with them now?!"

"Did you hear me woman? I said 'for now'. If by chance Avenir decides to hire us, we'll be able to earn enough money to cover our time here in Lastation"

"Why do you think Avenir would hire us?" Iffy asked.

"Chian is suffering from monster attacks, and with what we've seen earlier, I assume that we only covered up a small portion of these attacks. So wouldn't it be possible that Avenir themselves are suffering from monster attacks as well?"

"But Avenir is a ginormous company right? Wouldn't they have some awesome mechs to destroy them?"

"I don't think any mech would be able to face a whole battalion of chickens" and the battalion part is still an understatement.

"He does make a lot of sense here…" Iffy commented.

"Well anyway, that's just an assumption, let get ready to—wait, where's Compa?" I look around unable to see the creamy haired girl.

"Ah, she's already asleep" Iffy pointed over to a bed with its covers bulging.

"Dammit, oh well, I was just about to do that as well, let's get to sleep guys" I said and we all went to our beds.

After saying goodnight to each other, I finally allowed my body to relax.

* * *

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZ*

The same dream as always, nothing's changed. Although right now I don't feel like being here for a while. Maybe something in me shifted my resolve of being here just a bit. I might or might not know the reason behind it.

'_Remember…_'

Hm?

'_Remember…_'

Remember what?

'_Eternity… is…_'

I know. Don't remind me.

'…'

I see.

'…'

I'll stay here for a little while. Don't disturb my sleep.

'…'

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZ*

My eyes open. I'm looking up the ceiling right now. My head hurts a bit from forcing my brain to run at full throttle. It's still dark. And the only thing that illuminates the ceiling is our coal-based heater. I quickly grabbed my (Iffy's) phone from my pocket. Its 3 AM, better get moving.

I try to sit up but my right side can't move for some reason. I concluded that some object is in my way. I open up the covers. A brown haired girl with fair skin appeared before me. And she's using my arm as a pillow. Her sleeping face is illuminated by our only source of light. I move her hair a bit to reveal her face more.

"mmm…" she moaned a bit in her sleep. It looks cute.

"*hic*…" hm?

"*hic* *hic*" is she crying?

Apparently she is; her tears are starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. It really reminded me that she is another girl who can cry over some things. I hope that this would be the last time I would be reminded of that fact.

I wipe her tears carefully and lay her head on my pillow and tucked her under the covers nicely. I get out of bed and ready myself for another run.

"_haa…haa…haa…haa_"

Running again using the same route is a good idea. For one, it helps you conserve more energy. Running blindly in the middle of nowhere is tiring because you don't know where to go. Here's an analogy: you run at max throttle hoping for the best then at the end of it all you are disappointed that you're still miles away from your goal whereas on the same route the body itself can conserve more energy needed for the run.

As I turn back to run the last stretch. I came across a familiar looking person, who just opened up her shop.

"Oh, it's the boy from yesterday"

"Ah, Chian, right?"

"That's correct, anyway what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"I'm giving myself a bit of a run"

"Aaah, it's great to be young. I use to run around like that to get me shaped for the prom"

"I see"

"Well it's great that you're here, I wanted to ask a favor from you guys"

"Hm?" I immediately overclocked my brain. It's not that I don't trust Chian, it's a safety measure that I develop to get out of sticky situation from 'favors'.

"Ah, I just wanted to discuss something to you guys…"

"Is it about Avenir?"

"You're pretty sharp. Well technically yes, I want you guys to do something for me"

"What kind?"

"It's just to scout what Avenir does" hmm. I was going to do the same thing after my run today. I don't think Avenir is a monopolizing company. Looking at the building from afar, I can conclude that Avenir has more than enough money to turn the whole market economy upside down. But they haven't done that, there is something more to it.

"Hmm… Okay then, I'll tell the others, you can give us the details when we get here" she sighed with relief.

"hoo… That was stressful…"

"I'm sorry for being a stress"

"Ah no, no, it's not like that. You see, you have the same scary aura in you just like my dad once. It took me by surprise how you two look common"

"I see"

"Well enough about me, let's talk about you" now the topic shifted to me.

"So that purple haired one, is she your girlfriend?"

"Say again?" is she an old man or something?

"You two aren't? I swear that I saw you two holding hands or something?" so she apparently caught Neptune holding my hand as we walk up to her huh.

"No, we're aren't apparently" her expression changed to dissapointment.

"Well, sorry about that, it got a bit personal"

"It's fine"

"Well off you go, I might have hold you up more than I should"

"Okay, we'll come back later in afternoon" I resumed my run.

* * *

I came out of the bath feeling refreshed. A good shower after a run is best after all. I put on my clothes and sit on a chair near the heater. Checking the time on the phone to be 5 am, I explore the internet a bit.

The internet here is as fucked up as the one in my dimension. Many people here are shooting down other landmasses, CPU's, and other whatnot they can think of. There really are something's that just don't change.

I try to look up about Avenir. Nothing really stands out too much they're just a company that creates things for the general public to use. Although I have a bit of knowledge in the tech industry I can still see why people prefer them over than others. But still I can't help but feel that there is something more to this. I mean look, in economics the government; the parliament in this case, should maintain the market flow of the economy. If by chance a flux in economy or the flow of money through the economy occurs, the government should have a say in this as to why this is happening or the economy will fail. But in Lastation's case, the parliament is doing nothing, even the CPU here, which is Noire, is not doing anything in the slightest.

I massage my forehead for a bit. I can't think heads and tails from this. Although this has nothing to do with Neptune, and although it may be true that it's better to leave Lastation for a while and look for the other Key Fragments in either Lowee or Leanbox, but Neptune won't allow that. In her case she wants to help people as much as possible. I respect that part of her, so I'll help her as much as I can.

I rummage through the internet more, checking links after links on the cellphone browser. Then in the midst of them all I saw that Lastation has a blog. I check it out.

"Let's switch it up today. Anyone thinking of moving to Lastation? Of course you are" well I'm not.

"I, Lastation's CPU Black Heart, will tell you all about this land" oh, Noire is the one who posted this blog. She looks like a boring girl to me that only thinks about work.

"People call Lastation the 'Land of Black Regality'" I can see why.

"You could also use words like 'mechanic land' or 'steam punk' if you want. Not like I care"

"We're still under intense development compared to Planeptune, but that's why we keep producing new inventions every day"

"That's the gist of Lastation, which is sometimes also called the 'Dignified Black Land'"

"I don't know when I'll update this, but I'll write more about Lastation. Doesn't matter to me if you read it or not!"

It's just a short blog. And is she advertising her land because it keeps developing and that one day they'll put Planeptune under the table? Although it is true that one must not stop inventing new things. But still, I think she's referring Planeptune as a goal. So _that's _the rival thing that she talked about. I sigh.

"If you are going to advertise Lastation, good. But don't compare it to Planeptune who is already innovative as it is. It makes me think that you have a case of inferiority complex. Next, fix your annotation at the end like 'it doesn't matter if you read it or not!' or 'Not like I care', it kills me just seeing this. Lastly, make sure that when we move to Lastation we are economically secured, I heard that the market economy there is on crisis, so fix that" then post.

I posted my comment as an anonymous person on the blog then I sit still at the coal-heater waiting for these guys to wake up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"Hey, did you hear?"

"About that blog earlier?"

"Yeah, someone really did shot down our CPU"

"Dammit! I'll kill the guy who made that comment!"

"Fuck him!"

"When we find the bastard I'll rip the skin off his face!"

"Hey, why are all the people hyped up? Is there some new game that is about to be released?" Neptune asked.

"No, apparently someone commented about Black Hearts blog earlier. It was harsh and funny when I read it" Iffy answered.

"Blog? So someone posted some weird stuff on the net? So, like, someone's poop for example"

"Why would there be poop on the internet? And why are we going to start talking about poop?" I reacted.

"Well, poop can make everyone gross out, right? So they might go rage quitting on their rooms and come out to the open world for once" when did she become a psychotherapist?

"Okay, that's enough poop talk for one day. Look we're already here"

We're at the front of the Passe factory. Chian said earlier that she has a favor for us that involves Avenir. I had a bad feeling earlier when she said the word 'favor' but was instantly relieved that we have parallel intentions about Avenir. We enter the factory.

The factory is huge. With steel-pipes going from our end to the other, gigantic cylindrical of what seems to be compressors are spread around the factory. Conveyer belts on the side transporting pipes to a heat chamber. You can hear the clanking noises of machines here and there and also the sound gas being released. What I really took notice is a crate full of war heads, boxes of a 90mm and 45mm bullets. So this is a weapons factory.

Well it's not all that uncommon here in Lastation. Mostly the shops that I have seen here, sells weapons, from knives to swords to guns to artillery. And that may be one the reasons why this land is called 'The Black Regality'.

"This is Chian's company…?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, there you are. It's nothing lavish, I know. It's just a small factory" Chian walked up to us.

"Oh, we make everything from kitchenware to missiles" Oh, kitchenware also eh. Maybe we're in weapons part of the factory; that could be the reason why I don't see any kitchenware anywhere.

'Come in. Let's get cozy before we talk" she guides us to a Japanese sliding door at the left.

The room we entered is a classic Japanese style restaurant. It has wooden tables and chairs. A counter with chopsticks, tissues, soy sauce, and fish sauce, it also has a barstool. On the other side of the counter I can see the frying table, the fridge, sink and anything that you might expect from a kitchen in a restaurant.

"Cool! Dibs on the barstool! It's so neat having a restaurant next to your office. You can drink whatever you want!" Neptune excitingly seats on the stool.

"Yeah, since it's my house. Having one business isn't enough for living expenses, so my mother helps me around here"

"I really did have to get two jobs at Lastation. There's just not enough work since Avenir was established"

"So, Avenir IS bad! Everyone in town, including you, is suffering because of them, right?"

"They're not just 'bad!' They took all of our clients… They're monsters!"

"…!"

"What's wrong Jared?" Iffy asked with concern. I shook my head signifying that it's nothing.

"Even the goddess and her Basilicom just turn a blind eye and let them do whatever they want" she clenched her fist.

"They'll eventually take over this entire landmass if we don't do anything about it"

"As I suspected! Lastation won't find peace with Avenir around. We gotta defeat them!"

"What should we do? It's not gonna be as easy as it sounds. How do we 'defeat' an entire company, anyway?"

"That's easy" I answered and all eyes turned to me. Chian is smiling.

"Oho, you really _are_ sharp. Let's see what you got to say"

"We make them eat their own medicine"

"Haa?" Everyone except Chian reacted.

"Avenir, is a company that develops and sells anything under the sun. Unlike other factories or companies they make their products with quality. That's why people are buying they're products"

"Huh? So people are only buying them because they're made well?"

"Technically yes. They are willing to spend an extra buck just to get an item that may last a couple of years. But because of that, more people are inclined to them, that they forget the other factories. Thus creating monopoly of the market"

"So what would you do?" Chian asked. It seems we are on the same track.

"Since, for example, this factory develops almost the same type of product as Avenir does. So let's make the people think that they can get the same 'Avenir quality' as Chian's products and at a low price to boot. This creates market competition and gives Avenir a good run for their money"

"But wouldn't that take long time to do?" Iffy asked. It seems she gets the gist of things. Compa has question marks floating around her head. And Neptune has been staring in space for quite a while now. Did her brain just crashed?

"Well, that may be true. It may take us years before we can get on equal footing with Avenir in terms of sales. But there is another easy way"

"What?"

"Negotiations"

"Haa?" Iffy is confused now.

"Who can we complain to if our lives are shit in right now?"

"The goddess right?-! Don't tell me-! How can we do that?! We can't get near the Basilicom right?"

"What if it involves an event, like~~~ an Expo for example?"

"…!" looks like she got it.

*CLAP**CLAP**CLAP**CLAP*

"HAHAHAHA!" Chian is laughing.

"Wh-what happened!? Has the world gone coo-coo!? Cause I have!" Neptune just rebooted from her brain crash.

"I-I don't understand…" Compa still has her question marks floating around her.

"A-amazing…" and Iffy is astonished with my explanation.

"Haa… Amazing… I never met someone like you…" Chian regains her composure.

"That's right! We'll use the Technology Expo this year"

"What's that? Is it like a festival?" Compa has even more question marks around her.

"Ah, sorry about that, I forgot your new here. I'll do the explaining this time" she gave me a wink.

"The Expo takes place in Lastation every four years. Various companies showcase new technologies under a common theme"

"It's for people to network, or exchange information and skills. The best item gets a trophy from Lastation's CPU!"

"A trophy? What an achievement! So, can we take down Avenir with a trophy?" is Compa going to take down a company with a trophy. Fuck that! I want to see it!

"We'll aim for the goddess. We'll showcase at the Expo, win, and meet with her for negotiation!"

"I see. I understand it more than Jared's" okay, that hurts a bit.

"Then, you've got your work cut out for you. It'll be really tough" Compa added.

"Sure. I need to begin making arrangements. I actually asked you here today to discuss just that"

"Nope, we won't consign any of your loans" where in heavens did Neptune pull that out!?

"Hah! It's not about money. We need to transfer tools and materials, but the monsters are still…" so most of the main objective will be body guards eh?

"We'd risk our lives for a single screw! I'm just warnin' you, but we'll probably be asking for your help more often"

"Ah, I getcha, you want us to make sure you don't get distracted by monsters while prepping for the Expo"

"You're right! I'm glad you and you're boyfriend here are quick on the uptakes. I'm counting on you"

"Boyfriend!?" Iffy reacted. Neptune turned red to the ears and Compa is as shocked as Iffy is.

"Ah, sorry, sorry I forgot that you two weren't like that!" Iffy gave me a long hard stare.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hm? I see, I see. It looks like you have your work cut out as well" Chian said while holding her chin and nodding.

"Believe me it's harder than it looks"

"Hm? Well it's going to be easier if you just look around a bit"

"That may take a long time"

"Believe me it's easier than it looks"

"I hope it does"

"Huh? Iffy, what are they talking about?"

"Don't ask me"

After our brief (?) discussion is over, we say goodbye to Chian. Sigh, that was more work than I expected. It's still 3pm so as to not waste time, we go back to our inn.

"H-hey" someone is tugging on my sleeve. I turn and it was Iffy who's doing it not Neptune.

"I-is it really true?"

"Hm?"

"About you and Nep?"

"Didn't you hear what Chian said? We aren't like that"

"I-I see…" she has a shadow over her face. Silence turned to us.

"T-then would you consider…" she started to bite her lip.

"Consider what?"

"To be m-m-m-my…"

"Ah, hello" well, someone interrupted us. I turned towards the voice.

"Are you the people that are looking to kill some monsters?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Who the hell is this guy? He just came from out of nowhere and greeted us without triggering me. I don't like this guy. He wears a black coat and tie top and a black pants brown leather shoes.

"If I were to say yes, what would you do?"

"Ah, nothing, I am here to hire you guys"

"Hire us?"

"Yes, well, I'm only here for a quick rundown of your quest as of tomorrow" so he's just a proxy.

"You're true client is Avenir or more specifically, Singe, the President of Avenir" he must be pretty bold to hire people outside of this foreign of this landmass.

"The details of the quest will be given tomorrow. You're only tasks is to head to the forest not far from here" he pulled out his phone and showed us a map tracing from this place tracing all the way to the nearest forest in the outskirts of the city.

"Well then, I'm done here, I'll be taking my leave. Good day" he turned his back and disappeared of into the distance.

"Avenir huh…" Iffy spoke up. It seems she's not that shocked from this development.

"It looks like we'll have a rough time here in Lastation" I look at Iffy.

"You wanted to say something?" I continue our little talk.

"I-it was nothing" her face shows that she's disappointed. I pat her head.

"Ah…"

"Don't worry about it too much" and she comfortably accepted my patting.

I open the door to our room. I saw Neptune sitting on her bed and her back up against the wall. Compa is nowhere near to be found.

"Where's Compa?"

"She taking a bath right now. Where's Iffy?"

"She needs to go somewhere" I sit on the bed right next to her.

We were silent for a while. And it's not all that unusual, normally when either Compa or Iffy is here she gets all excited. When we're alone like this it's we're totally silent. It's kinda comforting, although her usual expression is great. But when a happy-go-lucky person gets quiet, it's wierdly comforting and distracting at the same time. I believe it would be accurate to say it's peaceful.

"Hey…"

"Hm?" I slightly move my eyes.

"D-d-do you anyone you like?" now where is this coming from? Normally we'd go quiet until either the two of them came back.

"First of all, tell me where this is coming from?"

"A-a-ah it's nothing, really I just want to ask"

"I see you were just bothered with what Chian said"

"H-h-h-h did you know?! Can you read minds?!"

"Hm. It's more like I can read your next move"

"So you're a psychic! Awsome, I want to be one as well so I can know when games are going on sale!"

"Heh, that would be funny…"

"So…"

"Hm?"

"…about my question earlier"

"No one in particular. Although I did have a girlfriend once" I shit you not. I did have one.

"Did? So she's your ex now?"

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"Just bad pairing"

"I see…Do you still have feelings for her?"

"It was a long time ago, I already moved on. We're still friends, though" I added.

"I see…" we went silent.

"Then…" She gets out of bed and walks up to me.

"…is it okay…" she crawls on all fours on top of me.

"… if I…" she crawls all the way until our faces became so close. I can see that her face is red and her purple eyes, that matches the color of her hair, seems to be fighting something inside of her. I can smell her shampoo from here.

"…were to be…" she leaned in more until our lips are almost in touch. She closes her eyes.

"…your…" I grab the back of her head with one hand then on her back with the other.

"Ah~~ that was a really nice bath! Oh, what are you guys doing?" it seems Compa just came out of the bath.

"Ah, nothing, we were just betting on weather Iffy would come back before Compa finishes"

"I see. Hey! That's just mean! I take baths at a normal pace!" she pouts.

"Oho, I remember 2 nights ago that you took almost an hour taking a bath"

"No! It's not! Mm~~~~! I'm going to get angry!" her pouting is so cute. I can't even tell whether she's angry or not. Probably the latter.

"Well, those are jokes to begin with so take it easy" I try to ease her.

"Huh? It's only a joke?" she's surprised. Wait. Did I hear that right?

"You thought I was serious?" she nodded and I face palmed.

"Eh? Eeeh!" okay that was a bit of a late reaction right there. She is an air-head.

"That's so mean! I'm going out to buy us some drinks!" she cutely stomps out of the room.

"And I'm not giving you one!" she then tries to slam the door but couldn't and closes it normally. I look at the bulging thing right next to me. If you want to know, nothing happened. I pat her head just like what I did with Iffy.

"Don't worry about it too much"

* * *

"So why're we working for Avenir if we know they're totally evil!"

Where here in the designated area as per instructed. The forest has moss all over the place. Green moss covers the tree trunks of this forest. This place gives me the creeps. I look around for our client.

"Idealism won't feed us. You'll never be an adult when you're always picky about food or work. There's our client" she pointed with her eyes.

An old man came up. He has white nape-length hair. He wears the same business suite as the guy yesterday.

"Hello, Mr. Singe of Avenir" Compa greets him unnaturally.

"We're Compa, Nep-Nep, Iffy and Jared. We've come to fight monsters!"

Singe looked at every one of us, he's stare has a tinge of distrust. He sighed.

"…I don't have a choice. I need you to eliminate all the surrounding monsters while I inspect a plant by the city outskirts"

"Don't let any run loose and cause damage to the facility. Get moving" he gave a sharp command and left.

"What's his problem? He must be underestimating us because of our looks. How rude!" Compa said angrily, although her anger mode is really not convincing.

"It's inevitable when you or Nep are around" Iffy said. Well that is true though.

"Iffy, you're one to talk when you're that short… and without boobies" oh my, that's a home run like there.

"My chest isn't a part of this!" she quickly holds her chest with her arms.

"Now, now, lets' get going before our client gets rid of us" I said.

"Yeah, let's leave Ms. No-boobies here" okay Neptune, that was a bit harsh though.

We walk through the forest. Since this is just kill anything that we think is a monster, we decided to split up: I with Compa and Iffy with Neptune. The forest is thick, way thick. The trees are unnaturally grown. The roots are all twisted from the lack of natural nutrition from soil. But at the same time moss are all over the place like there is a nearby river. My eyes only see green here. If I knew this was like this I should've brought a chainsaw and cut them down.

"Ow-!"

"You okay, Compa?" I look back and see Compa on all fours.

"Ah- Yeah" I gave her a hand.

"Thanks"

"Stay close okay?"

"Mhm" she nodded and we continued down or trail.

It took us a whole 10 minutes before we get into position. Iffy told us that this place is a bottleneck for monsters. They come through here because of the thick forest, and this place is thinnest out of all the thick wall of trees. Iffy and Neptune should be on the other side.

"Hey"

"Hm?"

"I never asked this but…"

"What's your relationship with Nep-Nep?" again.

"Nothing really, we're just like this because we made a deal"

"I see. You know, when she woke up, she talked about a guy named Jared who said that he will save her"

"Oh, she did huh" something that she would do.

"And she was crying a bit also" I see. I made her cry twice.

"I see"

"I thought you were a bad person because you made her cry like that. But I see now that you're not that bad of a person"

"What made you say that?"

"Because she's smiling a lot now when you came along. Although she was already like that in the beginning it's more of level up on her smiles" despite her being an air-head, she's mature in the weirdest places.

"I see. Well enough chit-chat, I think we got our first set of monsters coming up" I already noticed them a while now.

The monsters we have here are: Chickens, their still more of them, plants, oh my goodness, and a Minotaur with a gigantic axe, now _that's _a monster. I ready myself. Since Neptune let me borrow her sword earlier, bring it in front of me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" she brandished her needle.

We dashed forward to our enemy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

*BANG!**CLASH**BANG!**BANG!**CLASH*

"…_haa…haa…_"

"How many of them are there?..._haa…haa…_"

"I don't know, but we have to do something about this"

This is getting out of hand. We have already repelled 6 waves already and I can't seem to see the end. Just what kind of plant are Avenir researching on? If it's something important to monsters then we are in pinch right here. And how are we going to fight these? I can still see monsters coming from the distance. If we continue like this, we might lose our ground. I need a better plan.

"Hey Compa, how far can you shoot that thing?"

"200 yards at least" what the hell kind of needle is that?!

"You sure?"

"I'm sure! I've done the math!" If she did, then we have a sniper over here. I think my options.

Okay, first off. We are going to be run downed of we continue on the defensive. If we talk about offence though, I need some back up. Fortunately, Compa is here with her needle. But she would be so concentrated on covering me that, if I were to let one monster pass. I won't be able to cover for Compa. Dangit.

"Compa, what's the firing rate of that needle of yours?"

"I need a second to fire another" Hmm. I get a second latency if she needs to fire in rapid succession.

"Shit. They didn't give me time to think!" monsters appeared before us again. Two gigantic size Minotaur's with their golden axe appeared before us. I hate seeing them right now.

"Compa!"

"Yes!"

I dash forward. One Minotaur stepped up and raised his axe. I slide down in between its legs and cut its tendons on the back of its knees. I stand up and block the attack of the second Minotaur. I tilt the sword to ground making the heavy attack slide towards it. I run up to its knee and stabbed it as deep as I can go.

*ROAR!*

He roared in pain as he fell to one knee. I quickly pulled the sword out, run towards his head, and beheaded him with a clean cut. Blood sprayed all around us. I look at the other Minotaur and he's already dead without his head anywhere. That was a pretty solid shot from Compa.

"You okay?"

"Mhm" she nodded. I can tell she's getting tired. I really need a better solution for this. Then she falls, I run and catch her.

"Get some rest"

"…but… _haa, haa…_"

"Don't worry. I can handle them" I put her down under a tree not too far away so I can still see her.

Bodies of monsters everywhere, I can see them from all around me, evidence that we tried our best.

"Haa… Well at least I can get a good work out on top of this" I grip the sword tightly.

Three towering Minotaur's rose up, small ginger like monsters flowed from the ground and surrounded me, plus those chickens are here too. I'm totally screwed; I was in shock by how many they are. But I can't complain right now. I ready myself.

"Well… LET'S DANCE ASSHOLES!" I dash towards my oppressors.

I performed a two-step circular slash to the gingers. I connect that with a fade-slash to the chicken in front. This allows me to move back, and stabbed a chicken behind me. Two chickens came from two sides, and I beheaded the left then the right. I dash towards the opening at middle and uppercut slash a chicken making him fly in the air. I step back and give the chicken a powerful side kick as he falls to the ground, making fly towards one of the Minotaur's face. He looked at me and run towards me with all his might. He threw his axe towards me, I dodge. I see his fist almost touching the ground rushing over to me. I cover my chest with my arms; he gave me a powerful-bulldozer like uppercut punch that I literally flew in the air.

"Oguf-!" shit, that was strong! I immediately spread my arms so that the force would be spread outside of my body.

Then a powerful pressure hit my body. Like someone dropped a truck over me. I slammed towards the ground. It seems that I made a crater. I can still move my body, I stand up upon realizing.

"Jared!" I hear Compa shouting.

"SHUT IT WOMAN!" I need to concentrate.

I have 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, and I've got internal bleeding all over the place. Shit, this is going to get ugly. I run towards the weapon-less Minotaur. He gave me a punch, I dodge to the side. At the same time, the other Minotaur swung his axe down. I rolled over. His axe cuts off the gigantic fist of Minotaur. He wailed a bit and falls on one knee. I run towards him, and without any effort, other than the pain I feel coming from all over my body, I cut off his other arm. Not letting this guy go, I climbed over to his nape and proceeded to stab him with everything I've got. I see the other Minotaur, coming over to me, he raised his weapon. I jumped off when he swung it down. I run up again over the headless Minotaur and jumped towards the other one. I ready my sword and stabbed his heart. I grab his chest hair, and stabbed his heart with vigor. He grabbed my body and throws me away from him.

"..._Oah..._" I whimper at the pain. I move my head to look at my enemy. I see that two Minotaur's, are on the ground; one more to go. I stand up. The pain resonates more. I'm about to black out.

" 'J-Jared!' " I hear a voice. I turned towards it, by the time I did so, my body starts to collapse. Then someone lifted me up.

"Really now, you're more of a handful than Nep"

"Iffy, that's what boys do nowadays" I look in front of me. A long twin-braid purple haired girl with her black swimsuit- like back turned towards me.

"Give 'em hell Neptune"

" 'Right!' " then I blanked out.

"There, all done! I don't see any more monsters" Neptune said happily.

"Nope. I'm certain the rest ran away. That's all for today!" Compa also said in a happy tone.

"What the hell?"

"Don't ask me"

After a few minutes since backup came, Neptune cut down all the force of monsters by half in an instant. Compa filled me up with bandages then proceeded to help after. Iffy just stayed with me the whole time until I was to stand up again. Now we are coming back to where we met Singe.

"The inspection is complete. Are you kids done, too? You sure you didn't miss any?" Singe came. The look on his face still has a flavor of disappointment towards us.

"It's all good when I'm on the prowl! We even took out the boss-like one, so I betcha they'll stay away for a while" that boss-like one that Neptune said, is just a Minotaur with a golden helmet. It just looked so stupid when he wears it.

"Good. However, if ever one remains and it damages the facility, we will never conduct business with you again"

"Th-that's a bit harsh. Why can't you just repair the damage if that happens?" Compa replied to that. I think she should have not said that.

"You have no idea, do you? Mere humans should never degrade machinery!" say what?

"Have you ever seen a human as detail-oriented or precise as a machine?" Nope. If ever, then he's a robot not human.

"I-I don't know… I'm not a machine" oh my. Compa is about to cry.

"Right. You're just an incompetent human. Who knows when you'll make a mistake? Being human is no excuse for errors!" I walk up to Compa and hand her my handkerchief. She gave a little nod.

"If humans are expected to make mistakes, I'd rather machines do the job from the start"

"Keep that in mind the next time you take a job from this company" he turned his back.

"Heh, that's funny" I talk the moment he took the first step.

"If humans make a mistake, then machines that were made by an imperfect human should be imperfect as well" he continues on walking.

"Remember that! Fridge!" in all honesty, the name Singe sucks.

"Wh-wh-what did I do to get yelled at? Did I really say something bad?" Compa is about cry.

"Don't cry. You didn't do anything. That was pretty immature of him, yelling at us like that" Iffy tried to comfort her.

"M-maybe he thought… I was making fun of machines…"

"But he's mocking humanity!" she then looks at me.

"And on top of that you called him a Fridge!"

"What!? It was a good pun"

"That's pretty immature of you as well"

"Don't play with fire is what the folks always have to say"

"*sigh*… you as much of a handful as Nep here"

"Well, we did do our quest right, so… where's our prize money?"

"Ah, I have it right here" I turn towards Neptune. She has a red pouch on her hands. We open it and we immediately closed it.

"Wh-what the hell was that!?" I could not believe my eyes.

"M-me too…"

"I-It was like someone put the sun in here!"

"Iffy, y-y-y carry it…" Neptune offered her the bag.

"W-w-w-why does it have to be me?!"

"Because you are the most reliable"

"R-r-r-r-reliable!" she turned red to the ears.

"Yes! So be honored that you have been given this fine set of bag!"

"O-okay…" she took the bag from Neptune.

"Well, let's get going now" Iffy led the crying Compa out of the forest while Neptune and I follow.

"J-J-Jared…"

"Hm?" I look towards my side. Neptune's hand is weirdly close to me.

"Just a little while, okay?" she gave me nod and I held her small hand all the way back.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

We immediately went towards Chian's place. When I say we, it's just Neptune and I, Compa and Iffy were so tired that they have to go back to our inn. It seems the guys from the shop are busy as always since I hear clanks of metal inside. Neptune opened the door towards the restaurant.

"Hiya! Aw, I feel so at home… This dirty counter, the small confined rooms… The smell of food baked into the walls!" I went inside and saw Neptune already at the counter and Chian at the other side.

"…Shut up!" okay, that was pretty straightforward.

"Did you meet Singe? What did you think? Isn't he horrible?"

"Yeah! He made Compa cry with his machinery lecture. He's a total creepaziod!"

"Oh, yeah, I expected as much. He's entirely against manual labor" she did? She should have told us earlier! I did tell her over the phone that we'd meet the guy.

"You've met him before" good question Neptune.

"Naturally. He represents that whole company. He's also one of my old school's alumnus" so he was a school-mate.

"I saw him when he came to lecture a class. I bet he just prattled on how precise machines are and whatnot"

"Heh, yeah he did! With that ominous, gruff voice!" Neptune laughed a bit.

"He doesn't approve of any technician's skills or pride. I despise him, but that's not the only reason" so there's more to this. I better not pry too deep here.

"But enough of that. Let's talk getting you bunch another job" great! We can add more rays to the sun!

"I need you to go to the next town and get some materials from Chevre. Here. It's the map to this shop" she gave us a map with a circle with circle on near the next town. Then the radio by the counter started up.

"…_Broadcasting public information from the Basilicom_" this could not be any good if it involves the Basilicom.

"_After discussions amongst the Basilicom representatives, the Tech Expo has been cancelled this year_" now that's bad news.

"What!? Wait a sec!" Chian could not believe her ears.

"_The Sanctuary announced this due to a decreased number of exhibitors. However, the civil committee speculates that…_"

"_the Parliament may have pressured the Sanctuary into the cancellation of this traditional event…*SQZ*_" I turn off the radio.

I think this for a second. According to my internet research, there is almost two-hundred left of the factories that is still kicking ever since Avenir was founded. Even if at least 70% of them were to showcase on the Expo that would be enough to let it continue. But the announcement said another thing: '_Parliament may have pressured the Sanctuary into the cancellation of this traditional event_'. Normally, the government should not cancel any cultural or traditional event. It will only happen if and only if we are celebrating at a bad time, like hurricanes or stuff. But not here, they pressured them to do so. This sounds fishy. Hmm... I already know the answer, but I just don't get the connection.

"Are you kidding me? We can't afford to wait four more years! By then, all the factories will be long gone!"

"Whoa, Chian, calm down!" Neptune tried to ease her.

"This was probably the last chance my factory had…!" she's breaks down.

* * *

The whole city is in disarray. We walk through the city, with our hands at holding each other. She apparently likes to hold my hand, even though they are rough on some parts. I can see that the shop owners are showing their frustrations on stalls. Some of them have even closed down early. Some of them are just taking their anger in a fight. And some of them just drink even though it's in the middle it's still early.

"Hey, Jared"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any idea why the Expo just ended like that?"

"I do, actually"

"Ooh, Let's hear it!"

"First, off, it's just plain stupid to cancel a traditional event that everyone is looking forward to. You got people from all over Gameindustri going here, and then go back because it was cancelled. That could topple Lastation in a minute. Secondly, why would the Parliament pressure the Sanctuary? If the Sanctuary gets its shit from the Parliament why bother separating them in the first place. And thirdly, I just don't buy it" I finish my lengthy explanation.

"Ah… So in other words you just don't buy it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, now I understand! I couldn't understand it, before you said that last part!" dammit woman that hurts.

"Okay, I'm done talking. What did you two Chian talked about earlier?" before we left, Chian said that she wants to have some alone time with her. I don't mean to pry on girls talk but seriously though, she was red all over when she came out.

"A-a-a-ah it nothing! Its girls talk!" well at least it's alright, no need to act like an asshole.

We enter our room. It's empty. Weird, I thought Compa and Iffy went back here. I saw a note on one of the bedside tables.

'_We'll be going out to buy some food. And also do a little investigation about that announcement and also about that key fragment. So we'll be back in the morning. Don't worry, our breakfast will be big __' okay. I facepalm so we won't have anything to eat today. I called up a delivery service for us.

"Haa… That was tasty!"

"You know it's bad to lie on your bed after you ate"

"Its fine, I won't get fat" that's not what I meant. I threw our garbage to the respective trash bin and turned off the lights. I lay down on my bed.

"Good night"

"Good night" I fell asleep.

*RUSTLE**RUSTLE*

Hm? What's this?

*RUSTLE**RUSTLE*

Am I having another wet dream again?

*RUSTLE**RUSTLE*

I am not having one, right now, because I don't feel that horny today. So what the hell is this? I open the covers of me bed and saw that Neptune has apparently crawled her way to my right side.

"What the hell are you doing woman?"

"Ah-N-nothing…"

"'Nothing' doesn't count woman. So what the hell?"

"C-can I…" hm?

"…s-sleep here for a while?" say what? Okay, let's break this down on what has been happening between me and her. First, ever since our reunion at Basilicom, we have been holding hands. Then, she gave me a handjob while I finger her pussy. Third, we almost kissed yesterday. Now she wants me to agree to this? Sigh, I just don't know my own feelings.

"Fine, but only for tonight" I'll play with her for now. She leans in close to my chest. I can smell her shampoo from here. It has quite a grape flavor.

"…J-Jared…"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm sorry…" now this is rare. What's she sorry about?

"…for getting you involved in all this…"

"…I wanted to say it sometime now…"

"I see" she's feeling a bit guilty for getting me involved when it's clearly my decision that I got involved in all this.

"I think I should say this, while I have the chance" she looked up towards me. I stare at her eyes to show that I'm serious.

"Don't worry too much about me"

"Eh… what does that mean?"

"It means what it says. Although you can still worry, but when the time comes that I suddenly disappear without a word then just don't worry about me"

"… I don't think I can do that…"

"Sorry woman, you just need to suck it up. Anyway let's get some sleep, I have to wake up 3 in the morning for my run" I pull her head in close-enough towards my chest. And I felt really warm when I slept today.

* * *

"Oh no, what should we do about the job we accepted from Ms. Chian? We already have the map…"

"Just give her some time alone. We'll come back another time. Anyway…"

The next morning came. Compa and Iffy called us all of a sudden after my 3 o'clock run. We met at some restaurant that was still open and we ate to our hearts content. While doing so, their investigation report says that it lead to more question rather than answers. Now we're on some random field in the outskirts of the city because…

"We don't have a single clue regarding the Key Fragment. Why would you take a job about a lost child on top of this?!" Compa apparently took on some random quest about a lost child now we're all here, in the middle of nowhere.

"We'll never save the world if we don't save it's people! My grandpa said, 'you must learn to walk before you can run!'" that true.

"The mom looked really worried. There are so many nasty creatures outside of town. Her child will be eaten if we don't hurry!" that must be really bad.

"So what? Babies get eaten all the time. It's survival of the fittest. I'll leave you behind if you keep dilly-dallying" Iffy, we're not infants inside a shark that gets eaten by our brothers!

"Aw, don't be a pooper-scooper. I'll buy you some lollipops later! What's this kid look like?" Neptune asked and why a lollipop?

"The mom said that she wears a pink top and has long hair with pink flower hair clips on her head and also she an NPC. So she should be easy to spot" wait what?! NPC?

"O-okay…" it seems Neptune got the same reaction as I had.

We looked around the field for a while until my worst case scenario happened.

"Hey, look! I found a cave!" godammit! Why is it connected to caves all the time?! Right now, I really feel like that I want to annihilate a few caves right now after typing 'panzer' on some keyboard.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"Tell me Iffy"

"Hm?"

"Why the hell are we in a cave right now? You do know that I seriously hate caves"

We are walking in a cave lit with blue crystals all around. We couldn't find that kid in the field outside and surprisingly there's a cave that Neptune found. Why is it that there are so many caves in Gameindustri? Someone should really fix the environmental terrain of this place.

"Ah, Well, we don't know where to look for that child so we have no choice"

"And anyway do we know that this child is human? She's an NPC! She'll probably, say the same lines over and over when we try to talk to her"

"Well… we don't have any other choice, we can't just go and leave a quest that we accepted"

"What happened to that 'survival of the fittest' philosophy?"

"Well… we can't complain right now"

"*sigh*… The things I do for love…" I say it under my breath. Really now, this is a pain.

"Hm?" I shake my head signalling that it's nothing.

We're leading the group. We have been walking for about an hour now and of course there are monster's here. Since they're weak I don't need to be involved in the fights. I just seat in the corner trying to sleep my ass off since it took them a bit long whenever they fight. While the three here looks for the child in this godforsaken cave, my mind was somewhere else.

I have been putting off my questioning for a while now, and I haven't learned anything new since I joined them. I have been dreaming of that static place since we came here in Lastation. I already am growing tired of seeing them over and over. It's almost getting in the way. I know the saying of don't mix dreams with reality. But with everything I have been through, I don't think I'm just dreaming right now. I sigh. I'll just have to play the waiting game, if ever I want answers. We still walk through the cave. The lights are getting dim. I'm having a bad feeling.

"Hey…"

"What is it?" Iffy answered. She's the only one who can hear me right now, since Neptune and Compa is falling behind by a meter.

"Do you get the feeling that something might happen?"

"Hm? Something always happens to us"

"No, I mean something like…"then the ground shake. It's not a typical earthquake. It was something else. I look in front of me since it's dim I can't see far. The shaking grew much more intense. Then I can see an outline from the darkness in front of us. It's big, really big. A golden helmet appeared and it seems it's running through the ceiling. It's a Minotaur. Rocks that are bigger than its head are falling behind him.

"…that" I finish my sentence. The Minotaur ran towards us, his helmet destroying everything above the ceiling. Its two arms also runs pass through the wall, making more gigantic debris fall. Without taking any chances I grab Iffy by the waist and dodged towards the side.

"Hey Neptune! You okay?!"

"Yeah!" I hear a small voice from the distance.

Small rocks are falling around us, the Minotaur continues to run. If he runs, like that we could get caved in. I look at the opposite wall; I see that on the corner where the floor and the wall intersect is a gap, wide enough that I could almost see the inside. The Minotaur run passed us, as he does, the moment he laid his big foot down, the floor collapsed. It went down, towards the opposite. Iffy slide pass me, I grab her. But as I do, I lost my footing and I also slide down. I look up trying to find something to grab onto. When I do, a gigantic rock came falling from somewhere and rolls over towards us. This is bullshit right here. I pull Iffy up towards my body, and hold her in place. I then concentrate all my body weight towards sliding down.

* * *

"Uhh…" I feel something rough and hard pressing against my cheek. My body isn't in pain at all, rather it's cold in here for some reason.

"He…"

"Ja…d"

"Wa…up…"

"Ple…"

I open my eyes, it was dark. I couldn't see shit. Where the hell am I? My eyes immediately looked for any source of light. A face of epic crap-nest entered my peripheral vision.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I could believe my eyes! I have seen a ghost! I hope I can ask her about heaven.

"What are you talking about? It's me, IF" she moved move her cell phone a little farther away so I can see her clearly.

"Oh, it's just Iffy"

"Hey! What's with that disappointed tone!?"

"Nothing. Anyway, we need to get some lights"

"Okay" she removed her jacket revealing her black top and short-shorts. She's really sexy. Although she may be on the flat side of things, but the way she removed her jacket was so erotic that I couldn't help but stare at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how sexy you look when you don't have your jacket" I remember how she was back in that hotel when I removed her jacket. I tried not to think about it at that time, but she is hot even though she's flat.

"S-s-s-s-sexy! Ah-a-I…" She stutters like a broken record that has not been used in over a decade. I come up to her and pat her on the head.

"Ah"

"You okay now?" I gently rub her head. She smiled a bit under the smallest light that this place has.

We used all 9 cell phones to cover this place with light. And not to my surprise, we are caved in. Rocks all around us, no more other than 9 cell phones, no less; this place is small that it takes three steps from one end to the other. On one side though I can feel that the ground is a bit inclined, if I'm right, this is where we came and as one might expect its block with rocks. I sigh.

"Okay, Iffy. We are officially caved in"

"I can tell. So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Dunno"

"Haa?"

"Look, I have never been caved in this badly before. So unless we want to get buried we just stay put and hope Neptune and Compa find us"

"But what if something happens before they do?"

"Then, I'll just carry this whole place on my back until they get here and protect you"

"Haa?"

"Nah, just kidding" although I can do that.

We sit and wait until help arrives. I am not that much worried about Neptune, although I am, since she can transform and save the day. What I'm more concerned about is, how long are going to stay here. Iffy's safety here is my number one priority right now. She's sitting a bit far away from me and she's still not wearing her jacket.

"Hey…" she spoke.

"Hm?"

"…Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure" she stood up and proceeded over to me; in _front_ of me. She sat down in between my legs with her back turned against me. I can smell her shampoo from here.

"What the hell are you doing woman?"

"Nothing. It's a bit cold"

"Then why don't you wear your jacket then?"

"I can't since I sometimes get tired from wearing it" now that she reminds me of it. She does take off her jacket every once in a while. It's no surprise since her jacket is way too big for her.

"*sigh*... Fine... so are still cold after doing this?"

"Just a little. But its still a bit disturbing though" she then looks up to me.

"Hug me..." say what?

"I-i-i-it's just cold okay! So do it"

"What the hell are you saying woman?" I can't keep track of this convrrsation.

"It's just cold! Y-y-y-you know about those stuff that said that we can keep warm if our bodies are close together" woman that only applies to _some_ cases not this one. I sigh.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it" I lean in close until her hair tickled my nose, my chest on her back and wrap my arms around her small body.

"So is this alright with you?"

"Mhm..." she nodded lightly. We stayed like that in silence.

"Hey..."

"Hm? Is it still cold?"

"No, it's just that..." I look over her shoulder to look at her face. She's red up to the ears.

"...I'm glad that you're worried about me right now..."

"What the hell are saying woman? I always worry about you" I shit you not. I'm also worried about Compa since she is an airhead. No offense.

"Ever since we met again. You've always been looking after Nep"

"I'm only just keeping my end of the deal"

"I see..." she went silent for a while. She moved her back closer to me making me feel her body heat more.

"...Then for now..." she looked over to me.

"... just this once..." she moved her head closer.

"... only look..." she closed her eyes and moved her lips towards mine. I hold her head through her cheek.

"Ah!" she suddenly opened her eyes. Then without me knowing my lower libido is being felt.

"Iffy, in the name all things that is good, what the hell are you doing?" I ask still minding the fact that she's groping my dick through my pants.

"Ah… it's so hard…" she commented. And she's groping me even more as she does it. In all honesty it feels good.

"Hey… doesn't it hurt when it's like this? Better take it out…Ah-!" with skill that I don't know where she learned, she immediately pulled my zipper down.

"Better take this off as well…"

"Stop that woman!" the moment her own words came out she pulled my undies revealing my manliness.

"I-I-it's really big…" thanks for that.

"So, you okay seeing one now? Can I put my dick back inside my pants?"

"Don't" she grabbed my penis with a bit of force.

"Gh" I close my eyes from both the pleasure and the pain.

"I think it was something like this?" in her small voice, she rubs my dick up and down.

Although her strokes were a bit timid it has a good sensation to it. This feels good.

"Ah… I'm guessing it was supposed to be like this?" she then pulled her body away from me making her body rest on the floor. And once she settled she brings her head over to my cock.

"What the hell are yo-!"

"*Lick*…" I stop myself the moment she laps the tip of my cock.

"*Lick*…*Lick*…nnn…*Smack*…" woah. Her tongue movements are so good that I close my eyes just to bear with it.

"W-where'd you learn that?"I say it in between her licking.

"Someone…taught me… mn…*Slurp*…*Lick*…*Shlp*…"

"Gh!" I can't think straight now.

"H-hey, don't move around so much… mn… *Smack*"

Easy for you to say. I can't help it since your lapping my dick on its sensitive part.

"*Smack*… *Lick*… mmn… *Slurp*… mnm, nn…"

"Hng…"

"Then after this is… mn… *Lick*…"

She then runs her tongue down on my shaft.

Maybe I let my guard down for a while, but the new stimulation is unexpectedly strong. It takes a real effort for me to keep myself jerking up on the floor.

"Mmm… hey, does it feel good?... nmn… *Smack*… *Slurp*… *Lick*… mmfh… mmm…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank goodness, so I better do you more… *Slrp**Lick*… *Smack*…"

She holds my dick with her small hands. And proceeded to lap on my dick some more. If she continues to do that I might…

"Mm… *Smack*…okay, next would be…"

Pulling her tongue back from my shaft, Iffy brings her face still lower.

"Fwahm…"

"!?"

"Mmgh… mnn, nnmmh… *Ssslrp*…mmn… *Smack*… *Slurp*…"

"Kuh!"

Iffy rolls my testicles inside her mouth, my spine jerks ramrod straight. I don't even care what she's doing to me. It just feels so good.

"Kh, ahh…"

"Npph, mmn… *Smck*… *Slurp**Slrrrp*… mm, mmngh…"

"Okay… that's done then…"

Then the moment she stops her lapping from the bottom she moved her head back up again with her mouth wide open. Oh damn, I know where this is going.

She approaches my penis again, then slowly and carefully put it inside her mouth.

"Nn… *Slurp*… *Smack*… nmm… *Slrp*… *Smack*…"

"Gh, ah…" my mind is blanking out from the waves of pleasure that I am receiving. And just like last time her movements are timid and shallow.

Her lips slide over the bulge at the neck of my penis and quickly back, forcing grunts of pleasure out of my mouth.

"*Shhhmack* *Slrp*… mnn… *Slurp*… *Smack*… *Slurp*… mmnmm… *Ssssslrp*…"

"Mmm…"

"*Slrp*… nn, amazing… *Slslrrrp*… Jared, the taste has gotten strong..."

"Mmn… *Slrp**Sllsllrp*… *Smack*… mmnf… *Shllp**Slp**Smack*…"

"…!" she gradually picks up the pace, and the pleasure grows proportionally.

"Ngh, ammn… *Slurrrp**Smack*… ammn… mmmn… *Slurp**Smack*…"

"Hng…!"

"Mm, mmf… *Lick**Lick**Lick*… *Slrp**Lick*… *Lick*… mmnh…"

"Aah…" Iffy all of a sudden switched from her full on hard blowjob to epic tongue movements on the tip of my dick. The pleasure's incomparable to what her lips alone can provide. Shudders of ecstasy shoot up to my spine.

"*Slurp*… Then, the finale…"

"Huh?"

"*Shlrp* *Ssslrp* *Sllllrrp*… nn.. *Lick**Lick**Lick**Lick*… *Smack**Smack**Slurp*… *Slllrp*… mmfh…*Lick**Lick*…"

"…!" she then combines her blowjob with her tongue. She attacks the tip with her tongue all the while rubbing her lips over the neck. I'm honestly overwhelmed.

"Hhmfh… *Lick*…*Slurp**Smack**Slrrrp*… nnn… *Lick*… nn… *Slurrrrrrp!*"

"Kuh! H-hold on, that's… mmgh!"

"…No *Slrrrrrrrrrrp!*"

"Gh…" oh gawd, I'm almost to about to cum.

"*Slslrrp!* Mm, mmgh… *Smack* *Lick**Lick**Lick**Smack**Slurp!*"

"I-Iffy…" damn this is bad, the pleasure is paralyzing me into place.

"Mmmn, nmmm… *Smack**Slurp**Slurp*… mngh, nnf… *Slslrrp!*" She takes it deeper inside her mouth.

"*Slrp**Slurp**Slurrrp**Smack!**Smack*… mmngh… *Slrp**Slrp**Slrrrp!*"

"Kuh! Iffy!"

"Mmnn!"

My semen gushes out into Iffy's small throat. A wrinkle of surprise forms on her eyes but her grip on my cock doesn't weaken.

"Mnn… mnf… mn, nn…"

"Gh, hnh…"

"Mm… every lasht… mnn… *Shhhlrppppp!*"

"!?" and just as my ejaculation finally begins to die down, the girl starts sucking again.

My whole lower body seems to have gone numb as she slurps down every drop of cum.

"Nn… *Slurp*… my mouf 'sh alheady full…" she then released her mouth from my dick and picks herself up. Her cheeks are bulging a bit from my semen.

"Mngh… *Gulp*… *Gulp*…"

"Hey, don't drink that!"

"I have to… *Gulp*… because I…" her face has gone red.

"I…" her lips tremble.

"I-I… L-l-l-lo-"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

I hear a crackling noise from somewhere. Like small rocks falling from the ceiling. Like someone is moving the rocks aside.

"I have to… *Gulp*… because I…"

"I…"

"I-I… L-l-l-lo-"

"Hey! Jared! Iffy! Where are you?!" -! I can hear them, although they're not that far away from us. I put a hand on to Iffy's head.

"Ah…"

"Sorry, I think time's up" I pat her a bit and wipe small tears on her eyes.

'_Sorry girl, guess you have to tell me another time_' I apologize in my heart and continue to pat her for a little while.

"Hey! Jared! Iffy!" I stand up and pick up her jacket from the rock near us and put it over her head.

"Jared! Iffy!" sigh. Our little rescuers can't read the situation. I walk up to the side where we came from. And when I looked up, I can see a hole now.

"HEY! WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

"Eh-! Hey, Nep-Nep. I found them"

" 'Right! I'll go down there and get them' " then from that hole where I can see light. A shadow of someone is going down here. I can see her purple butterfly-machine-like wings behind her. She hovered down in front of me. Her twin-purple haired-braid slightly swings from her landing.

"Yo" I greet her. And all of a sudden she buried her face onto my chest.

" 'I was so worried…' " what am I going to do with you girls? Sheesh. I gently pat her head.

"C'mon woman, I told you not to worry about me too much" I reminded her.

"B-but!" she looked up. Her eyes are starting to get wet.

"How can I do that!? Your som-" I put a finger on her lip.

"Shhh. The walls have ears" I then trace my hand over on her forehead and fix her bangs a little.

"Okay. Let's get to the part where you actually save us" I reminded her of her objective here.

" 'Right. So anyway where's Iffy?' " she stepped back a little. I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

"Ah, Iffy! You okay?" she runs pass me. I turn to look, and see the same Iffy with her jacket on. I think her eyes have a bit of evidence of tears on it. Apparently she already picked up her cell phones.

"Yeah, so anyway let's get out of here first. My butt is starting to ache from sitting on the rocks"

" 'Okay, Iffy first then Jared is next' "

"Fine, by me" they both nodded and proceeded towards the entrance. Then they fly upward with Iffy being carried by the waist.

My only source of light right now is the hole above me. It illuminates the small space here. I think for a moment.

My feelings for Iffy and Neptune are nothing more than just a comrade and a dealer respectively. I know that fact in my head. But my heart denies it to the fullest. It's screaming saying that I need to make a decision. I'm not thick or thin or anything like that. Nor am I mature enough to make a decision. But one thing is clear, whatever decision I make. I pray that it all goes well.

"Okay, with that out of the way" I wait for Neptune to come down.

* * *

We still walk through this godforsaken cave. Compa doesn't want us to leave this quest like this after what happened. I give up. Iffy leads the group; we turn to what seems like an opening towards a large arena-like area.

"A monster… it's already dead. What're you doing? Hurry up and get over here" it seems Iffy found a dead monster.

"Nope, no thanks! It's all you, Iffy! Go ahead and take care of it. Compa, Jared and I are gonna wait here patiently" Neptune answered. All three of us are hiding in the corner of the entrance way.

"Just tell us if you don't want to find the lost child!" Compa said.

"Yeah! Go for it!" I really have nothing to say to this awkward prank.

"We've beaten a ton of monsters already. Aren't you used to seeing them dead yet?" we look over the corner to see what she's about to do. Evidently we can hear her just fine from here.

"… A clean cut and a huge welt. Doesn't look like any other weaponry from Lastation" she does her autopsy on the corpse.

"Planeptune's advanced weaponry? No… but what…? Huh? Someone's coming!" then someone from sky flew down right in front of her. I can already tell who that is from that white long hair.

" 'A civilian? What are you doing out here?' "

"R-right back at ya! Who're you? What're you doing here?"

" 'The kid. I came to save a child. It's taken care of. But I don't need to be thanked' " Yay.

" 'Anyway, there was supposed to be a girl who accepted the same job. Her name's Neptune. You know her?' " then all of a sudden somebody ran pass me. Compa and I quickly follow.

"Whoa, what's happening? She's so coolios! Do you know her, Iffy?" Neptune came up to Iffy.

"No. She's your friend or something, right? She knows your name, at least. She… looks like you after you transform" Neptune scans Black Heart, or more accurate to say, Noire. She has question marks all over her head.

"Huh? I don't think I've met her before. I'm sorry have we?"

" 'Sure, I get it' " then Noire looked over to me in an instant. I caught her stare with mine.

" 'You want to avoid fighting me in front of those two outsiders' " I believe when she said 'those two' she means Iffy and Compa. So that means I'm part of this too.

" 'Pretty rational. B-but, I'm not praising you. You think I'm just here to say 'hi'?' " I thought you were here to save a child?

" 'Also your boyfriend of yours is here too, so it's two birds with one stone' " goddammit. So I really am involved.

" 'Let's settle this, Neptune!' "

*BANG!*

All of a sudden, Noire charged at Neptune with blinding speed. It was a good thing I was near her that I was able to block her sword with one hand. My hand bled instantly.

" 'Ho, You're as fast as always' " she commented.

"I was sure that you were the faster one" I bring my other hand towards Neptune signalling that I need a sword right now.

Then my hand felt weight. Without confirming what it is, I swing upward towards Noire. She immediately pulled out her sword from my grip, and flew back a few meters. My hand bleed like there's no tomorrow.

"Jared, you okay?" Neptune came up as well as the others.

"T-this wound is deep. My first-aids aren't enough" that's because Compa's 'first aids' are only cute band aids.

"Y-you! What do you have against Nep?" Iffy stood before Noire.

" 'That doesn't concern you. My only concern is Neptune!' " she dashed towards Iffy.

*BANG*

Iffy readies herself. But as she does, Noire broke the barrier and passed Iffy like a ghost walking through a wall, at least that's what the after images say. Her target was Neptune all the way, Compa tries to summon her needle but it was too slow that Noire is already in front of Neptune and I.

*CLASH*

In that same moment, Neptune transformed and blocked Noire's attack. Sparks fly from the point of intersection from their weapons.

" 'Tell me, Neptune. Why are you getting involved with humans today?' "

" 'Why does it matter. They're my friends' "

Neptune pushed back Noire with great force.

" 'Friends, eh…' " she seems to be pondering on the word.

*BANG!*

She then dashed over to us with the speed of sound. Iffy shoots from behind her. But that doesn't stop her from rushing over to us. I step up and deflected that attack. In the short window that I provided Neptune rushed from my side and from deep under she delivered an uppercut slash. Noire blocked that but the force was strong enough that she flew back. Compa rained down one-second latency shots. But due to the latency, she was able to dodge them all. But it wasn't all for naught, because of that, Compa lured her right into Iffy who charged towards Noire with her dual knife wielding techniques.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

Iffy attack relentlessly with fast moving thrusts and slashes, it seems Noire is having a run for her money. Noire is blocking every attack with ease, but I can see that her face is starting to stiffen.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

Iffy continues to attack with lightning fast pace. I can almost see a tornado forming from around them as sparks fly all over the place. Then in a brief moment, Noire put down her sword and using the flat side of sword she swung it upward. One of Iffy's knives flew into the air; her arm is raised as well. Noire saw this opening and kicked her right in the gut. It was strong enough that she literally flew towards us. I run and catch her.

"…*cough*…_haa…*_cough_*…_"

"You okay?"

"…yeah… *cough* *cough*"

I quickly pull a gun from her holster and started shooting.

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

She dodged them all.

"Neptune!"

" 'Right!' " she dashed forward.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

She rains down strikes against Noire who evidently rains her own set of attacks. They both moved with speed that I can only see after images. I put Iffy on her feet and run towards the battle. I then moved down from the side, and interjected their battle with an uppercut slash. Noire blocked both mine and Neptune's attack. We are in a standstill with our weapons stuck in place.

" 'You're a pain as ever…' " Noire commented in bathed breath, so even goddesses get tired.

She added force on her sword. It was strong enough to deflect two people. Neptune and I were pushed back.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

Noire summoned a gun and started shooting at Neptune. Neptune dodges them all. But looking at the bullets while in flight, they seem to be on fire. Fire shots? Awesome!

*BANG!*

And the moment she stopped shooting Neptune, Noire is already right in front me dangerously. Her sword is on her side, her grip tightens, she's about to swing! I pull the gun from behind me and pointed it on her head.

*BANG!*

She dodged to the side. But I she still continue to dash towards me. I let go of my gun and swing my hand around.

*SPLASH*

" 'What th-!' " I sprayed my blood over her eyes. She closes her eyes for a minute. Using that as an opportunity I gave her another powerful uppercut slash. But she blocked it since she opened her eyes in the nick of time. But that doesn't stop her from literally flying up in the air.

"Hyaaaa!" Neptune rushed over to Noire and rained down strikes all over her.

*CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH**CLASH*

Noire blocks them but she was so overwhelmed that she couldn't block them all. Noire's clothes are getting tattered all over. And finishing her rains of strikes Neptune delivered a roundhouse kick to Noire's side and she flew was kicked back towards the ground. Noire brought out her wings and she saved herself from hitting the ground.

Neptune came down, and she turned back to normal. It seems she has run out of juice.

"That was close…_haa, haa…_How could I lose…? Have you powered up since leaving Celestia?" Noire said. Leave Celestia? Girl, you forced her to _leave _Celestia.

"D-don't think this is all I've got! I'll crush you next time, Neptune"

*BANG!*

She ran away towards the only exit this place has. Sigh. I wished that we would never see her but I think that won't happen.

"She was totally coming after you two. What did you guys do to her? I'm sure you know her before you lost your memory" oh yeah, I didn't told Iffy that my memories were '_returned_'. Better take care of that.

"I-I didn't do nothin'! I hope! I can't remember… but… I'm sure we weren't really that close" yes you were Neptune.

"No, no, no… I mean, did you see her outfit? Her flame shots?! You must've done something really awful" maybe.

"How many crimes has this little girl committed in her past? Did I pick the wrong person to side with…?" you could say that.

"Ah, Jared, let me see your hand" Compa came up and takes a look at my palm.

"Eh, it's already healed…"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I didn't mention this but my body heals quickly than normal"

"I see…"

"Well, at least our quest has supposedly ended. So why don't we get a move on shall we"

"Aw, it's a shame that we didn't save the kid ourselves. But I'm sure she's with her mom now" Compa totters off first followed by Iffy.

"*sigh*… I told you we shouldn't have accepted this quest" Neptune and I both followed.

"Ah, that's right…"

"Hm?" then all of a sudden Neptune pulled me from my side and something warm engulfed my cheek. A sensation that all men, like me, know all too well, Neptune kissed me on the cheek.

She then lets me go and totters off towards the two.

"Heh, cheeky girl…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

*sigh*

"That was a heavy sigh…"

"You think?"

"You've been sighing a lot lately, what's up?"

"Nothing"

Compa and I are alone right now in our room sitting on our beds. Neptune and Iffy went out because they have something to do. Compa reads a medical book, that's a given since she's a nurse in training while I on the other hand haven't come into conclusion with myself. The result of this thinking has been making me sigh all day.

It's apparently been a week since our battle with Noire. And we've only accepted uneventful quests. From carrying a tray full of breads at a bake shop, delivering parcels, becoming a driver of some big shot that Lastation doesn't know who, killing a monster (cockroach) at some random girl's house, and doing some other work that I don't want to bother mentioning. Our money hasn't been a problem for now since the prize money that Avenir gave us hasn't lost its rays just yet. I sigh again.

"Hey, you know if you have problems Compa the nurse is here for you" Compa says so proudly. I thanked and turned down her offer for now.

I open my cell phone and go to the internet. The first site I went is Lastation's blog, who knows I might learn new information about Avenir and the cancelled (?) Tech Expo. As I scan through the blog about some guy making fun of their CPU on the net, I found that Noire has updated her blog. Let's see…

"Hey, been awhile. This is Black Heart, Lastation's CPU" hello their Noire, it's been awhile also.

"Today I'm going to focus on the education system of Lastation" oh? Honestly this could be interesting. I've already seen Planeptune's education system but seeing the Lastation's standards in their own turf might make me think twice about Lastation as a whole.

"Remember I said Lastation is sometimes called 'mechanic land'?" no.

"To surpass Planeptune, our main focus with education is to raise engineers and technicians" Planeptune again?

"Lastation offers affordable technology courses. The most affordable on Gamindustri" affordable you say.

"The students will soon become professionals and support Lastation's future proof growth"

"I suggest you come to Lastation if your dream is to become an engineer"

"That's it see you in the next update"

I facepalm at this. Is she serious? I sigh and ready my fingers to type a retort.

"Hello it's been a while, Black Heart. I was a bit happy that you are talking about the educational system then I eventually facepalmed myself when I read the rest. I have concluded that you really have inferiority complex and is in need of a good season with a doctor. And you say affordable? I believe quality education comes at a price. So meaning that your education system is as low as the tuition fees? And also future-proof growth doesn't exist in any way, shape, form, country, continent, world, galaxy, and the universe. It's just a dream. Lastly get some economists and politicians deployed in Lastation more than engineers, I believe that your Tech Expo has been cancelled due to bad governing and still your economy is slowly going down the drain. Just saying" and post.

The moment I posted, a hundred comments rained down under my post. Holy shit it's so damn many. I try to read them all.

"He's back!"

"Fuck him!"

"Is this guy seriously trying to challenge our CPU?"

"He's so cool XD"

"This guy is an asshole"

"The hell?"

"Well, I mostly agree to what he said though…"

"Well fuck you to! _!"

"This guy… XD"

"Thumbs up!"

Then all of a sudden the door opened and I saw Iffy, who looked like she ran a hundred kilometers, is at the doorway. She walked over to us; I quickly closed the cell phone and hide it in my pocket.

"He posted again!"

"W-w-w-what are screaming about Iffy?" Compa said in a surprise.

"Hey! People outside are running around like crazy!" I look at the door again and saw Neptune with a plastic bag dangling from her hand.

"Yo, what you got there?" I ask. She then went inside, sits in front of me and shows off her goods.

"It's pudding! Lots and lots of them! Plus some sweets and 4 boxes full of chocolate!"

"You're going to get fat. And anyway, where'd you get the money to buy all these?" their way too many.

"I used that…" huh? Did she say that? _That_ that?

"Woman, are you trying to run us poor here?"

"Hrrr? I hon't how 'hat 'hou 'haying?" she already stuffed sweets into her mouth.

Translation: "Hm? I don't know what you're saying?"

"Goddammit woman" I take a tissue from the bedside table and wipe some chocolate's on her lips. Her lips eh… I find myself staring at that light pink membrane of hers. As I finish she said thanks and continued to munch down some more sweets.

"So anyway Iffy; What the hell are you screaming about in the middle of the day?"

"He posted again!"

"Say what?"

"Here!" she sticks her phone towards us and we all looked at the comment that I just posted.

"Wow…" I compliment myself. I got to say, this is some good stuff that I posted.

"He hus' he' hic' i' 'he hed" the fuck woman. Chew on them before you talk.

Translation: "He must be sick in the head"

"But he's really amazing isn't he?"

"Hm? What's so amazing about it?" Compa asked.

"I mean he's got guts saying all this in Lastations blog. He's probably provoking Black Heart so they could fight?" oho, that sounds like an idea I might consider.

"C'mon woman, if he really does plan to challenge the CPU. Wouldn't this method be a little too cowardly since the whole people of Gamindustri can see this?"

"So he must be pretty bold then?" Compa said.

"Or bald. Anyway, when did this guy become a craze?"

"About the time when we went on a meeting with Chian. He really pulled the wrong strings back then but he doesn't seem to care"

"So that's why those people are running like headless chickens. So anyway…" I pick up three puddings and gave it to both Iffy and Compa. And we started eating.

"What are we going to do here? We still haven't had any info about that Key Fragment?"

"Well, we can't do anything about it. Neptune did say that there is one in every landmass. So whether we skip this one or not, we'll eventually have to look here" she does make a point.

"But we don't have any info on us" Compa said.

"Yeah, and we've been making no progress at all about the Avenir thing also"

"Did Chian ever called us?"

"Nothing"

"Hrm…"

We're wasting time here. As long as that Key Fragment exists here in Lastation we don't have any reason to go. And regarding Avenir, I have no freaking idea what they're planning. If I had to guess, they're trying to implement their font in MS-DOS. But that would be plain stupid. We need info fast.

"Hey, I want to ask?" Neptune seemed to be finished chewing down her sweets.

"This guy…" she pointed over the post I made.

"Hm?"

"…maybe he was a Lastation citizen trolling over his CPU?" -!. ! I forgot that piece of info!

"Heh" I smirk.

"Huh?"

"How the hell did I miss that?" I want to laugh so much on my own stupidity.

"Ah… Iffy what's happening to him"

"Don't know. But he must have lost it"

"The Basilicom…" I whisper.

"Haa? Didn't we get kicked out from that place?"

"That's not what I meant. The people who used to work at the Basilicom"

"Haa?"

"Heretics" then I see Iffy's eyes widen a little when I say it.

"Anything wrong Iffy?" I just have to ask.

"No, nothing" her reaction is a millimeter off. But I don't want to pry any longer.

"Heretics are those who don't believe in the Basilicom's teachings, right? Where can we find one?" Compa asked.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to know about that. I guess you did attend a Planeptune school. They've got some good teachers"" Iffy complimented.

"More specifically, they were kicked out of the Basilicom for worshipping another goddess"

"So the Basilicom gave 'em the boot for lavishing another goddess with attention instead of the one on their landmass?" that's some harsh description from Neptune right there.

"You make it sound like a love affair… Nep-Nep, it's inappropriate to refer to the goddesses in such a way" Compa might be shocked when _I _refer to them in such a way.

"Uh, sorry… But watcha gonna do after we find one of these heretic folks?"

"Well we can't ask them about the Key Fragment"

"It's gonna be a waste of time if we do" since no one, especially the books I read in the library, doesn't have any idea what a Key Fragment is, so…

"We'll ask them for internal information about the Basilicoms. I'm sure they'd know a lot, having been former members" oho, it's impressive how Iffy can pick up my ideas.

"Yes. What we lack is information. Reasons! The Basilicom kicked us out and cancelled the Tech Expo" it seems Compa picked it up as well. She might not be as a pure air-head as I think she is.

"What if they don't wanna talk to us either?" nice question Neptune.

"Then we'll threaten them with your gun, of course"

"Say what?" I could not help but react.

"I'm just kidding. But anyway where can we find one? I assume you have some idea?"

"Well, that's the hard part…" because it's bad news for me.

"Hm? You don't know?"

"I know…"

"So where?"

"In an abandoned mine. Not far from here" I say it.

"Ah, so that's why…" good thing Iffy got the gist of this. It's not that I'm afraid of caves it's more on the side of I _hate _them so much.

"Well, let's go to sleep we have a job to do tomorrow"

We finish the last of our sweets, throw the remains into the trash bin and we turned off the lights. All of us went into bed and I allowed my body to enter slumber mode. Then all of a sudden, someone whispered into my ears.

"Good night" it was soft and sweet. And it smells like sweets as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"Didja notice the number of monsters here? It's a kinda tight spot… I wonder if they're comfy"

"Yes, there were more than usual. I'm a bit worried about the heretics. Let's hurry!"

Sigh. The things I do for love. We're walking through the abandoned mine. How the hell can you call this a mine when there's not even a single rail tracks here. There aren't even materials over at the entrance.

The abandoned mine, like any other godforsaken caves are lit with blue crystals. What's up with these crystals anyway? They're like a glow stick. I cannot believe that no one bothers to mine these crystals, it's such a waste. Also the number of monsters here are a bit dense. And as always, whenever we encounter one, I sleep in the corner. I'm not being a badass here, 'coz I really am a badass.

Iffy and I are leading the group.

"Hey Jared?"

"What's up?"

"Are you sure that a heretic is here? I mean with these many monsters wouldn't he be somewhere else?"

"Have I ever lied to you woman?"

"Yes, you have. You didn't said that you got your memories back" when we came back from our fight last week. I told her that my memories came back and that she didn't have to assume that I have amnesia.

"C'mon Iffy, I kinda forgot about that. And here I thought you were a mature woman who understands the hearts of both men and women"

"W-what's with that!? And also you've been calling me Iffy for quite a while now?"

"What? It's a good nickname. And I can already tell who made that"

"Mm~~" she pouts.

"Mm~~ Fine. What if I were to make a nickname for you?" Iffys suggested.

"Oho, bring it on. I want to see you try"

"…" she stares at me intently.

"Ah, how about I call you Jarry" the fuck?

"Ha! How do you like that!" she so proud of her own stupidity of naming nicknames.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Let's see what I can get out of your appearance" I'm going to make comeback.

"W-what? I don't need one, Iffy is okay by me"

"The more nicknames the better in my opinion" I stare at her.

"D-don't stare at me too much, P-perv"

"Okay! From now on you'll be called Dirty-Brown!"

"T-that's even worst!"

"C'mon Dirty-Brown, it's nice isn't it? Actually, I might have a hidden talent in the nickname industry" I nod to myself.

"Hey, what's happening? What's happening? I want to be on the fun too" Neptune came up as well as Compa.

"We're currently changing nicknames"

"E~~h, but Iffy suits her well"

"It seems she wants to change that"

"S-so Iffy doesn't want to be Iffy anymore?"

"Nah, she just wants to change her nickname. That's all"

"That's a relief. But what are we going to call Iffy now?"

"Well, I did call her Dirty-Brown. So try calling her that!"

"Dirty-Brown"

"Dirty-Brown"

"Nice chorus" I look at Iffy and she's holding her head. It seems the pressure of calling her Dirty-Brown got to her.

"Hm. She doesn't like it, oh well let's change that"

"Yes! Please do!" I think for a moment.

"Okay, I'll transform the name IF…" everyone looked at me with intent.

"…into…" they came closer to me.

"…Ifching"

…

…

…

Okay, this is awkward, why's everybody gone silent?

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Neptune is rolling on the ground.

"HAHAHA… IFching… _hee… _he,hehe, HAHAHAHAHA!" her eyes are starting to tear up from laughing so hard.

"HAHAHAHA!" Compa is holding on her stomach.

"S-s-s-sorry… IF-tching! …Hahahaha!"

"I can't believe…ha…that I'll hear…a very stupid nickname… Hahaha!"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w… uuuuh~~~!" it seems Ifching wants to cry from the embarrassment. I pat her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ifching we're still you're friends no matter what other people may call you" I try to make a ka-ching sound effect when I smile.

We still walkthrough the cave. Neptune and I are in the lead, while Ifching—I mean Iffy is at back with Compa, defeated. Oh well, I did try to make a good nickname for her. Then all of a sudden I hear someone breathing.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh. I hear someone" Neptune readied herself. I see a figure of a man crouched down at some rock. I gesture all them to be as silent as possible. We approach the figure.

Step-by-step, we sneak as quietly as possible. We're about 3 meters from the guy. I ready my hands in front of me if he tries a surprise attack. Then he stood up. It seems he has a cane. Cane? Maybe it's a weapon? He steps into the light. It's just an old man.

"Okay. I think this is the guy" I reassured them.

"So…you're Mr. Heretic? Watcha doin' hiding in such a dark place?" Neptune asked.

"It's unhealthy to be away from the sun's rays entirely. Give me your hand and I'll lead you to Vitamin D!" Compa tries to approach the old man.

"Who're…? Get away. I'm not going anywhere. This's the only place to receive it. The messenger only knows this place" messenger? Better take that as a clue.

"…This heretic must be trippin'…" oh, Ifching—I mean Iffy was able to speak.

"Mr. Heretic! We're here to ask you all about Basilicoms"

"…Basilicoms? Oh, okay. What's on your mind?"

"They didn't let us in and they cancelled the Tech Expo. What's up with that, man?"

"… Lastations Basilicoms are practically controlled by the Parliament side. The Sanctuary end is largely ignored"

"The current Parliament listens only to the sound of coin. Well, the sanctuary reps don't listen much, either…" hm. So even the government here is as corrupt as back there, really now, something's in this world doesn't change at all.

"Sanctuary? P-Parliament? Ifching!—I mean Iffy, help is needed!" is Neptune doing this on purpose?

"The Sanctuary serves the CPU and evangelizes. Parliament serves the CPU and governs. Is it really that complicated?" to her at least.

"Okay, whatever. So your Basilicom is a rotten egg because of the Parliament stuff?" that's a pretty good description.

"The Sanctuary's no different. Those fanatics have no ears to heed our warnings with. Humanity is DOOMED!" say what?

"Huh? What do you mean all humanity is doomed? Are you proffesizing the apocalypse?" prophesizing, not pro_ff_eszing.

"Of course. We're all going to die at the hands of Overlord Momus" is this one of those last-bosses in RPG's.

"Momus is powerful enough to seal away one of the goddesses" typical of a last boss.

"Even our current CPU had to retreat to the world to avoid his power"

"I see. Uh-huh. I betcha that guy's the cause of every monster in the whole world! What an absolute jerkwad!" don't blame the guy. He didn't choose it be born like that.

"It's hard to believe, though. Is there really an Overlord more powerful than one of our goddesses?" Compa asked a good question.

"See? You're the same as everyone else. They don't believe me. You must, or you'll be punished by the divine messenger!" who the hell is this messenger anyway? Is he some sub-boss?

"You! You defeated several monsters to get here, right? You shall not escape your punishment!" holy shit. What the fuck is happening to him? Does he has a case of DID?

"Leave, you foolish, generally undeveloped adolescents!"

"H-He's scaring me… What's gotten into him…?" oh gawd not again. I step up in front of Compa to block this man's sight from her view.

"L-Let's just get outta here without him. He wants to stay and I don't wanna force him to leave. Plus, he's very rude"

"A good suggestion Neptune" I finally spoke up. We turn our backs and started to walk away.

"You! You're not human are you!?"

-!

I turn to look at the old man. He's eyes stare at mine, like he wants to kill me for some reason. I retaliate with my own. And the moment I did, he's face has gone paler than a bond paper and ran away into the shadows of the cave. I wonder how I look now.

* * *

"Didja hear that? An Overlord! That sounds so intense!" Neptune is in her high gears of excitement right now.

"It's just more nonsense conjured up by the heretic. I hope he gets his comeuppance" Iffy seems to dislike the idea.

We exited the cave and have gone to take a rest near a lake. The green scenery here feels romantic for some reason. A definite plus when Neptune and I are going on a date.

"Well, who knows? Monsters are taking over the world and Histy's totally in captivity"

"Oh, yeah. What if that Histy person's playing us all like kazoos?" oho, I haven't thought about that.

"She creates the monsters, lures out naïve little girl wanna-be heroes like you, then SNAP! Lures another… then SNAP!"

"What the hell is with that snap thing?"

"Histy, you're here! I didn't think I'd hear from ya until I saved ya. Are you relaxing? You're all tied down, right?" Hm? All of a sudden Neptune is talking to herself, has she gone totally coo-coo?

"All that aside, what's new?" what the hell is she talking about?

"Who? Is this the 'she' who sealed you away?"

"But she is a villain, right? Or are you trying to say… you're the villain?" Hm. According to this one-sided conversation, Histy right here is explaining about someone. That someone sealed her away somewhere.

"Arfoire? She's the one who locked you up? And she's coming to fight us, huh?"

"…What about her? Did we get disconnected? Ugh, she should switch telepathy carriers" it seems her talk with some unknown being has ended.

"I couldn't hear Histy's voice, but I think I understand what's happening from Nep-Nep's side" it seems Compa had the same idea as me.

"Maybe Arfoire intercepted that communication and cut her off"

"…What if this Arfoire is the same as that Overlord Momus? They'd both be connected to creating the monsters. What's you're take on this Jared?"

"Hm. Well we already confirmed that Neptune is not stuck in the head"

"Hey, That's mean~~!"

"But we did have some slight information about the current situation regarding Histy. So in any case, our little quest isn't as useless it is" I stand up.

"C'mon guys. Let's go back. I'm hungry right now"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

"Ah, the food was amazing!"

"It sure is"

"I never knew that Jared knows how to cook"

"Well I did work for a restaurant a long time ago"

We exited the restaurant. Actually it's one of those DIY restaurants where you only pay for the ingredients of the dish you ordered. The table itself is fairly big so you can imagine how two stoves fit in the middle. Also the paraphernalia's we need are already given as part of the order. It's funny how Compa and Neptune were shocked to see raw meat and vegetable and tried to file a complaint. Iffy ordered and cooked some beef stew while on the other hand I worked on cooking some chicken al a king. All of them were in shock when they tried it and Iffy felt defeated. Neptune ordered some beef fried-noodles, which I have to cook, and Compa ordered some vegetable noodle soup, which Iffy cooked.

We pass through the many shops that Lastation has. Iffy and Compa are in the lead.

"Ah~~ my tummy is all fully" Neptune is in bliss mode.

"You must have a unique stomach for eating 4 dishes in a row" in fact after she ate one, she ordered 3 more and I have to literally stand up just to cook as fast as I can for her.

"Well I don't get fat no matter how many times I eat those" she says so proudly.

"That a fact?" then we pass through a familiar looking shop.

"Hm. I think it's about time"

"Nepu?"

"Okay…Iffy! Compa!" I quickly shout at the other two. They turned and I gestured them to come here.

"What's the matter?" I point. They already knew what's up so no words were needed.

"Why don't we check up on her?" they all nodded smilingly at my suggestion. We slide open the Japanese styled restaurant door. The moment we do, our old friend is sitting on the counter listening to some jazz music.

"Yo, Chian. We came to check up on you" I greeted her.

"Ah, it's you guys. Come one take a sit" she gestured us towards the counter.

"I appreciate you all checking up on me. I'm all right now"

"Are you sure, Chian? The Tech Expo may be gone, but I'm sure there's another way to help!" Compa suggested.

"I know. I'm not givin' up yet. The shop called and told me to gather up the materials I ordered a while ago"

"Could you get them real quick? You've still got the map, right? It should be simple to find" we all agreed and stepped out on Chian's thanks.

Iffy brings out the map. And like some treasure hunting map, there is only an 'X' mark at the middle. How the hell do we know where this is?

"*sigh*… simple to find you say…"

"Hm? I think I know where this is…"

"Oh, tell us Iffy. And please let this not be another cave thing" I pray.

"Well you're in luck. We actually don't need to go to one"

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Well, the original route was to pass through one but there is a short-cut to get there that I know"

Iffy leads us towards to the outskirts of the city. It was a relief that we don't have to go through a cave right now, but something much worst came.

"Um...Iffy"

"Hm?"

"Why, in the name of all things that is rational, are we going up a mountain?" we are currently trailing up a mountain. It was going to be a short-cut they said.

"Well, you did say that you hate caves so I figured that going up a mountain would be much better" I sigh.

"So, why do we have to climb one? I'm guessing that you have an explanation for this"

"Well, the cave that leads to another town, is much safer but longer, since it has to go around this mountain for saftey reasons" okay, that makes a lot sense. Usually, the maps I have seen when I explored one before, was in fact, avoiding the center part of the map.

"So, you thought that cutting through this mountain is going to save us time?"

"Yeah! So don't complain" I give up.

We trail through the rough mountain. The mountain itself has big rocks all over the place and the heat is a factor for killing any who comes by. The trees that are on the side does not in any way, shape or form help us hide from the heat. I'm about to die, supposedly.

As always Iffy and I are ahead. I look back to see what's happening to those two. They're 3 meters behind us.

"Hey, aren't we gonna wait?"

"Nah, they're idiots so they'll catch up, eventually" I agree with her on that part. But looking at the trail up ahead, they're gonna fall behind even more.

"Why don't I just carry them?" I suggested. It'll be quicker anyway.

"W-w-w-w-what!? C-c-c-carry them!?"

"Look, it'll be christmas when we get there and I don't mean to be sarcastic, mind you"

"H-how can you carry two people?"

"Easy. I'll carry one on my arms and the other would be on my back"

"T-then…"

* * *

"…_haa, haa…_"

"Go! Jared! Go!"

"Don't worry! Our support for him will carry us to outer space!"

"Are you trying to kill me woman!" I just had to complain about this awful, most unbelievable, situation that I am in. What you may ask? Simple:

First, I have my hands locked tight behind my back. Next, Iffy and Neptune are on my back, being supported by my two arms, and Compa is right in the middle, being supported by my back and shoulders. All three of them combined, they practically weigh a little more than a single average human being. But my biggest concern is…

"Hey! Go faster! You're so slow that my pudding is melting!"

"…_haa,haa… _How the hell am I going to do that!?" is that these three are going wild behind my back. And also this mountain is so steep that my legs are about to break. How did it come to this?

"_T-then carry me as well!"_

"_Haa?"_

"_It's unfair that you only carry those two. So carry me too!" I put a finger on my forehead and think how in any universe is that possible?_

"_He~~~Y! Are we there yet?"_

"_C'mon Nep-Nep, you can do it!" I look back and see Neptune staggering as she catches up to us. I sigh._

"_Fine…"_

Shit, so it was my own stupidity that had lead me into this. Sigh, you reap what you sow. I climb up the mountain with these wild kangaroo's behind me. Goddammit won't they stop cheering? Although I like how they put the effort into cheering me on. But please stop moving around so much. We eventually reached the top. Thank god. The scenery is amazing here. I crouch down to let these guys get off. I stretch my back.

Wow, is the only thing that I can say right now. Green fields that covers then my field of vision. A gently yet strong tailwind pass on this top. At a distance I see another town not too far from here.

"Hey, is that it?"

"It's not that far right?" I nodded to that. I look at this scenery again. Maybe I'll add this place on my notes. I then find myself smiling.

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Huh?

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

What the?

*SQZZZZZ*

Shi-!

*SQZZZZZZZZZ*

Wh… el… s…pen…ing?

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"Ja…"

'_Remember…_'

Remember?

'_Remember…_'

What?

'_Remember…_'

REMEMBER WHAT!?

"…red!"

'…'

I ALREADY KNOW THAT!

'…'

THAT'S NOT THE POINT! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO REMEMBER!

'…'

"Ja…d!"

'…'

FUCK YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Co…a!"

'…'

'…'

"I-I do…ow!"

'…'

'_Don't be stupid I created you…_'

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"-!"

"Jared!"

"W-wha…?" what the hell happened? I look around and saw that I'm in a room and sitting up on the bed. It's already night time.

"Wh-what happened to me?" I ask. I can't remember a thing.

"You collapsed when we got to the top" a familiar clumsy-voice reached my ears.

"Huh?" I can't believe this…

"Then all of a sudden you started squirming around. We just don't know what to do with you"

"How did you get me here?"

"We carried you all the way down. It's a good thing that the town is so kind that they gave us a room and doctor to check up on you"

"I see…" crap, my head hurts. What the hell was that?

"Sorry, leave me be for the time being…" she left on my thanks.

I stand up and check my body for anything unusual. Although it isn't necessary, I just need to do it. I look out the window, and think what just happened.

Okay, first things first. I have those static dreams. It's been quite a while now since these dreams pops up inside my head and now it's gotten worst. I'm not mixing delusions with reality. Nor am I insane enough to do so. But, given the current situation, it's somehow connected to 99.898891293. I don't know how but if I think that these static dreams as a scene of a crime, I saw those string of numbers when I saw that scene for the first time. So it's only natural to think that what I'm looking at now is the reason why I'm here.

Next up, what is it trying to make me remember? I already knew my ends meet ever since I became like 'this'. And I also knew my days before too. My memory hasn't gone senile on me so what is he trying to make me remember. And that 'guy' is long dead. C'mon brain, think! What is it that I'm missing?

"Um…"

"What!?" dammit, don't disturb me when I think!

"Ah-sorry-!" I hurriedly look who that person is. I ran towards the door and block it with my foot.

"Sorry about that, come inside…" because I need to talk to you.

I let the purple-haired girl inside. She sits on the bed and I sit on the chair in front of her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I am…" I say it honestly.

"… That's good" I see a small smile under her downed face.

"I have something to talk to you about" I lean in close to her.

"W-what is it?"

"About my relapse earlier, did you notice anything strange?"

"Ah-! No, nothing. You were like one of those guys that got electrocuted and were flailing around like crazy" I notice her eyes shifted. But I don't want to pressure her because that's not the point of this conversation.

"I see…" we went silent. My hearts beat fast as every second pass by. It's pounding onto my chest like it wants to pop out. I breathe out some air and look at her.

"Neptune…"

"Hm?"

"…when we get to Lowee…" I put a hand on her head and pull her close.

"… let's go out on a date" I pull her close until our foreheads hit each other lightly. She was red for a few seconds but the moment I look at her she smiled so beautifully that the image still retains on my retina. So please, let me hold out for a little while longer.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

My eyes slowly opened from my slumber. The rays of the sun blinded me as I look out the window. Refreshing winds blew on my face as I slowly regain control over my sleepy body, I look around the room. It was the same room back in the Basilicom, if not slightly bigger. Looking out the window, I see kids running towards a Cotton-Candy vendor. Then I see a peculiar purple-hair among kids. In, fact it'll be impossible for me not to notice.

The vendor gave her two cotton candies and run off towards somewhere. I follow her with my eyes only to see it was an only a few houses away. She then crouched down in front of an alley. What the hell is she doing? I watch her closely. It seems she's gesturing something to come to her. That something emerged as two kids. She gave the two Cotton-Candys to them, pats their head a little and left. Oho, this girl might be much more than what meets the eye.

The small event from last night still lingers in me. Along with that is a small bitter taste on my tongue. I don't know when is this going to get worst nor do I want to know. If all goes well on my end I might be able to keep my promise. I don't want to be pessimistic right now. I'll think what I want to do after I made it to Lowee. But for now, I better clean up some business here. I try to get out of bed, when I felt an object at my side.

"Hm…" okay, who the hell is this? I slowly uncover the covers. But my hand stopped halfway.

I don't want to wake this creature up, but if I don't who knows what would happen to me. Okay, what do I do? I think my options… Nothing. Fuck dammit. Oh well, here goes nothing. I put my hand on the sheets again and with the speed of light…

"HORAH!" I shout like an idiot while pulling it. A certain brown-haired girl without her jacket emerged from underneath.

"Mm… What are you *yawn~~* shouting for? *yawn~*" she slowly awoke. Her sleepy eyes and face makes all the tension in my body disappear.

"Okay, Iffy… One question, why are you in here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to sleep here" she rises from her posture and stretched her arms.

"Nothing you say"

"Yeah, it was nothing" she stood up and proceeded over at the door.

"Oh yeah…"

"Hm?"

"Feeling any better?"

"I would lie if I were to say yes but I can manage" she giggled a bit.

"What's with that?" she left the room.

"*sigh*… You're a handful" I scratch my head. Then I felt something wet and warm the moment I my hand hits the pillow. I look and knew immediately what it was.

"Honestly woman. You really are a handful…" I get out of bed and do some workout.

* * *

"Hi-Hi! We're here to get Chian's stuff. Anyone here?"

We entered the designated area. The shop is made out of clay and the interior is no different. It has a cage and stacks of hays inside probably to keep some animals. The counter is made out of wood and the cabinet on the opposite has stacks of wooden boxes and pouches. There are also labels on them. A man not that fat with a golfers hat came.

"Oh, you're the performing quadruplets that Chian mentioned? The bag's in the back. It's got a big label on it and it's fairly heavy"

"No sweat. I'm in command of these two girls with decent strength stats. They can carry anything" Iffy spoke up.

"Oh, you're not going to let the young man carry them?"

"No. He has special circumstances, that don't require any physical work for now" is Iffy covering for me because of what happened yesterday? Maybe she thought that the cause of my relapse was carrying things.

"I see. Well, at least Chian found some lovely friends to help her out" lovely he says.

"She's been too high-strung ever since she took over after her father. I'm glad she's found people she can depend on"

"Y'know… we haven't met her pop yet. Could he be…?" then Neptune upped the tension here a little.

"1) Working on another planet" what?

"2) A bridge drinking gambling addict" double what?

"3) Impaled by a hedgehog. Answer away"

"What the hell are you saying woman" I chop her head.

"Nepu!"

"W-wait, that third one is a little… oh, Nep-Nep, you're being rude" it's a good thing Compa is a bit mature in the weirdest places.

"Unfortunately, the third one is the closest. It's cliché, but he died in a tragic accident"

"How do you know Chian?" Compa asked.

"I've known her since she was born. I worked with her old man at the factory in Passe" wait, wait, wait. Are we going to start one of those long flashbacks?

"But like the other factories, Avenir's claws dug deep and we had no choice but to abandon that place" so Avenir was doing this from the get-go, eh?

"Her mother asked me to come back after her father's death, but I'd already committed to this shop by then"

"So Chian became the president? Sounds really dramatic for some minor story characters…"

"Don't treat people as NPC's" I also chop her head. I sigh in my head, really now, kids these days.

"Owiee…" I was having a better opinion of her as well.

"Never fear! We'll right all the wrongs Avenir's committed and stuff!"

"That would be nice, but I doubt you can. Avenir is under direct protection of the Parliament" hm? Under direct protection? What's the catch here?

"Whaaaat? The Parliament is part of the Basilicom, right? Why'd they wanna protect Avenir?" Neptune also thinks the same way.

"I guess you don't know. Avenir is still on the loose, even after putting so many people through misery…"

"…Because our Parliament simply refuses to do anything to stop them"

"I see...!" fuck this shit. I understand it now!

"Oh? I believe our quiet young man has gotten the gist of it, care to explain for me" all eyes on me.

"According to some random book that I read. The Parliament requires votes for it execute an order"

"And?"

"Avenir holds the most of the landmass' market. Meaning that they hold more than enough people to reach quota"

"I see. With Avenir on their side, they practically have enough support to do anything they want, as well"

"Hm… it seems Chian's all talk about you wasn't just talk after all" I nod my head slightly to the man.

"It's a small price to pay for them to ignore what Avenir is really doing" he then continues on my explanation.

"Avenir will continue to grow and Parliament will continue to collect favorable votes. It'll only get worse"

"I never knew this. Sounds like we really should focus some effort on this Avenir business" Iffy suggested.

"Hm… But where would we start. We can't just run head first to them"

"We'll use the Tech Expo" Neptune shouted and I look at her with disbelief but…

"Tech Expo, eh…" maybe just maybe that the Tech Expo cancel thing is just a hoax. And I hope I'm right.

"Is something the matter?" Iffy asked.

"Nothing"

"Well, I believe you have a package to deliver" the man put his hands together and proceeded to the back of the store. He then came out with a big sports bag, it probably has everything that Chian needed. I try to get it—

"Woah" Iffy cut me off, grab the bag and gave it to both Neptune and Compa.

"Huh?" clueless Neptune as ever.

"Carry it"

"Don't wanna. Why don't you carry it since you're fine carrying it with one hand"

"Um… I don't mind carrying it…"

"You stay back" she said sharply and I saluted in an instant.

"Hey. With you two you can carry this no problem"

"Are you going to make us little delicate girls to carry such a big thing. Our arms may fall off"

"*sigh*… Fine, I'll just carry it all the way back" she then put the bag over her shoulder and we proceeded through the door.

"Hey, young man"

"Hm?" I turn to look.

"You look just like Chian's father when he was young"

"So they say"

"Hm. But I feel as though you are different somehow"

"Maybe that's just the wine that you drank"

"W-wait how'd you know that?"

"À 2000 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Montrachet Grand Cru, Côté de Beaune. That's some expensive wine you got there" I recognize this kind of wine anywhere.

"Heh, Impressive. It looks like you seem more than what Chian said"

I say goodbye and leave the store.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

We headed back towards the central city of Lastation. We skipped the mountain and decided to suck it up going through the cave. And mind you it was Iffy who suggested that, not me. Monsters appear, wild boulders rolling towards us, bats and gigantic bees chase us everywhere and lastly a group of sandworms popped out of nowhere and tried to swallow us whole. We mostly had to go through all that before we exited that cave. And oh yeah, we all just ran for our lives.

We re-entered central city and proceeded directly towards Chian's place.

"Oh, you guys took your time. What happened?"

"Circumstances… And also cotton candy" I answered. Her head tilted on the cotton candy part.

"Well… That ain't my business to meddle around. So anyway, you did get the goods right?" Iffy came up and handed the bag.

"Thanks. I just don't know what do anymore since the Expo was cancelled. But, at least I can still do what I do best"

"Well, it's still good to take on other fields of work other than fight a lost cause. No offense though"

"None taken. Truth be told, this job is what I'm good at and I intend to keep it"

"I see…Well I wish you good luck" we try to leave.

"Ah, wait! I need to talk to that pip squeak right there" hm? Neptune?

"Ah, okay, okay… You guys can wait outside. It's a private matter" she pushed us all the way outside…

"H-hey! Stop pushing woman!" until we are outside and shut the door behind us.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"Don't ask me Iffy. I don't have a single clue"

"I wonder what they are going to talk about"

"Interested? We could always sneak a peak"

"No, my grandpa says that poking your nose into other people's business is wrong" sorry grandpa your granddaughter's friend here has already done that spectacularly.

"Let's just wait until she comes out" then all of a sudden someone grabbed me on the shoulder.

"Hey, you…" oh boy, not this shit again.

"…yeah?" I quickly gesture Iffy to be get Compa out of here. She left the scene with Compa being a little forcefully pulled. I turn to look at the man. There are five of them and all of them have cigarettes on their mouth. They all have a black leather jackets and one of them is wearing shades.

"I remember you…Yeah, you were that guy that we had to chase only to be stopped by a dog"

"Sorry, can't remember… Who were you guys again?"

"Heh, yo bros! This guy says that he doesn't know we are"

"Yeah? Then we probably got the wrong man?"

"Nah, I was sure it was him"

"Well, people make mistakes. So you probably thought it was him"

"Let's just leave him. We did make a mistake after all" then they started to turn their backs. But—

"YOU THINK WE'D ACTUALLY SAY THAT!" the man that grabbed my shoulder suddenly turned back with a fist coming straight me. I grabbed it.

"Wh-!"

"Why don't you guys SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I kicked this guy in the gut and he flew towards his pals with his back hitting the ground.

"Why you-!" this other guy charged at me. I dodge his brass knuckled fist and I tripped him with my foot. He goes all fours and I kicked his stomach and he floated in the air a bit. I swear I'm having de ja vu.

I see two more people coming up. I kick the guy's balls at the left and punched the guy on the right. The guy that I punched was stunned for a second so I took the liberty to take his cigarette and drive it onto is sorry forehead.

"WaaaAAAAAHH!" this guy's weak. I drive it a bit more and until I let him go. He quivers over the pain.

"Why you-!" this last guy came up on me with a knife. I grab his wrist bend it on the opposite side from his body, twist it, and he let the knife go. I grab it. And using the handle I hit him on the head as hard as I can. He falls to the ground knocked out.

I look around for a while and saw that the people started to encircle us creating a small arena. The rest of the four stood up and I can see veins on their foreheads. They pulled out knives and brass knuckles. I think shit is about to go down.

Two of them run towards me. The other guy was faster so he got to me first. He swings his brass knuckled fist around and I dodge them all. I got annoyed on how poorly he fights and block he's oncoming fist. I hold it in place and punch his solar plexus multiple times until I was satisfied. I then uppercut him then roundhouse kick his side, making him fly towards my right, knocked out. The other guy came as soon as it did; he swings his knife like an amateur and I blocked it with my own knife that I took earlier. I grab his arm in place and stab the knife deeply into it. I let the knife go with a little twist and he wailed a bit until punched his gut and fell. Only two more left.

"Why don't you guys give up already?" I ask. It's a pain in the ass to do this.

"FUCK YOU!" sigh. Fine, better finish this before Neptune comes out. I ran forward towards the nearest one. The moment I got close he brings out a stun gun from somewhere. I think fast and grab his wrist and twist it behind his back. His grip loosens and I grab the stun gun. And I drove it into his nape. He quivers a bit and then he was knocked out. I let go off him. I see his knife appearing from it's hiding spot on his unconscious body.

"One more to -!" the moment I look at the last man remaining, the thought of killing him crossed my mind. His knife is right across a girl's throat. His other arm is goes under her arm and covers her mouth making her feet flail around looking for the ground. And I don't need to tell you who this girl is.

"Make a move and I'll cut this girls throat!" Fuck! Shouldn't have seen this coming.

"Mhm! …mMm! mHmM!..." Neptune struggles to break herself free.

"STOP MOVING DAMMIT!" he brings his knife ever closer to her throat.

"Okay, prostrate yourself and say sorry for everything that happens today!" I remain motionless as I think up a way to save her.

"Do it shithead or I'll fucking make a pool of blood from this girl! I SAID JUST FUCKING DO IT!" I look into Neptune's teary eyes. I know that she wants to transform right now but our little exhibition at the cave made her ran out of juice, since she was in transformed state all the way. And besides she mustn't do anything or it will lead to a bad end.

"DO IT ASSHOLE!" fuck you.

I throw the stun gun high in the air. Everyone looked as my chance opens itself. I grab the knife from the body and run forward. He looked back at me and I threw the knife at him. He tried to dodge but as he does the knife cuts his ear off. He flinches on his grip and finally Neptune broke free. I catch her.

"Fu-Fuck you! I-ah-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he pulled a gun from out of nowhere and started shooting. Our audience ran around scared, creating chaos in front of Chian's shop. I sweep Neptune off her feet and carried her in my arms as I run.

We pass through many stalls not minding the stares of the people. Neptune has her arms around my neck and her face close to mine. I resist a weird urge that is rising deep within me. We turn a corner leading to a park. I find a suitable place to sit, put her down and we sit down on the ground side-by-side.

"You okay?" I ask. I checked on her neck with my eyes it seems nothing happened to her.

"Mhm…" she nodded. She seemed down, I pat her head.

"Thanks…"

"Hm?"

"…for saving me again"

"Well, for the most part I was thinking: 'OMG! OMG! Neptune got kidnapped! If I save her I'd get to go on another date!' that was joke mind you" she giggled a bit.

"You're right! We'll be able to go to another date!" she finally smiled as she looks at me. Her usual demeanor suits her best.

"Ah, but maybe another prize would good" she suggested.

"Oh, you have something in mind"

"Yup!" then all of a sudden she grabbed my head and pulled me closer to her. She kissed on the cheek. A warm sensation engulfed me from her kiss and I remained stunned for a while.

"*kiss*… Thanks for saving me" she whispered into my ear. As we separate I look at her red face.

"Well, that could be a good alternative. And I apparently, I have a prize for you as well"

"Eh" I pull her head closer and kiss her forehead in return. We were like this for a few minutes.

We then stand up, brushed of some dust and headed back towards the inn holding hands.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

"Today's job is to rescue an Avenir employee!" Compa suddenly came in with Iffy and shouting a big announcement.

It's been three days after that little incident. And we've spent them on some trivial jobs for Chian. She's still standing strong even though the Expo is cancelled. Maybe her motivation of keeping her dad's shop alive is what driving her? Maybe. But in any case, as long as it's headed at the right direction, it's all good. Those trivial jobs that I said, just includes some cleaning, carrying items around the shop, and cooking some snacks. Of course, Iffy and I were on that one while Neptune and Compa leach on our work.

"Ahem. 'The train was attacked by monsters. Please save the survivor!'"

"What what what? Helping Avenir again? I dunno about helping out our sworn nemesis!" Neptune retorted.

"Besides, don't their employees carry giant boomsticks they make at their factories?" boomsticks? Dynamite perhaps? Or a missile?

"Chian said Avenir doesn't make weaponry for human use, due to their president's motto" Iffy said. She did mention that when we were chatting yesterday.

"Plus, the employess themselves aren't bad people. You shouldn't be picky about which lives deserve saving, Nep-Nep!" oho, that's one point for Compa.

"There is no line to draw when saving lives. Now, let's hurry to the site where the train was attacked" Compa pulled Neptune out of the room and Iffy followed them. Leaving me all alone…

…

…

…

Ah, its sure is peaceful. I stand up, took the bag out, pulled out a leather jacket and wore it. Then all of a sudden Iffy comes back, walks over to me and pulled me outside through the sleeve. Oh well, at least I tried.

"So anyway, where are we headed?"

"You remember that place where we get ambushed by a bunch of chickens?"

"The bunch part is an understatement by the way. Wait, what? We're headed back there? Hell no, woman, I am not going back down there"

"Well, you're in luck-"

"—please make it so"

"It actually is, so don't worry about it! Anyway, we're headed to the station there"

"Station? I never saw one. And that's coming from a guy who can see 2 meters away"

"I saw one by the way!" Neptune suddenly spoke up.

"You did? Oh well, at least I tried" I forgot that Neptune scanned the area before.

"Tried what?" tried to escape from fighting more monsters inside caves. I keep that thought in my head as we recall the way towards that great plain of empty nothingness.

* * *

"So anyway, where are we headed Neptune?"

"I know it was around here somewhere"

"*sigh*"

We're here and of course I don't see shit. We let Neptune and Compa lead us towards our objective. Iffy and I are getting tired from walking around in this middle of nowhere. I practically see nothing 2 meters away. And also we are walking in circles. Literally. I place some random stick on the ground and every 10 minutes or so I see the same stick over and over. Dearest me, I want to cry right now.

"Iffy, why did we let those two be upfront?"

"Because Neptune knows the way and I'm regretting it"

"*sigh*… somehow sighing on this situation makes it a little better"

"*sigh*" we both sighed at the same time.

"Well, look on the bright side at least you get to explore Lastation more" Iffy said.

"You call this exploring? I'll call this a death march"

"Ah… I have to agree with you there on that one. But hey, at least you get to exercise a bit more"

"Yeah right, exercise…" does running 16 km a day isn't enough anymore?

"Well, in any case you feeling tired?" I ask.

"Hm? Ah, no"

"I see… Well I do have some water here. Want to take a drink?" I pull out a water bottle from out of nowhere.

"Ah… Thanks" she takes it, uncapped it and timidly started drinking. She looks like a hamster by the way.

"Here… Have a sip as well" she handed me the bottle. Of course, I want to deny it. But her red face says I have to.

"Oh well, what's the harm" I say it as I take the bottle. She looked at me with expectation.

"Ah" I drink it. Of course not touching my lip at the mouth of the bottle, but still I make it look like I am touching mouth as I drink. I look at Iffy as I drink, her eyes are fixed at me and her face is redder than chilli.

"Want some more?" she shakes her head a little as a response. I see that Neptune and Compa are a bit far away from us.

"Well let's catch up to them" I hid the bottle somewhere on me and started walking.

"H-hey…"

"Hm?" I look back, even though I haven't gone as far as half a step.

"C-c-can we hold hands?" she said in a small voice.

"I-i-i-it's only until we catch up to them" she added. Her face is literally red up to the ears. Oh well, what's the harm anyway? So without replying I grab her firm yet small hand and we both walk catching up to our guides.

Still walking through this place, I finally see something up ahead. It's big, long, and it coils around. I wonder what that is. No shit, I already know what that is.

"Hey! Look! I told you we can find it!" Neptune runs ahead at Mk speed.

"Nep-Nep! Don't get too close!" too late woman.

"NEEEEEEEPPPPPPUUUUUUUU!" she then runs back at Mk speed as well. And also a large worm is chasing after her. Goddammit, we have another sandworm crisis.

"Iffy, knife and gun!" Iffy then brings out the things I need and handed it over to me, she also gave me a holster. I put it on and load the gun and the knife in. I say thanks and run.

Neptune is running towards me as well as I am running towards her. The sandworm behind her is slowly gaining up. It keeps appearing and reappearing from the ground. I run with full speed. Eventually, we run pass each other, and the same time the sandworm jumped from underground making him fly over us. I shoot its belly but the thing is so thick that the bullet's keeps bouncing off. As it passes over us, I put the gun away and take out the knife. Before its tail disappears, I run towards it and stab it. I grab on as he takes me underground.

"Jared!"

Sand and whatnot spew on my face as I grab onto the knife that is stabbed on its tail. The sandworm moves like the sea when there's a storm. It feels like I could get sick from this. I put a better a footing, grab something that's grab-able and climb my way towards the head.

*STAB*-*STAB*-*STAB*-*STAB*

I stab and pull my body. This is hard. It's already hard as it is if not for this sand that keeps shooting at my face but its unpredictable movements makes it harder for me to progress.

*STAB*-*STAB*-*STAB*-*STAB*

Then I hear the sound of rocks and sand being pushed away louder. Of course, I already heard that back there but if it's this close then I'm almost the top.

*STAB*-*STAB*-*STAB*-*STAB*

Eventually I found the source of the noise. And also I have nowhere to go since I'm already at the head right now.

"Heh,…_haa, haa…_" I smirk. Okay, time to finish this, so I can go back and wash myself. I pull out the gun and started shooting.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

He flinched. It was too much of a surprise that I suddenly let go of the gun. I grab onto the knife that is sticking on its body. He then moves up fast. Debris of sands and rocks slap onto my face. I had to keep my other hand on my head so as to keep it from being hit. Then all of a sudden my eyes got blinded by light. We're back up on the surface again. Then just like a whip he moves he's body to one side and threw me upward. I'm literally above him with his mouth wide open.

"Jared!"

I look at the corner of my eye. I see Compa and Iffy running towards me. Great.

"COMPA! SHOOT ME!"

"Eh-! B-But-!"

"DO IT WOMAN!" I belowed. Compa summons her needle ready it for a single shot.

*BANG!*

She shot me. The force of it was so strong you would wonder if it's an anti-tank gun. I see my own blood splashing from my body. With the force of Compa's needle, I was thrown away from the sandworms mouth. I hit the ground hard.

"Jared! You okay?" Iffy pulled me back up.

"No" I answer her honestly.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Before that where's Neptune?"

"Ah, she's up there" she pointed up and I see a small object coming down with incredible speed. With her sword over her head, she rushes down towards her target.

The sandworm dodges it like a snake and he proceeded underground. We all ran up to Neptune.

" 'So what are we going to do about him, he just keeps on hiding underground' "

"That's what I've been thinking. We can't actually lay a solid attack on this guy" Iffy said.

"Ah, Jared… You okay? There's blood all over you…" Compa looked worried.

"Nah. It's all good. And anyway, where are we?" I look around and see rail tracks and a station. And looking a few miles away I see a train there, and it's not moving.

"Apparently this monster was what attacked the train" Iffy answered and we're at the boss fight already!

"What happened to our survivor?"

"Well, we were too worried about you so we forgot to check"

"*sigh*… Okay, let's finish this so we can check up on the guy. Neptune sword please" then a sword appeared in front of me I grab it without a second thought. Then the sandworm appeared before us from underground.

"Okay, then…" I bring it in front of me.

"Let's go!" we charged towards the monstrocity.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

" 'YAAAAAAAA!' "

*CLASH!*

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

"…_haa, haa… _-!"

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

"Dammit! Why won't it fall?!"

"We've been … _haa, haa…_shooting him over and over…_haa, haa…_"

Our sandworm refuses to fall. He's bleeding so much blood right now that's there's already a pond. And he's still standing tall and attacking from underground with force. We're getting tired just from attacking over and over with no logical result happening.

"Damn! Out of bullets!" Iffy threw her gun and brought out two knives. How many knives does she have actually?

"I feel…_haa,haa..._so tired. A~~~ah" Compa collapses.

" 'Compa!' " Neptune flies over to her.

Then all of a sudden the sandworm jumped from underground with its mouth wide open towards them. It was so fast that Neptune couldn't react in time. I quickly grab the gun the Iffy threw and throw it towards the worm. The impact on the guy doesn't make any sense whatsoever but it was enough that it actually threw him off and that he goes underground rather than swallowing Neptune and Compa whole.

"You okay?"

" 'Thanks!' " I look around again. I can't find it. He keeps going underground and surprises us when he pops out. Iffy comes up to me.

"What are we going to do? At this rate we'll be swallowed alive"

"Well, if that were the case you can just-!"

Then I felt that the ground is moving below my feet. We both noticed this and jumped back, the moment we do, the sandworm rise up from the place where we've been. It coils its tail around like a rattle snake waiting for its prey, in this case that would be me, since this guy is staring is me. It charged its big mouth towards me that's faster than lightning. If I want to criticize on this, this guy should not have been born as a sandworm, he should be born as an _Acanthopis_, not as a _Geonemotodium arraknis_, it's such a waste of talent.

Proving to be much faster, in my perspective, Neptune moved and cut him from deep under. Instead, of a wound he bounced upward, like the sword was nothing more than a bat. But that also gave me the opportunity to end this. I run.

"NEPTUNE! THINK FAST!" she looks over to me. She positioned her sword with the tip on the ground, I run with everything I've got.

I step my foot on the sword. And like knowing what to do, she used the sword as a lever and threw me upwards. It lifted me towards the head. I positioned my sword in front of me.

"Good night" and proceeded on slicing and dicing the worm as I fall.

*SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!*

Thick blood splashed onto my face as I cut him in every possible way I can. Like the blood is telling me to stop.

*SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!*

I keep attacking relentlessly. Not minding that my whole body is already covered in worm blood.

*SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!* *SLICE!*

*STAB!*

As I near the ground, I stab him in the gut. Positioning myself in a running position, I run towards the mouth while I let the sword slice its belly wide open. I got near the mouth rather quickly, and I jumped. I performed a beautiful back-flip as I landed on the ground in front of Neptune. I think that should do it. He falls to the ground.

" 'That was… Amazing…' "

"Aren't you used to seeing me do all kinds of amazing work?"

" 'Yeah, but still… This level of fighting is beyond me' "

"I just use my imagination, that's all"

" 'No, that's not what I meant. I mean it's like you have zero-' " I put my hand on her head.

"Keep the thought to yourself" she nodded once and I patted her head a bit. Really now, why do I like patting a head so much?

* * *

" 'Good, you're safe. You're the Avenir employee, I presume?' "

We took the liberty on inspecting the train from back to front. The amount of damage the train received is humongous and also it's a steam engine train. The train engine, which is the front, is off track. Loads of cargo scattered all around and there's even one, that looks like it's been thrown on the passenger-cargo. It was a miracle that someone got out safely from all this.

The guy that got out alive is the same guy that hired us on our first job with Avenir.

"I'm honored to be rescued by such a beautiful lady, but… who are you?" Hm? Something about what he said feels off.

"Are you the employee we were asked to save? Your company requested we come here and get you" Compa asked.

"Oh, Ms. Compa and IF and also Mr. Jared. Where's Ms. Neptune? I'd expect her to be running around in here causing a havoc before you"

"How the hell do you know you our names?" this guy is bad news. Although he doesn't look it, the feeling that he knows way too much is a sign that I just can't ignore.

"I work with Avenir, remember? So when I hired you I have to do a little background check on you. But I must say, you're the odd one out Mr. Jared…" this guy is good at his homework, I'll commend him for that.

" '… And also, have we met before? I apologize, but I don't recall your face. How… could I forget someone I've met?' " Neptune cuts herself in at this staring contest I have on the guy.

"Oh…Oh?! A-are you Miss Neptune? My, my. You've gone through… quite the transformation"

"You were a spunky little girl when I saw you at the… well, never mind. Please ignore my ramblings"

"Saw what exactly?" I can't miss that single phrase that came out of his mouth.

"Shht. Jared. Stop" Iffy whispered to me. Dammit.

"Sorry for all the trouble. I was running around, prepping for the Tech Expo, but I was attacked by monsters on the way" Tech Expo? Why would he-?! Unless…

"Tech Expo? I thought it was cancelled!" Compa said.

"Well, no. It'll go on as it usually does. Perhaps the news hasn't made it to the public yet. Please, forget what I said!" this time I can't ignore this and neither all of us can.

"How could we? Chian was so disappointed… If you're telling the truth, this'll be news to her" Iffy said.

" 'That's true. You said you're preparing for the Expo. What does Avenir plan to showcase there? ' "

"Oh, come now. Do I look like I've got loose lips? A big mouth? Do I seem like a stool pigeon? I can't just tell you!" this guy is pissing me off! But I can't just let loose on him. So I stared at his eyes hard without blinking throughout the next conversations.

"…But between you and me, we've been preparing for this Expo since the company started" what? A company that's sole purpose is to showcase in an Expo?

"Which means this is something that's been in the preparation stages for three years!" these guys are crazy.

"I'm sure you'll eventually learn more about the Expo if you tune into the radio"

" '… I see, in any case let's get you out of here' "

"Ah, no need. Your contractors should have said 'Kill the monster' not 'save the employee'"

" 'We can't leave you here… And as such you should be coming with us' "

"Ah, no need really. Here" he brings out a phone and started to call someone. He pressed the loud speaker.

"Ah, hello when will I get my ride?"

" 'Ah, it should be there any minute now. Please wait patiently' " the one on the other side of the phone is a woman.

"I see. Well, I'll just patiently wait here" he hangs up.

"See?"

" 'I see… Well we'll be taking our leave' " we all turned back on the guy.

"Ah, Mr. Jared. May I ask?" I turn back.

"Who are you really?"

"It would be rude to ask me such a question when you already know who I am. But anyway, I'm a forgiving man, so I'll tell you"

"My name is Jared. Just a passer-by" I stick my hand out.

"I see. Well, I'm Ganache. A pleasure meeting you" he shakes my hand firmly. His hand feels somewhat tinged with maliciousness.

"If you have no more questions. I would like to leave you here now" I say so honestly. I shook his hand off and all four of us left the passenger-cargo. Ganache, eh, maybe I'll do a bit of my homework as well.

We headed back as I think up where to start my 'homework'.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

"Nothing…"

I place the phone back in my pocket and lay my back on the bed. I can't find info of him on the net. Name doesn't exist anywhere, no age info, no parents info, no education info, nothing. I've tried getting info of him through the Avenir website. But I can't find anything of the sort. I've tried to use the deep web of Gamindustri but it only lead to disappointment. It would be impossible that he would be like me, who got sent from another dimension. For one, I believe he's a big shot in Avenir, since he's receiving special treatment like an escort. Two, it would be impossible to be a big shot in a company such as Avenir in such a small amount of time. Unless he's part of the Parliament? That could be a possibility… But I don't want to draw any conclusions unless I got solid info.

I open my phone again. I browse the internet to remove the stress that's building up. I check Lastation's blog. Of course Lastation's blog doesn't only contain trivial stuff from the Basilicom but also news about the current status of Lastation. And the current state of things, is as shit as it ever was. Does Noire not do anything about her country?

"Hm?" I see a peculiar post about Lastation's environmental state. Interesting… I open the page.

"Hey, everyone. This is CPU Black Heart" not this shit again… Okay, we all know I'm gonna bash on her so why not give her a chance. That's fair enough in my opinion.

"It's time to talk about Lastation again. I'd like to discuss an environmental issue today" you don't say.

"To be honest, the air surrounding the downtown and factory areas isn't the best" ain't that a fact.

"We used to get a lot of smog warnings, but since we started focusing on future-proof eco-activity, it doesn't happen as often" future-proof again?

"Three years ago, many top-class engineers moved here from Planeptune since some factories chose to stop making hardware"

"With their knowledge from Planeptune combined with Lastation's undeniable technology…" undeniable she says.

"We successfully decreased the levels of smoke and toxic waste from our factories. That's what I call discipline" Well at least the smog warnings are getting lower so I'll give her a point for that.

"The Planeptune engineers were pleased to see their knowledge finally being put into good use"

"Now they're working very hard at their goal: surpass Planeptune. I think some of them will get a second job to do that"

"That's our current stance on Lastation's environment"

"S-sorry this got all long and preachy. Not that you should complain about hearing me talk. See you in the next update"

What the hell is this!? Okay… Time to post a retort.

"Hello again, Ms. Black Heart. Thanks for the little historical background on your environmental issues. It was really inspiring. So inspiring in fact, that it _inspired_ me to puke all over this crap! Are you all missing a billion screws in the head!? I mean all of you just want to surpass Planeptune. What's the point of surpassing another country? Does it make you more famous? Does it make you more powerful as a goddess? That's so plain stupid. And also all those engineers that came from Planeptune, it's good that they migrated there. It would mean less stupid people in Planeptune and more stupid morons, who have a case of inferiority complex, in Lastation. Okay, to be honest I like how you guys already resolved your environmental issues some time ago. I'll commend you on that. But, that doesn't make your country anymore good, since I recently heard that your Parliament is so corrupt that it decided to ignore a certain company's wrong doing. And the Parliament is receiving money from illegal allegiances. So before you hire engineers, please take my advice seriously, hire some decent Politicians, Economists and Policy Advisers. It would really help you" and post. I might have released some of my pent up stress. But what can I do? It's just so tempting.

Just like last time, the moment I posted my comment a billion others comments posted below mine. I try to read them all:

"Is this guy serious?"

"Wooh, somebody's mad XD"

"Is what he said about the Parliament true?"

"Probably. I mean, the Basilicom is not doing anything about Avenir"

"This guy is so awesome! _!"

"So that means that our Parliament is a greedy piece of shit?"

"Damn… this guy should be the CPU for the day"

"Well, at least someone is posting some sense. The Basilicom is just shit from the beginning anyway"

"Yeah, if this guy becomes CPU, I wonder what Lastation would be like?"

"Probably good"

"Yeah! MAKE HIM CPU FOR THE DAY!"

"CPU FOR THE DAY!"

"CPU FOR THE DAY!"

"CPU FOR THE DAY!"

"CPU FOR THE DAY!"

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Am I being voted as CPU? Well, I might like that. But no one knows me since I'm only posting as anonymous. Dammit all! Sigh, at least I won't get to stress myself on some meaningless, boring paperwork.

I'm alone right now in our room. Compa went out shopping, Iffy got something to do and Neptune was summoned by Chian. It's so peaceful here that it's almost terrifying. It's already night time and it's a bit cold.

"Hey, there!" I look at the door. Neptune came back first and she's carrying a plastic bag. I sit up as I put the phone in my pocket.

"More sweets again?" she came over to me.

"Yeah! I got some chocolates, lollipops, pie, and my all-time favorite-" she showed me a plastic cup with yellow fillings inside.

"Pudding!"

"How can you eat all that? You're seriously going to get fat when you hit 30" although she wouldn't hit that age.

"No way! You saw me whenever I transform right? I'm as sexy as Miss Gamindustri"

"Well that would be for now. But if it actually happens" I take a pudding.

"You won't be able to eat one of these and you'll always be stuck eating vegetables" I start eating the pudding. It's good.

"Noooo! I won't be able to live without my pudding!" she screamed.

"U~~~u…." it looks like my words wasted her.

"Well it's just some old wives tale that roams around so there's no guarantee that it would happen"

"Really!? Then I can still eat sweets! *munch**munch**munch**munch*" she started to munch down on her pudding as well as munching down some chocolates.

"Hey, don't just munch everything down" I take some tissues on the bed side table.

"Here. Stay still" I move closer to her and wiped her mouth. Her light pink lips caught my eye as I do.

"mMmm… Thanks…. Why don't we eat by the heater?"

"Sure" I get up and pull a bed in front of the heater.

"Okay. I think the distance is good enough" since it's not too cold or too hot. I sit on the bed facing the heater and resume the annihilation of the pudding in my hands.

"Hey, don't just start eating without me" she went in front of me and sits in between my legs. Her warm body entices me like it has a gravity of its own.

"What are you doing woman?"

"It's cold. And it should be warmer this way"

"*sigh*… Do whatever you want" I give up. Neptune and I continue eating our pudding.

"You know…"

"Hm?"

"I can't wait to get to Lowee"

"Are you that excited to get there?"

"Mhm! I mean, we can actually get to go on our date"

"But-" her shoulders suddenly drop down.

"I'm also scared…" she's shaking, just a bit.

"…what would happen after that?" that question has been at the back of my mind ever since then. But I keep putting it off since I don't know the answer myself.

"… I mean we're only like this because of that deal right...?" true.

"…*hic* so after that *hic* we won't see *hic* each other-!" I pull her back towards my chest.

"What you say may be true. But you can't diminish the fact that we still haven't have our date yet"

"But-" she looks up to me.

"No buts woman. Wait until you we had our date then we'll decide what we are going to do after. You can't just decide the future when we haven't done anything to the present" I stare at her eyes. She's a bit insecure with what I said but it was enough to bring most of it relief in her eyes. She moved closer to kiss me on the cheek.

"*kiss*… I'm sorry… I wonder what's gotten into me all of a sudden"

"Dunno, if by chance demons have possessed you I might have to just tie you up"

"Eh!? Tie me up!? What are you planning to do to me!?"

"I'll leave you there until the demon gets tired of you and leaves"

"That's so mean! So you mean that I'll have to suck it up and talk to something that's inside my body?"

"Probably. Or maybe I'll scream: 'Dear Almighty, bless this poor demon that possessed the wrong person. Make it so that he will leave this girl's body at a moment's notice!'"

"Wait!? You're exorcizing me not the demon!?"

"Heh… I would actually do that by the way. So… you feeling any better?"

"Eh… That's what this is all about?" she sounds surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah, you seemed down so I figured I might add some filler" her eyes widen as she realizes that she's already back to her usual self.

"T-thanks…" she said with a red face.

"No problem. Here want some pudding?" I offer her a spoonful of it.

"Not right now… Hey, would you do me a favor?" she's getting redder by the minute.

"What is it?" I place both of our pudding on the bed.

"Lie down and close your eyes" she said with a small voice but I can still hear it.

"Say what?"

"Just do it…" what the hell? Oh well, I guess it can't hurt.

I lie down on the bed with my eyes close. Then I feel that she's moving on top of my body. My chess seems to be hitting a soft sensation, my stomach area feels so warm right now like there was a pillow on top of it, and I can feel that my groin is being felt… Wait… The fuck?

I open my eyes only to see blue and white stripes of cloth. And it seems to be covering something plump and fare colored. This, my friends, is an ass.

"What the hell are you doing woman?"

"Ah-A-someone told me that this is how I should do it…"

"Who exactly?"

"No one in particular… Anyway, is this thing supposed to be this hard?" she asks as she gropes my shaft through my pants.

"Please stop…touching them…!" damn. How am I getting off from this? Wait a minute.

Doesn't pudding normally have honey and eggs on them? And if I remember right, a good amount of them can make you horny in seconds. I take the container of our pudding and looked at the ingredients used. It is as I feared. It contains three eggs per order and 500g of honey per order. Not only that, it also contains Yohimbine which is another aphrodisiac plus dates (deɪts)! Goddamn that's too much for just a single person.

While I was thinking this, I feel that Neptune has wrapped her fingers on my shaft. Wait. When did she take it out!?

"So this is Jared's penis…"

"I believe you've already touched them right? Are you surprise to see it up close" oh fuck. I'm totally in the mood right now.

"Yeah… I'll move my hands okay?"

"Fire away" I really don't care anymore. Good as her word, Neptune slowly begins to move her hands up and down my shaft.

"Your penis… is really hot…"

"Ah…"

"Oh… it twitched a little…" damn that felt good.

"Did I hurt you or anything?"

"No. It twitched because it felt good" I say my honest feelings. Those aphrodisiacs have already taken control over me as well as her.

"O-oh really…?" she sounds relieved.

"I see… That felt good, huh…" Neptune mumbles to herself.

"O-okay then… I'll do more…"

"Uh… ah…" Neptune resumes stroking my penis; small groans of pleasure again escape my mouth.

The hesitant, cautious movements of her fingers aren't anything special. Normally, I would feel really irritated. But somehow, her touching me, I can feel something passionate about it that it's pleasurable to the feeling.

"Jared… Does it feel good…?"

"Yeah, it does"

"Ehehe" she giggled.

"…Guess I'd better do that, then"

"Eh"

Hooking my fingers under the edge of her underwear, I yank it sideways, leaving her pink genitals fully exposed. I can see her hymen all the way from here. It's quite an improvement compared to the vague outline that I could make out from her wet panties. Bringing my face close, I begin to tickle it with the tip of my tongue.

"Nepu! Wh-what was that?"

"That's your genitals woman. I'm licking it *lick*"

"Nepu... Fwah…ah, hahh… nnn…"

"See? I can't have all the goods to myself right?"

"Bu-but! I was supposed to this on my own!"

"Well, if you don't like it then. I won't force you"

"Eh"

"You can continue on stroking my shaft. And I won't do a thing here" I lay my head back on the bed.

"…ick…t"

"Hm?"

"L-lick it… please… don't be mean to me…" I move my head towards her genitals again.

"Nn… ah, mmmn… yeah, being licked like this… feels good…"

"That so? Suppose I'll have to keep at it"

"Naah… ah, aah, J-jared… haaa, mnn… I'm gonna lick you too…" Neptune begins to run her tongue gently over the head of my penis.

"*Lick*… *Slurp**Lick*… mmn… *Lick*…"

"Kuh…" damn where the hell did she learn all this?

"Ah.. your penis twitched again…"

"Yeah. You're not the only one who enjoys being licked"

"In that case, I'll keep it up…"

"Mm… *Lick*…*Lick**Lick*… ah, mmph…"

Every time Neptune's wet, soft tongue caresses the head of me penis, the lingering heat it leaves behind seems to spread through my entire body. Even as I'm being taken over by that heat of pleasure, I continue to move my own tongue against her vagina.

"Nh, ah… *Lick*…*Smack*… mm… Ah…something came out…Mm… *Smack*…"

"!?"

"This is that… 'precum' stuff, right?"

"Y-yeah…" where the hell does she learn these things!?

"Hmm. So this is what it tastes like… nngh… *Smack*…"

"Gh… Neptune, you don't have to do that"

"Why not?"

"It's not exactly tasty, I'd imagine"

"It's a little bitter, but it's not really that bad… and…"

"This came from you, Jared. I want more…"

"Guh!"

"Nn…*Slurp*…*Slurp*…*Lick*… mmmm…"

This is no good. I've been thrown completely off rhythm by how passionate her tongue licking skills are. She's no professional mind you, but the feeling of something that is added else in her licking as well, is what makes it pleasurable.

At this rate I'll cum in no time. With that in mind, I quickly open Neptune's labia and begin licking her vaginal opening directly.

"Nhaah, ah… hah, nnn…"

"You seem to be enjoying this, care to explain"

"Gh, h-how… nn… am I supposed to know… fwah…" I still don't stop from licking her even as I ask.

"…nnn…*Lick**Lick*…*Smack*…nn…*Slurp*…" to retort on my constant licking, she licks the head of my penis more. I increase my licking as well.

"Hah, fwah… mm…*Smack*… Jared… nnn, nnnh… the taste's getting stronger…"

"Well, you too, I can see that I'm about to drown here"

"Naaah, aaah… I d-don't know… aah…what you're talking about… But… When you lick me…nn… it feels too good…"

"Fwaaah… ah, nn… Jareeed… mmmf… I'll make you feel really good too…"

Apparently, she decides to take things further. So she opens her mouth and takes it deep inside.

"Nnn, mm… it really ish big… My mouth 'sh hull of penish…"

"Kuh…"

As Neptune tries to speak, her tongue rubs unpredictably against the head of my cock. The pleasure catches me off guard. My waist trembles, and I can't keep myself from grunting.

"I 'unno if I can do thish too well… 'ut I'll try my besht…" fuck woman don't try to speak.

"Nnn…*Slurp*…*Smck*…*Slllrp*… amnh…" Neptune slowly begins to move up and down.

Her lips slide along the length of my penis, her tongue teasingly tickling the head. Every movement sends surges of pleasure shooting through my body.

"*Slurp*… nn… Jared… is this about right…?"

"Yeah"

"Really, I'll keep it up…"

"*Suck* *Slurp*… nnn, *Slllrp*… aamn… *Slrk* *Smack*…"

"Gh!" she suddenly changed movements. She sucks my dick more as she pulls back.

"*Slck**Slrp*…Is this fine?"

"Yeah…"

"Ehehe… nn… *Smack*…*Slurp**Slurppp*…aamnn…" she intensifies her pattern of attack on my dick. Fuck I might cum if I let her continue like this. So without further ado, I press my lips right against the mouth of the Neptune's vagina and begin to suck the lubricant inside her.

"Nhaah…ha, fwa… nnn… *Slurp*… *Smack*… mmnf…" her assault on my dick falters for a moment but she quickly regains composure and resumed her blowjob.

"*Smack* *Slrslrp…* Fwaah, nn… *Slurp**Slurp*…mnf…*Smack*…ah…"

"Your taste's is getting stronger again… nn… haah…"

"Ugh!"

Neptune dexterously teases my urethral opening. The hot tip of her tongue slips over the head of my penis again and again, not missing a single drop of fluid.

"Nnnh… gimme more…" she then simultaneously move her head as well as stroke the root with her hand.

"*Slrp*… mmfn…*Smack**Slurp*…*Slrp*… mmmn…*Shlrp**Slrp*…"

"…"

Neptune retreats her head to a more shallow position on my cock, shifting to compact, faster movements of her head. Her lips move back and forth right over the sensitive neck of my penis, continually providing indescribable pleasure.

"Amnfh…*Slrp**Smack*…*Slslrp*… mmh… *Smack*…mmmn…"

"Gh, ngh…"

"Mmm…*Smack*… look how much came out… nn… *Sllrppp*…"

Stopping her head temporarily, Neptune sucks powerfully as if trying to coax out more liquid. Oh gawd, she's about to get her wish if she continues like this. So in order to make her cum as well I reach up and give Neptune's erect, plump little clitoris a firm pinch.

"Nepuuuu! Fwaaah, aah… No, Jared, not thereeee…"

"I won't take no for an answer. I did told you that it's unfair for me to get all the goods right?"

"Nhaah, ah, aaaah… b-but Jared, I can't make feel good when you're doing that…"

"Not a problem" I continue in pinching her clitoris.

"Aamn… nn, mmaaah… *Slrrp*… nnn… *Smack**Suck*…"

Her body is shaking with pleasure, Neptune obstinately counterattacks with stroking my glands with her mouth and my shaft with her hand.

"Ngh…"

"Fwaah, nn… hah, nnn… *Slurp*… *Smack**Slrp*… mmph… haah, nn, nngh…"

"Dammit woman…" I play with her clitoris.

"Hyaaah, aah… Jareed… my clitoris is really sensitive, okay… ah, aah… Be a little more gentle…"

"Fine" as per her request I switch weapons from finger to tongue. I run my tongue over her clitoris.

"Fwaahn… ammn, nnn… me too…"

"Nn… *Slurp**Smack*…nmm… *Smack**Slrp**Slrrrrp*…"

She quickly resumes her fellatio, and the two of us set about pleasuring each other.

"Fwa, nnmh… *Slrp* *Shlrrrp**Smack*… nnn, the way you're rubbing my clitoris with your tongue… nhaaah, feels really good…"

"Kh… your mouth feels good too, Neptune… plus your hand…"

"Nn, fwa, aah… *Slurp**Smack**Shlllrp*…*Smack**Smack*… nnn, mnnnnfhhh…"

My cunnilingus and Neptune's fellatio grow more intense as we near climax.

"*Slurp*…*Smack**Shlllrp*… mnnhh… mnn, haaah…*Smack*…mmmph…"

"Ah… guh…" then the pleasure swelling inside me is ready to burst. I'm about to cum I know that, so with everything I've got, I resume fingering her clit.

"Nepuuuu!? Nhaah, aaaah, don't! Please… I told you to be gentle… nhaaaaah!"

"I-if you do that, I'm gonna…!"

She moves her hand vigorously as we push each other into ejaculation.

"I-I'm cumming…!"

"Nhaa, aaah, Nhaaaaaaaaah!"

Just as the first blast of semen surges out of me, a clear, sweet liquid gushes from Neptune's vagina. Both of our bodies quiver in ecstasy and we dirtied each other's faces with our ejaculate.

"Fwaah, aaah… hahnn… ah, aaaah…"

Heaving a long sigh, Neptune collapses limply on top of me. Literally.

* * *

"Oh, Nep-Nep is already asleep?"

"Welcome back, you two. Yup she's out like a light bulb from all those sweets" I point to plastic bag beside her bed side table.

"No wonder it's so quiet here" Iffy commented.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep. It's already late in the night"

"Okay, good night" Compa went to bed first.

"Good night Jared" Iffy next.

"Yeah, good night guys" I turn off the lights and crawl into my bed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"Aw gawd. My back hurts" I quickly stretch my back.

"You're weak…"

"Weak my ass. Why are we in a cave right now mining for some ore?"

"Don't ask me. Ask Compa" I look at Compa who's trying, in any way she can, break a rock with her pickaxe.

"U~~~u, I'm so tired~~~…"

"Looks like she's busy"

" 'C'mon. We're only here to mine some ore, what's the holdup?' "

"*sigh*… circumstances Neptune, circumstances"

Here's an explanation of what the hell we are doing. While we are going to Chian's place to tell her the news of about the Tech Expo, because of a certain person who forgot to mention it. Apparently, Compa just accepted a quest at some random engineer and we have to mine some green crystal at some cave. And the kicker is that he wants it today. So Compa angrily, or rather, cutefuly, forced us into buying some pickaxe's. Compa, why are you such godsend good girl?

"So anyway, that's the gist of things"

" 'Who are you talking to?' " Neptune asked.

"No one in particular"

"Come on, Nep. You got more monsters kill" Iffy urged her.

" 'Right!' " she flew towards the monsters with speed. Sigh, she got it easy.

"Okay, let's get to some more mining" I face my side of the cave and raised my pickaxe when—

" 'Hey guys I found it!' "

"Haa?" she just left like two seconds ago. We all turn to look at Neptune, she's waving what seems like a green rock.

"That does seem like the thing what we are looking for" Iffy said.

"Well, that's less work for me" we all ran up to Neptune. Her green rock is glowing.

"Yay! Now Mr. Engineer will be able to continue his work" Compa seems happy.

" 'How do we know that it's the right one anyway? He only said a green rock' "

"Let's just leave it here. This has been a troll from the beginning"

"I agree" Iffy said.

"Eh, Mr. Engineer wouldn't lie like that" Compa is such a good girl.

"Didn't you see how sad he looked because he couldn't get this rock" Why?! Why was an angel born at such a place where lie and deceit is the norm!? It's so cruel! I cry in my heart.

" 'Well, in any case at least we got what we came for so let's go' " Neptune suddenly gave the rock to me… Wait, this texture… it couldn't be…!

"Iffy here" I gave it to Iffy.

"Eh, what's the matter?"

"It's Kryptonite"

"Haa?"

"You idiot it's Kryptonite! It's my weakness!" Hell no, That's not my weakness. Wait. Do I even have one in the first place?

"Haa?" it seems she doesn't get my drift.

"M-my powers…" I grab my wrist with my other hand.

" 'What's the matter!?' "

"M-my powers… slowly fading…"

" 'Haa?' "

"I must not… release it…" I fight with my own hand.

"Ge… get away…"

" 'No! Tell us what's happening' "

"I can't really explain… _haa, haa…_ask Google…"

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous" Iffy commented. Dammit woman, why don't you just go with the flow already!

"W-what are going to do, Iffy? Jared is acting strange?" at least Compa is getting into it. My hand grows more aggressive.

"No… Don't… Please… _haa, haa…_"

" 'Jared!' "

"Get away… It… it's about to be released…!" I can't hold on!

" 'B-but-' "

"No buts woman… I can't control it anymore…!" I point my hand at some opening. Then scream like an idiot.

"WAAAAAAA!" then all of a sudden a girl with white hair suddenly appeared.

" 'You know, you really stand out when you're in that form. You ought to stay like tha—Wait, what's happening!' "

"…" I remain silent at this turn of events. Okay, I was supposed to make this a joke. But how did she appear with such timing?

"…" everyone is silent at this also.

"The monster!" I pointed.

"EH!" all of them reacted.

"I must say, summoning a monster from out of my hand is an achievement unlock"

"No, no, no. This is just wrong. How did she appear from your hand?!" Iffy reacted.

"Now, now, I know that your jealous at me for having such an ability. Hey, maybe I can summon some more-"

" 'STOP!' " Noire shouted. Party-pooper.

" 'I didn't come here for your stupid jokes. I came here for Neptune!' " sigh, this woman does not like jokes one bit.

" '…You wish to fight again? You've lost once already. Care to make it twice?' "

" 'Tch! I like that you know just how to tick me off. Makes me want to hit you for massive damage!' "

" 'Before that, I'd like to know why you're coming after me' " I stare at Noire hard, to let her know about our deal.

" 'I apologize for any wrongdoings I commited against you in the past, but Compa, Iffy and Jared needs more clarification' " I don't need one by the way. Noire looked me in the eye signalling that she'll keep up the act.

" 'We're destined rivals, but I don't intend to explain myself to you. If you want to know, defeat me first!' " she jumped back and summons her sword and wings. Neptune does the same.

"*sigh*…Iffy, Compa, want to get involved?" they both nodded bringing out they're weapons.

"Okay! …Neptune!" a sword appeared before me. I take it before it falls.

" 'I won't lose this time!' "

Noire charged towards Neptune. Her speed hasn't broken the barrier but she's still fast, I position myself behind Neptune. And the moment Noire came close, Neptune flew off. I attack her with speed.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

" 'Tch!' "

She blocks all of my attacks but I still push her back with every hit. Then from the corner of my eye, I can see that Iffy and Compa already positioned themselves at the side. They point and shoot.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

In response to this she pushed herself back against my hits.

" 'YAAAAA!' "

" 'What!?' " she looked up and saw that Neptune is coming down on her.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Neptune attacked relentlessly; she swings her sword so fast that Noire can't counter attack. I watch as sparks fly all over the place.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*CLASH!*

Neptune pushed Noire back. Then Compa and Iffy started shooting.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

Noire dodges all of them. Damn, she's not just quick on her feet but also on her reflex. And the hell is she able to dodge those bullets without lifting her feet? In a short window that she saw, she charged towards Neptune.

*CLASH!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

This time it was Noire's turn to attack Neptune. She attacked almost blindingly fast making it so that I can only see after images. Neptune is being pushed back with every hit. Noire still continues to attack.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Noire's speed increased and her sword play just upped a notch. I can clearly see the difference in skill. Instead of her hand actually swinging, she lets her sword swing by itself. Does she not know how to swing a sword? I can see small gaps in between swings. I run towards them and deflected her swing with an uppercut slash.

*CLASH!*

" 'Thanks' " Neptune then moved from under me and performed her own uppercut that Noire blocked.

But that doesn't stop there. I twist my body and executed a half-circle slash. She blocked it again. I then let momentum do the rest to move me out of the way. Neptune attacked relentlessly again.

*CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!*

I move and repositioned myself deep under Noire.

" 'Wha-!?' " I believe she knows this move too well.

Neptune momentarily stopped and I thrust the handle of Noire's sword. Her arms fly high in the air as her weapon does too. Using this chance, I positioned myself dangerously close towards her front about to strike. Noire looked at her right and see a bullet coming straight at her. Looking at her left, Iffy came up with her knife ready to thrust at her. And lastly, looking at top, Neptune's sword is about to hit her. This is how you make people eat their own medicine. And even if she breaks the barrier at this point, I doubt that she won't get hurt from this.

" 'Tch!' " she flew back still knowing the risk.

She dodges both the bullet and Iffy's attack. I step up and cut her thigh only with the tip of the sword. Neptune charged towards her and Noire blocked it with her hands. She then kicked Noire on the side and hit the wall hard. I think that's game.

" '… I won again. Spill it' "

" 'You look the same, but you've changed so much. How can you look so proud while involving humans?' "

" 'You initiated the battle. Tell me about who I am' "

" '…' " I stare at Noire. Her mouth says that she wants to spill the beans about me. But I know she won't since her repayment for me clearly states that.

" 'No way! I'll admit this was a draw, but there's no way Lastation has lost!' "

"What are you bringing up Lastation for? What are you talking about?!" Oh yeah, I forgot that no one knows her but me.

"I know! What if Lastation is actually a huge transforming robot…?"

"That would be so funny…" I try not to laugh at that comment.

"That's fresh. It's possible on Planeptune, but here? I don't think so" Iffy said.

" 'Don't talk down about my homeland! You'll definitely regret it one day!' " I'm not.

*BANG!*

She exited the stage. Well that was a rather quick battle. I'm rather disappointed of what she's really capable of. Maybe she's holding back? Nah, I don't think so.

"She ran away! Nep-Nep, get her!... Whoa, y-you're already…?" I look at Neptune she's back on her usual form.

"Aww, candy wrappers. I'm outta juice today. Until next time, lady. Well, let's go back and get some yummy food"

"You're already hungry? We just ate an hour ago"

"Well, being in transform mode makes me hungry all the time…"

"You, woman, is seriously going to get fat. Even if you don't hit 30"

"Now, now. Anyway, where's the stone?" Iffy asked.

"Wait, didn't you have it?"

"I didn't"

"Haa? Oh well, that was some useless side-mission. So let's not bother"

"B-but, what about Mr. engineer?" Compa looks worried.

"You still want to continue on that?" she nodded. Why is she so godsend?

"*sigh*… Fine… Let's find another one" I give up.

"Yay! He'll be so happy!"

"E~~h, but I'm so hungry~~"

"Here, Nep. I think you might like this" Iffy brought out a plastic bag, the same one as last night. Oh yeah, we never really finish all those have we.

"Okay, let's finish this quick" we continue to mine some more. Sigh, how long are we going to continue this?


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

"That was unexpected…"

"I didn't think that he was actually serious"

"*munch**munch**munch**munch*"

After coming out of that cave, with a new rock in hand, we delivered it to Mr. Engineer. At first I was thinking that this was a troll from the very beginning. But who knew that this Engineer, who is well off, paid us a decent reward for our services. And it almost matches the amount of what Avenir gave us some time ago. Compa really is a godsend girl.

"Anyway, let's go to Chian's"

Passing again the many shops of Lastation, I see that there are posters all around saying: "CPU FOR THE DAY!" and under that are some texts that I can't read since it's so damn small.

"Hey, what's up with those posters?" I ask Iffy.

"You remember the guy that always bashes at Lastation's CPU? Well, he got the hearts of the people and they all want him to be CPU for a day" Iffy answered while taking a bar of chocolate from Neptune's plastic bag.

"I see… Wait. CPU for a day? Why not CPU for life?"

"Probably because they want to test him out first, it would be pretty disappointing if they knew he's just all talk" she munches down it.

"Makes sense. Anyway how can he be CPU? No one knows him"

"That's the thing. So everyone decided to put up posters of his posts and hope that he'll take it and come out of his room" sorry to disappoint you people, but I am not going to take the bait, hook and sinker. And also, I'm no shut-in.

We arrive at our destination. The sound of metal against metal rings my ears. This place looks the same despite the fight I had some days ago. I open the door to the restaurant. And I saw Chian just finishing up cleaning a plate at the other side of the counter.

"Why're you guys here?" we sit ourselves at the counter.

"We came to tell you that the Expo is still on" I say it bluntly. Her mouth is wide open.

"…How can that-! No wait -are you sure the Expo is still on? I can't let myself get my hopes up if it's not true" an expected reaction.

"Oh, please. You owe us for coming here to tell you" Owe us? Well, at least what Iffy said is true though. Then the radio started up.

*SQZZZ*

"…Broadcasting public information from the Basilicom" right on cue.

"The Expo, said to be cancelled a few days ago, is now re-opened under the sponsorship of the Parliament" expected as much.

*SQZZZ*

"See, told ya! The Expo's on like monkey kong! You heard it too, right everyone?" You don't have to rub in face Neptune.

"Yeah, but… Parliament sponsorship? What do you think that means?" Chian is finally convinced but she's still has question marks all over her head.

"I have a bad feeling… Actually, I think I have only bad feelings about this" I agree Compa, I agree.

"We heard it from an employee not too long ago. They've been preparing three years for this" Iffy added.

"The Expo's theme is 'weaponry', but that was decided on this year. How would they have prepared without knowing…? Unless-!"

"—They already knew" I added on her taught. Everyone looked at me. Why am I the only one who gets special attention whenever I talk?

"We heard from a friend of yours that the Parliament is conspiring with Avenir. So it would make sense if they forced the Parliament to make this year's Expo the said theme and they've been in prep since then"

"Th-That's cheating! Do you really think Avenir had this planned out since their company's foundation?" Compa asks. She's getting the gist of things.

"True. It's a lot of effort just to get attention. They must be draping a cloak over their real objective" what Iffy said isn't far off from the truth. I can't shake the feeling that a company that's made to showcase in an Expo would be profitable is just bullshit and there real objective lies somewhere else.

"They're probably planning to absorb the entire industry. The Expo is perfect for them to flex their mechanical muscles" Chian concludes. I hope she's right about that.

"For reals?" Neptune asked.

"Who knows. All I'm certain of is Singe, the representative, wishes to replace everything on Lastation with machines!" say what!?

"Wh-Wh-What? He wants a world of robots? Does he have a machine fetish? Is he a cyborg looking for love?" dear lord. If what Neptune says is true about him, I, for one, would reformat my memory, install a new OS and live a life devoid of the truth about him. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"He hates humans. He doesn't know how to trust them" yet he's a human himself.

"Avenir has a ton of employees, but all the manufacturing is done by machines. There's little for humans to do there" a company that's being run by terminators? Okay, I have to admit that's cool.

"Most are in marketing or run errands like buying materials… They just support the machines" what a sad life being an Avenir employee.

"I see. Then, there must be very few humans working at their headquarters" Compa concluded.

"Right. Anyway, I hope nothing bad happens at the Expo…"

"Well, let's not make any conclusions about what happens next. Let's focus on a more grinding task to what we are going to showcase on the Expo. Also we're hungry" I really am hungry.

"Right, well, I was already making it before and after this happened"

"You were still continuing it even after the Expo was cancelled?" she's a hard working girl.

"Well, I already got the plans, so what the heck"

"Right, right. Enough with that, we're hungry~~~!" Neptune complains.

"I'll cook some fried noodles for you guys" she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ah~~~ that was great! Nothing beats some good food after a quest!"

"Neptune, tell me, where did all those sweets go?"

"Hm? I ate them" I facepalm. How? How is this woman able to eat sweets and on top that able to eat FOUR servings of jumbo fried noodles? Does this woman have a black hole as her stomach?

We're walking back towards the inn. The same shops that we pass through got lively because of the announcement. Every shop that we pass through has at least the following: metal against metal, shouting and more shouting and at least one guy coming out to buy some materials. It's a bit of a relief to see them working hard for an Expo.

But it's also disturbing on how Avenir, especially that Ganache guy, who openly told us everything. It's anti-climatic. _Too_ to anti-climatic. What's the deal with the Parliament? It's was just some days ago that the Expo was cancelled because they pressured the Sanctuary. And now they renounce it again. What's the deal? I start to overclock my brain for some serious thinking as we walk.

Okay, let's bring our info all together, in an analogical way. The Parliament is in love with Avenir. So much so, that they are willing to turn a blind eye on Avenir's monopolization. How did this happen? The Parliament needs votes in order to execute an order. Avenir has the people they need. So they fell in love and lived happily ever after. Okay, that's not the point here. Next, Ganache said that Avenir has been preparing for this event for three years, maybe a year prior to the last Expo. So I can conclude that they forced the Parliament for the theme itself. Since according to Chian, every theme is basically given at the year of the Expo. This year is that year. But unfortunately, the Parliament then cancelled that and then resumed it again. So, concluding again, I can see that Avenir forced it upon the Parliament to do so.

But the resuming part is my concern here. Okay, why would they renounce the Tech Expo if it's days away from the actual event. If it were me, I'll reveal the continuation of the Expo at a time where I won't be able to have any competition left. And I can have all the money I want in Lastation. But it doesn't feel that way. Something is amiss here. Shit. That's all I have right now. Oh wait, about what Chian said about an army of robots… That's fucked up in the head. If Singe, I mean Fridge ever do that. I will jump myself off this landmass.

So in the end I have three questions that I can draw:

1) What the hell is Noire doing? I know that she can't take this shit.

2) I know that the Sanctuary here is largely ignored, but why aren't there any movements from them? There has got to be something that they're doing.

3) What's the true plan of Avenir? I know that the Expo thing is a front.

With a new set of questions to be answered we arrive at our inn.

"Um…"

"Hm?" I turn to look at a girl who wears a business suite.

"Are you the people that Avenir previously hired?"

"Yeah" I know where this is going.

"You have another quest"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

"You have another quest"

"Eh~~Avenir again! We don't wanna"

"C'mon Neptune, give her a break" I look back at the woman.

"We'll hear it" my voice sounded a bit rough. But it's the only way to make sure that she won't get us into sticky situations.

"Um, I'm not your employer. I'm just a proxy"

"Who's our employer then?" Iffy asks.

"He's an employee at Avenir. I'm just he's assistant. Anyway, here's your quest for tomorrow" she pulled out a tablet and revealing to us a map that traces from here to some factory not too far.

"Let me guess, you want us to go there"

"Yes. But the full details of the quest will be given tomorrow" figured as much.

"A good day to all of you" she left.

"Avenir, eh…?" this might be perfect for me to know what the hell is going on.

We all went back to our room. And immediately I collapse on my bed. Finally, I can finally rest.

"Ah" Hm? I look at the source of the sound.

"I forgot to buy some supplies" Iffy said pulling out a list from her pocket.

"And I got a full load of them, right now"

"Buy us some sweets when you get back, okay?" Neptune said. Sweets again?

"Seriously how big is that stomach of yours" Iffy retorted.

"Anyway, I better go"

"I'll come with you" I immediately stood up.

"Eh" all of them seemed surprised. Well, that's a given, since all this time I let them do whatever without sticking my nose in.

"Y-you will?" Iffy's ears has gone red.

"Yeah, so anyway, let's go" I walk towards her and drag her outside the room.

We enter an unfamiliar side of the city. Of course there are shops here, but they're selling weapons. Looking from this view I can see MP5's, M1's, Dessert Eagles, SCAR's, and whatnot. All of which a girl shouldn't be in. The shopkeepers themselves are big muscled scary men. The smell of gunpowder fills my nose as we walk through.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" I ask.

"Shut it. We're here to buy some supplies" what supplies are you indicating woman? C4's?

Not minding the stares of those big burly men. We enter a shop. The shop displays guns of all types on the walls and in the counter. The counter is see-through so you can understand how. The shopkeeper is at the other side of the counter, cleaning at what seems like an X-bolt Medalion Rifle. Iffy walks up to the counter.

"Hey, can I get the items here on the list?"

"Ah. Miss IF" he turned to look at us. Hm? I think I recognize this voice from somewhere.

"_We won't let you take the entire spotlight!"_

"_Whatever, just get her out of here"_

Wait. He was that guy who saved Iffy in the nick of time from spider-man's attack. What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was one of Planeptune's Defense Force. Oh well, let's not stick our nose in. The man looks at the note.

"Hm…I see…The usual stuff, eh" usual stuff? So she's been here often.

"Well, I'll be right back" he disappeared inside the staff room. I walk up to Iffy.

"So this is where you've been"

"Not really, I only came here after a few quest"

"I see…" so she can resupply and be ready in every quest, a very responsible move.

I look at the wide variety of guns here. This place got from handguns, rifles, smg's, shotguns, military-graded knives and other whatnot. This is an amazing shop, if it were the me from back then, I'd buy everything here and use them in every extent I can think of, and there also CD's here. CD's in Gamindustri are different. They not only store files, but some or others, store real life effects on the real world.

For example, A CD can have a grenade stored in them, when thrown you can get the same effect as the grenade on the real world. Of course the CD will be destroyed. How do you do this, you ask? Of course even I don't know how to store grenades in a CD, but what you can do is execute them. I believe you have to will it to achieve it. Of course that's way too abstract, so here's a better answer: Think of how you want your CD will perform, if it's an explosion type then think like that, then imagine on how you want it to execute, and lastly do as what you have imagined. Of course, each CD is different from there each other. So if your CD is a type that summons monsters, then the CD will not get destroyed and you can summon as many monsters you want. If it's an explosion type, then the CD themselves will be destroyed along with the explosion.

The info above is courtesy of the library.

The man came back with and some magazines and some CD's.

"Here, the usual stuff, no charge of course" Iffy then quickly puts the magazines on her holsters and the CD's inside a cd bag. Wait, where did that come from?

"Thanks as always"

"No problem, just come back anytime"

We turned our back and left the store.

"Well I didn't think that you have connections" I commented.

"Well, I travel a lot so I know some people"

"I see…"

As we make it out of Gun Valley galore. I see a peculiar sweet shop.

"Want to buy some ice cream?"

"Ah, yeah"

Telling her to stay there for a while, I proceeded to the ice cream man.

"Hey, A double dutch strawberry- chocolate and cookies n' cream, that's also double dutch"

"That'll be 50 credits, sir" I gave him the money and he proceeded to putting the ice cream on the cone.

I went back to Iffy, who is patiently waiting under a street light, with both ice creams on hand.

"What do you want? Strawberry-chocolate or the cookies n' cream"

"I'll take the strawberry" I gave it to her. She immediately started licking. I lick mine as well.

"Ah, it's sweet" she smiled. The thought of her smiling because of something I did makes me happy.

"Hey, let take a bite at that" I lean in close and took a small bite of her ice-cream. It really is sweet.

"H-hey! That's unfair!" she turned red.

"No it's not"

"It is!"

"Fine, take a bite of mine as well" I stick my ice cream towards her. Her face turned even redder as she stares at my ice cream.

"Well?" I implore her.

"Ah-ah-I…" she slowly sticks her tongue out as she comes closer towards the ice cream.

*Lick*

As she licks through the ice cream, I'm reminded of how erotic she was when she blowed me not so long ago. Fuck, I don't want to get a hard on right now.

"*lick*… it's tasty…" she said, as she separates from my ice cream. Her face is red and the edges of her lips are covered with white stuff. And no, I am not thinking erotically here.

"Stay still" I came closer to her and wipe the ji-, I mean, the ice cream off her.

"Okay, let's go" I started to walk, dodging my inner desires to take over.

Following the same path as before, central city's factories are still in full throttle. Of course, black unhealthy smoke exited its chimneys. Really now, it's ruining my time eating an ice cream. Then, I saw a park. Why are all the parks in Lastation looks more like heaven for junk dealers? Of course, there aren't _that_ many junks here, but it's still disturbing.

"Hey, let's finish up over there" she nodded.

We enter the park. I can see an abandoned bus from here. Perfect.

I walk towards the bus and Iffy followed. Entering the bus, I'm greeted with rust. No not dust, rust. Someone must have been using this place despite its age. Hm, maybe the children? The bus's frame still looks like in good condition. And most of the chairs here are devoid of foam and sofa. We go to the nearest one with its foam still unremoved. I brush off the dust, sit ourselves in and started to eat away the remains of our ice cream.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"This feels like a date" I commented.

"E-Eh!" she turned red again.

"W-w-why'd you say that!?"

"Well, a man and a woman eating ice cream at some abandoned bus. Isn't that what you call a date for some people?" I stated the facts.

"I-I-I see…" she looks down, hiding her red face behind her brown hair. Her green-colored leaf-like accessory

"S-say…"

"Hm?"

"A…A-a-are you going out with Nep?"

"No…" I say so honestly. Why do I feel hurt whenever I say it?

"Where is this coming from?" I ask. Escaping the small pain in my chest.

"Nothing…" we went silent. The only noise the tickled my ears are the sound of ice cream being devoured and the factories.

I finish the last of my ice cream. As I eat through last of the cone, I look and see that Iffy is also finishing up.

"Okay, let's go" we both stood up and exited the bus. Then she tugged on my hand.

"H-hey…"

"Hm?" I stop to look at her. She's been looking down for a while now.

"...Before we get to Lowee…" her mouth is shaking.

"…I want to…" her grip on my hand increased. I can see that she's nervous in every way, shape and form.

"…te-te-tell you something…" her faced turned too much red and she hid face as she looks down.

"Sure, I'll be all ears after we found the Key Fragment here" I patted her head as I say it.

Although slightly a bit forceful, I force her head to look up as I pat her. Her face is blushing too much that it looks cute on her. I patted her for a little while.

"Okay, time to go"

Without waiting for a response, I hold her hand as we both walk back towards the inn.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

We arrived at the designated place.

It's a factory, an abandoned one at that. The rusted gates are accompanied by weeds and tall grass. The high walls, surrounding this place, are filled with graffiti. And the factory itself feels dead. We hear a rustling sound from somewhere. We turn to look only to see a familiar face.

"You're the ones Avenir hired to fight monsters? What the hell's that company thinking?"

"Heeeeey, you're the meaniepoo who kicked us out when we first went to the Basilicom! What're you doin' here?" Yup, he's the guy that clicked his tongue at me.

"I'm substituting for an Avenir employee. They asked me to explain the job for you" so he's another proxy then.

"You are to defeat as many monsters per their specification as you can and deliver the bodies, dead or alive" Hm? That sounds weird.

"Why do they want the monsters? Are you sure that's what they said?" Iffy asks first.

"Maybe they need their hides. But over-predation will drive a monster species to extinction!" Compa added. Wait, what?

"Who trades monster hides anyway? Monsters should become extinct" Okay, that's cruel.

"If you have questions, just ask the damn employee later"

"I have one" I raised my hand.

"I said-!"

"When are you going to open the gate? We can't do our job unless you do so" I stated the fact.

"Mmf-!" Neptune tries to cover her laugh.

He clicked his tongue again brought out a bunch of keys and opened the gate.

"Here" he said annoyingly.

"Thanks. You can go now"

He gave one final stare at me and left.

"Oh wait!" he stopped again.

"What monsters are we gonna bring back? We don't know which is which?" I ask again. He did say Avenir's specification. He turned back and gave me a note.

"You can really go now" he left with an annoying look on his face.

I look at my fellow party members. Neptune is trying to hold down her laugh.

"C'mon girls, let's go"

We enter the only building here. The factory is rusted everywhere. The steel pipes that extend all the way to the other parts of the factory looks like it's about to breakdown. Many corners of the walls has spider-webs on them. It's a surprise that the lights still work.

We walk through the hallway.

"This place is so… damp" Iffy commented.

"Hey, this place is so creepy and so scary and so coldy"

"Ignoring Nep for now, what's the monster the we are supposed to take back?" Iffy asks.

"Hm…" I look at the note. It only listed one specific monster.

"It says Roc"

"What else?"

"Nothing more"

"Haa?"

"Here" I gave here the note. She peered through it as well as Compa and Neptune.

"Roc? Roc… Rock? Hmmm… Roast?" Neptune ponders on the word.

"Why is it that's its the only thing written here" Iffy investigates the piece of paper more thoroughly.

"Does that mean we have to roast every monster here?" Compa asks.

"No Compa, it says just as it says. Even I don't know what it means"

"Eh~~, and I thought you were always a genius at everything… So you've gone stupid" What the hell Neptune?

"No, woman, it means there are times that I just don't know"

"Hm? What's the difference between that and being stupid?"

"A lot"

"I don't get it. Just tell us if you've gone stupid or not?" dammit woman. I walk towards Neptune and pinch her cheeks.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow…Eh?"

"Tell me Neptune, is this the mouth that talks crap about me" I'm not really pinching her. It's more like playing with her face.

"Hehe! Haha!… stop that!… that tickles!" see? I told you so.

"You regret talking crap about me?" I 'tickle' her some more.

"Yes! Yes!... Hahaha! Stop!" I let go. Her face has gone red.

"Well, in any case let's go"

We continue to walk. The many machines here seemed to still work and the lights doesn't flicker for even a minute. Someone must have been maintaining the power supply. The electrical double-sliding doors are still responsive even when the tracks themselves are rusty. We enter a room that's really big empty room. It seems that this is the warehouse part of the factory. It's strangely bright. I look up and see a enormous hole on the ceiling.

"Uwooo…. Wonder what caused that?" Neptune asks. And I believe I already know the answer.

As soon as I thought that, a shadow loomed over the hole. A flapping sound echoes through as gusts of wind are being blown inward from the hole. As this continues, a gigantic bird, almost the same size as the hole, slowly hovered down. It has a white body with its torso up to the head colored gray. The gray color extends to his back all the way up to its tail-feathers and the underside of its wings, making its yellow beak and claws more noticeable. This is one gigantic eagle. Or more accurately to say, that is one enormous _Geranoaetus melanoleucus._

"Wh-wh-wh-what is that!?" Neptune was surprised.

"I believe that's our guy"

"Eh…EeeeeH!" they all reacted.

"H-how'd you know that!?" Iffy asks.

"I told you right? I was once a bird in my past life"

"No, no, no, no… I mean, how can you be sure that's our Roc!?"

"We haven't encountered any other monster here. And since the note only said one name, I believe that this is the Roc in any way that Avenir wanted us to bring back" I look back at beast its stare has killing intent all over it.

"H-How can we be able to defeat it?" Compa asks.

" 'Let's not dilly-dally for now, he's coming!' " When did Neptune transform? Oh well.

True to what she said, our white-eagle swoops down towards us with its claws ready to strike us. We all ducked on the ground. The air-wall that came with him as he passes over us feels like a storm. As wall of air dyed down, I looked up only to see that the eagle is back in its original position, his eyes still staring down on us.

We stood up.

" 'Jared, here' " like always I catch a white handled katana before it falls.

"Okay people! Get ready to dance!"

"Right!" all of them responded as they brought out their weapons. We all charged towards the creature.

Neptune summoned a gun and all three of them readied themselves.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

Iffy, Compa and Neptune fired off bullets towards the eagle. Using its wings, the eagle flapped his wings hard once. The sheer wind that he created deflected the bullets, and it almost sent me flying if I hadn't gone prone in the nick of time.

"Tch! We can't take him down like this!" Iffy complained.

"But we can't reach him" what Compa says is partly true. But…

" 'I can!' " Neptune here who can fly.

"Okay… Iffy, Compa! Provide covering fire. Neptune and I will take this guy down"

"Wait, how can you?" Iffy asks a predictable question.

"Because I can!" I then run towards our predecessor. Neptune followed.

" 'What's the plan?' "

"Hit him hard"

" 'That's hardly a plan at all' "

"It's better than nothing… Watch out!"

The bird buffeted its wings and rains of junk, from the warehouses leftovers, flew towards us. I duck towards the left, dodging a refrigerator that was coming towards me.

" 'Jared!' "

"Just GO!"

With one final look she charged towards the eagle.

*BANG!*

In a blink of an eye she sped up towards the creatures head. It seems that she can also break the barrier. She charged towards the head, Neptune raised her weapon as she comes close.

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*

Then the eagle opened his beak wide and screeches so loud, that my eardrums wants to break. The sound wave made Neptune flew back. She hit the ceiling hard.

"Nep-Nep!"

*BANG!*-*BANG!*-*BANG!*-*BANG!

Compa fired off her needle. Her gigantic bullets races its way toward the chest. From the ceiling above Neptune came charging down towards his head again.

" 'YAAAAAA!' " she readies her weapon to strike again.

The bird flew p high towards the hole. He escaped before Neptune's and Compa's attack landed on him. Silence then enveloped the whole place. I stand up and ran over to them.

"Neptune, you okay?"

" 'Yeah' " Iffy ran over to us.

"Damn, we won't be able to kill this guy if he just flies off"

"I know, we need to trap him somehow"

"How-!"

Then all of a sudden a loud noise engulfed my ear drums. Looking towards the noise with my eyes, I saw that the eagle just destroyed the roof. And he's coming down on us with claws ready to strike. I instantly think fast and push Compa and Iffy away. I then performed a single fade-slash to the left. Allowing me to dodge and attack at the same time. Claw flew off from him and blood sprayed all over the place. He cries in pain as he flails around in mid-air. The crying got louder and louder. Until it bacem noise unbearable to the human ear.

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

I cover my ears from the pain. Stop crying motherfucker! I close my eyes and scream that in my head. Then lie it never happened, the screaming stopped. I open my eyes to look. The eagle's throat has been cut off. No more specifically the a little ways lower from the throat. Did someone just cut off the larynx of that thing? And I already knew the answer to that. I look towards the perpetrator her black sword is covered in blood.

"Nice thinking Nep!" Iffy said.

" 'It was starting to get annoying' "

But that wasn't the end of it. As the eagle ends his constant flailing, he only looked at only one of us.

" 'Bring it!' "

Neptune and the eagle charges towards each other, a close mid-air fight just ensued. The eagle used his only claw to grab her, while Neptune tries to land a solid hit. But both of them are so agile that it's becoming useless for them to battle.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

Iffy and Compa started shooting, helping out Neptune as much as they can. Their attack doesn't lay a hit on it because of its agility. I ran over to Iffy.

"Hey, let me borrow a disk, a gun and a knife"

"Haa?"

"Do it" she gave me the things I needed and gave her my sword for safe-keeping.

Run over to the steel frame at the wall of the warehouse, I started climbing. When climbing you should always ensure that your feet is firmly placed on before pushing yourself up. But of course, that's for mountain climbing. Since I'm just climbing a steel frame it takes no time at all to reach the top. Grabbing firmly in the steel bar, I walk along the steel frame for the roof. I better bring my shit together if I don't want to fall. Slowly taking my time, I finally reached the spot where I wanted.

Readying the putting the knife inside the hole in the middle of the Disk, I jumped off. And just as planned, the eagle head suddenly appeared. I stab his head with knife. Holding on for dear life, the bird flailed wildly like a roller coaster. Then bringing out the gun, I jumped off. As I fall I pointed the it towards the disk- attached-knife.

*BANG!*

*BOOOOOOOMMM!*

The shockwaves hit me. And I was thrown back towards the ground hard. Someone catches me in mid-air and I am slowly being landed on the ground.

"Thanks"

" 'That was pretty crazy' "

"I know right?"

* * *

"Greetings. Excellent work. I've come to collect the defeated monster"

We're already on the other side of the gate with this headless eagle in tow. Really, why do I have to pull this guy all the way put here? I mean look, this guy weighs over 7000kg. And calculating the amount of work, I need more than 68600 newtons just to pull the guy out of here.

Anyway, this man that greeted us wore a light blue tux and polka doted tie, he has blond hair and his shoes are leather brown.

" 'Work is work, but I'm not thrilled to help our evil nemesis, Avenir' " true. But nemesis is just over the top.

"…Nemesis? Um, this is…?"

"Don't worry about her. Anyway, we gave it our all to kill this thing" Iffy said.

"Thank you very much. You've done exceedingly well"

"Here is your reward. Please take it" he gave me a small red pouch. Upon peering through I instantly closed it. Holy shit! I'm looking at a supernova here!

" 'What do you plan to do with the monster? Depending on your answer…' " I quickly grab Neptune's hand to calm her down.

"P-please, there's no need to get so tense. I know it sounds odd" Not 'sounds' it _is_ odd.

"This creature's nervous tissue acts as conductor in the hardware Avenir is developing" so they're developing organic weapons now.

"The monster will die as soon as the nervous tissue is removed, so that's why we didn't specify dead or alive" so that's why it sounds weird. They just need a monster, doesn't matter if it's dead or alive.

"Hmm. Basically, the monster has whatever you need to make some kind of machine" Iffy said. It's a good thing that there is another smart person here. No offense.

"I'm relieved you understand. We'll definitely call on you if something normal humans cannot handle arises" Normal humans, eh?

" '…That hardly flattering' " I tug onto Neptune's hand signalling that she's saying too much. Although it is true.

"Also you can leave that thing here. I got people to help with the carrying"

Turning our back, we left the scene. The hand that I'm holding on to suddenly changes size. I look at Neptune and she's back to normal.

"I'm hungry~~~" she said holding her stomach.

"Want to go to that restaurant again?"

"Mhm! Your food tastes great! I want to eat more!"

"I want to taste your cooking again as well" Compa said.

"How about you Iffy?"

"Fine… Let's reward ourselves"

With a small yay from Neptune, we walk with a new objective in mind. Now, what am I going to cook?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

*_SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_*

"…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"_Remember_…"

"Not this shit again?"

"…"

"…"

"THAT'S NOT-!"

"…"

"What the hell are you!?"

"…"

"_Remember…_"

"_D*sqz* be *sqz*…id…*sqz*…*sqz*… ou_"

*_SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_*

My eyes slowly awoke. I look at the familiar ceiling. The room is lighted from our one source. I check the time on my phone. It's 5:30. By this time I'm washing the clothes I used for my run. I feel that my face is wet, wiping it off I confirmed that it was sweat. Damn, if these dreams are able to affect me in the real world, I feel that I won't be able to last long. That's just a feeling mind you. I don't want to think that way either.

"_I better get my shit together_" I better be or I won't be able to make my promise.

I slowly try to get up. I feel there is another object right beside me. Uncovering the covers, I saw the same brown-haired girl with its two-leaf-like handkerchief accessory. She's been sleeping in my bed for a while now. This started when I had my first 'relapse' and ever since then I'd always found her right beside me every time I wake up. This woman is a handful, in a good way. Getting out of bed I tuck her in nicely and comfy. I take out the bag from underneath the bed and proceeded to walk my way through the haven of used clothes. Damn they smell awful. I'm going to have a rough time washing these.

* * *

"So this is where you've been"

"Haa?" I hear Iffy's familiar voice. I'm at the rooftop of our inn washing my clothes.

"Nothing… Anyway, I can see that you'll be here for a while"

"Yeah…" I say it disappointingly. I look over the mountain of clothes. My bag has been cleaned of all dirty clothes and I have to wash them all. And I'm barely making a scratch on it. Also I've been here for quite a while.

"I see…well the three of us will be going somewhere"

"Where?"

"Someone says that they spotted a monster somewhere and…"

"…Compa says that we should help" typical of Compa.

"Not only that…"

"…Neptune wants to fight some monsters that are terrorizing the citizens" I continue her sentence.

"*sigh*... It's amazing how I am able to put up with those two"

"Well, that's just how they are… Want me to come?"

"Nah, no need. If you don't wash those today, you won't have anything to wear tomorrow, I'd imagine"

"Right on the money" I agree with her on that part.

"And also, let us girls show what we really got"

"Well…" I think it over. Well it certainly sounds good for them to show off every now and then.

"Okay, I'll stay here and resume my washing. If anything happens just call me"

"Right" she left the rooftop via the door.

Washing clothes is not difficult at all if the clothes that your wash aren't as dirty as mine. I've been through desserts, caves, rolling of cliffs, traveling underground with a worm as my ride and being sprayed with blood from that same worm. So imagine how dirty my clothes are. Sigh... Well to be on the good side, there is a washing machine here that the landlady is kind enough to borrow. But there are some things that need to be hand washed, like underwear for example. If I put it in the machine the garter would become loose. The same goes for socks too.

I've already put my white shirts in the machine. So as I wait, I wash my undies.

"Oh yeah, my shoes…" I stand up and proceeded to my room.

The room is empty. Of course it is they just want out. But it does feel a bit lonely. Brushing off my melancholic feelings aside I go to my bed and pull the shoes from under it. God they look awful, it looks like it just swam some mud and swamp. Dear me, this really will take a while.

*RING!**RING!**RING!**RING!*

The ringing of the phone reaches my ears. It was _my_ phone. If it confuses you, I've been using the phone the Iffy lent me all this time. _My_ phone has been under the pillow this whole time as well. Cold sweat runs down my nape. I slowly uncover lift my pillow revealing an old bricked style phone. The screen is flashing a number.

99.898891293

The same number that I saw back there.

The same number that holds the reasons why I'm here today.

The same number that I know and feel that I won't be able to see Neptune and the others again. Ever.

Then the phone went on the line by itself.

*SQZZ*

"_Hey there…"_

Wha?

"_I know you can hear me…_"

How?

"So _I'll get right to the point…_"

How!?

"_You know what would happen…_"

HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE!?

"_You will d-!"_

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

*CRASH!*

In a fit I quickly throw the phone on to the wall. The battery pack went flying as it hit the wall. My breathing is heavy. My hand is trembling. What is this? Why do I feel so powerless? Why? Why is this happening? My body fails me as I fall to the ground.

"Neptune…"

That was my last thought before I went back to the sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Uuuh…" I reopen my eyes again. It seems that I'm lying on the bed.

"Jared!" a cheerful voice tickled my eardrums. I turn my head towards it. A light purple hair appeared in my vision. Her D-pad hair clips looks good on her. She's sitting on chair beside the bed I'm in. I slowly get up. A towel fell on my lap as I do.

"Don't just get up"

"I'm fine" I massage my temples a little. My head right now is shit.

"You okay?" she asked with a concerned voice. Somehow I feel that her voice is enough to bring my head together.

"Right now I do" I reach out and patted her head.

"Ehehe…" she smiled a bit as I do.

I look around the room, it's still morning by the looks of it. Then my eyes landed on a black haired girl that is opposite of my current position with Compa right with her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"H-hello…" she greeted me. Why the hell is Noire here!? Also she's in un-transform mode.

"Um… Neptune…"

"Hm?"

"Why do we have a guest here?"

"Well…"

"_Hey, you! In the plug suit dealie!"_

"I said that by the way" Neptune cuts off.

"I know, I know, I'll just put in your names before each dialogue"

Mysterious Person (in their eyes)_:"Wh-what are you…? Planning to ambush me, eh? Good for you. I'll gladly accept your challenge!"_

Iffy: _"Why would we want to ambush you? Did we take the same job again? Or are you.. perhaps... stalking cute little Neptune?"_

"Holy shit woman. Is that seriously true?" this time I cut it off.

"Don't just cut off the flashback!"

"Fine, fine" shit if that were true. We'd have a lesbian relationship here. And I thought I'd see that in porn.

Mysterious Person (in their eyes)_:"Wha-no! Well, yes! B-b-but, Neptune! I'm here to settle the score with you!"_

Compa: _"You can't have our Nep-Nep! If you want her, you'll have to step over my dead body"_

Mysterious Person (in their eyes)_:"Oh, okay. I owe you a plate of revenge anyway. I'll take all three of you… Wait, there was supposed to be four of you?"_

Iffy: _"If you mean Jared, he's washing he's clothes right now"_

Neptune: _"Will he be able to wash them all? I mean it's a mountain of them. Well I don't work so I don't know how long it takes"_

Iffy: _"This girl so pampered…"_

Mysterious Person (in their eyes)_:"Anyway, I think I can beat you now since your ace is not here"_

Neptune : _" 'I don't think that would happen' "_

"And I charged towards her like a bullet…"

"Let's skip that"

"Eh!? I was getting to the good part!"

"Just do it"

"Mm~~~… Fine, so anyway after that…"

Mysterious Person (in their eyes)_: "Again…? I have no choice but to admit I can't quite take all of you down at once"_

Mysterious Person (in their eyes)_:"However, there's still one way! This entire landmass will assault Neptune. Don't ever forget that!"_

"Wait, did she really just said that?"

"Yeah, but no matter, I know that we can beat her!" Neptune said so proudly.

Dear me. A war is about to start just to kill a single person. I don't think I can handle protecting the three if it ever comes down to it. I wave my hand to let her continue the flashback.

"So she left after saying that and…"

Neptune: _"It doesn't matter how many times you try! Justice is totally on our side!"_

Iffy: _"Yeah, three against one. Such a balanced justice. Shouldn't you have chased after her?"_

Neptune: _"Why? I don't care. Not like she's a lean, mean, grilling machine. She won't satisfy my hunger"_

"What does satisfy you?"

"Hm… Your cooking I guess…" honestly, her saying that, feels good.

Iffy: _"…No, I mean, she despises you. She probably knows something about you prior to losing your memories"_

Neptune: _"Oooh, snappy-snap! I could ask her everything if I catch her. I didn't even think about it… Wait up!"_

"So I chased after her. It was long and hard. My sweat poured out as I run. My body want to rest but I push it more. Hoping to see what my body can do. And I saw it. A silhouette. I knew that it's her so I…"

Neptune: _"Hmm… Ah-ha! Gotcha! All right, prepare t-huh? Oh, wrong person"_

"You hugged her from behind?"

"I thought it I could pin her down or something" I facepalm at how she's so simple minded. This girl is as much of a handful as I thought. In a good way, mind you.

Mysterious Person (in their eyes): _"Neptune?! Don't scare me like that! Have you come after me? Fine let's go, fair and square!"_

Neptune: _"Whoa, hold your ponies. Have we…met? Sorry, who are you and where are you from?"_

"Wait, wait. It was someone else?"

"Yeah. So that makes her Mysterious Person #2!" it was probably Noire in her un-transform mode.

Neptune: _"Hmm, but we know each other, right? Sorry. I gotta bad memory lately, so… I guess that explains why I'd become an amnesiac so easily! Y'know, it kinda sucks"_

She looks sad as she reminds herself again during the flashback. I pat her head a bit to lighten the mood up.

"I'm fine, really… So anyway, I let her go and…"

Mysterious Person #2 (in their eyes): _"Neptune, you lost your memory? How di-…?...Oh, I see. That's right"_

'_Nothing less from the person who forced Neptune off from Celestia_' I comment that in my head.

Neptune: _"Yeah, it was a while ago. All I know about little ol' me is my name, I can transform, about Jared and also our deal. Iffy and Compa have been…"_

Neptune's face turns red as she tells me this part. I guess she's really excited about getting to Lowee for our date.

Neptune: _"Oops, I totally forgot! Have you seen a girl your age in a sketchy one-piece with lots of weapons on her body?"_

Mysterious Person #2 (in their eyes): _"I don't know where to begin. I… saw someone like that fly into the sky… and then into the horizon…"_

Can Noire lie ever so obviously? That must be the worst lie I had ever heard in my life.

Neptune: _"Aww, of course I can't catch her on foot. Thanks for the spiffy info. So, you're… Whoa! Are you bleeding?!"_

Mysterious Person #2 (in their eyes): _"Huh? Oh, yes. I… um… Monsters! I was assaulted by little harpies!"_

Neptune: _"Um, maybe you should get those treated. Lemme take you to town, okay?"_

Mysterious Person #2 (in their eyes): _"Wh-what? Wait… Um. I… O-oh…!"_

"And that's it folks! Tune in next time!"

"So you pulled her all the way here?"

"Yeah, we can't leave an injured person there" I sigh.

That was some flashback. I heard worst but this is on a whole new level. We all turn towards Mysterious Person #2, or Noire in my case.

"So anyway, where'd you come from? Iffy's not here, but that's okay. We can take you back to wherever you're from"

"Where is Iffy anyway?" I don't see her in the room.

"She said that she'll wash your clothes for you. Since it's bad to leave those clothes in the wash like that" Compa answered. I better thank her later.

"Um, I came from really, really far away. I don't… r-remember the details" dear gawd, Noire lies like shit.

"What? Then… you're…! My amnesiac buddy?!"

"Say what!?" how did Neptune came into that conclusion? And buddy?

"Huh? Oh, oh yes! That's right, amnesia. Oh boy, I can't remember a single thing! It must've happened when I was attacked" this is just terrible. Her acting is so terrible. If a director of a movie ever wants her to be a star. Please don't. It will kill you from the lack of acting skills she has.

"Then how can we get you back home? Uh-oh…" Compa said.

"R-right…"

"Just stick around us until you remember! You can totally help us save Histy!"

"No, this isn't gonna be an easy journey. We shouldn't involve outsiders!" Compa tells us not to, but I am an outsider myself. In every sense of the word, in fact.

The door suddenly opened and Iffy emerged into the stage.

"What's all the ruckus? I could hear you from outside… " she then looks at me.

"How many clothes do I have to wash anyway!?"

"That's the first thing you say woman!"

"Well, it was so dirty that I had a hard time scrubbing them all! *sigh*… You're so much of a handful"

"Thanks by the way"

"Eh…"she turns red.

"I-I-It's only natural" she looks away as she says it. Her red face gets even more redder.

"So I'd imagine there should be a few left"

"Not by a ton"

"I'll do those later" she then turns towards Compa.

"So did you decide what to do? Let's take her back while it's light outside. Her parents are probably worried sick"

"Actually, we've decided she will stay. She doesn't remember anything. We can't let her fight though, since she's a civilian" she NOT a civilian Compa.

"I apologize for the trouble. Please don't push yourselves for my sake" Noire said. And no, I am not pushing myself for your sake, thank you very much.

"No choice, huh? Neptune, you found her, so you better take responsibility for her" Iffy said to Neptune.

"Alrighty! I'll feed her, potty train her, take her for walks, and get her spayed until she remembers something!"

"She is not a dog woman!" I chop her on the head lightly.

"Nepu~~~~~"

"…What? Oh well. We've got another job request. Get prepped in forty seconds!"

"F-forty seconds…? That's so specific and way too quick for anyone to-…" Compa's complaint trails off as soon as she lays her eyes on me.

"What?" I got my dirty shoes on, my clothes fixed from lying on the bed, and Neptune's sword ready in my hand. And I did it all in flat 30.

"…Well, he's an exception" Iffy commented.

"That was lightning fast! Are you the Fl*sh himself?" asked Neptune.

"Nah, I served the military for some time long ago"

"I thought you were a cook?" Iffy asked.

"I was both" I shit you not. I was _both_.

"Well, you still have some clothes left to wash so you won't be coming anyway"

"Damn…" I whisper that and Neptune's sword disappeared from my hand.

"We're going out for a bit, so keep the door locked. Eat whatever you find in the bowl Neptune got you. Here's some cash" Iffy gave Noire a small pouch.

"Well, I better get to washing my clothes" I walk pass Noire. Then Iffy, Compa and I proceeded to the door.

"Oh yeah…" I turn to look back at Noire. I stare her right on her naturally red eyes.

"I'll be right by the rooftop" we then left the room. I hope she knows what I meant.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

"*sigh*…"

I'm rinsing my clothes right now, more specifically my pants, one of the hardest things to rinse if I might add. Although the washing machine has done the washing, I have to rinse the soup off the pants myself. And dear gawd, how heavy pants are when soaked in water. As I rinse my pants I hear the door open.

"You are actually washing them?" I turn to look at the black-twin tailed girl.

"Of course I am. Otherwise I won't have anything to wear tomorrow" she looks a bit perplexed but eventually hides it.

"So, why did you call me here?"

"No real reason" I take another set of pants to rinse.

"If you want to know I haven't said anything about you"

"Oh, and here I am worrying on what to say to Neptune if she ever found out that I know who she really is. But thanks for the heads up" I exhaled in relief.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because I can't" I say so honestly.

"Haa?"

"Let's drop this for now…" I know she can't understand my intentions. And believe me my intentions are good. I hope I'm not being too selfish.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really…"

"I see…"

We went silent. The only noises that I can hear is the washing machine constant rotor washing the rest of my clothes, Lastations factory spewing out fumes of unimaginable chemical mixtures and me rinsing off another set of pants. It's a bit disturbing on how quiet it is all of a sudden.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask for advice?"

"Hold your horses for two seconds" I straighten my posture.

"First, we're enemies, second, tell me why?" well this is a shocker. I didn't think that an enemy would want advice from their enemy.

"I'm amnesiac for now. So am I part of your party as long as I have amnesia" is she putting that amnesia act on me. I sigh.

"Fine, let's hear it" I return to my pants and resumed rinsing them.

"…You do know what we goddesses plan right?"

"To become true goddess? Yes"

"…Will I be able to do it? I mean, be a true goddess?"

"Well there's a lot of comp-!"

"No, that's not it! I'm saying can I be a _true _goddesses?" oh, is she asking about the responsibility?

"No" I say it bluntly as I can.

"Eh…" she's shocked from my answer.

"Why?" surprisingly she didn't react strongly.

"Because no one can carry the world" she seemed to be wrapping her head around my advice.

"Well that's all, if you excuse me I ha-"

"Eh! Nothing more! No explanation or something like that!?" What does this girl want from me?

"That's all I can really say, actually. So wrap your head about what I said, and tell me about what you concluded. _Then _I'll tell give a real advice"

"But that doesn't make sense at all!" what's there that does make sense?

"Sorry woman, I'm not being selfish here. You just have to suck it up and think about it" an advice is only effective if the receiver thinks about it.

I can see how she's confused with what I said, since I deliberately said it like that. The only way for someone to reach certainty is to be confused then think about it. If you survived the confusion in your head then you can understand almost everything that is and will be happening in your life.

"Fine… I'll think about it" she said quietly.

"Anymore you wanted to say?"

"Nothing more" she then turns her back at me and opens the door.

"Hey…" she looks back.

"I asked Neptune…"

"Hm?"

"…if she ever wants to be a goddess" This sounds interesting. And mind you she didn't broke or bend her promise. It was just an ordinary question. Even I considered asking her about that.

"She said that she doesn't want to leave Compa and IF. She also said that she doesn't want to live in Celestia and govern people" her eyes have a tinge of envy on them.

"And also…"

"Hm?"

"She especially doesn't want to leave you"

"I see…" typical of her to be saying that.

"She's grown attached to you"

"I can tell" I smile at that fact.

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave" she turns her back on me yet again.

"Take care of yourself" I said.

She stops and gave me smile. And closes the door behind her.

"She should really work on her smile a bit more" honestly though, she gave her best natural smile but I can see some of it being forced, and finally concluding with that I finish off the rest of my work.

* * *

"Finally I'm done!" I stand up and scream my victory to the heavens. I put the last of my clothes on the hanger and hanged it at steel wire. And as if that doesn't satisfy me the wind feels good, no clouds signalling rain, plus I get to see a beautiful sunset. Total victory has been achieved.

"Let's go back" after cleaning up the mess I made. I gave one final look at my hanged clothes and closed the door behind me.

As I go down the stairs, I saw the landlady coming up.

"Are you done with the wash?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for the washing machine"

"It's no problem. It's a good thing that someone still washes them by themselves. Nowadays it's all-in-one cleaning. But that doesn't clean your clothes fully"

"I see…"

"Well, enough of me talking about useless things, I should better go now"

"Okay, again, thanks for the washing machine" she waved a hand proceeded upstairs. She's a good landlady.

I jog down the stairs and enter the hallway. I turn to left and saw my room at the end. Opening the door I saw Neptune asleep on her bed. Her face is filled with a smile on her face. She must be happy to have an amnesiac buddy. But I would hate to see her reaction later. I sit down on her bed carefully not waking her up. I lean in close and wipe the drool off her face. On her bedside table I saw _my_ phone and a note. I take it and look through the note first. It says:

"_Sorry for the trouble. I'm glad I had an amnesiac buddy too, but I think that won't last since I remembered my memories now as write this. Don't worry about me, and live your life the way you always wanted it to be. I have to go now"_

A very straight forward goodbye letter. If Noire can write such letters to Neptune, why didn't they had a better relationship back in Celestia? Or maybe they did? Well let's not dwell into the subject. It's not something that I should stick my nose in.

I look at _my_ phone. The screen is cracked. But it still works. After watching the opening animations of the phone booting up, I immediately open my most recent received calls. The last recent call I had, was from a 'friend' that I had back in the day. And that was on July 20, 2011. 8 days before I came here. Nothing more. Is my dreams affecting reality? I massage my temples.

"Shit, better not think about this too much" I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. I place the note back on the table and the phone in pocket.

I look at Neptune's innocent child like sleeping face and I brushed off the hair that's getting in the way of her nose and tucked her in under the covers.

* * *

"Wake up! Wakey-wakey, Nep-Nep!" What the hell is that screaming?

I opened my eyes and get up from my bed. Rubbing my eyes a little, my vision clears as Compa tries to wake Neptune up and Iffy holding a note. It seems they haven't noticed me.

"Ne~~~pu~~~~?... Compaaaaa… Oh, was I asleep?"

"Yeah, comatose with drool, making a little lake by your face. She left, huh? There was a note saying she regained her memory" Iffy waves the note.

"Oh, she did…? She was my first and only amnesiac best buddy…" she dropped down her shoulders. I can see a small shadow over her face.

"Something happen? What did you two do all day?"

"We were just talking about stuff. She seemed stressed over something and I was all listening to her and whatever"

"I know I said it was okay, but it's still kind of cold she actually did leave with just a note saying her good-byes"

"Th-that's not true. We talked a whole bunch and she was really nice! Take that back, you meanieface!" she throws a fit at Iffy.

"Wh-what's your problem? Seriously, what happened? You're acting like a spoiled cry-baby… sort of like Compa"

"Huh? Let's just leave her alone for now, Iffy. Nep-Nep seems upset" Compa really is mature in the wierdest places.

"No, I'm… I'm just sad. I dunno why, but I'm sad" Neptune, that's what you call being upset.

Iffy gave one final look at Neptune and with Compa, they left the room. Okay, they didn't notice me waking up?

Neptune looks down on her sheets as her shadow hovers on her face more. I get out of bed and walk towards her. Silently, I hug her small body. I try to be as gentle as possible. Her small arms hug me back. She pulls me in burying her face onto my chest. This however causes me to be out of balance and we fall onto the bed. We stay like this silently. No hiccing sounds of crying can be heard. I gently pat her head.

We were like this until she fell asleep again.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

"Can I ask?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Well, Nep did say that she wants a race"

"I see…_haa,haa…_"

"Wait up!"

"Nep-Nep…_haa,haa…_Don't run too fast~~"

What the hell are we doing if you might ask. Well, we're running towards Chian's place. Why are we doing it? Because earlier on at 6 o'clock Iffy got a call from Chian and that she said that she wants to show us something. We discovered, upon exiting the inn, that the streets are clear of people and cars alike. Our little Neptune here, says the following: "Hey let's race! Whoever gets there first will receive a lollipop from me!" and she ran. Then we all ran. Iffy and I has some stamina, while the rest… not so much.

"Aren't we going to wait for them?" and also we're in the lead.

"Nah, we're already here" Iffy is right.

We turned to the last corner of our goal and the shops of Lastation all lined up open, like they're about to give flowers and cheers to the winners. Of course that ain't happening. We slow down as we get to Chian's shop. We enter the shop and help myself with some cold drink in the fridge.

"Want some?"

"Please do" I throw her a bottle.

I gulped down my own bottle. It's sweet, this carbonated drink, stings to the tongue a little. But the after tastes are incredible. I don't know what flavor it is but I like it. Chian appeared from the otherside of the counter.

"It's just you guys? Where's the other two?"

"Running"

"Haa?"

"They're running"

"I heard you the first time. Why, exactly?"

"Our little pipsqueak said so" then the door opened.

"Nepu~~~…I'm so tired…"

"…_haa…haa…_"

Our friends have arrived, all tired and sweaty from all that running. They immediately sat at the counter. Iffy followed.

"Can I get some more?" I ask Chian gesturing the empty bottle I have.

"That'll be 25 credits"

"Make that 20" I get two bottles from the fridge and walked over to those two.

"Here" I give the drinks as I sat beside Neptune.

"Thanks~~~~…Uuu…." Neptune looks so lifeless. Maybe the running sapped life out of her.

"So in any case, why'd ya call us?" I ask Chian. Her face breaks into a smile.

"I've finished my test model for our showcase at the Expo" she said so proudly.

"You're really going? The Expo's run by the Parliament now. You might not even have a chance to get them to look at your stuff" what Compa is said true though.

"I can't back out since I've invested so much already. Not going is no longer an option" another thing that's true. In her case, it's do or die.

"Besides, Lady Black Heart has the final say. The Parliament can't defy her"

"Is she even gonna be there? The Sanctuary people are ignored by the Parliament side, right?" good point Neptune, but…

"That's not a problem. I believe that in the previous Expo's, Black Heart was always there. So the Expo isn't an Expo without the main star" I answer.

"Right. The Parliament wants more authority over the Sanctuary. It's just a power play. No point if there's no goddess, though!" Chian added.

"Back to the topic. I wanted to ask you to work for my booth, we're showcasing weaponry"

"Wh-what!? No! I won't lower myself to become a booth babe for the show!" Iffy recated.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea…" I imagine how Iffy would look like.

…

…

…

Sexy.

"If she goes in and removes her jacket ever so slowly and erotically at the same time, then…" shit, my dick is getting hard from imagining it. Plus she's already wearing a tank top so with that and the jacket thing I might give her 80 points.

"J-Jared!"

"Fine, fine. It was a good idea though" damn you woman! You're going to destroy every man's dreams if you don't do that!

"I just want you to demonstrate the weapon's functions" was that what Chian meant? Damn it all!

"You're all used to handling them, y'know? I'll let you keep them as a reward after the Expo ends!" now we get free weapons. Yay!

"Oh, so what kinda weapon is it? Is it cool? Ba-boom powerful?! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, let's do it! We get free stuff!" Neptune seems excited.

"We spend so much on weapons. Wouldn't it be totally rad to not have to pay for once?" true. The other day, I went out to buy a weapon for myself. A sidearm if you must. It costs a wapping 1,000 credits. That's enough to get us lunch and dinner.

"Well sure… but no! It sounds like a chore and it's still kind of embarrassing. You agree, right Compa?" Iffy turns to Compa.

"But Chian is asking for our help and… we need powerful weapons to fight monsters…" nice, 2-1.

"What about you Jared? Does it sounds like a chore to you?" now she's asking to me. Does she expect me to hit the tie?

"I say, you should become a booth girl, really, it should look good on you"

"J-Jared!" she blushed.

"Done! Match end! Three against one, so majority wins. Iffy, you will join us because we're a party!"

"…It's irritating to have stupid, gullible, moe girls and some guy in my party sometimes" moe? Oh, I heard that term back when I visited the Land of the Rising Sun. I think it means cute or something like that.

"Oh, almost forgot. Wait here. I'm going to lend you the test model" Chian left and almost immediately came back with a small stick in hand. Wait, is that-?!

"Can I look at that" she gave me the stick. I stand up and examine it.

It's just an ordinary stick with a switch. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, I know what this is! I hit the switch. Almost immediately a glowing purple stick appeared. This is a fucking lightsaber! Fuck yeah!

"That looks cool!" Neptune exclaimed.

"But are you for cereal?! Don't you need it to display at the Expo?" she added.

"…You know what a 'test model' is, right? I'm making the real item now" wait, she's making another one of these things? My life is complete!

"I want you to use the test model to find anything that needs improvement. I'm basically asking you to test it for me"

"So, we find any defects and report it to you, right?"

"Basically… but don't use the term 'defect'"

"Anyway, Chian. This is one fine weapon we have here"

"Thanks"

"Okay, Neptune. Stand there" she totters over to the designated spot.

"Now act like your desperately fighting for your life"

"Nepu! …_haa, …haa… _" she immediately crawls to the wall. Nice acting.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you" I say it as menacingly as I can while swinging the lightsaber around. Careful not to slice anything.

"You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power" Neptune reaches the wall. And with good acting, acts like she's desperately trying to stand up.

"Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring about order to the galaxy!" Neptune stood up with bathed breath.

"I'll never join you! Nepu!"

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Ob*-W*n never told you what happened to your father"

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him!" I think everyone knows what I'm about to say next.

"No. I am your father!" Neptune looks shocked. She looks at me with utter disbelief.

"No! no. That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true"

"No! No! No!...Nepu! Nepu! Nepu!" she screams.

*CLAP!**CLAP!**CLAP!**CLAP!*

I look. And the rest of them are clapping from our little performance. That was great. I didn't think that Neptune knows that movie so well. So like any other performance, Neptune walks up beside me and we bowed, concluding our little performance. I hit the switch again the lightsaber retracted.

With that, we talked for a few minutes then left the restaurant. It's great that I we get to have a lightsaber. It's gonna be so awesome killing some monsters with this. Shit, I'm getting excited.

Walking the same familiar route to our inn, I look beside me. Neptune is eating pudding now. Well she's chipper, as you might have guessed. Without a word, I put my hand over her head. It's nice.

As I do this, I'm reminded by my 'nightmares'. I pray to the unfamiliar uncertainty in my heart.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

"*sigh*… I told you to follow Compa's advice"

"But it looks so tasty…uuu…."

"She's an idiot"

"Right you are Iffy"

Neptune is in the toilet right now. She ate a cup of expired pudding and now she's… well you know... taking a shit. Sigh, she's giving me headache. I rub my temples with my index finger and thumb.

"Iffy, do we have some water?"

"You thirsty or something?"

"It's not for me. It's for our friend here in the toilet"

"Ah, I see…"

If you are suffering from these kinds of attacks, it's best that you have some water to drink. Since your bowel movements are irregular, the body will continue to remove contents in your digestive system. It's like putting the wrong type of gas on your car. You have to literally drain the gas tank before pouring the right gas. It's the same with people, _water_ and solids will continue to be removed. And mostly cases like these suffer from dehydration. So drink some water every time you take a shit, if you are experiencing what Neptune is experiencing. That's just some DIY medication but if symptoms persist, consult your doctor.

"Here" she gave a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Hey, open up. Here's some water for you to drink up" I knock on the door.

"I don't need one right now…Uuuuu…."

"You'll suffer from dehydration of you don't"

"…Uuuu…" sigh. I rub my temples again.

It's been some days since we received the lightsaber. And we've been doing nothing but test it over and over and over and over and over again. So far the tests had been good. The switch works well, battery, I don't know where its power came from but it works 24 hours or more; there are no dead zones within its beam of light.

But other than the fact that it can't cut pudding! I shit you not in any way, shape or form. I'm dead serious on this. I made a bet with Neptune since she wants to eat that expired pudding of hers. I said: "If I cut it, you don't eat it" she agreed. I was so sure that I can cut it, when I slice down towards it, the pudding was intact. And that's how she was able to eat that thing.

So wait, if there is an enemy, and they had pudding as their armor… I'm in deep shit. Dear me. I hope no one discovers this top secret information we have.

"Nep-Nep, Iffy, Jared! Bad news! Someone saw a monster prowling near town!" I look at the door. Compa is all sweaty.

"Really?" Iffy said.

"I heard from the people running away in fear. They said there were some others still left behind"

"Huh? Where's Nep-Nep?" Compa just realized that Neptune is not within her sights.

I point my thumb towards the bathroom door.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom ever since she ate that expired cup of pudding" Iffy explained.

"And I told her so many times not to eat it and just throw it away…"

"S-sorry, Compa, Iffy and Jared… Go on ahead of me… I'll catch up later" Neptune shouted from beyond the toilet.

"Okay, we'll be going, but hurry up and finish in there!"

"Jared, can you take care of Nep from here on" Iffy asked.

"Sure I can. But I better go down first and get some more water" we all tried to leave.

"Ahhh! W-wait!" we turn back.

"What now?!" Iffy was the first to ask.

"I'm all outta TP… Can you leave me a roll by the door?" she meant tissue papers by the way.

Iffy and I sigh. After leaving her a roll by the door as per requested. We left the room. Only this time, my objective is to get some water.

"…_haa…haa…_"

"Hurry up Jared! Or we'll miss my awesome entry!"

"Awesome my ass! Why do I have to carry you anyway?"

"Because it's only natural that a fair lady like me should be carried around like this"

"In a piggy-back? Not the legendary princess-style?"

"Th-that's embarrasing…"

We're running. No, more specifically, _I'm _running. As you might have heard earlier on, I'm carrying Neptune on my back. Well it's not a problem for me since she practically weighs nothing, literally. Also the place that we're supposed to go is on the other side of central city, at the border between city and forest. And I've been running for a while now.

Running through the countless people staring at us, I see some green scenery, over the horizon. That must be it. I sped through the crowd.

"Hey, how's your stomach holdin' up?" it would be bad if she takes a shit in during battle.

"It's grade A okay! But man, that was doozy. I think I dropped a pound. I hope Iffy won't be too mad about the clog…"

"I think she will. You don't feel weak at all, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks to your medicine!" that _medicine,_ is nothing more than just water and a bit of salt diluted from it, since she doesn't want to follow my water therapy. When she finally came out from the toilet, the color of her face is as white at as paper. I could literally paint the Mona Lisa on her face. So I tricked her into drinking it. Sorry girl. But the effects returned the color on her face.

We eventually reached our destination. I can see civilians running away from the forest.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

I hear gunfire. The fight seems to be a little ways in the forest from here. Neptune jumps off.

"Oh, there they are! Fighting some giant creature! They're totally in danger!" she runs off.

"Hey!" shit she's fast when she's all serious. I follow.

The thick trunks with its green over grown moss greeted me as I run. Gunfire and shouts can be heard from a distance. Neptune's back is what kept me from getting lost. How can she even run like this? Is this the power of friendship? Or maybe her dropping a pound made her lighter? Whatever it is I'm having a hard time catching up to her.

*ROOOOAAAAAAAARR!*

A deafening roar echoed through the forest. The wind picked up, like a tornado just dropped down. The constant beating sound of something to something intensifies the wind more. Shit. I run, parkouring over the roots that are sticking out of the ground.

Eventually, I reached a small field. I quickly scan the area. What's noticeable here is that there is an oversized green lizard. It has a dorsal crest, a discontinuous chest that consists of enlarged, hardened and pointed scales that runs down to the base of the tail. Its head has a yellow dewlap chin that is edged with spines. And has horns that extend outwards from its head. Its standing on two legs and its height is is a _Hypsilurus boydii_. Oh yeah, and its color is green. It's coming closer to a civilian with the intent to kill. Shit. I run as fast as I can.

"Hold it right there, villain!" a shout from somewhere.

"Who's there?!" a familiar tone echoed in my ears. I look and saw Iffy and Compa a little ways away from me. Plus there's a new character that appeared from out of nowhere.

"The dashing heroine appears in a time of crisis! Leave it to Nisa, the sole keeper of justice in all of Gamindustri!"

The girl who calls herself Nisa wears a black, revealing suit with the zipper worn below her belly button and bandage worn around her chest. It has thin red and blue lines on the side and is worn with big cuffed, gray gloves and matching boots. There's also a long red flowing scarf, a prinny-like backpack and a gray and gold pouch strapped to her leg.

She jumps high, so high that it's almost humanly impossible; maybe about 10-feet off the ground.

"Prepare to meet your maker, monster! The one, the only, deadly Justice Kick!" wait, what!? What the hell? Justice Kick? Who the hell would name their attacks nowadays anyway?

I look at my party. It seems that they're shocked to see this development. Wait, where's Neptune?

Nisa or whatever her name is, sticks her foot out and concentrated her velocity towards the monster, when-

"Compa! Iffy! Sorry for th- blargh!"

…

…

…

…

Well, that answers my question…

Let me explain. Nisa was about to kick the lizard. When Neptune came out of nowhere and got her face implanted by a foot. And she's knocked out by the way.

"Nep-Nep! Goodness, are you okay?" Compa ran up to her first followed by Iffy and me.

"OoooH, a kick straight to the face. That must have hurt" Yup, the kick was so strong, that I can literally see the outlines drawn on her face, such sadness I feel for her face.

"What're you doing, jumping right out in front of me?! I even called my attack so you'd know to wait, too!" Nisa complained.

"When Nep-Nep is focused on something, she stops seeing or hearing anything else around her…"

"Her tunnel vision is just amazing…" I commented.

"Oh, Jared you were here too"

"I was here 10 seconds ago, Compa"

"She was one of our trump card… Compa, stop slapping her face so much! Her face is already indented from the kick" Iffy said. It seems Compa knows the basics to waking people up from slapping their face. Her form is beautiful.

"Sorry. I went full-force on that one. She might wake up in a few weeks"

"Say what!?" the hell? Does Nisa kicks cause you to be like that? I'd better avoid fighting her.

"I'll take care of this monster myself. Leave it to me!"

She jumps again. And performs another Justice Kick at the lizard. The was thrown back. In its mid-air flight, she catches up to it and punches its stomach. Multiple-times.

"YAAAAA!"

*PUNCH!* *PUNCH!* *PUNCH!* *PUNCH!*

It was so damn fast, that I can't make up the lizards reaction. Oh my god. She's not promoting justice, she's promoting sadism. Okay, that was a bad joke, my mistake. She then kicks the lizard and it flies towards me. I step up and ready my stance. The lizard came to me faster than a pitcher's fast ball.

"Justiiiice….KIIIICK!"

*BANG!*

I performed an amazing jumping side-back kick causing it to fly back towards Nisa. I wish, I could have done better, but the situation calls for it. Also, I think I did a better justice kick than her.

"Hey! No copying of moves!" that's what she's complaining about!

"Fine…"

"Now, justice will be had!"

As the incoming lizard approaches her, she kicks it in the gut. Stopping its flight and letting it hang on her foot. She then sheathes her foot and started punching the lizard over and over and over and over again. Dear gawd… I feel sorry for the lizard.

This went on for a while.

"…Wh-whoa. We didn't stand a chance, but she beat it up all on her own" Compa exclaimed.

Finally, the torture to for that lizard is over after a few minutes. Is she really a heroine of justice? Maybe she just wants to beat shit up? In any case the torture is finally over so let's move on.

"Hmm? What's this? A cry for help?" I can't here anything? What's Nisa up to?

"Then, I'm off. Up, up, and awaaaaaay!" Nisa didn't actually fly she just ran towards the forest.

…

…

…

…

"Okay, what just happened?" I ask. The events were too damn fast for me to process. I think I'm suffering from bottleneck issues.

"…Well, this is Gamindustri, after all. So many different walks of life…" Iffy answered.

"Different walks of life, eh…" that's an interesting topic.

"What are we going to do about Nep-Nep?"

We all looked at our knocked out fair lady. That was a good kick by the way; the imprint hasn't come off on her face during the battle. And also there's some dirt on her as well. Oh well, we get to have some nice, peace and quietness in our inn, for once.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

"We've got another job" Iffy spoke up as soon as she enters the room.

"Okay... who's our client?" I close the newspaper.

It's early in the morning and right now Compa and Neptune are playing a card game on my bed. I believe they're playing poker. I, on the other hand, is reading the obituaries on the newspaper until Iffy came.

"It's Avenir" she sits on the bed next to mine.

"I see… Figured as much"

In fact, for the last week or so, we've seen that Ganache guy, exiting different shops. It was suspicious so had to stake him out. At first, he'll have a brief case upon entering one shop then after a good 3 hours or so he'll exit without the case. Okay, I know that sounds suspicious, but here's the kicker, the shop that he just left, it instantly closes. Now why am I making a big deal about it? Because, he only exits those shops at _7 o'clock_ and at those times the shops should be open since it's the start of the day.

"Full house! I win! I get all the sweets now!" Neptune shouted. It seems she made a high hand.

"No, Nep-Nep, I win…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because…" Compa lay down her cards and…

"…it's a royal flush" added that phrase in a cute tone. That tone of hers sends chills down my spine.

"Eh!?" Compa took all the sweets for herself.

"So anyway, where are we going?" I ask Iffy.

"We're going to an old storage facility. It's just on the outskirts of the city" Iffy flashed a map on her phone to me. It showed the place where we needed to go.

"Another old facility? How many of those things are there?" the number of old facilities might have skyrocketed during the start of Avenir's reign of monopoly.

"Yeah, but a job is a job so let's not complain" I agreed on what Iffy said. I take three chocolate bars and gave one each for Iffy and Neptune.

"*sigh*…Why is our breakfast so unhealthy?" I complain as I munch down on the chocolate bar. It's almond chocolate by the way.

* * *

"It's been a while. I've been waiting here so I can explain your job to you"

We're at the facility. Just like last time, the gates are heavily rusted; weeds and tall grass accompany them. The gates are vertical steel bars with barbed-wires coils around the top. A familiar person spoke to us. Shit. I hate seeing his face right now.

"Hey, you're that funky solicitor who keeps popping up ever since we saved you! Are you workin' hard or hardly workin'?" sigh. Neptune doesn't have any sense of danger does she? And also it's Ganache that I'm talking about.

"…It's been ages since I heard that. Do I seem busy? I'm taking half the week off. I'm basically done preparing"

"I'm so envi-…No! That's against the labor laws. I knew you were a twisted bunch!" right you are Compa. Right you are.

"Well, most manufacturing is done by the machines now, so…"

"Oh, right-o. Your guy hates people technicians, yeah? Most of the work is done by the machines, huh?" Neptune just remembered that fact.

"Yes. Anyway, let's cease the gossip and get back to the topic at hand" he starts to get serious. I do too.

"This facility here is older than you think. It was already closed down a few years back, actually"

"And you just abandon a perfectly good building like that? How selfish. So what are we doing here?" Iffy asks. True though, it still looks like that it can still run.

"There are still some important materials stowed away. We want you to find and collect them all" the hell?

"We have to give you everything we find? I don't know if I like this job description…" me too Compa.

"No, just the items we specify. You can pocket whatever other garbage you find"

"Now it sounds like we're just getting table scraps. I still don't really like this" nice analogy.

"So what're we lookin' for? Bazzokas? Lucky Strikers? Cardboard boxes?" cardboard boxes!? Where did she pull that one out?

"Less like items, more like materials. We're looking for a certain type of raw ore" are we going to mine again? I better get a diamond pickaxe this time.

"You want three cute girls roughing their delicate hands looking for rocks!? Well, we got Jared here so he's doing all the work!"

"Ain't that unfair" I commented.

"Watcha gonna do with those rocks anyway?" she added.

"They're unrealistically useful. They're also very scarce since monsters have started to get in the way of our mining"

"Of course, they're not just normal rocks. One possesses enough energy to power a game console for ten thousand years!" what kind of mineral is that!? Uranium? And powering a console for ten thousand years? That is one powerful rock...

"Ten thousand years?! That's awesome. So we're getting something really awesome?"

"Yes, you got it! A lot of our products are used outdoors where power outlets aren't an option"

It feels like Neptune is being pulled by the heartstrings here. Yup, like the carrot after the horse. Ganache guided inside the facility. Neptune is at the lead followed by Iffy, Compa then me at the end. Ganache is walking with me.

"Tell me. Who are you really?" he asked. De ja vu again.

"I told you I'm just a passer-by"

"I see… What's your relationship with Ms. Neptune?"

"Nothing in particular"

"I would have preferred if you answer honestly, it'll be easier for the both of us" is this guy a fucking homo?

"Let's drop the subject. Anyway, where do we go from here?" we arrived at a shutter closed building.

"Ah, let me get that for you" Ganache ran off towards the shutter. He pressed a button at the side and the shutter opened.

"Here" he gestured us in. The inside is already lit.

We walk inside. Then the moment Compa steps in, the shutter dropped down. Separating me from the rest. I look at Ganache.

"Yo, what the fuck?"

"Huh? Did the entrance just closed down on us? Yo, solicitor, what did you do?!" I can hear Iffy's voice from beyond the shutter.

"What did I do? Oh dear… I'm sorry. It seems there was some malfunction and the entrance has closed" what the fuck! I run towards the buttons pushing Ganache aside. He's right. They're not working.

"…Actually, this is all according to plan. We'll have you tasty little girls get eaten by the monsters here!" What the fuck! I grab Ganache's collar and lift him up. I want to kill him!

"What the hell are you planning?!"

"Oh. Nothing in particular" in my anger I smashed he's back towards the wall.

"Don't fuck with me"

"Wh-what's happening? I hate being in the dark like this. Please open the entrance now!"

"Uh-oh… Fine. I guess complete darkness isn't quite fair. I'll turn a few lights on so you can see where you're going" he then reached out to his pocket and pulled out a car-remote. He pressed it.

"But, but, but why?! Don't you wanna get the rocks? Jared! Are you out there?"

"Yeah I am!" I shouted back at Neptune.

"…Oh, so that's the kind of relationship you two have… It's too bad that'll be short lived"

"What the fu-!" then all of a sudden, pain reaches me from the neck.

The instant I recognize this nausea and dizziness hit me like a bullet. With one hand, I pull out the anomaly. It's a syringe. The moment I saw this…

"What the he-!"

*_SQZZZZZZZ_ZZZZZZZZ*

"…p"

"_Remember…_"

"…k…p"

"_Remember…_"

"…s…he…t…p"

"_Remember…_"

"...Th…ust…t…m…oles"

"…t…oss…ot…"

"…it…on't…nt…ear…it…"

"_Remember…_"

"_You're…_"

"…"

"_Don't be stupid I created you…"_

_"..."_

"_Neptune…"_

"Le…ot…im_"_

"…ut…os…"

"…_when we get to Lowee…_"

"…at…o…ou…gest…o…"

"…_let's go out on a date_"

*_SQZZZZZZZ_ZZZZZZZZ*


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

My eyes slowly awoke. Shit. I feel numb all over. My head feels like it wants to burst. I try to move my hands. Huh? Why did I say 'try'? I move my hand. It makes a clanking noise as I do. I move my head to look. What the fuck? I'm on the floor with my right hand handcuffed to a pipe. Luckily, my other hand is free. But that's not the issue here. Where the hell am I?

I'm in a room. No, that's not right; I'm in a 1 feet seacontainer. There's a light bulb hanging over head so I can tell. And the metal pipe is welded from ceiling up to the floor. This container is empty as shit, I'm the only one here. Fuck. I quickly feel my sidearm that I just bought and my phone. They're gone, another fuck.

The container door opened looking taking a glimpse outside it's about night time. A big man with long curled hair, wearing jeans and a sleeveless undershirt appeared. The guy looks like Sylvester Stallone when he played as Rambo back in 2008.

"You awake?" holy shit he sounds like him too! Better take his autograph before he leaves.

"Can't you see from looking?"

"I see… Tell me what does a good looking guy like you done anything to our client?" what the fuck is he talking about?

"I don't know and thanks by the way"

"I see… well even if you don't know you won't be able to get out of here"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the man who's holding the keys" he turned his back.

"And this is the last time you would see me kid, if you have any questions-"

"Can I have an autograph?" Fuck yeah, getting an autograph from Rambo himself would be great! Or more technically someone who looks like him. But still all the same, right?

"Dream on kid" he then left the room and shut the door. FUUUUUUUCK!

Dammit. I can't get out of here. I try to pull the pipe off its weld. It's not working. Even stressing out the chains of the handcuffs doesn't work. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do? Let's think for a second. Not like it would help anyway. But still…

I was at the facility before I pass out. That syringe must have contained a concentrated amount of Flunitrazepam. If you don't know what that is, it's a drug that is used as a hypnotic, sedative, anti-convulsing, anxiolytic and skeletal muscle relaxant AKA a drug that makes you sleep. Anyway, who the hell shot me with that? I can't blame Ganache on that one but I know he's the one who organized this. Then that would conclude that someone was waiting for me and put me here. And according to Rambo, fuck yeah, he said something about me going against his client. Who the hell is this client? It can be Avenir and it can be someone else. But just who?

"I better think of a way to get out of here" and fast. I don't want anything to happen to the others.

The door opened once more. This time two men came in. Not them again. These are the guys I had fought back in Chian's place sometime ago. The guy that got his ear cut off and the guy that I drove a cigarette on his forehead. I'll dub them as earless and forehead. They came closer.

"Hey, remember us?" earless crouched down before me. Shit, he smells.

"No"

"Don't pull that shit at me!" he shouted. And…

"-guf!..." punched me in the face.

"Heh, that felt good" he said.

"Boss remember what he's here for"

"Don't worry. I was just having a little fun" what I'm here for? Fuck. My instinct says that it's not going to be pretty.

"Well, let me repay you for what you did to me…" he brought out a knife from his pocket.

"This is going to hurt more that it would hurt me…" he then pulled my free hand slams it on the floor. And with a fucking smile on his face, he…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" stabs the knife on my hand and drive it all the way up to the hilt. Gawd it hurts!

"And that's not all, next time I'm going to cut that ear of yours!" he stood up and left with his hoodlum.

"Fuck…" I really am in deep shit. Why does a passer-by like me have to go through all this?

But he did made one mistake though. He left his knife. Dear me this is going to hurt.

"Hnnngg…!" I try to lift my arm. God fucking dammit it hurts!

"…_haa…haa…_" shit. I can't fight the pain.

"…Again…_haa…haa…_Hnngg…!" I try to lift my arm once more.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" move dammit!

"C'MON!" I close my eyes as I resist the pain.

"_Neptune…"_

"…_when we get to Lowee…_"

"…_let's go out on a date_"

I PROMISED HER! NOW, MOVE!

I started to scream, pulling my arm with every bit of fiber of strength that I can muster.

"WAAAAAAAAA….HA!..." finally… I pulled it out. Fuck this felt great. I feel my freed arm. I don't even care about the constant bleeding gushing out.

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

Someone bangs on the door.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing in there!?" shit. I quickly hide the knife behind me and lay my hand on the floor. He then enters. An unfamiliar hoodlum came in.

"What? Can't a man get a little privacy here?"

"We don't care. Just shut up"

"You can't stop me asshole, HEEEEEEY! HEEEEEEELP!" I scream like an idiot. He runs towards me and grabbed my shirt.

"God fuckin' dammit shut up!" he's spit is flying all over my face.

"Why? What you gonna do to me?"

"This…" he lifted his jacket showing me gun placed safely in its holster.

"…so unless you don't want to be dead-!"

"Heh, perfect…" I smile at that fact.

"Huh? What is?"

"This…!" I quickly grab the knife from behind and stab his neck.

"Uc…! Hack…Ack….!" he produces non-recognizable sounds as he feels his throat with his hands. I quickly grab his gun from his holster. It's a Smith and Wesson 500 magnum revolver. Nice gun.

"Good night" I pointed it at his head and…

*BANG!*

He fell. That's obvious. Well, no need to feel remorse right now. Better get moving.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

I shoot off the handcuffs. Then I quickly loot the dead guy's body. He has a phone, some extra 2 extra cylinders each loaded and some more bullets on his belt. Nice. I quickly remove the ammunition belt and equipped it on to myself and place his phone in my pocket.

"Hey! What was that!? Was that gunfire?" voices from outside.

"It came from that container"

"No way!" shit better get moving. I quickly run towards the door and opened it. I'm in a junk yard.

"Hey who the fuck are you!?" shit. No time for descriptive paragraphs. Two hoodlums are on my 7.

"He's out!" I turn and shoot.

*BANG!**BANG!*

I quickly pulled off a two headshots. Well, I won't be surprised if that hadn't got their attention.

I run. At a distance from here I see a tower flashing its red beacon. And it's the only red beacon that I recognize. It's Avenir's.

"He's there!" fuck they move fast. On my 12 there are three of them.

"Shoot him!" they brought out their AK's started shooting.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

I quickly take cover at an abandoned car.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

I quickly put an additional bullet, since its cylinder can only take 5 bullets at a time. Timing myself, I emerge from cover and open fire.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

The all dropped dead. I run over to them and take an AK-47 plus putting one all three of their ammunition belt I reload the magnum and put it in the holster. I ready the 47 and run with everything I have, using that beacon of light as a guide. When…

"Where do you think you're going?"

…blinding light enveloped me.

"You know, I _was _going to take your ear off. Now, I just want to kill you!"

My vision starts to clear itself. Oh damn it, I'm surrounded. There three cars with their headlights turned towards me and at least 20 men with their AK's all pointed at me. Mr. earless is sitting on top a car.

"B-Boss you know that you can't kill him" I see Mr. forehead.

"Shut it! I don't want to hear any shit from you! You pussy ass son of a bitch"

"B-But-!"

"No buts asshole!"

*BANG!*

Mr. forehead was shot in the forehead.

"Now, back on topic" earless turned to me. He has a sinister smile on his face.

"Any last words…Punk!"

"Yeah, I do…FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" I stick out my middle finger as I say it.

"Hmph…Ain't that cute. BOYS!" all of the others readied their trigger fingers.

"Do it"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

I take cover at a nearby trash container. I'm pinned down.

"C'MON BOYS! IT'S JUST ONE GUY!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

I try to shoot from cover. But the rain of bullets overwhelmed me. How the hell to I get out of here? Then from the distance, opposite from me, I can see a silhouette of a man at the top of the mountain of junk. Shit, is he gonna flank me? Then he lifts something up on his shoulders. No way! Is that a-!

Then he fires it. I close my eyes readying my supposed end. But it didn't happen. Wait, wha?

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!**BOOM!**BOOM!*

"Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiit!"

"Aaaaah!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLES? GET BACK HERE!"

It wasn't me that he fired at. I take a peek, all the cars are burning, all the men are retreating, except for one man.

"Shit, I got to do everything do I?" he picked up an AK and started shooting.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU!" this guy has lost it. I reveal myself.

"I'm right here" he looked at me with a half-surprised expression.

"You got a thick face for showing yourself"

"I live to impress"

"Really? Then what do you say we finish this charade and impress ourselves?"

"Interesting…How about something simple"

"What do you have in mind?"

"The classic cowboy shootout"

"I see…Ain't that fitting for both of us…" he put down his rifle and so do I. We ready our hands near our guns. We stare down at each other, looking for signs from our muscle movements.

"In…3….2...1-!"

*BANG!*


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

*BANG!*

"Well…ain't that shit…uuu…" he fell. His chest is blown wide open as falls.

"It's shit to me too…" I feel my chest. He just shot a few inches above my heart. Nothing fatal. Not like I'd be concerned of that anyway.

I sat down Indian style and put two finders in. How many times am I going to go through this? Then in a scream I pull the bullet out.

"…_haa…haa…_" looking at the bullet size it came from a 45 millimeter gun. But why should I care? I stand up and run.

I run towards the Avenir's cell phone tower. Although it's not really Avenir's, it's just near them. I follow the unfamiliar road with only one goal in mind. I hope they won't infer about the bullet hole on my shirt.

Reaching a familiar route, I turn to a shortcut, which I discovered during my morning runs, towards our inn. I remove my guns, bullets, magazines and ammunition belts and throw them in the trash. I open the cell phone that I stole to find some info. I found nothing regarding me, Avenir and the others. Good. I break the phone in half and throw it at the trash.

I slow down into a walk as I see the building within my sights. I fix my clothes, brush off some dust and enter the building. I act as naturally as I can, trying to avoid my heart from exploding from the nervousness that I feel. As I near the room that we stay in, I took deep breaths, my heart beating so hard like a hammer hammering a nail. I turn the doorknob and enter the room.

"J-Jared!" all of a sudden, a bulldozer came rushing towards me. I dodge.

"Nepu!"

"What the hell woman?" she should really fix on how she greets people.

"Where have you been!? We've been worried sick about you!" I turn to look at Iffy. She's mad. Well, not that kind of mad, but you know…

"That's no good Jared. You shouldn't make other people worry about you" Compa say as she walks up to us.

"Sorry, sorry. I was knocked out and when I came to I was in a cave" I say a lie that is nearest to the truth.

"Why haven't you called? I gave you phone, didn't I?" Iffy said.

"Someone stole it while I was knocked out" Iffy sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"So anyway what I'd missed?" I said brushing off the topic about me.

"Well…" Neptune spoke.

"Let's not do the flash back… it sucks" I cut her off.

"I was about to do that!" she complained.

"Sorry girl that ain't happening" and they started explaining.

…

…

"I see… so that's what happened"

"Yeah"

According to them, while I was away, they escaped the factory without being blown to bits. And believe me; the whole reason why I was so nervous was because I was thinking the worst case scenario. Then, they all went out looking for me. As they do, they stumbled upon Chian's place being attacked by robots. I didn't pass that route so I wouldn't know the aftermath. After the battle, there was literally nothing left to recover from aftermath. But in a twist she never gave up. She asked for the test model and she's going to use that for the Expo.

After that they went on to look for me some more. They've given up for now since it's getting late and agreed to resume searching tomorrow. Until I came and open the front door.

"It's a good thing that Neptune asked for the lightsaber earlier this morning from me" earlier this morning, Neptune asked me for the lightsaber, while we were going to that godforsaken facility.

"Yeah… Chian would have been devastated if we didn't have it" Iffy said.

"And about that Ganache guy?"

"No signs of him. But I'm sure he used us as a decoy to attack Chian's"

"Yeah, he's unforgivable on that one!" Neptune said.

"Anyway, what happened to you when you were outside?" Iffy asks as she ignoring Neptune's comment.

"Someone hit me on the head and was dragged all the way to some unknown cave. It took me a hard time to escape"

"Huh? What happened to your clothes it has way too many holes in it" Compa asks just noticing my shirt full of bullet holes.

"It's the result of being dragged around so much, probably" Compa looks a little bit doubtful about my answer. But I can't just tell them that I was involved in a shootout.

"Well, in any case, to apologize for you guys worrying about me, let's go out for some dinner, my treat"

"Right!" they all said excitedly.

* * *

"Man, who knew that you guys would actually make me broke?"

"Well, it's your fault for offering" Iffy said.

We're back in our room again after we ate at the usual restaurant. What I cooked was, chicken marsala, beef nacho casserole, tangy honey glazed ham and a patio-perfect grilled chicken. And all of those things were almost way out of my budget.

"Anyway, that was another great meal Jared" Neptune exclaimed.

"You're food tastes so heavenly. I think my womanly pride is a bit shaken" womanly pride, eh.

"That's not happening Compa. In fact, if we're talking about womanly pride, I much preferred Iffy's cooking over my own"

"Eh!?" Iffy blushed.

"No way. Her cooking is so dull and full of vegetables" what she says is true though. Whenever Iffy cooks, it always involved vegetables.

"What do you prefer?" why did ask that? I know what she's going to say.

"Hm…Some sweets, chocolates, crepes, cotton candy, cakes and some more pudding"

"M-most of what you said are unhealthy" Compa commented.

"What do you prefer, Compa?" I ask Compa.

"Hm… I think home cooking is the best"

"Iffy?"

"Hm…I can eat whatever, I guess"

Wait. Why am I asking all of them about their preference for food? Am I some stocked up chief who has no… uh….I don't know! I can't think of a good punchline. Not like my punchlines are any good.

"Well, let's go to sleep it's been a hard day for all of us" I turned off the lights and proceeded to my bed. Shutting my eyes I relax my tired body.

My dream is different today. Rather, it's 'normal'. Like all the nightmares I have about that place has taken a break. For once I can enjoy my sleep more. I dream of a man, walking along a valley. The valley was old and dead. No life has been seen. The fog has gotten thicker. And the stars above are dead to him. He has a gun on his hand. Seeing a rat passing by, he shot it. Bang. The loud sound echoes.

"…d"

His cold eyes stare at his prey. He had no remorse in his eyes. Only the eyes of a predator were seen in him, like it was though he wants to eat it.

"…ed"

Then another one arrived. He shot it again. And another came by again. He shot it. And again. And again. And again.

"J…"

Each time a rat appears her shot them all down. It was crazy. But… I know who this man is…

"…a…"

It was a man that I knew well. Too well.

"…red"

He is…

*_SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_*

"Jared…"

"Hm?" I open my sleepy eyes. Neptune's face came around.

"You okay? You were sleep talking"

"I was?"

"Mhm. Your hand was shaking" I look at my hand. It's shaking so bad that I can't stop it.

Then all of a sudden my chest feels heavy. Like someone put an anvil on me. It's not anything physical, I can tell. So it must be something mental. But what? Is it guilt? Hell that's impossible. I've gained enough experience to not feel that anymore. Then what the hell is it? My breathing gets rough. I can't breathe. My hands are shaking even more.

"Jared!" she softly shouted so as to not wake the other up.

I grab Neptune's hand and pull her under the covers of my bed. I quickly hug her. I don't even care anymore. I just want something, anything, to stop this feeling. The smell of her shampoo reaches my nostrils. It was sweet.

"Let's stay like this for a little while" I say that in between the gaps of my ragged breathing.

"mhm…" she nodded softly and hugged me back.

Her body is warm. So warm, that I wanted it to stay like this a little more. Just a little more is enough. My body starts to relax, the sweet scent of her shampoo tickle my nose. As I hug Neptune more, she hugs me back with the same force. The longer we are like this, the more relaxed I am. Eventually, the shaking subsided.

"Hey…" she said breaking off the silence between us.

"I was worried about you, you know…?"

"You said, that I shouldn't worry…"

"But I can't…"

"I want to see you…" she hugs me even more and looks up at me.

"I want to tell you that I-!" holding my hand behind her head, I pull her in towards my chest, cutting off her next words.

"Sorry, but I can't right now" because I haven't made a decision yet.

"Wh-when…?" I can't see her right now. But I know that she's getting red.

"Dunno. Let's sleep for now, I'm getting tired" and also I've got a lot of thinking to do

"Okay…" she nodded.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Knowing information is like walking on thin ice. Either the information you get maybe beneficial to you or not are a subjective case. Of course, you have to look for them. As such one particular brown-haired girl has been talking a lot on her phone, going out and checking out the internet. I, on the other hand is trying to patch up the holes on my t-shirt with a sewing machine. Now isn't that information about what I am doing right now.

As of now, the shoot out from the other day hasn't reached our ears yet. Meaning no one noticed that gigantic RPG explosion? Oh well, at least I won't have to face trials.

"…No, no, no! The sanctuary group driven out by the Parliament… I can't seem to find them anywhere" Iffy spoke up in frustration as she checks her phone.

Yesterday, I heard rumors that the Parliament kicked the Sanctuary in the ass, saying that there only dragging Lastation down or something. It was big news to Iffy than to all of us. She's been calling to people the whole day for info on them, I guess that rumor was true after all. Oh well, I better stop my sewing.

There are three people right now. Me, Iffy and Neptune. Neptune is on the bed and Iffy is at the window, frustrating on her phone.

"The sanctuary serves the CPU and goes on missionary quests, right?" Neptune spoke.

"Oooh, so if we find 'em, we might get to bump fists with the goddess directly!" we have been bumping swords and harsh words with that 'goddess' already Neptune.

"You just thought of that? Well, it doesn't matter because despite my efforts, I can't locate them"

"Then let's talk to a heretic" I say that.

"You think a heretic would really know anything?"

"Good question Neptune, but we don't have a choice as a matter of fact. We can't ask the Basilicom or even the Parliament directly. So let's bet on that"

"And also people can't be oblivious to all this information-snuffing by the Parliament. The heretics don't care about that, right?"

"Right, Iffy. So no matter how you slice it-!"

"Hey, it's time for work. I heard an old helpless man is being attacked by creatures outside of town!" sigh. Compa suddenly came in while I was going to say something funny. Oh well, better luck next time. Also, caves again! Goddammit.

* * *

"Okay, I know we're already here, but are you sure he's here Compa?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"As long as we don't fight monster here then it's good" Neptune and Iffy are in the lead.

If we are talking about caves, then mining comes to mind. And this place is a perfect example of that. I can see scaffoldings everywhere extending all the way up to the ceiling, rail tracks, pickaxes, and the rest of the evidence are scattered all around here. There are still those glowing crystals by the way but I still hate caves.

"Hey, Compa"

"What is it?"

"Do you have some food in that bag of yours?" I'm getting hungry.

"Let's see…" she opens up her bag and proceeded looking. It's amazing how so many things can fit in that small bag of hers.

"Here!" she presents to me a piece of bread. I take it and took a bite. Oh, It's melon bread. Tasty.

As we continue our little walk. I get the feeling that we are being watched. There are no monsters here so why is that? I stop and look behind. Nothing. This is not me thinking too much, we are literally being watched. And no I am not paranoid. I look up at the ceiling, it moved on my 8. I look and it moved again. Shit its fast.

"What's wrong Jared?"

"Compa, let me borrow your needle"

"Why?"

"I need it" with doubt in my reason she gave me her oversized needle. Dear gawd, I don't want to be injected with this.

He's moving too fast that I can't see him. Plus it's dark on some areas so it's a good cover. He's on my 9 high, then on my 2 low, 12 mid, 4 low, 8 high, 8 low, 6 mid, 11 mid. As you can see he's moving way too much. I close my eyes and let my hunting instinct take over.

The thing about hunting is not letting your target know your hostility. This particular skill is not limited to games or in TV shows. In practice, if you keeping your heart-rate as close to the heart-rate when you are sleeping is possible. Animals have special instincts that let them know when a prey is around. For example a dear, hunting a dear is time-consuming madness. When a dear runs away it's either he smell food are there is something that are after its life. When he stops, he'll look around for a minute or so. Then when he senses that the threat is gone that's the time for you to strike. It's just a once in a lifetime chance so don't miss. Just like what I am going to do right now.

*BANG!*

I push the plunger of the needle it creates a large gun sound. I shot the thing right in front of me. It fall towards the area with light. Getting a good look it looks like an oversized lizard with wings on its arms. What the hell is this? A _Draco Volans_? It looks way to different. I mean the wing part is attached to the forearm. And like a fan it has evidence that it can retract.

"W-what is that?"

"Dunno"

*GRRRRRRR!*

Hm? Then a small earthquake occurred. It's so small that I we only just feel it up to our feet. It seems that it's coming from right in front of us but it's a bit dark so I can't see. I squint my eyes. Something is moving, like waves. Like water is flowing from the sides. What the hell? It's coming closer, the small earthquake is getting stronger. Closer, and closer it's-HOLY SHIIIIIT!

"COMPA RUN!"

"Eh!"

We run at full speed at to the opposite direction. We are being chased by an army of overgrown, unidentifiable lizards. Eventually, I see Neptune and Iffy up ahead.

"IFFY, NEPTUNE! RUN FOR YOUR PUDDINGS!" what the hell am I saying?

"Eh" they both looked back as we pass right by them.

"EH!" "NEPU!" they both run and catch up to us.

"WHAT DID YOU DO JARED!" Iffy asks.

"DON'T ASK ME WOMAN! I'M THE VICTIM HERE!"

"HOW IN HEAVENS CAN YOU BE THE ONLY VICTIM!?"

"OKAY,_WE'RE _THE VICTIMS" c'mon woman we're being chased by lizards of doom here and you have time to argue. Well, it does feel a bit weird in a good way.

We run and run and run and run. All we can do is run. And all I can say is run right now. Then at a distance I see a cliff. I have rolled over two cliffs to see where this shit is going.

"EVERYONE GET READY TO JUMP!"

As we came faster and faster towards it faster than Martin Luther King Jr. saying "I have a dream!" back in 1963. Using our last step before the cliff, we jump. Looking down from here I see that land after the cliff is inclined like a slide. Oh my, I knew that this would happen. We fall down, and the instant we hit the ground we slide down.

"NEPU!"

"AAAAAH!"

"WELL THIS IS SHIT!"

Since the cave is lit I can see where we are sliding down to, for only 3 meters ahead. Shit, why is today not my day? We slide down more twisting and turning our bodies to avoid the rough walls as we turn a tight curve. The ground we're on is wet so our speed as getting faster by 19 m/s/s, gravity included. Then I hit a wall.

*THUD!*

"Uhhhh…shit…" I never want to experience that again. EVER!

"NEPUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Then three girls slides down towards me. And with an acceleration greater than the planet Neptune, which is 11.15 m/s/s, and less than Jupiter's, which is 24.5 m/s/s .They hit me with their combined mass of 114kg. Multiplied that by, let's say 17.825 m/s/s, median of 11.15 and 24.5, we get…2032.05 Newtons! Dear gawd, what the hell? that amount of force is nothing. And with that much force, I don't want to calculate anymore, the dead end I hit earlier proved to be itself to be a weak gullible existence as we made a hole through it, making us pop out to the other side.

"Uuuuh…" and I'm sprawled downward on the floor with these girls right on top of me.

"Nepu~~~…What just happened?"

"My head is spinning~~~"

"Owowowow, that hurts. Where's Jared?"

"I'm on the floor. You're sitting on top of me"

"WA! H-How did you get there!?"

"Just get off already" and they did. I stand up and brush off the dirt on my shirt.

Then I hear footsteps. We all heard footsteps. The footsteps became louder and louder, as it came closer and closer. Then an old man appeared. And he has a crane. And like the other old man who locked himself inside a cave, this guy must be a heretic too. Yay we found him, now let's start the Q&A.

"Who might you be? You're not here to sightsee…What do you want?" sightsee? Old man, we just slide through a cliff and you say sightsee? No, we're on vacation.

"Another heretic. I'm glad you seem able enough to carry on a normal conversation" kudos on what Iffy said. The other guy has a case of intermittent explosive disorder.

"We're looking for a sanctuary group who got the boot by the Parliament. Whatcha know about that?" Neptune asks directly.

"I heard they relocated to Colline, where the old Basilicom used to be…"

"What a convenient answer! So easy! We got all the info we needed right of the bat"

"Hoorah" I say and we both high-fived at that.

"…Are you not thinking of returning to the town?" Compa asks.

"Returning? No point. The messenger isn't revealing itself. We've all been forsaken" the messenger again?

"_Who're…? Get away. I'm not going anywhere. This's the only place to receive it. The messenger only knows this place"_

I remember what other old man said. So meaning that messenger of his or theirs has not been in contact with them. Sucks to be them.

"The…messenger? Why are you waiting for this person? What will the messenger come and do, anyway?" Compa ask what I was about to ask.

"The messenger would have thought us the way to salvation, away from Overlord Momus's clutches… but it's too late now" and about that Momus guy. I'll put him on top of my research queue.

"…Is there anything else? Leave if you're done" we all looked at each other. Nodding we walk right pass him. Until he grabbed my arm.

"You…you look different from the rest" I do?

"You feel different…like a -!" I stare at him hard right in his eyes. He's gone pale all of a sudden and kneeled down before me.

"Uh…uuu… F-forgive me…." He said in a shaking voice

I sigh and left the old man without a word. Really now, how can they tell?


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

It's amazing how we were able to get out after walking straight for 30 minutes. Apparently, this cave has 2 entrances, one is the long-cut and the other is the shortcut. I feel bad for myself for going through all that. Skipping that, we're here in central city for a while. Why did I say for a 'while'? For one, we don't know where Colline is, so Iffy is making a call. And two, Neptune and Compa were getting hungry so we're at a food stall right now and the sun is about to set.

The food stall is a Japanese Yatai. It's a small stall with a counter and some chairs. On the other side of the counter are the peripherals for our daily food. Since this is an on the spot order-style, the food you'll be receiving will be served hot and fresh.

"Here you go, two pork ramen!" the cook serves them their order. Also they ordered a 12 inch diameter bowl of ramen. The cook is a black man by the way.

"Yay! The smell of hot, tasty, ramen tickles my stomach! I'm digging in!" Neptune slurps through her ramen with chopsticks.

"Nep-Nep the soup is jumping all over the place" Compa says as she slurps her own ramen with the same method.

"Here you go sir, the Golden City of Saint Floria" he gave me a bottle and a glass. I haven't drunk this bad boy in 3 months now.

I open the bottle cap, pour it onto my glass and with a lick on my lips I gulp it down all at once. What's tasty about this drink is that it's after taste leaves you sweet. It does, however, starts of rough, but it turns sweet and tasty making me want more. But drinks like these have a consequence; as such it's 80% pure alcohol.

"Damn, I didn't think I'd see the day that someone would drink that monster of a drink"

"Yeah, well I don't get drunk that easily" I pour in another glass and gulp it down.

"Really now, the other guys that had drunk this thing would pass out from just one glass"

"So that's why you serve it per glass"

"To avoid any unwanted charade from the customers"

"You got it rough. Here, want some?" I offer him a glass.

"Hell no, I've got a shop to run. Don't want to be a useless man in our family"

"I see, a father of sort?"

"Yup, I'm a father of two lovely girls and a husband to a good wife!"

"Then you must be one lucky man. Want to cheers for that?"

"Sure, I'll get my own drink" he pulled out a glass and a bottle. Judging by the smell it's…

"A Shiner Bock, eh? I love how it tastes good right of the bat" I pour another one my own drink into my glass

"Hoho, you know your beers"

"I was a drinking machine back then"

"So anyway, cheers, for my family and my daughters sweet fortune"

"Kudos to that"

*CLANG*

"*gulp**gulp*…Haa… That was great, so what you are you guys doing here? It's not safe for two lovely women, even with a man, to be out on the street at this time"

"Watch it man, I'll report that to your wife" I said so jokingly.

"Just saying, so anyway, what are your agendas?"

"We were hungry and we wanted to eat…*Sluuuuurp!*" Neptune answered in between her slurping.

"That's all? Well I'll be thankful that you chose this place to eat. What do you think of the ramen?"

Neptune and Compa gave a thumbs up while slurping their share. How long are you guys going to slurp on that thing?

"That's the part of it. We're looking for the place called Colline"

"Colline? Why'd ya want to go there?"

"Because that's where the old Basilicom lies"

"I see, well it's easy to get there by the way. You just have to go south from here. Then, when you get to the edge, you'll be able to see an unlit path. Follow it until you get on top of a small hill. From there, you'll see the building"

"Directly south?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" if you want to get on an almost unattainable info get it from local stands and bartenders. They have what you need. I wait for the two to finish their food.

After meeting up with Iffy we then walk to our designated area. Indeed enough, there was an unlit path here going deep into the forest. It's late in the night and we don't want to finish this ordeal unattended because of certain reasons. One, the rumors might reach the Parliaments ears and they'll be hunted down to be kick again. Two, the sanctuary is the only part of the Basilicom in which we can attain info about the Parliament and Avenir. And three, they might move again. As came out to an opening the moon shines above us. We're on top of a small hill. So from here we should be able to…hmm…where the fuck is it?... oh, there it is.

As we arrive at the front of the Basilicom. And it looks old. Really, it feels like one of those abandoned churches where all the souls of the unrest gather and haunt the place.

"People seem pretty knowledgeable about the old Basilicom. Kind of weird that Iffy failed to find any info about it…" Compa says.

"I heard nobody lives near it. Maybe that's why information was scarce for me"

"I just hope someone is really here. This place looks way too haunted for normal people to live…" nah, it ain't _that_ haunted, right?

"I d-don't see any lights…Maybe Mr. Heretic was wrong. I think we c-can still go home!" Compa tries to run away. I grab her shoulder.

"Hey, you're not thinking of running away right?" I said so jokingly and menacingly.

"Don't even think about running away with your butt between your legs! You've got me here" thanks for the back-up Neptune.

"C'mon let's get going" I say that and dragged the downhearted Compa until we reached the door.

"Excuse us, we're coming in!" Neptune opened the door.

"Stop! Are you part of Avenir, or are you from the Parliament?!" all of a sudden a silhouette of a man appeared in front of her. I quickly react and pull Neptune away, shielding her.

"Whoa! Wh-Wh-What's up with this? Do we look like bonanza people or something?" Bonanza? Isn't a TV show back in 1959? I watched it and it was pretty damn good. I was glued on the screen the whole time.

Then as my eyes got used to the sudden change of light, I see a peculiar priest-like man in front of me. Why I say priest-like? Because his clothes looks like a rip off from what priest wears during mass. I step to the side showing zero hostility for the man. I'll dub him Mr. P. for conveniences sake.

"…Oh, just a few little girls and their brother. I'm sorry. We're not used to visitors. Are you selling cookies?" brother? When did became a big brother for these three?

"No… you all seem so tense. Is someone trying to hurt you or something?" Compa asks.

"Very much so. Avenir's automated weaponry have already paid a visit to a few of us" well that sucks, for them at least.

"What? Why would Avenir be such a bully? The Parliament got their cake and ate it when they took over the Basilicom, right?"

"It's not that simple, Neptune. I'd imagine that these guys went against the Parliament and that's how they ended up here"

"Right. They'll never rest until every last one of us are dead"

"But wouldn't that cripple the Basilicom entirely if it does?" no one can stand on one leg for a long time right?

"I don't think it can. Even after being driven out, the public eye still believes we're part of the Basilicom's system. Oh, come on in" realizing that we're visitors and that we should be treated somewhat not prematurely, he led us inside.

The interior of the church looks like the one in Monteriggioni. It has wooden seats and a wooden altar and behind that altar is a door, he led us inside. Wow, is all I could say, this place is humungous and beautiful at the same time. A dome of glass surrounds you, as the background of the starry sky and illuminated moon brightens this place. A there are curtains that block a specific part of this place. From the gaps, I can see a table and the foot of a statue of some sort.

"Wow! The outside looked like it was about to collapse, but inside it's no different from other Basilicoms" Compa exclaimed.

"We remodeled this room. We couldn't possibly welcome the goddess in such a filthy place" Mr. P started explaining.

"We typically don't use this room for guests, but I'll make an exception"

"Question! Is the CPU gone right now?" Neptune suddenly asks.

"Not just now. We've not seen her for nearly three years. We're concerned something's happened to her" Hm? There's an inconsistency in what actually happened when I first came here and about what he said.

"Can I ask?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Quiet sometime actually. For about three months"

"I see…" so that's it. It was around that time that we arrived here. And that's why the Sanctuary and the Parliament don't get along. They've been driven out a long time ago.

I was thinking about their conflict for quite a while now. How could two, closely related groups, have conflict? Answer: Money. Remember the Parliament being in love with Avenir. And when they say that money is the source of all evil then they are a perfect example. You see, the more the Parliament gets involve with Avenir, the more narrow minded they become, until they refuse to listen anymore. From what I can gather Avenir has been around way before we even came here. So if I knew this info back then, then I wouldn't be surprised if the Parliament has gone AWOL and kicked the Sanctuary out. But it was so secretive that no one noticed and was inferred as 'being ignored'. And that's why those rumors have reached have started up.

Well that answers question #2. Now I got 2 more to worry about.

"So we can't talk with her about Avenir…Is there anything else we can help with?" Compa concluded.

"We'd like the assistance, but we have no solid proof of Avenir's activities due to… many reasons"

"What about Chian's factory? It was totally crushed by Avenir. That's a whopper of proof!"

"That's not going to work Neptune. The Parliament will hide that incident entirely. In most likely cases, we would end up like these guys if we ever don't play along"

"Your right. Plus their military and political might is engulfing Lastation from both sides" Mr. P added.

"We're thinking of a countermeasure. As soon as we can find a connection between Avenir and the Parliament…"

"…We worked with Avenir a few time. I remember a Basilicom member substituted once to explain our job for us" Iffy said.

"Oh, that's right. They were saying scary stuff like 'dead or alive!' for some monster tissue and stuff!" Compa added.

"If that's true, the equipment made from the monster's tissue could be our proof. If only we could get such a thing"

"Wait a minute, Mr. P"

"Mr. P?"

"Ignore that. Are you gonna use the Geneva Convention against Avenir?"

"It's the only closest case that we can file against them. Plus…"

"…you're going to let the domino effect to unfold" interesting. It's like Avenir made a house of cards, expose one, and the rest will fall.

"All those mechanical meanies are Avenir's product, right? I'm sure they'll poop one out if we keep bustin' 'em up!" uh… what did the hell did Neptune said again?

"I don't know the odds of such a peculiar drop, but that's the only way to go about this" wait, are we seriously going to look around poop!? I can't say that since it would turn them off.

"It sounds like a lot of work, but if it's for justice. I'll do it. Even small efforts can be the seeds of great success" nice quote Compa.

"*sigh*…The things I do for love…" I say that under my breath. Hey, it's been so long since I said that.

"Thank you for this invigorating discussion. We'll await your return with the hardware and expose those cretins"

Saying our thanks and goodbye's we left for our inn. And I was all the while thinking, please let me not search for something at some random poop.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

"Haven't we, uh, been here before?"

"Yes, we have"

"It's near the facility Avenir asked us to work at before. I thought they'd release a robot if we walked around suspiciously"

The very next day, after last night's discussion on how to _finally _bring down Avenir, Iffy lead us to the same forest that we had our very first encounter with Fridge, I mean Singe.

"There are way more bad guys than before. Hopefully we won't get bonked before we can get what we're looking for" what Neptune said is true. We haven't really encountered any monsters around. But we have been seeing them for a while, and I think they've been working out at gold's gym.

"I didn't think about that, really. Well, whatever. I'm sure we'll be fine" don't just come into conclusion like that Iffy.

"*sigh*…Compa, do you have anything to eat in there? I never really had anything to eat this morning" probably because I was told to cook for them and the moment they finished they drag me away to this place.

"Hmm…." Compa rummages through the bag. She offered me pizza bread. Well ain't that fancy.

"Thanks…*munch**munch*" this is bread taste good.

The lush of green moss on the trunks, the high trees high enough to cover most of the heat from the sun and a dry wind that blows at us, it's a relatively peaceful here. There is absolutely nothing to see here actually.

"Hey…"

"Hm?" Iffy just stop. We all responded accordingly

"What is it?...*bite**chew**chew*" and oh yeah, Compa is giving me more bread. Thanks by the way.

"I see something…" she pointed towards it.

I look over. It's a box. It's not an ordinary box. It's a rusted box that has two tank tracks with its wheel shaped into a triangle. What the hell? It looks like one of those kinds where kids assemble different kinds of parts in a junk yard and think that it's cool.

"Wh-what do you think that is?" Neptune asks.

"Hmm… Let's check it out" Iffy suggested. I stop her.

"Stop woman. We don't know what that is. If you think about it, it's just sitting there, very suspicious…*bite**chew**chew*"

"That's why we're checking it out. And why are you eating?"

"*chew**chew**gulp*…I haven't eaten breakfast yet...*bite*"

"He looked so hopeless so I gave him some of my bread. Here" Compa gave me another one. I pat her as thanks.

"Anyway, what are we going to do…Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"It seems it just moved"

"Haa?"

"I said, I think it just moved" seeing that it's pointless to argue about Newton's first law of motion about here, I decided to back off from the argument.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"That's what we've been asking 6 lines ago"

"I'll go" Compa raised her hand. We all looked dumb founded.

"Oooh, Compa is here to save the day!" exclaimed by Neptune.

"No way… The gentle quiet Compa… Who cares for everybody's safety and concern...has decided to take on this epic quest! SALUTE!" I saluted.

"Yay!" and Neptune does it as well.

"Are you gonna be fine Compa?" Iffy asks with concern.

"It's alright, I think I can handle something like this" she says so confidently.

"Just remember Compa…" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"…do it for the breads…*bite*"

"Right!" she the walks to the mysterious object. We then hide at a nearby tree and see what happens.

"Hey, don't push Iffy. My bread will be all squeezed and stuff"

"I'm more concerned about her than your bread"

"Hey look, I think she's talking. I wonder what they're talking about" Neptune pointed.

"C'mon woman, th—oh your right. And she's smiling too…Damn, why does she have to position herself were we can't the thing" she has her back turned towards us.

"Oh she's waving. Haa? Is she saying goodbye or something?" Iffy said. Compa came back in a chipper mood and she's humming as well. Okay, just what the hell happened?

"What happened?" Iffy asks.

"Ehehe… he's such a fun robot! He said that he wants to dance like in a movie that he always watches"

"Okay…Did you learn anything about Avenir's bio-weapon?" I ask.

"Ge…!"

"It seems I don't need an answer" I concluded. Oh well, it is Compa after all.

"Hey, I did it for the bread, you know!" damn and I thought I might get to tease her. I guess not.

So moving on we decided to walk more to find new info.

"We didn't find it… Do we have to, like, backtrack to all the previous dungeons on this fetch quest? Say it ain't so, Iffy!" Neptune says so desperately.

"Say it!" I also say it desperately. I do NOT want to go back to caves or whatnot.

"Uh, it ain't so. Let's go back for today. I'm…tired"

"Oh yeah! Nice decision!" Neptune and I high-fived. We turn around when…

"Wait! I see someone over there!" Compa pointed. We turn back and look at where she is pointing.

"Greetings, little ladies and big gentleman. Fancy meeting you here"

"…This is no coincidence. Avenir's solicitor and a robotic sidekick" as what Iffy said, it's Ganache.

Personally, I want to tie him up in a chair. And squeeze every ounce of info that is circulating around his head, but I can't right now. If I made a move before we get our proof, the trail will be on their favor.

"You know, it's probably difficult to have completely automated robots throughout Lastation" indeed Iffy, indeed.

"You're keen, as usual. All of our larger-scaled machines are controlled remotely"

"Then, you've been controlling the robots? All this time and forever and ever? Is it… a motion controller?" I feel disturbed when Neptune said forever.

"Yes. Also, yes, all this time. But from now on? Hmm. That's up to you"

"Remembering what you did to us last time is pissing me off. We're taking you to the Basilicom to confess your wrong doings"

"Stop Iffy. We need him"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we haven't found that hardware yet! We should interrogate him about it" Compa continued my thought.

"I'll chat more this time around. It's why I'm here. I've started to question the motives of this company"

"I've come to help you take Avenir down"

"have you gone senile?" I can't believe his words.

"This is too good to be true. If you're trying to help, why did you attack with your robots?" oh yeah, did I mention to you that the factory where the others got trapped. Apparently it has been inhabitant by robot like terminators.

To see you without seeming suspicious, I'm still an Avenir employee. Great benefits. Great benefits, I had to look like I was following orders.

"And why did you do that to me?" I ask.

"…It was business. And I believe you took it among yourself Mr. Jared"

"Well whatever, said the blind to his deaf dog. You're gonna bring Avenir down, and that's that, right" sigh…How can Neptune just trust people like that.

"We can't forget what he did to us. Why did you try to get rid of us?" Iffy aks. I can feel a little hostility from her voice.

"That was the company's order. I was told to keep you girls and Jared busy separated while they raided the Passe factory"

"Your story makes sense, but that doesn't mean I'm convinced" Iffy said. I am too.

"I'll give you the hardware you're looking for as proof. You want it, right? I'll even testify against Avenir"

"Awesomesauce! That'll give us a fightin' chance against Avenir, still not convinced, Iffy?" Neptune said.

"You know what happened before. This is just an odd turn of event. Can we really trust him?"

"There's no reason to assume otherwise for now"

"That's true Compa, but…" I look back at Ganache.

"…hey, Ganache"

"Hm? What is it?"

"If ever… these girls get hurt because of you… I'll put a bullet in your brain"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning. So try to break a leg. Anyway, let's this guy to the Sanctuary" I suggested.

"Sanctuary… Those people are at the old Basilicom, right? Please take me there. I'll tell you everything then"

We left the forest with a guest in tow. I hope this guy behaves himself or I might really do it.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

"Ooooh, your food tastes like a five-star resto!" Chian exclaimed as she eats my Hush Brown-Crusted Quiche with Sausage.

"See? Jared's food is the best!"

"I'm envious on how you guys get to eat such amazing stuff"

"Mhm! Whenever we get to eat at that restaurant we get Jared to cook for us!" Compa says.

"Ah, you mean the restaurant that's a little ways from here. I heard that great chefs were born from that place"

"Oh, really now?" that could be interesting.

"How about you become a cook at my restaurant instead? I pay well"

"Interesting proposal… I might consider that"

I'm behind the counter right now, with these four girls before my dish. After yesterday's encounter with our friendly neighborhood Ganache, we decided to eat at Chian's place for once. As such, Neptune forced me to cook; hearing this, Chian also does it as well. And as you can see, I think I pass the test with 5-stars, triple S rank, and a perfect combo. How's that for an achievement.

"Ah, I better get going, I still got work to do"

"Okay,see ya!" Neptune says as Chian leaves through the door connecting to her factory. And by the way, the factory is a mess. Like some asshole placed a 20 C4's all over the place and detonated them all at once.

"Excuse me. Am I at the right place?" I look at the door. Mr. P is here.

Apparently, Mr. P called us earlier and wants to meet. I told him we're near the Passe factory that got blown to bits.

"You betcha! It's a small place, but please, scootch yourself on in" don't be too hard on the restaurant Neptune. Mr. P 'scootched' himself at the counter seat.

"I wish Chian could hear you say that. Anyway, what did you do with the solicitor? Kick him out?" Iffy asks.

"No, he told us everything. We also got the hardware" so he did do good this time. But I still don't trust the guy.

"We're still wary, but we've gained something we've been searching for. We'll require your help on the day of the raid"

"For real? I mean, it's the enemy base and the most important day, y'know?! I guess, like, why wouldn't the hero and the heroines be there?!"

"Hero, eh…"

"Something wrong Jared?"

"It's nothing Compa, anyway wouldn't that be a suicide mission if we charge in head on?"

"I doubt they're heavily armed, since the main building is in the city's center. Still, we should take precautions"

"When is the raid?"

"We'll start on the day of the Tech Expo. Most employees will be there, but the rep, Singe, won't"

"The day of the Expo?! We can't do it then! We've already promised Chian we would help her" Compa reacted.

"Don't worry. We should have it all wrapped up by the time the Expo starts"

"Hm… Maybe I should stay with Chian and help her out" I suggested.

"It's fine…" Hm? I look at the door that connects to her factory. Chian is there.

"I heard all about it. Its fine Jared, I can take care of it"

"You sure? We don't know what they're planning. They might do more than just raid your factory"

"If that happens, then I'll just fend them off with our weapon!" Chian said confidently.

"You don't have to worry. We'll have some guys of the Sanctuary to help her out" Mr. P said. Well that's good. If the Noire really will be there then Avenir won't be able to touch them. Nice move, Mr. P.

"Okay, it's decided then, we're counting on you guys"

* * *

"Thanks for coming. Look. That's Avenir's main headquarters"

We're at the rooftop of a building that is opposite to Avenir's. And damn its big no matter how many times I see it.

"Whoa… I can tell from here it's brimming with enemies. They're really giving off a villainous vibe"

"Heh, automatic 50 caliber sentries, some terminator with M314D-T minigun and lastly spider tanks, that is one hell of a defense force. And who was the one who said that they won't be heavily armed?"

"Well, it looks like they've already abandoned their 'wholesome corporation' front"

"They must've sensed the Sanctuary was coming. Isn't it odd? Why wouldn't they try to cover up evidence this time?" Iffy said.

"Ooh, I've seen it on TV shows before. They shred and burn paperwork and rub big magnets on their computers, right?" what Neptune means is wiping all the data from computers to paperworks.

"I understand the words you speak, but they make no sense" Mr. P, you don't watch TV, don't you.

"Let's press on and deal with what they have in store for us"

"Hold it, Mr. P. We're going in there without a plan?"

"If you have one Mr. Jared"

"*Sigh*… alright then" I bring out a blue print from my pocket. And spread on the floor.

"Is that a blue print? How'd you get that?"

"The deep web. Okay then, listen up!" all attention are on me.

"Avenir's structure has two main components. One is for production and the other one is for business and other activities" I pause and see if they understand.

"Now, these two components are separated. Meaning, Avenir's structure is like, twin towers, with two entrances, covered up by a single cloth"

"So meaning that they're two buildings in one" Iffy seems to understand.

"Right"

"So where's Singe's office then?"

"Right at the top. Where it is the only bridge that connects the two towers together. The office itself has two doors"

"So what's the plan?"

"It's a classic one. Our little friends over there have high hearing capabilities. So a little noise will do the trick"

"Then what?" Mr. P asks.

"I'll make a distraction. I'll get their attention while you guys, go to the other entrance and get Fridge. I'll catch up"

"You want to be a decoy?" Iffy asks.

"Yeah"

"You'll get killed out there! I'm coming with you"

"No way, you'll get killed out there"

"But-"

"Look woman, not that I am boasting or anything, but I'm the only one who can" she seemed speechless to what I said.

"It's the only way" I stare at Iffy's eyes. I know that she'll understand.

"*sigh*… Fine… just don't get killed out there" she finally gave up.

"Okay then, just to remind you. Our goal is to capture Avenir's Representative, Singe" Mr. P said.

I fold up the blue print and tear it to bits. We all leave the rooftop when my hand is being tugged.

"Hm?" its Neptune. Oh yeah, I forgot how she treats me. We were silent for a minute or two. Her hand grips mine ever so strongly.

"Hey…" I said and she looks up.

"…I'll come back, okay? And once this is over, we'll find that key fragment and we'll be going to Lowee. You do remember what we're going to do there, right?" she nodded.

"B-But what if…?"

"No what if's woman, because that won't happen, and besides I'm not raising any death flags. Okay?"

"Mhm" she nodded and smiled at me. We walk towards the door hand-in–hand until we catch up to our party.

* * *

"Now, then…"

I'm now in the middle of the street. I'm walking towards my oppressors with Neptune's katana on my hand. All of them, are locked onto me, I lick my lips and said…

"C'MON TINCANS!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

They all shoot at me. Rain of bullets swarms me as I run towards them. Deflecting and dodging every bullet that comes in my way. I reach the nearest robot.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

He tries to shoot me with his mini-gun but I slice it off. I slice off its head also making him fall. Quickly running again, I got near another one and stab it. Using his body as a shield I run towards the gate.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

Its body couldn't take on the sheer number of bullets. I pull the sword away, and throw the terminator aside. As I do, two terminators suddenly appeared. They have swords now instead of a gun. The one on my left swings its sword down. I block its attack. Then the other one does the same. I step and spin my body behind the terminator that I just blocked. I kick he's ass and he's own partner swung him down. With this opportunity, I slice off its hand and its head. I quickly pick up the other sword and continue my run.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

With two swords in my hand, I was able to deflect the bullets and get to the gate where the sentries are placed. I cut off its barrels and the awful noise of gun fire dies.

"Well, ain't that shit" I look at the sword that I just 'borrowed' it's cracked. I throw it away.

The entrance to the lobby is still close. Okay, then how about…

I raise my sword and swung it down between the gaps of the doors to the lobby. The door opened. When it does, a barrel, that is bigger than my head aims straight at me.

*BANG!*

A 150cm bullet races its way towards me. I slice it in half during mid-flight. The halves pass me and created a boom behind me. Looking at the shooter, it seems that it's a spider-tank. I run towards it.

*BANG!*- *BANG!*- *BANG!*- *BANG!*- *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Damn, it has a sentry gun on top of it. I quickly take cover at a pillar. It continues to shoot.

*BANG!*- *BANG!*- *BANG!*- *BANG!*- *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Shit my cover will be blown to bits of I don't do something. Then, I noticed that this pillar is connected to the ceiling, as well as the others. Nice. I ready myself and plan my run in my head, visualizing where to go. First, I'll cut this pillar off. Then if time it right, those 150cm will finish the rest as I cut the pillars around the lobby. Also the pillar is made out of metal, not cement.

Finishing my plan, I cut the pillar with all the strength that I can muster. I can only cut off 1/3 from this side. But that will be enough, since the other side is severely damaged. Then I hear sounds, like earth and earth are grinding each other. Shit, better get moving.

I timed my run, and the moment I do he fires of his 150's. Perfect timing. I reach the second pillar by the corner and cut it while not stopping my run. I look back, and saw that the 150 hit its mark. I run at full speed. I reach the third and cut it again. Looking back, I saw that it also hit its mark. Reaching the final pillar, I cut it.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

Then I look up, debris of cement from above falls down on me. Shit, the second floor is about to go down. Where to go? I quickly look around, I see the stairs.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

*BAM!**BAM!*

I run towards the stairs. The shadow of the floor quickly casts it shadow over me. I run at full speed. The shadow is getting bigger and bigger.

'_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_' I scream that in my head. I jump.

*BAM!*

"…_haa…haa…_ Fuck yeah. I made it…" I say that in bathed breath on the ground. I stand up.

"…Better get moving" I walk up the stairs.

According to the blue print, every stairs here can only reach 5 floors. And if I want to get the 10th floor for example then I should exit through 5th floor, look for another stairs and get to 10th. Thanks Avenir.

I reach the 5th floor lobby. It looks fairly big. I walk along, following my memory as to where the second staircase might be.

"Greetings intruder"

Hm? Who was that? I look around. But there doesn't seem to be anyone. But this pressence… My instincts tell me to be ready.

*CHNNNNNNG!*

Shit!

Following my reflexes I deflected something from thin air. A invisible chain saw? Then I can see a distortion of image at a specific space that I look at. It charged toward me. I block it with my hand. It pushed me until I get better footing. It attack its chain saw again, trying to cut off my head. I dodge them all. It retreated for a bit, and so do I. It black flips, making the chainsaw perform an uppercut slash. I dodge it by a hair's length.

We both land on the ground. I look and I can see his outline clearly.

"And you are…?"

"GI – 48L. A prototype UG with a conversational interface" the thing said this as he reveals himself.

"Basically, you're a talking robot dog" true enough he is a robot dog.

It has a black color build and a chainsaw attached on his back. It has a red bullet proof like helmet on its head. Claws, yes I know dogs don't have claws but what can I do, is made out of titanium and it has a red light in its mouth of some sort. It blinks every time it talks. It also has a tail that's thin and long. It looks like its frame is that of a fox.

"State your business here?"

"Well, I'm just passing by… Taking down a certain company while I'm at it"

"You refer to Avenir"

"Heh, the ones holding your leash, right?"

"The ones who issue my orders"

"And… your orders are to stop me?"

"Yes" he attached he's tail onto the chainsaw.

"Hehe, call me a coward, but those seem to be pretty shitty orders, pup" I bring down my sword and walk nonchalantly pass him. Besides, he won't be able to do it.

"Why don't you try thinking for yourself?" I continue to walk.

"For…myself?" then he back flipped in front of me.

"Should I disobey an order, I would be scrapped and my memory would be wiped" I sigh. It's no use. I wanted to have him as a pet. The little kid inside me cried a little.

"Well, that's a pity"

"I am sorry – you must be stopped"

"Then…" I ready my blade in front of me.

"I am sorry…as well" and we both lunge towards each other.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

*CHNNNNNNNNG*

Sparks fly from the point of connection between my sword and the chainsaw. We both push each other to the limit. Although this dog is a robot, it seems he can't generate more output. As such we've been pushing with the same amount of force. Pushing each other again, we both jump back.

We both standstill, anticipating each other's next move, we side step ever so slowly creating a circle. Its tail on the chain saw, movies in the air like a rattle snake's tail. Then he lunges towards me. His claws swing down on me; I dodge them but his damn too fast. He back off a little and twist his body, making the chain saw swing horizontally towards me from my left.

*CHNNNNNNNNG*

I side-flip to the right, once I land I-! Fuck! He didn't give me time to move. He front flip to let the chainsaw go swing down on me. I tilt the sword letting the chainsaw slide down on my left. Shit, that chainsaw is sharp. I dash forward, running the sword on the ground. Reaching him, I uppercut slash him, he dodged.

*SWING!**SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

Shit! How is this guy so agile!? I swing and swing and nothing seems to work. I'm wasting energy here. Performing a fade slash, we both jump back. He laid his chainsaw onto his back.

"Impressive"

"Thanks"

We both lunge ourselves the moment silence hits us. He readies his chainsaw for a horizontal attack, I dodge down. The moment I do, I felt force being applied on to my back and was pushed forward. I turn around, and knives came out of nowhere. I dodge them, and deflected one. Then a chainsaw came out of nowhere as well. Let me attack, you mut! I block the chainsaw just in time.

Sparks fly everywhere as he pushes me down towards the ground. Shit, better get moving. I push the chainsaw up with everything I got, making it fly uncontrollably backwards. I attack.

*CLANG!**CLANG!* *CLANG!**CLANG!*

Huh? Is his body made out of titanium as well? Fuck! I can't cut it with just conventional ways. With that confirmed, I step up and kick his gut. He flies to the wall. In mid-flight he twists his body making him hit the wall on his feet. He then charges towards me in a drill like manner.

*BANG!*

His rotational velocity of his spin in mid-air has broken the sound barrier. I dodge by a hairs breath. But the intense air that is escaping from his spin scratches off the skin on my cheek as he passes through. I turn to him.

"Heh, that was good"

"It has seems that I have underestimated you"

"I have underestimated you as well"

He does that drill move again on me. Timing myself, I ducked down. But that wasn't he's intention. As he passes by, his tail wraps around me and I was pulled back. I was thrown upward, I look and the ceiling is almost close. I set my foot on the ceiling and push my body towards him. He thrusts his chainsaw towards me. I twist my body to dodge it, and using the rest of momentum that is left; I hold the sword out and spin my body sideways downward, like a spinnig top falling sideways towards the dog.

*CLASH!*

"Uhhh… damage 20%" it seems that I have stunned the dog.

I attack relentlessly, not minding if I was hitting him like a blunt stick.

*CLANG!**CLANG!* *CLANG!**CLANG!*

I kick its gut again and he flew a few meters away from me. He stands up and placed the chainsaw on back. Holy shit, this is gonna be one long battle.

A hatch opened up from his rear hind legs. Knives pop out from it. He whips his tail once and a sheer number of knives fly towards me. I run dodging them all. I ready my sword and he readies he's chainsaw. We both attack, our weapons clashing into each other.

*CLASH!*

Sparks fly all over the place from point of intersection. I retract my weapon and attack again.

*CLASH!*

He blocked it again.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I attack over and over. But he's not giving out and inch. Nothing's working. I better ne-! Then all of a sudden his chainsaw pushed my sword back making my arms fly in the air. My defenses are open. He then thrusts his chainsaw into my gut.

*CHNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"Uaa…" I can't speak right from the immense pain I'm feeling. My gut is being shred into pieces. My own blood is flying all over the place. My the parts of my intestines, are spewing out from me. Fuck.

"This is your end, intruder" he pushed his chainsaw upward.

"Hnnng…!" I can't take it anymore. With my free hand, I grab the chainsaw, making the chain stop. My hand instantly bled.

"Wha?"

"That's enough shredding mut"

I try to pull it out but he pushes back. He also tries to reactivate the chains. I let go of Neptune's sword and grab its tail. I pull.

"Hnnng!" pulling out a weapon is much more painful than making it stab you. I pull with all my might. It slowly moves to the way I wanted it. I pull some more, the intense pain echoes louder and louder as it slowly creeps its way out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and with a scream I was able to pull it out. More blood squirt out like a fountain. I quickly reposition my hands to the hilt making the chain move again.

"How, how did you-?"

"Payback…" I thrust it downward to its back.

*CHNNNNNNNNNG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

Whether his body is made out of titanium or not, this chainsaw will do the trick. I thrust it down even deeper onto his back.

"No…Stop…!"

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

He's plea dies out on the noise between the chainsaw and its titanium back. Then I felt that its getting deeper. I thrust it some more.

*CHNNNNNNNNG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

Parts after parts, gears after gears pops out, I dug it the chainsaw deeper and deeper.

"N-no…*sqzzz*…D-d-d-damage…ni-ni-nin-nintey per-per-percet…."

"Lights off mut" and with one final push, I thrust the chainsaw more, making the tip pop out of its belly.

Realizing that it's over, I sit on my butt.

"*sqz*…" -!

"D-d-damage….*spz*…cri-cri-cri-critical….ca-ca-ca-cannot continue *sqz*"

"*sqz*…T-tell me…*sqz*…are you human, intruder?"

"What do you think?"

"*sqz*…I cannot…*sqz*…comprehend …*sqz*… your species…I conclude that…*sqz*…that you are not…*sqz*…"

"Keep the thought to yourself"

"*sqz*…Is that the reason…*sqz*…why I… *sqz*…lost…"

"No. You fought for the wrong agenda"

"*sqz*…Then what do you fight for…*sqz*…?"

Good question. Up until now, I still can't answer that. Not that I have been thinking about it, mind you. Maybe on a whim? Heh, that would be a good answer. But here's a better one…

"I fight for the people I care about" it's up to you how you infer on that.

"*sqz*…I…*sqz* see…" and then he died down.

"Haa…" I exhaled a breath of relief. Sigh, how will am I going to stitch this shirt now?

* * *

"Hoo…Finally here" I'm at the top floor already with the door to Fridge's office before me.

"*sigh*…Now that I'm here. What am I going to do with this?" actually I picked up a parachute bag. I thought it might be useful as a distraction for the rest of the terminators that I will encounter but it seems worthless now.

"Well…something might happen so I better hold onto this" I wear the bag and ready my foot.

*BAM!*

I kick the door open. The office has a gigantic window that is overlooking the city. There's a long wooden table and chair. A red woollen floor and some shelves with books that is located opposite of the window. The other door that is opposite to mine just opened.

Neptune, in her transformed mode, and everyone else came in. We both run to each other.

" 'Jared! Are you okay? You have a hole on your shirt' "

"I'm fine woman, anyway how was the trip?"

" 'Thanks to your distraction we managed to face few resistance. But we still took our time' "

"I see… Well then let's wrap this up, shall we?" I look at the only man whose front I facing the window. He has been here all this time.

" 'Singe, give it up already. As a man of many vectors would say, resistance is futile!' " that was cliché.

The man turned around to face us.

"Hello! We've been running into each other a lot lately. Oh, you've transformed. Unfortunately, Singe is not in his office"

"*sigh*… I should have thought it would be like this" I facepalm at my own stupidity.

"Solicitor? The hell're you doing here? This is the least favorable outcome!" Iffy shouted.

"Indeed…" I commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" 'We expected Singe. I can't believe we were tricked. What are you doing here, anyway?' " Neptune asks.

"The president went to attend the Expo. I'm here because I figured you'd come" so he anticipated this? Damn, I might have slipped or is he able to plan 6 steps away.

"Do you know how much trouble it took for me to sneak all this way?" no. And wait, this is your own office building and you have to sneak all the way up here? Genius.

"…What do you want from us? Why were you waiting here?" Compa asks.

"Because… you would come. I wanted you to leave the rest to the Sanctuary and go to the Tech Expo"

"I stayed here to tell you everything…so you would do that" I see, in other words this was an indirect mission. Meaning, he just wanted us to escort the Mr. P up here.

" 'What?...What's your game?' "

"Game? I've made my point. All I can do now is sit back and observe the results"

"I've manipulated everything from the start up to this point. Ever since I heard about the Console War three years ago"

"-!" I haven't heard that term in a long time.

"I chose a small company on the verge of bankruptcy and created a bond between them and the Parliament"

So that's why I couldn't find any more about Avenir. The Parliament limited the flow of information. And also Ganache is the founder, ingenious.

"So, you're the founder of Avenir? For what? Just… who are you?!"

"I'm the head of an extremist guild from Lowee. We're believers of Lastation's Lady Black Heart. She only does everything"

"I see… That makes sense now" everyone turned their eyes on me.

"I have been wondering who the hell you are. But you saying that had given me some light"

"Oh? Enlighten me with that light of yours"

"For one, you are a very important man, in that guild of yours"

"I believe you know what a Guild is, am I right?"

"Of course"

A Guild is a group of heretics that don't worship the goddess of the land they were born on. According to history, it was 10 years ago when Leanbox purged the whole land of heretics. They retreated to Lowee and made a city called Guild City. People still look down on Guild members because they were branded as heretics, so they keep it a secret.

"You are a very interesting man"

"Thank you. In any case, info about you is limited. Due to the fact that the Avenir you created covered it up, plus with your connection with the Guild there is almost absolutely nothing you" I never met a man who can hide from me his information. Probably because I don't have my rig, if I did, hell I might know even his grandmothers favorite TV show.

"And according to the pattern of your movements. You have only one target…" I was an idiot for not seeing this coming. I saw the signs but I never took it to heart.

"Heh, so that's why she said to be careful around you. Our objective is simple… Neptune! We are to defeat her warring rival from the ancient Console War!" this guy, has 10 screws loose.

" 'Console War? I'm sorry, that rings no bells. So, Avenir was just a means to get to me, right?' "

"Yes! I created Avenir to develop weaponry that gathers all the advanced technology of Lastation" no, make that 20 screws loose.

"That weaponry awaits you at the Tech Expo. You should hurry. It will not obey Singe"

"I also added some features to the weapon. Something regrettable will happen to the Expo attendees if you don't make haste" shit, I told you to leave me with her. damn you Mr. P!

"I hate the notion of listening to this prick, but… we better hurry to the Expo, or else!" Iffy suggested.

"Let's leave Mr. Solicitor to the Sanctuary people. He won't escape, anyway"

"Hold your engines guys. I have something to say" I stop them from leaving.

" 'What is it? Make it quick or…!' "

"Don't worry Neptune. I'll make it quick. Iffy gun please" I take the gun from her and pointed on Ganache's head.

"W-Wait what are you doing!?" Iffy tried to put my arm down. But it won't move a budge.

"I told you… that if you to ever harm these girls… I will put a bullet in your brain"

"Oh? You can squeeze the trigger if you want"

"Oh, I shall…"

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Well, technically…you didn't do anything. So I won't bother killing you"

I didn't shoot him. In fact, he's totally, perfectly fine. He's still standing there looking straight down on the gun barrel. What I shot was…

"The glass…" Iffy noticed.

" 'I see. This is a faster route than going downstairs' "

"You got that right, Neptune. You take Compa, I take Iffy"

" 'Right' "

I quickly sweep Iffy off her feet and run to the window.

"Eh, no wait, what are you planning to do!?"

"You already guessed it!"

The glass shatters as I jump. Pieces of glass surround us as we jump outside of the building. I look down. Damn, no one would ever survive if he falls from up here.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Hm? I'm falling technically. No wait, it should be a 'we' or…?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! HOW ARE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION!?"

"*sigh*…Woman, you don't trust me do you?"

I let her go and pull her body in towards me. Making it look like she's hugging me. I quickly expose the rip cord handle and pull it. The parachute slides out of its container and with the power of air resistance, it quickly spreads, and pulled us a little ways upward.

"See? Just trust me, okay?"

"Woooaaah… It's so pretty…"

Yes it does. Although, Lastation is a factory based country, in which it I felt like I'm back in 1799. It does have beautiful street level lights. If Noire had promoted this part of her country right, there would be loads of people coming in just to see this spectacular event. As we glide down towards the ground, Neptune hovers towards us with Compa grabbing onto her.

" 'Really now, this is insane' "

"Heh, stick around woman. There are plenty of those where that came from"

" 'So, I believe you still have a plan after this' "

"I do actually. You go first with Compa and assess the situation. Call us for anything"

" 'Right' " and she zoomed away.

Landing on a nearby parking lot safely, I remove the bag.

"So, how are we going to get there?"

"Hm…" I look around for things to get by. Then my eyes landed on a splendid car. Dear gawd, is that a Fairlady Z?

I walk towards it. I was right; it is a Fairlady Z. The model is a Nissan Fairlady 370Z. It is powered by a 3.7 liter V6 engine that powers up to 350HP. And it can go 0-60 mph in just 4.7. Peering inside it has a six-speed manual gearbox, nitrous and turbo meter.

"Um…you're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" Iffy asks behind me. I smile.

"Oh yeah…"

I then break the glass and the car's alarm went off. Not minding that I unlock the door and slip myself inside. I open the hood, get out, and check gas, brake fluid, engine oil and water. Looks good. I went back inside the car.

"H-Hey…"

"Knife please"

"Eh..."

"Knife" I let out my hand.

Feeling an object on my hand I then pry the steering column off exposing the ignition cylinder with its wires. Looking from the bottom, I quickly identify 2 power wires and one starter wire. I cut them and expose their copper stranded wire. I twist together 2 power wires, and the cars electrical system went online. Now holding the starter wire I touch its copper to the exposed power wire and the car's engine woke up. I then cut the starter a little more to avoid being shocked as I drive.

But I'm not done yet, feeling the steering wheel to be a little stiff it seems that the lock on the wheel is still on. So using the knife, I pry open it between the cylinder and the steering wheel. I turn the wheel as I do. With a clang sound, the steering wheel feels like a steering wheel now. Okay, I think that's good to go.

"Um…Is this a good idea?"

"Hm?"

"We're stealing someone's car y'know?"

"As long as no one notices, its fine and also we are pressed with time"

"*sigh*… I give up, you're too much"

"Really? I think myself as pretty normal guy"

"Haha, it would be funny if it were actually true" but it won't be.

"Enough of this, get in"

She goes around the car and seated at the passenger seat. I quickly feel the accelerator, steering wheel, brakes, clutch, and gear stick for familiarity's sake. And with a little grinding of rubber on asphalt, I drive straight out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Where to?"

"Hm…" she checks her phone.

"Go straight, after 3 corners, turn left"

"Roger that" I step on the gas and race through traffic.

"W-whoah! Slow down!"

"No can do woman, we need to hurry" I change gears. Traffic is a bit light so overtaking won't be a problem.

"Tell me…"

"Hm?"

"…what do you mean by 'according to the pattern of your behaviour'?"

"Oh, that. Well…" I overtake a truck.

"…he would appear in front of us only to talk and get Neptune riled up"

"Haa?"

"Think about it. There are only two instances that she got excited for nothing. One, is the time when you guys were trapped in that factory. And two…"

"…was when he would tell us that he betrayed Avenir and agreed to help us"

"Right. And in those times including now, he thought he would get rid of her"

"You already knew that?"

"More like, I ignored the signs. In any case, he also wants me to be taken out of the picture as well"

"Why?"

"Well—Oh wait, there's the corner. What's next?"

"Drive until you reach the intersection. Turn right, and it will be straight home" I turn to the left.

"Well, remember how I disappeared all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, we were worried, y'know!?"

"C'mon give me a break here. Anyway, he also planned my kidnapping"

"Eh!? You were kidnapped!?"

"How did I get there in the first place?"

"That's true…Ah, there's the intersection"

"Turning right" I turn to the right not minding the red light.

"Hey that was a red light"

"Don't care" I step-up a gear and put my foot down.

"J-Jared! Slow down!"

"Hell no!" I change gears again and put my foot down even further achieving maximum velocity.

I pass through the traffic. Not minding the girl who's overly scared.

"Where did you even learn how to drive!?"

"Self-taught" I step on the gas even more.

I zoom through traffic like a snake, not minding the angry horns from the other drivers. The tires screech as I suddenly turn from left to right without sacrificing speed. Iffy screams from my insane driving skills. From a distance, I see that the next intersection's stop lights turned red. Damn. I look left and right for alternate routes. Then on my right, at the side-walk, I see a ramp.

"Um…Jared…"

"What is it?"

"Why are you smiling creepily?"

"Oh, do I now?"

"And…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you looking at that ramp?"

"Well… you already know…"

"Eh?! Are you really going to-!?"

"Hell yeah!" I turn the car to the right and we drive through the side-walk.

*BEEP!**BEEP!*

I horn through the innocent bystanders. Then in about 500 meters, I step on the gas and pull the nitrous trigger by the steering wheel.

"Waaaaaa!"

Iffy screams from the sudden change in acceleration. The car flies through the side-walk as we reach the ramp. I turn the car to the left a bit before we enter. Then we fly. The car jumps over the intersection. It feels like time is being slowed down as we land to the other side.

*BAM!*

*SCREECH!**SCREECH!*

I quickly regain control of the car when land.

* * *

"…_haa…haa…_I am never… letting you drive…again…" Iffy is exhausted as she exited.

"C'mon woman. At least we got here on time"

The Expo's venue looks like gigantic gymnasium. Spot lights light the venue and a big tarpaulin saying: "Welcome to the Technology Expo". Well ain't that cute.

"C'mon Iffy" I pull her by the hand. We walk towards the lobby its rather empty for a lobby. Then I see a peculiar creamy pick hair and a light purple one as well, there at the entrance.

"Oh, found them" I pull Iffy towards our group of friends.

"Yo, we just arrived" I greeted Neptune.

"This is a pretty grim scene. Can't you stay in your magical boob girl mode?! You're going to make things more difficult" Iffy said. Oh yeah, she's back to normal. Has her gas run out? And magical boob girl? Maybe I'll dub her as that whenever she transforms.

"Bawwww, it's so exhausting! Where is everyone? Is this what the Tech Expo is usually like?"

"Looks like everyone's already made their escape. It's empty and creepy here, even though it's all lit up"

"I'm more goosebumpalicious thinking about what's waiting for us up ahead"

We open the door to the Expo. Wow, this place is huge! Vertical banners of red and gold all lined up, up to the end of the building. A red carpet at the center, with display cases in the middle. Glass wall and ceilings all of it being supported by a steel framework.

Weapons of mass destruction are all lined up to the sides. From planes to tanks, let's see for planes we have: F/A-18 Super Hornet, Rafale M, F-15C Eagle, Su-47 Berkut and a Tornado GR.4. For tanks we have: a U.K. FV4202, a French S35 CA, a U.S. T28, a German E 50, and a Russian ISU-122-44. What's noticeable here is that there are two gigantic robots. One of them is at the end of the hallway which is godknows how big that guy is. It's making the other robot a useless piece of junk compared to that thing. And why are there no people here? No wait, there are some. SOME.

We walk towards the small crowd that had gathered at the end of the hallway. And yes, it's where the giant robot is.

Looking up close, it has thin legs and very large thigh, thin waist and a large chest. It shoulders are rounded so big that I thought it was its heads. Its forearms have blades attached to them. It has a ridiculously small body and lastly with wings on its back. It's positioned behind a stage. The man on that stage is none other than Fridge. Okay, I better change that. It's getting rather annoying.

A little ways in front of us is another friend. We walk towards her.

"Chian! Whatcha doin'?!" Neptune greeted her.

"Just listening to Singe's stupid lecture" She pointed with her chin.

"Man-made products sometimes provoke unexpected, unfortunate incidents. I've gone through it personally!" Fridge, I mean, Singe has gone haywire with his machine talk. I wouldn't be surprised if he only speaks one's and zero's after all that.

"Hey, Compa. Look up" I ignore his binary talk.

"Hm…Whoa, look at that robot! Is that what Avenir prepared for the Expo…?"

"Yes it is. In fact, this thing reminds me of something…" hm… I know I watched it in a TV series before.

"Its sole purpose is to take down Neptune. It looks like its only function is to destroy" Iffy added.

"Heh, if that's the case I'll just protect her again" after all, our date is nigh.

"I do not wish to make the same mistake. That's why I'm replacing all of humanity with machinery!" Okay, this guy seriously needs a season. I mean right now.

"These precise machines, made from the imprecise hands of humans! Hey, you are listening, right?" he then shouts at Neptune. The small crowd created a circle with us at the center.

"I don't get it. You hate humans and totally dig machines, so… you'd prefer dating a buncha tools?"

"That would be the cutest thing I would ever see! I'd pay 10 million credits just to see that!" I shout at Singe. It seems he has popped a vein.

"He…"

"Hm?" I look at Chian.

"He can't trust any products he makes himself" Oh, is this a new revelation?

"He's deathly afraid of hurting someone with a product he created and he's shouldering everyone else with that fear"

"I see…" this guy… has no idea what 'shouldering fear' really means.

"Heh, just like a little kid" I can't blame him. No one does, or should for that matter.

"Use my weapon to show him how trustworthy a man-made, future-proof product can be!"

She looked at me with confidence in her eyes and threw a white stick at me. I catch it and flipped the switch. Woah, it looks like a massive broadsword now. This is gonna be fun.

"Heck yeah, I'll strike Avenir's robot in its weak point for some serious damage!"

"Singe! You have better programmed that robot of yours to know how to fight!" I position myself and so does everyone else. The crowd slowly backs off.

"This machine is perfect! Too perfect for any man!"

"Oh yeah? Once we're through with him, I'll make sure that he becomes a can opener!" and we lunge ourselves towards it.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

The giant robot moves. It only takes one step to create a magnitude 4 earthquake on the Ritcher scale. The crowd runs away, screams of terror and fear echoed throughout the whole venue. The giant robot looks down on us, like some ant. He raised weapon, which is attached on his forearm and oh shit runs through my mind.

"EVERYONE RUN!" I run and grab Neptune by the waist.

*BAAAAAM!*

The robot swung down its weapon to where we've been earlier. The moment, it hits the ground, a shockwave, like a small nuke, erupted. The wave catches up to my back and with the speed of sound, I'm thrown forward. The high pressure on my back accelerates me and I hit the ground hard. My body grinds to the floor removing the rest of the kinetic energy. I protected Neptune by hugging her. Finally stopping, I look at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

We both stand up and look at the robot. Its sword created a crater of 20 meters wide. Most of the displays in the display case have are scattered all over. Smoke of dusts filled the whole venue. I look around to see Iffy, Compa and Chian are safe. My mind is beginning to formulate a plan.

"Neptune, can you transform?"

"I'm out of gas for now, better luck next time mister!"

"Damn…" well that's Plan A down. Plan -!

"Damn, not enough time to think" the giant robot lifts his up a Rafale M. I quickly grab Neptune again and run as the giant throws it.

*BOOOM!*

It creates an explosion to where we've been. Damn, this guy wants to kill her that bad.

I run up to Iffy and Compa as I let Neptune down.

"Hey, what are we going to do?" I ask them. Okay, I admit it, after Plan A went down the drain; nothing is popping into my head.

"We don't know either. That thing is way too big for us—Whoah!" everyone ran away so fast that it took me a second to understand.

The giant robot swung down its sword again. I couldn't get away in time so I resorted to cutting it off, since I have a lightsaber that can do that.

*CLASH!*

Instead of slicing it, I ended up blocking it. What the hell!? This guy is NOT made out of pudding, I can guarantee that. So why can't I cut it. My eyes fall onto the broadsword lightsaber. Wait, Chian re-tweaked this right? Oh damn. An undiscovered bug.

The weight of his sword pushes me down. My knees are about to break. I tilt my lightsaber and his sword slides to the grou-!

"Uaa…!" what the hell!? My mind went blank for a few seconds. I hit the steel foundation on the other side hard making it bend.

"….a….a…" I can't seem to produce a sound. My whole body is numb from the pain. I look at the robot. His arm is raised to the opposite shoulder. Wait. Did he just bitch-slapped me? I fall to the ground.

"Hnng!" The moment I fell, pain travels all around my body like I'm being electrocuted on the electric chair again. I feel my body with my hands. Fuck! 4 broken ribs and I got an open-fracture inside my forearm. Internal bleeding all over the place, a few organs destroyed, including my liver, right lung, kidney, pancreas, and intestine. Fuck this hurts!

"Jared!" Neptune came up, lifted me up, and offered her shoulder to me.

"C'mon woman, don't worry about me…" damn it took me some time to form them.

"I can't, not when you're like this!"

"Shit… Here it comes-!"

The robot ran towards us, and raised his weapon. I push Neptune away, and ready the lightsaber.

*CLASH!*

"J-Jared!"

My whole body is literally screaming from the pain. It feels like all the bones in my body are cracked to the marrow. It's free –hand moves and grabs me. FUCK! THAT HURTS ASSHOLE!

It lifted me up. I try to squirm my way out, but the robot is holding me like newly seen toy.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Compa and Iffy started shooting. It doesn't do anything. In his annoyance, he throws me towards them like a piece of garbage. I hit the ground hard. Fuck, now my brain is becoming soup.

"J-Jared!" this time Iffy pulled me up.

"...*vomit*" I quickly vomited blood. Ah, shit.

"Jared!" I fall to my knees and continue my vomits.

"Gua~~h…Bla~~~!...!" the floor is covered in my own blood, that I can see my reflection.

"Crap, we better get you to safety, Compa assist Nep!"

"Alright!"

*BANG!*-*BANG!*-*BANG!*

Iffy drags my body towards the glass wall.

"You, stay here" I quickly nod. Gawd, even nodding hurts.

She turned her back to me and started shooting.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

" 'AAAAAAAH!' "

I look and see that Neptune is in her transformed mode. She's flying in the air, and attacking the robots head.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

Her weapon is useless against it. It's like she's attacking with a blunt stick. Although, despite this she continues to attack.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

The robot is being pushed back as she continues. The robot moves it's hand towards her. Seeing this, she back flips creating a distance between them. She summons her gun and started shooting at its face.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

Compa and Iffy positioned themselves in front the robot and shoots as well.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

*BANG!*

Neptune zooms in on its chest like a bee. She starts her attack.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

Even the chest is hard. Is there a weakness on that thing?! His hand grabs Neptune and throws her like fly. He raised his other arm and swung down the sword that is attached to it to the other two.

" 'NO YOU'RE NOT!' '"

*BANG!*

Neptune quickly regains control, rushed over to them and blocked the oncoming attack.

*CLASH!*

She tilts her sword to the tip and the sword slides down successfully. She flies up again, and with a shout she zooms in on its chest with Mach 2 speed.

*BANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

She attacks with speed and power. I can only see afterimages of her attacks as the robot is being pushed back. Seeing this she continues.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

As Neptune attacks relentlessly on its chest, Iffy and Compa however attacks on its head. Then, I see a crack, on both of their targets.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

They attack even more. The crack gets bigger and bigger. Small pieces fall as the attack continues. Then as the cracks begins to get big. I see two red lights, one the head and on the chest.

Perfect.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Eh!?"

Everyone looked behind and saw an aircraft positioned right in front the robot in the middle of the venue. And the one piloting this is none other than me. This F/A -18 Super Hornet is a multirole aircraft that can carry both AAM and ASM. As such, it just so happens that it is equipped with 2 AGM-114 and 2 AIM-7 Sparrow under its wing, sad that the 20mm is empty, oh well.

"I SAID MOVE DAMMIT!"

Without me even finishing that sentence, Neptune flies towards Compa and Iffy, grabs them and flies towards me. The robot quickly follows. Earthquake after earthquake is equals to step after step for that guy. The heads up display quickly locks on to the red lights on his head and chest. I position my thumb on the missile button on the control stick. He nears optical range.

"Missile launch"

2 AGM-114's race through towards its target.

*BOOM!**BOOM!*

It hits their individual target almost simultaneously. Fires erupted from around the explosion and a black smoke covers the giant robot. Neptune sets the two down and hovers next to me.

" 'Did you get him?' "

"I don't kno—Well, ain't that shit"

The giant robot emerged from the smoke. The armor on his face and his chest are literally blown exposing a gyroscope like core. It runs towards us at full speed. Damn, I can't fire the AIM's he's too close.

"NEPTUNE THINK FAST!"

I put my hands on the ejection handle and pull it. The seat that I'm at launched itself high into the air over its head. I quickly unbuckle the belts and push myself towards its core on the head. He raised his weapon in front of me. I twist my body in mid-flight and land my feet on the broad side on the sword. I bring out a white stick and flipped the switch.

"My turn asshole" I run across its sword and onto its arm.

I jump and raise my weapon. I got near to its head and stab its core deep up to the hilt. The robot went wild. He flails around like an insane mad man on the street that got his shit kicked. I hold on to the handle as much as I can. I haven't fully recovered yet mind you, most of my bones are still not intact.

"NEPTUNE NOW!" I shouted.

*BANG!*

She flies towards the robots chest. She readies her sword and drives it on its core. The robot flails around more. We both hold on for dear life as we drive our weapons into its cores.

"FALL YOU SHITTY SON OF A BITCH!"

The robot continues to rage, destroying everything at its vicinity. I drive the lightsaber deeper and it flails in response. Huh? Wait. I lightly push the sword. He flails forward. I pull it backwards and he turns and attacks the air on his six.

"Well, fuck me gently" I have a better plan.

"NEPTUNE LET GO!"

" 'Why?!' "

"JUST DO IT!"

She retracts her weapon and flies upwards getting a god's eye view of the situation. I drive the robot up to the end of the venue. Like an aircraft I turn the stick to the right and he flails and attacks on that same direction. He destroys the two steel foundations. Perfect. Next I drive him into the left and he does the same.

"Okay, let's see how strong you are…" I gave the sword a little nudge and he quickly grabbed on foundation. I pull the stick back gently and he pulls it with all his might.

"C'mon. SOB you can do it" I gave small words of encouragement to my enemy.

Then the sound of metal breaking reached my ears.

*CLANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

I look up and see the ceiling's steel skeleton is about to go down. An 'I' or 'H' bar, or whatever you call it, falls and soon after everything falls. I quickly pull the sword and jumped off towards a falling steel bar. I step on it and launched myself towards another. As soon my foot touches it I run towards the end of it. I see two vertical bars falling, one of which falls right pass. I jump to the second one and slides down to the end until I jumped to the first one. I grab on to the ledge as it falls and stabs the earth. I let go, land, and walk a few meters.

Looking back, I see that the robot has been buried in steel and glass, a perfect graveyard for his kind. Also we literally destroyed half of the venue.

" 'I have no words to describe what just happened…' " Neptune floats down in front of me.

"I don't either" Iffy and Compa runs towards us.

"You guys alright?" Iffy asks.

"No, I still got a 2 ribs broken though"

"That's a serious fracture! Let's get you treated real quick!" she rummages her hands inside her bag.

"You don't have to do that, really…" I try to stop her.

"No. Jared, listen well. You're the ace of our party so you should always heal yourself as much as you can. Plus, I'm a nurse" she pulls out a roll of bandages.

" 'Let her do it. She won't stop urging you if you don't' "

"I guess you're right. Okay Compa, I'll be removing my shirt" I flip the switch on the lightsaber and the saber disappeared. I gave the white stick to Iffy and removed my shirt. Compa started dressing my chest with bandages.

"Ah, I ran out of gas again…Oooh! Look Iffy! Jared is so masculy, with bread buns on his stomach. He's like some underwear model or something"

"D-Don't make me look at him" Iffy has her back faced towards us.

"Look, look! His belly button is so clean that I just want to touch it! Can I touch it Jared? I'm going to touch it now" she proceeded to play with my belly button. Honestly, it tickles.

"Hey! Don't touch his belly button like that! Compa is going to have a hard time dressing him"

"Aww, C'mon, you just don't want to touch it"

"Th-that's not…Hm?" Iffy eyes is fixated on something, I look as well.

Singe is looking at the destruction that has ensured earlier. He's shocked face is not on the destruction but its more on the fact that his gigantic robot has been buried. Chian is with him smiling at our victory. I wave at her.

"…How? How could an imprecise ape girl's machine take down Lastation's most advanced technology?!" he seems to be referring to the lightsaber.

Neptune walks up to them.

"I dunno how you two become rivals, but I betcha I know why we won"

"Chian's weapons are warm. Yours are cold" warm and cold, eh? I never considered that. I think her words strikes me more than what it does to Singe.

"That's right. I used everything you tossed away to make my weapons, including the human heart!" heh, Chian's words strikes me as well. Ain't it ironic?

"Hmm. This is touching, but I wish we could've had a good closing comment, too" Iffy said.

"Want me to say something?"

"Please for the three of us standing here"

"Okay" I gesture Compa that's enough and she proceeded to tie the bandage in place. I walk up to Singe half naked with my upper body full of bandages.

"I don't understand… What… was wrong with this?"

"Let me put it in words that you understand, Singe" he looks at me. I stare dead-on on his eyes.

"Albert Einstein said that 'It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity'. And that is true in your case. See, there is nothing in this world that is perfect. But your desire for perfection has drugged you into what you are today. It led you to become the tool of your _own_ tools. And without realizing it, you have become the machine you always wanted" his eyes widen from this realization.

"You don't need to reinvent the wheel, Singe. We want something that would inspire a better a future. A better life for the unfortunate. And technology can do that. Listen, innovation is not just about technology, nor is it about something that will shake the entire industry. True innovation, is what improves daily life. True innovation, begins with people not with machines"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55:

*CLAP!**CLAP!* *CLAP!**CLAP!*

Ending my short speech, everyone claps their hands. Singe is on his knees, eyes wide open to the truth that I just presented to him. It's a good thing that he has already realized it sooner. Or else he'll become like me.

The cold wind of the night blows inward. It's gentle yet strong.

" '…Well, that's the end of Avenir, huh? All their plans ended in failure. You guys stopped everything' "

Hm? Looking up from the wreckage, I see Noire, in her transform mode, hovering down.

Then all of a sudden Neptune rushes up to Iffy and take the white stick from her. She then flips the switch and started to taunt Noire with it.

"Hey you, Newtype! We got a fancy weapon now. C'mon, let's go!"

" 'We can do this if you insist, but wouldn't you need a nap first? Two bosses in a row is a bit… Well, I won't go easy, y' know' "

"Please don't fight" I plea to them.

"Shut it, Nep. She's not here to fight" thank you Iffy!

"What are you doing here? We already beat up the bad robot. You're not needed!" that last sentence is uncalled for Compa.

" 'It's not like I came here to thank you or anything. I could've beaten that robot easily. S-So… well… Thanks, I guess' "

"No shit" I whisper under my breath.

" 'If I were more careful, this wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. That's it' "

"Yeah, and the whole venue should still be intact"

" 'Hey, you were the one who set up the place' "

"Whatever are you talking about? That, my friend, is what you call_ self-defense_. And I believe that is justifiable"

" 'Well, whatever. Still, if I handled the situation mo -!' "

"The future is unpredictable. You can't blame anyone or anything else. Rather, blame it all on fate"

" 'That's true… See ya' " and she flew off.

"Umm, so, what do we do now?"

"Don't ask me Compa. I don't even know what I'm doing" I seriously don't.

"Come on, help me clean this up. Let's call the Basilicom. I'm sure the Sanctuary is back and operating normally" I look at Chian who's busy getting the debris off.

"Are you serious, Chian? We, literally, half-destroyed the place" I show her the extent of our havoc. It looks like a tornado just passed by.

"So what do you suggest…Ah, who are they?" Chian pointed behind me. I look. It's these guys again and there are about 500 of them.

"C'mon guys, it's not the ri-!"

"BOSS!"

"-ght time….Say what!?"

"WE WANT YOU TO BECOME OUR BOSS!" they all bowed down.

"Haa?"

"What's happening Jar—Whoah! Who are these guys?! And why are they bowing to you?!" Iffy asks.

"So, the reason why he was fighting these guy's was so to become king? That's so cool! I want an army of my own too!" Neptune said excitedly. And believe me woman, you already have one.

"SO BOSS! DO YOU AGREE?"

"Okay, first off. Why? And whisper it into my ear, please"

"Well, *whisper* *whisper* *whisper*"

I facepalm. Here's what he said. Technically, they want me to become commander-in-chief because I killed their boss back at the junk shop. And in their rules it states that the killer will be the new boss. Ain't that amazing?

I sigh. Well, we do need some help with this. But what happens after?

"Hey, are you guys strong?"

All of them brought out various types of weapons: sticks, nun-chunks, guns, swords, knives and many more. I'm too surprised to even classify each one of them.

"O…kay. Next, have you ever had a decent job" they all shook their heads.

"*sigh*… Okay, first order of business!" they straighten their bodies.

"Uwaa… He's really going for it…"

"That's our Jared. He can control people just by looking at their eyes"

"First off! Clean this place up! I don't want to see a single speck of dust! Got it?!"

"RIGHT!" they all shouted.

"Second! I want you to respond with 'Hoorah!'"

"HOORAAH!"

"Now GO, Ya' sissies"

They all ran towards the wreckage and started to work. Ain't this an ironic scene?

"…Now I don't know how to treat you, anymore…"

"C'mon Iffy, I'm still me. With a few add-on and perks"

"Hey, hey! Can you command them to bring us daily pudding?"

"Well, ain't that convenient for you, Neptune" I then shouted to one of them.

"Hey, tell me, how many of you guys are there?"

"We're about 500 strong on each land"

"Right, right, 500 on—EACH LAND!?"

"Yes, boss. For Lastation, we're at the junkyard, Planeptune at an old building, Lowee at the Guilds Town and Leanbox near at abandoned Guild members HQ"

"So you're 2000 strong all in all?"

"Yes, boss"

"Okay, give me the direct contact number for each land. Iffy phone please"

"Ah, right" she handed me the phone and I started to record the four number corresponding to each land.

"Okay, you can get back to work now"

"Hooraah" he run back to continue his work. Still holding to Iffy's phone I browse through the contacts and dialled-up Mr. P

"_Ah, yes?_"

"Yo, Mr. P, it's Mr. Passerby"

"_Mr. Passerby?_"

"It's me Jared"

"_Ah, what brings you to call me? The Avenir case has been resolved, if you want to know_"

"That's good, but that's not the reason I called you. See, we just literally destroyed half of this place. And my boys here are working to clean the place up"

"_Want me to reward them handsomely?_"

"It seems we're at the same mindset. Yes, that's what I meant"

"_I can arrange that. We'll reward you guys as well_"

"Ah… that would be a bit too much…"

"_You guys have done this country a great deal. It is just a small token of our appreciation_"

"Well, fine… Thanks"

*BEEP*

I gave the phone back to Iffy.

"Hey, what the heck are you guys standing around for? Help us with this!"

I look and see Neptune and Compa cleaning up Chian's booth. Chian was the one who shouted.

"Iffy, you go. I'm injured so I can't"

"…Okay" she runs up to them.

Putting my shirt back on, I look at the scenery that is unfolding. If I were to title this scenery, I would call it 'Avenir'. Technology might replace all humans someday. Heck, it might even happen tomorrow. But the future is unprecedented. Even I don't know what happens next. But even then, people helping each other despite differences, is a future that I want to see.

I enter the lobby, and seated on a chair. Haa, finally I can rest.

"Young man…"

"Hm?" I don't need to look. I know who he is.

"What you said earlier… was right"

"I see…"

"All I ever wanted, was a perfect future. A future that would be so perfect and precise that will bring this country's children to fruition. But I see now… that I was wrong"

"Nothing is wrong in your goal. Hell, I might even consider helping you. Your methods have gone a little overboard"

"I see… I still want to pursue my dream, though"

"You sure? Your company has gone bankrupt by now"

"It's fine. I still have a few more in my pocket"

"I see… Well, I told you that I'd help you, right? So I'll give you some workers"

"Are you sure? We are enemies?"

"True. But that was 20-minutes ago. I'll give you a few of my boys so you can start over successfully"

"Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer"

"Also their stupid. So…"

"…I'll teach them step-by-step"

"…It seems you've become a changed man"

"Indeed, I have. So, I'll be taking my leave. Mr…?"

"Jared"

"Mr. Jared. Thank you" he bowed to me and proceeded to the exit.

"Hey" he turns back.

"Do you know what 'Avenir' means in French?" he shook his head a little.

"…It means 'Future'" he nodded once and left.

Haa, well ain't that funny. Seeing that it's finally over for now, I rest my body onto the chair. My strength leaves me little by little. But I'm still not sleepy. I look over at the door that leads to the Expo. Now that the Avenir case is done, we can finally be able to get to that Key Fragment. After that, would be Lowee, and my date with Neptune. I wonder what she would like to do.

Then the door opened and out came the girl that was just thinking.

"So there you are. Chian was looking for you"

"…Tell her I'm tired. An ace needs to rest after all"

"Hm~~~. You're just being lazy"

"Heh, guilty as charged" I raise both of my arms.

"Well, whatever. I'm lazy as well"

"You don't need to say that so proudly"

"Ahaha…" she sits next me.

"…Our date is getting close, huh" she whispered.

"It sure is…"

"Would it be okay…?"

"Hm?"

"If I get to call all the shots?"

"Sure, if you want"

"Thanks" she holds my hand.

"Ehehe…" she giggled.

"What is it this time?" she plays with my fingers.

"Nothing. Your hand is warm" warm, eh?

"I see… it would get even warmer if do something like this" I let her hand go temporarily and put my arm over her shoulder. I pull her in making her head rest on my shoulder.

"You're right… It is warm"

"See?" this time I hold her hand with my free hand. Making it look like I'm hugging her.

"Hey… I'm getting sleepy…"

"I see… goodnight then"

"Good night" I gave her a kiss on the head and we both slept without changing position.

Her warm hand puts a smile on my face.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

"Hm…" I open my eyes.

"…Right, better get moving"

I try to get up. As usual Iffy is on my bed. I push her a little bit, get up, and tuck her in nice and comfy. I wear my shoes, my sports shirt and shorts.

"Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz…Nepu~~~….Zzzz…Zzzz…"

Sheesh woman, quiet down a little. Well I don't blame her, since she's was so tired after the party. Leaving the inn, I run.

Yesterday was a total mess at Chian's place. We all agreed to have a whole day party event the day after the Expo. And we were partying like crazy men that got loose from the asylum. Since my henchmen are too damn many most partied outside the shop. And holy damn they were noisy, in a good way. It was so lively that they even held contests against each other. Like who drinks the most, which guy eats the most spaghetti or is there a guy who can drink petrol? And yes, it was awkward. But there is one who actually drank a glass. How he is still alive, is beyond me.

While there are some guys who partied inside, it was mostly drinking and playing some poker. And I lost 3 thousand credits. Oh well, at least my gain is 25 thousand. Iffy seems to be used to these kinds of things, Compa was being hit on and Neptune became the middle-man for a small comedy play. Mind you, I told them beforehand that those girls are my friends. And if they put something in their drink or do anything to them, I will personally break their neck in half. They abide by my order perfectly and we wasted the whole day partying.

I turn a corner where I usually see the 'Avenir' sign of the building that we raided. It's gone now. Ganache disappeared somewhere, probably went back to that Guild of his. Singe, has started making preparations for his new shop. And we gave back the lightsaber to Chian, which she should be proud to display it rather than us using it. The car that I stole, well, it was stolen. Lucky, isn't it. And as for Mr. P…

"Ah… it's Jared"

"Hm?" I look and saw that it's Mr. P.

"Yo. Mr. P. How's the Basilicom treating you?"

"Since we've returned to the Basilicom, and fired a few people we've been operating normally"

"I see… How are the job offers for my boys?"

"Well… that's was a tall order you gave us. So far, we found all of their profiles and only half of them are going to have a decent job, for now. Are you sure about this? They do have criminal records against them"

Let me explain. During the party I called up Mr. P through the Iffy's phone again. I asked him to give these guys a job. He agreed but it would only take time.

"Well, I'm sure that they'll do just fine. Anyway, if you need me, call Iffy" I run pass him.

"Ah, Mr. Jared" I stop and turn around.

"The goddess, Black Heart have invited your party to meet with her at the Basilicom" Noire? What does she want now? Maybe it's about the Key Fragment? Nice.

"Tell her that it would be an honor" I continue my run.

* * *

"Yo, Mr. P. Waiting long?"

"Ah…You've arrived" that not the answer that I wanted to hear.

Anyway, we're here outside of the Basilicom as per instructed. The Basilicom we're at is the one at the center not on the mountains. Mr. P was outside waiting for us. He led us inside and into the greenhouse like room. At the center of this room was a woman with black twin tails with her back turned against us.

"Lady Black Heart, they've come to see you"

"Thank you. You may step out, now" Mr. P. left.

"It's nice to meet you, heavenly Console Patron Unit of Lastation! It's an honor to be here" why does Compa greets high ranking people so unnaturally?

Noire faced us. Her red eyes were fixated on Neptune.

"…Nice to meet you. I'm the CPU Black Heart, the guardian goddess of Lastation"

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey! You're that injured girl! I would have never thought a goddess could be so young" says the girl who is also a goddess but she doesn't remember to be one.

"I've heard your voice before, but I'm kind of surprised… You look no older than us"

"You're right Iffy. She's a brat no matter how you look at her"

"We don't age in Celestia, so that's probably the reason. This is living, so they say" living you say? Also, did she just drop the business like tone?

"Um, you're not talking quite like a goddess anymore…" Compa also notices.

"It's just you four. Plus, we're not strangers or anything. No point in acting strict and formal"

"Isn't it tough being a goddess? I mean, you gotta protect all of Lastation!" good question Neptune. I was kinda wondering how being a goddess compares to being the president in my dimension.

"The work isn't exactly demanding, but it's kinda suffocating since I'm the symbol of Lastation" well ain't that a comfy position. Our presidents are like that as well, in my opinion.

"You're all seeking the lair of a strong monster, right?" Yehey! Now, we can get out of here!

"Yeah, that's right! We're looking for the Key Fragments but we got all wrapped up in that Avenir dealie" and who was it that got us into that mess? Let's not complain it's already done.

"What is it, anyway? Is it really so important? I've never heard of such a thing on Lastation"

"I gotta get it to save Histy. Someone locked her up and she can't get out!"

"Histy? Still doesn't sound familiar"

"I can't help you there, but I can point you to where you might find something useful" she walks up to Neptune and gave her a map.

"But you have to tell me if you find out more, okay? I'm still the goddess, after all" we all bowed and turned our backs to leave.

"Ah, wait for a moment" we all turned back.

"Can I have a talk with that guy?"

"What are you going to do with our Jared?" Compa asks. And when did I become a thing for all three of you?

"Nothing, I just want to commend him. I received good reports from the Basilicom"

"Well, alright then. You girls can wait outside"

"I want to be a part of the conversation too"

"C'mon Nep. The man already said it" Iffy shoves Neptune out of the room.

"We'll be right outside, okay?"

"Thanks Compa" she closes the door.

"So…"

"Hm?" I look at her.

"…aren't you gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say woman?"

"I don't know…anything, I guess"

"What? Should I confess my love for you?"

"L-L-L-L-Love?!" she blushed.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot that you're the action type" I wave my hand signalling that she should scratch that.

"You want to go and have a date with me, right?"

"D-D-D-D-D-DATE?!" she's redder that the supernova.

"Now, now, don't shout. I know tha-!"

"That's not what you're here for!"

"I know, you want to talk about my advice to you, right?"

"I don't get it" what's there that's not to get?

"I'm a goddess so I should be able to accommodate all of the nation's problems"

"But, it sounds conflicting to you?"

"Yes, I mean, why did you gave me that advice, anyway?"

"Because that's already a given"

"Haa?"

"Never mind. You can think about it some more. I won't pressure you into the conclusion"

"But…No, rather, I should… thank you" she smiled. Well, ain't that great, she can smile as well.

"Where's this coming from? Has aliens finally arrived here on earth? Or have I gone mad?"

"H-Hey, you should be grateful that I'm thanking you. It's not like I wanted to y' know"

"Right, right. Well, if that's all, I'll be taking my leave" I turn towards the door.

"H-hey"

"Hm?" I stop and look over my shoulder.

"I-If you w-want…y'know…about what you said earlier…w-we can-!"

"Sorry woman, that won't happen…"

"Eh…"

"… I'm already conflicted between two girls in my life. I don't want to complicate things by adding another variable into the equation"

"Ah…Okay" she sounds disappointed.

"But you can ask me for advice anytime you like. Just time your approach" I emphasized on the second sentence.

"Okay, then. I believe I have to go" I walk to the door and turn the knob.

"Ah…When you get there…" I open the door.

"…there's gonna be a surprise waiting for you" I walk and close the door behind me.

A surprise, eh? Bring it on, woman. Bring it on. I exited the Basilicom and true to their word, they were waiting for me.

"What did you two talk about" Iffy asks.

"Oh, nothing. I was recommending some of my boys for work"

"Ah, right. You're a gang leader now"

"Moving on. Do you know where we are going?" Iffy checks the map.

"It's bit far. We'll have to go through some forest before we get there"

"Right. C'mon let's not dilly dally. We're getting that Key Fragment one way or the other"

"Right!" all three of them chorused.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57:

"Anyway, Neptune…. What does this Key Fragment look like?"

"Hm? Ah, here…" from the pocket of her jacket she pulls out a chip of sorts. Looking at it closely, it's a small CPU. The dimensions are the same though, but the pins are missing. Like someone plucked them out and what's left are the small holes that holds them.

"I see… So we have to find three more of these I guess" remembering what she said about finding one in Planeptune. Hey, I kinda miss that place.

"Yeah!"

"So we have to find one of the three…In this pure darkness"

We're inside the designated area according to the map. The area in question has a weird name on the sign board before we entered: Lost Valkygg; Yeah, more like, we are totally lost. I can conclude that this place is a temple of sorts. The temple itself is underground, so we have to go through the temple top-down to search for that freakin' Key Fragment. And right now we are still at the entrance, enticing the only source of light we have. Sigh, the things I do for love. And this time, that love part is feeling weird in my heart.

"…Iffy bring out your phones"

"I was about to do just that" Iffy brought out 4 cell phones and gave 3 to each of us. We turned it on and pointed the light it emitted to the darkness up ahead. Damn, it's not enough.

"It's still dark…"

"Don't worry Compa, we just need to get the Key Fragment as fast as possible" Iffy reassured her.

"Well, it's not really going to be that hard finding it, right?"

"Ah…"

"Um…"

Neptune and Compa have gone quiet for some reason.

"What's with the silence that says 'You just have to see it for yourself' "

"Well, it didn't take us _that_ long to find it. It's just that…" Neptune started.

"…it's more like it found us or something"

"What does that supposed to mean"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, okay. I won't ask anymore. Let's just go already" Sheesh, when Neptune and Compa gets quiet all of a sudden I know shit is about to go down.

Walking through the immense darkness of this creepy hallway, I notice that the floor is sloped. Maybe for a degree or so, but it was enough to get my attention. More so, in fact, the walls are getting wetter and wetter. And no, I am not implying anything sexual in any way, shape or form. Since I'm the one leading the group, I have to follow my intuition according to the situation. Meaning, less wet walls and more upward sloping the better.

As I follow through corridor. I see a peculiar square platform on the ground. I pointed the phone towards it. Okay, it's slightly higher than the ground. And it looks perfectly smooth with a skull and crossbones etched on it.

"Ah…Neptune"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, what are you doing?"

"Well…"

Neptune has her foot raised and is about to come down on the platform. Okay, she does know that it's filled with signs saying 'DON'T STEP ON THIS THING', right?

"*sigh*… Just to remind you, that is suspicious"

"Well, I can't help but step on it. You know, test whether it works or not"

Sigh, this woman… How many times have I sighed already? I wave my hands signalling that she should fire away. She steps on it.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"Nepu~~~~… Nothing happened…"

"C'mon, don't be so disappointed woman. At least we won't have to run away from a rolling boulder or something-!"

Then the ground shakes. Terrible sounds of object and object hitting each other. The sound is getting louder and the shaking is stronger. I look back and so does everyone else. We pointed our cell phones. And we ran.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS EVERYTIME!"

"NEPUUUU! DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THE GUY WHO MADE THAT TRAP!"

"LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING YOU TWO!" Iffy shouted.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

A boulder that has a diameter almost equal to the freaking hallway is rolling towards us. And also the angle of the floor and the walls are not on our side.

"COMPA MOVE!" I look back and see that Compa is falling behind.

"DAMN! IFFY, MAKE WAY!" she does as per instructed and ran towards Compa. I sweep her off her feet and rejoin the run.

"Ah, look there! There's a wall"

"SAY WHAT?!" looking ahead, I confirmed that there's a wall indeed blocking our way. Damn, no other way around, eh?

Then at the corner, I see a pocket by the side-wall near the dead end, a godsend indeed. The boulder rolls faster and faster making it closer and closer.

"NEPTUNE! GRAB MY SHIRT! IFFY! GRAB NEPTUNE'S HAND!"

"RIGHT!" then I felt that my shirt is being pulled. I look back and they did as I said.

I put all my energy to legs and run faster. I pulled them along with my speed. We're about 50 meters before we hit dead end. The boulder is getting closer and closer. 40…30…20…10…5…1-!

I instantly turn. I enter the pocket by the side pulling the other two in as well. The boulder went pass us as soon as Iffy got in. It destroys the dead en and light came out of it.

"Damn… Okay, Neptune… We are never going to let you press any suspicious buttons. Ever"

"Ahaha… Well look on the good side, at least we found a secret passage way"

"No shit, let's check it out" putting Compa down with a thank you from her. I look through the hole.

As such, we found a secret room with four pillars on the corner. On one side there's gigantic door and the light I mentioned earlier came from the hole on the ceiling. And it's pretty damn big.

"Oh, look. This might be the place where we can finally get a Key Fragment" Neptune said.

"Finally… This whole running away from mysterious boulders will end. Plus, we got ourselves an insta exit route. Kudos to those who ever made this temple" I raise an imaginary glass to the section of the sky above.

"Hey! Let's open this thing already!"

"Right, right" Neptune is already in the middle of this enormous room where she walks towards that behemoth of a door. We follow her.

" 'Hold it! You'll go no further than this… unless you take me down!' "

*BANG!*

Then someone flew down in front of us. She has mechanical-holographic-3D-effect like wings on her back. Her white hair flows naturally with the wind that she caused and her green eyes looks at us as she brandishes her sword. So _this _is the surprise that she said. Surprisingly, I'm not surprised.

"Whaaaat?! Ohmigosh, we were so close to the Key Fragment! Are you seriously gonna stalk me forever?"

" 'This is my last attempt to finish you off. Who know if you'll ever come back to Lastation after finding your Key Fragment' "

"…You're right. Didn't you really come here because you're just kind of sad and you'll miss playing with us?" Compa said.

"I see, I see. So she'll miss us if we moved out of Lastation" I say the revelation that was presented.

"Damn! We were so preoccupied with the Key Fragment that we never considered her feelings. What kind of friends are we?!" I facepalm at that.

" 'N-No! I'm here to settle this. This has nothing to do with my loneliness or other emotions I definitely don't have!' " now she's in denial.

"Wanting to settle this is, itself, an emotion of sorts. Whatever. It's best to settle crap while you can" right you are Iffy, right you are.

"Well, 'cast no dirt into the well that gives you water,' right? If she wants to settle things, let's help her do that!"

"How? Saying Estonian proverbs?" oh yeah, that quote that Compa said is an Estonian proverb. And was translated from its Estonian equal as: _Ära enne solgivett maha viska, kui puhas käes on_. The more you know.

"Hm? Maybe by giving her goodbye cards of some sort" Neptune suggested.

"Good one, let's add more. Hm… A goodbye party?"

"Yeah, but that would mean that she has to go away not us" Iffy countered.

"Well, it is a _goodbye_ party. After all, what's a goodbye party without someone saying goodbye?"

"Good point"

" 'Hey, are done talking to yet?' "

"No, we're not. We're trying to reach a consensus here about you missing us"

" 'M-Missing you? I won't be l-l-lonely or anything' "

"You sure? 'Coz I'm dialling up my boys and order them to make a goodbye party" I'm holding Iffy's phone right now.

" 'I'm sure! Why don't we get to the fighting part already?!' " you don't have to be so harsh on us woman. We're trying to help you here.

"Fine…" I gestured everyone to get ready. And as usual, a katana appeared before me.

"Before we get to that, shall I ask? Is this the conclusion that you have reached?" I'm talking about my advice.

" 'It is, for now at least' " for now, eh? I can forgive her for that. Since advices are best effective through trials and errors.

"If that's your answer then I won't stop you" I ready myself.

"Let's start the goodbye party, shall we?"

*BANG!*


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58:

*BANG!*

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

" 'YAAAAAA!' "

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"Whoa, woman! You've gotten a lot faster!"

I block all of Noire's attacks. She's gotten a lot faster, way faster. But her awkward way of holding a sword is still in effect. Iffy and Compa tries to shoot her away from me, but her body movements make it so that she's dodging them by a fraction of her skin.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I start fighting back her attacks. Her attacks are far stronger than before, but I can cope with that.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*CLASH!*

Our last hit pushed us both back by 2 meters. Neptune, in her transform mode, swoops in and continues the rain of attacks for me.

*SWING!**SWING!**SWING!**SWING!**SWING!*

Seeing this, Noire dodges them all. Neptune still attacks despite this, pushing back Noire. I move in close and join in on the swings.

*SWING!**SWING!**SWING!**SWING!**SWING!*

*SWING!**SWING!**SWING!**SWING!**SWING!*

Neptune and I attack like a match made for heaven. She retracts, I attack. I retract, she attacks. Despite this fury of attacks that is raining down on her she's still able to dodge them all.

"Damn…" I say that under my breath.

I jump back for a bit and raise my hand. Iffy throws a gun at me. I catch it, point and join in on the shooting.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

"Tch…" clicking her tongue. Noire was forced to push Neptune back and dodge the bullets.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

Damn. Even with this rain of lead coming at her, she's still able to dodge them. What the hell did she drink? Gatorade? That would explain her lightning fast speed. But let's not get to that.

"Neptune, on me"

" 'Right!' "

I lunge forward, followed by Neptune. I run the tip of the sword on the ground, making a trail of sparks as I run. Noire readies her sword to defend. I go under, and push the sword upward performing an uppercut slash. But it was short for 3 centimeters.

" 'Wha…' " I connect that fake with a thrust-stance. She readies again. But I didn't move.

" 'Eh…' "

" 'YAAAAAAAA!' " moving past me is Neptune.

" 'Damn…' "

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

It seems our surprise attack worked. Neptune attacks while Noire blocks them while being pushed back.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I lunge myself forward and join in on her attacks.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Three swords clash each other as bits and pieces of our weapons chip off. Sparks fly and a sheer tornado of sword swinging was created with the three of us at the eye of it.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

" 'RAAAAAA!' "

*CLASH!*

Noire attacked us with a horizontal swing pushing us both back.

" '_haa…haa…_' "

"You tired, Neptune?"

" '…Not really' " she smiles a bit.

" 'My turn-!' "

*BANG!*

Noire speeds up towards Iffy. She readies her knives as Noire approached her with jet speed.

" 'YAAAAAA!' " Noire raises her weapon.

"No, you don't!" suddenly Compa moves in between them. She raised her syringe to block Noire's sword.

" 'Out of my way!' " Noire cuts through the syringe. She then twists her body and kicked her right in the gut.

" 'Compa!' " Neptune flies and catches her before she hits the ground. It seems she's still conscious.

"Com-!"

" 'Pay attention!' "

"Tch!"

*CLASH!* *SWING!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *CLASH!* *SWING!* *CLASH!*

Iffy blocks and dodges all of Noire's attacks. Despite this Noire still continues.

*SWING!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *SWING!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *SWING!* *CLASH!*

The number of dodges that Iffy is executing is slowly decreasing as Noire attacks relentlessly. I can't shoot her.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *SWING!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Noire then steps back and readies for a thrust attack. Iffy readies her knives in an 'X' to defend.

" 'HYAAAA!' " Noire thrusts unto the center.

*CLASH!*

The thrust was strong enough to break Iffy's block. But it was also strong enough that her arms are raised in the air. Noire readies again for another thrust.

" 'YAAAAAAA!' " she thrusts again.

*STAB!*

"…Guh!..."

"J-Jared…"

"Damn… It hasn't been a week… And I get stabbed again…"

" 'Heh…' " Noire smirks.

She lifts me up like a beef on a stick. She swings her sword making me slip and fly towards the wall.

*BAM!*

"…Uh!..." falling to the ground. I felt that my heart is cut into bits. My eyes and ears still respond accordingly. But the continuous flow of blood from my chest slowly drains my energy.

" 'JARED!' " Neptune flies over to me.

"Why you-!- HYAAAAAA!"

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *SWING!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Iffy attacks matching Noire's speed as she swings her knives. Sparks fly around them.

" 'You ok-!...Ah, the blood…!' "

"Don't…worry…*cough*"

" 'But..!' " I force myself to get up. Despite having my heart pop like a balloon, I don't mind it.

" 'No! Don't force yourself!' "

"Okay, time to get serious" I slowly breathe out, allowing my body to relax.

"Neptune…you ready?"

" 'But your chest-!' "

"I told you to don't worry about it. Besides, I, the host of this party, won't go down that easily" I put the sword over my shoulder and throw Iffy's gun away, besides the magazine is empty.

" '…Okay! Let's finish this party!' "

Lunging myself with Neptune right beside me. I time my approach and cut in between the waves of attacks that Iffy is executing.

" 'Wha-!' "

"Jared!"

"Sorry to drop in… but this party is over!" I attack furiously.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

" 'H-how?!' "

"Heh"

I attack non-stop, without any concern with the continuous flow of blood that's coming out of my chest.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*CLASH!*

I end my attacks with a right-step-in round house slash, pushing her back and me moving to the right.

" 'YAAAAAAA!' " Neptune then replaces me and showers her set attacks.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Sparks fly all over the place.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*CLASH!*

Neptune finished it off with in upper cut attack that pushes only Noire back.

"YAAAA!"

Iffy appears from under Neptune and attacks with her knives.

" 'Tch!' "

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Even with the dense heavy attacks that we throw at her she's still able to block. Makes me wonder what she drinks.

"Neptune!"

" 'Right!' "

Neptune turns to me and put the tip of the sword to the ground, I run towards it. The moment I step on it, she boosts me up and I travelled a case 2 projectile over Iffy and a trajectory that lands me right on top of Noire.

" 'Wha-!' "

*CLASH!*

She blocks my attack and I literally hang there in mid-air as I we both push each other. Just as planned.

*BANG!*-*BANG!*-*BANG!*-*BANG!*

" 'AAAAHH…!' "

She was shot at her left-side. The force was strong enough that it made her fly to my right 5 meters away. Looking at my right, I see Compa's needle smoking. It seems she summoned another one. I gave her a thumbs up and she responded with a smile.

Noire stood up using her sword as a cane. Despite being shot, she doesn't have any wounds.

" 'Son of bitch, damn it! I lost again! Why?!' " woah woman… Stop, I should be the one swearing not you. Except for Blanc which I remembered swearing as well back in Celestia.

" 'It can only be nobody else but me… The True Goddess has to be me…!' " so that's the conclusion that she arrived at. It's a bit far from my intended lesson but she's getting there. Oh well, I won't be able to give her anymore advices from here on out, I suppose.

" 'The True Goddess? Did someone tell you to defeat me in order to become that?' "

" 'It has nothing to do with you since you lost your memory. But…!' "

" '…Are you satisfied? The four of us are a party, but next time we can do this one on one… if you want' "

" 'Sh-Shut up! I don't care about that. This isn't over! I'll pay you back for this someday. Don't ever forget that!' "

*BANG!*

Awww, she left. Damn, and I was supposed to give her one final advice before we leave. Oh well, she should be mature enough and not overthinking enough to understand that.

"Oh, we….!" Suddenly I feel nauseous. My vision is spinning like it's doing a aileron roll non-stop. Damn I lost way too much blood.

" 'Jared!' " Neptune then supports me. Iffy and Compa came up to me as well.

"How are you-!" I put a finger in Iffy's mouth.

*BAM!*-*BAM!*-*BAM!*-*BAM!*

"Wh-what is that?" Compa says worriedly.

*GRRRRRRRRRGG!*

Then a mild earthquake, I look at the source and the gigantic door that was recently closed is now open. And what's inside is spider-man. And no it's not spider-man in red and blue. It's the spider man with a _Parasteatoda _ and with an upper body of a man with a fierce looking face. And it has a very long bronze sword.

"Not him again…Uh!" Damn. My head is spinning.

" 'Compa, take care of Jared. Iffy, let's take this guy down' "

"You sure?"

" 'You can't fight if you're like that, right?' "

"True" she then pass me over to Compa who then lays me down on the floor.

"Okay, Jared. I'll dress you up now" she then dresses my wound with her bandages.

"Good luck fighting that thing"

" 'I already fought this thing sometime ago…YAAAA!' " Neptune and Iffy started their attack.

* * *

"Goodie! We finally got the second Key Fragmen! Yay, yay, yay!"

Neptune celebrates as we finally got our Key Fragment. We're already outside and we are just starting our journey back towards our inn. My chest feels tight, because of Compa's excessive force when applying bandages, but she's a good nurse. I might recommend her to the red cross if I want to.

"We need two more to save Miss Histy, right?" Compa said.

"And two more spider-man's to defeat…" I say that under my breath.

"Just who is this Histy perosn? Your explanation is not unlike a coloring book, Nep" I ask.

"Actually, I haven't heard from her in a while. But who cares, y' know?! It'll be a nice surprise for her when we save her!"

"More like a nice surprise for us if she turned out to be another spider-man" I say it under my breath.

"Ah, Jared…"

"Hm?" I look at Iffy. She's been quiet this whole time.

"D-Do you remember…"

"…want me to listen now?" well, I did promise to listen to her if we got the Key Fragment. Maybe she want's to say it now.

"Mhm" she nodded. We both stop as I look at her, anticipating what's about to happen next.

"Ah…Um…" I wait in silence. I don't want to ruin her concentration as she forms words. Her face is red and she's stuttering more than a lag.

"Ah…I…I…" her face becomes even more red. She looks down letting her brown hair hide her crimson face.

"…I…Lo…"

"I…Lo…"

"I…I…"

"Hey! What are you guys doin' back there!" aw c'mon Neptune!

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be right there!" I look over my shoulder and shouted back.

"*sigh*… Continuing o-!" then as I look back at Iffy, my shirt was being instantly pulled and my head was forced to turn to her.

I was shocked, no, more like paralyzed. A deep sensation entered into my brain from my lips. It was deep kiss. Sweet numbness ran through my brain and my body froze. All I could do was be in shock by this sudden turn of events.

"Mm…ah" she undid her spell to me as she let's go of me head and chest.

"I-I love you, Jared!"

"Eh…" I could hear Neptune's shock from behind me.

Iffy then moves pass me leaving me in place. The wind blows bittersweet as it touches my lips. I could not help but caress my lips with my fingers as it still leaves her taste on it. Looking up at the sky, I said to myself:

"This is gonna be hard"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59:

"Love, eh…?"

*SCRUB**SCRUB**SCRUB*

A full day has passed since Iffy's confession. And here I am right now, washing my clothes again on the rooftop. The winds of 10 o' clock hit me cold as I wash through my undies and wait for the washing machine to finish a set of clothes that I put into.

"*sigh*…" I still can't forget the taste of her lips. Mind you, I haven't been kissed in the lips in a long time. So being kissed like that makes it a first in feeling. And oh yeah, it was my ex who took my first. But that would be a different story.

It's been awkward between us three since we got back yesterday. Compa is the only one trying to bridge us somehow. Well, in truth, I'm the only one who acts indifferently. Neptune hasn't been talking to me or to Iffy lately and has been talking to Compa all the time. As for Iffy, she has been noticeably looking at my way the whole day yesterday.

"*sigh*… I can't choose…" really now. Like someone is pulling both arms and making me choose between the left and the right.

In my 'experience' the best thing to do is drop them both. But that would be immature and inconsiderate seeing as how both of them have fallen to far already. What do I do? I don't know if my date with Neptune still stands. I sigh.

"Um, Jared…"

"Hm?" I look behind and see Coma with a phone.

"You have a call…" she walks towards me and handed me the phone. It's Iffy's. Wiping my hands with shirt, I take the phone and put it on my ear.

"Yeah?"

"_Boss…_"

"What you got me?"

"_We found a good inn for you guys_"

"Great. We'll be there tomorrow. Also, I'll pay you back for booking us in"

"_No problem boss. I'll send you a map after we hang up today_"

"Great"

"_Hooraah…_"

*BEEP*

I gave the phone back to Compa.

"What was that?"

"We have a place to stay in when we get to Lowee"

"Ah, I see… Hey, an image has been sent"

"Let me take a look"

Looking at the image, it seems he took a map of Lowee and captured it with his camera phone. But it looks good enough to understand. I memorize it and give it back again.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"We'll be going to Lowee tomorrow. Our job in Lastation is done, after all"

"No, I mean, about those two?" Oh that…

"I don't know either…"

"I see… A boy who has been confessed to has a lot on his mind after all"

"Where did that come from?" seriously this woman… How can she be mature behind that clumsiness of hers, is a question that would be next to the meaning of life.

"Y'know… I was kinda wondering, how did Iffy confessed to you all of a sudden?"

"Dunno" oh hell I know.

"Then why did Nep-Nep react like that…?"

"Dunno either" I know the answer for that as well.

"I see…"

We both went quiet. Wanting not to make her tired from standing, I find the comfiest chair within my field of view and pointed her to seat on it. As she does, I was reminded by how her hair matches her sweater. Cream, as a color, is much more of a richer color than red. In fact, my ex would nag me about this scarf that she wanted. In fact, her attitude on how she goes about it is a mix of Compa & Neptune. And if she wants to cut right to the chase, she would go 'Iffy' style on me.

Maybe that's how I am able to converse with these three so easily. Hm… A thought that I would consider.

Back to the topic at hand, which in this case, me holding my undies. Gawd, that is got to be the worst joke that I have ever made. I really can't make a decision here. My thought process is going, around and around like a paradox. Fuck you, Epimides Paradox, I'll call my paradox The Jared's Confusion Paradox. If you don't know Epimides Paradox is it goes around like this: This statement is false. Think about that.

"Hey, Jared…"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Nep-Nep, anyway?" are we getting to the juicy part of the meat already?

"I don't have the slightest clue…"

"It's strange that the Jared that we rely on has something that he doesn't know"

"Please, I'm not Newton, Galileo, Darwin, Franklin, Pythagoras or Plato. I'm just an ordinary passerby"

"Um…who are they?"

"They're history… Anyway, why'd you ask?"

"Um… it's nothing really… it's just that Nep-Nep hasn't been talking a lot about you yesterday"

"Wait. 'hasn't been'? so she's been talking about me all this time?"

"Mhm. Whenever we're alone or most of our conversations would be about you"

"I see…" I would love to know all about that conversation but I won't bother pestering her.

"Hey, is it that hard to be confessed?"

"Not likely. But if you consider the consequences of course it would be that hard. Hey, aren't our conversations going around and around?"

"Ehe, you caught me…" she smiled clumsily.

"Damn woman, now my head is all jiggly…" so this was your plan after all.

"Oh well… I wanted to make you feel better"

"By making my head turn into a constrictor knot?

"Well that did backfire… But…"

"You're worried about those two, am I right?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

"I'm worried too… So Compa…" I look her in the eyes.

"Can I expect some help? You just need to be there when they need to, alright"

"Mhm. I'll do anything for my friends" her smiled reassured me. It wasn't a first that Compa made me feel that way. In fact, her calm clumsy presence makes this party soothing, and I believe it's felt by everyone. And no, I am _not, _I repeat _not_, falling for her.

She stands up and proceeded to the door.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Good luck out there. I'll be rooting for you"

"…Thanks" she closes the door behind her.

"Good luck… Yeah, I'll need that… And I need lots of them" I whisper under my breath and continue washing my undies.

* * *

It's been 2 hours since Compa left and I'm about done with the laundry. I just need to put hang this pants… Perfect. The hot wind of 12 o'clock is perfect for drying my clothes until tomorrow morning. I better tell the landlady about my clothes hanged up until tomorrow. Then the door opened.

"Hey…"

"Hey" it was Neptune. She has a shadow over her face. And she's not in happy-go-lucky-I-just-won-the-lottery mode.

"What brings you here? It's almost lunch so if you want to eat, I'm about to go down"

"Ehehe… it's not that" she answered dryly.

"So what? I'll listen"

…

…

…

Nothing. In fact she hasn't talked for 3 minutes. Her mouth has been opening and closing the whole time as well.

"…A-about what Iffy said…"

"…she l-l-loves you, right?"

"Yeah, I can tell…"

"…D-did it taste good?"

"Taste what?"

"…Her lips, I mean…"

"Hm…" I honestly can't answer that. It was pleasurable, yes. But in terms of taste? Dunno. A girls lips has its uniqueness, after all.

"…Answer me…"

"Sorry woman. I can't answer that"

"…I see…" she looks down again. I feel like that she wants to run up to me and hug me. But she showed restraint and stops the urge.

"…Um…"

"…let's…"

"…"

"What?" I can't hear her actually.

"..c..l… t"

"Say again?"

"…let's cancel it…" she finally looks up and looks me straight at my face. Wait, does she mean…

"…let's cancel our date…"

This time, I felt that time stood for 3 seconds as my brain try to process those string of words. 'let's cancel our date'. My brain can't execute this… let's code it again.

Static void main (string [] args)

{

String message;

Console. Write("Write a message to Jared: ");

message= "Let's cancel our date";

Console. Write(message);

}

Okay, pressing f5… fatal error: you fucked up so bad.

"…Why?" I have no words for this…

"Iffy loves you right... you should be dating her not me"

"But-!"

"Please… let's just forget that deal" she looks down again. The shadow on her face returned as well. She turns her back to me and left the rooftop in a hurry.

I grew quiet. Haa… Everything is going downhill… all because of my indecisiveness that I have to face such things. What have used my accumulated experiences for? Killing people? Yeah, that's in the past now… I don't want to remember them.

*SQZZZZZZ*

Ah, not again…

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Not now… please…

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"_Remember…_"

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"_Neptune…"_

"…_when we g*sqz* to *sqzzzz*ee…_"

"…_let's g*sqz* o*sqz*t on a *sqzzzzz*_"

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60:

"Uh…"

My vision is starting to form. As the darkness turns into blurry lines I see now that I had collapsed. Damn. I feel like my head turned into bad soup mixed with coconut dye and diet coke. Gawd, that looks awful. As the blurs of my vision starts to sharpen, a peculiar set of green eyes meets mine.

"Why, hello there. Has the whole world gone senile while I was collapsed?"

"I don't think the world would be like that in just 2 hours"

"2 hours… Damn, better get up" apparently my head is lying on Iffy's lap but she stopped me as raise my head with both hands.

"Hey…"

"What? You trying to give my head a spinal disconnection?"

"Sorry, sorry… But you just woke up right? It would be better if you lie for a while"

"*sigh*… I concede"

Her lap is comfy, like it was made for my head. The 2 o'clock wind blows as she brushes my hair. So this girl loves me, huh? Truly love is a pleasurable yet responsible feeling. I always knew those two have fallen for me one way or the other. And here I am now, what mostly people say, being loved. I can't reciprocate it because I'm still indecisive. I could just flat out tell her we can start now. But I'll be forcing myself all the way and it won't be a good thing for both of us. I swear my days as a passerby keeps getting better and better.

"Hey, you've gone quiet…"

"Do want me to make some noise?"

"That would be funny if you did"

"Does it? Or do you just want me to shut up?"

"A part of it" she shrugged. I've never seen this side of Iffy before… Or maybe she's just playing with me.

"Hey…"

"Hm?" a sudden change of tone.

"…What's your answer?"

"Dunno" I flat out told her. Her face doesn't look any different than 3 seconds ago. She must have had expected this.

"…but once I do. I'll tell you all about it" it's only right that I tell her.

"Okay…Jared…"

"Hm?" she looks straight into my eyes.

"I love you" and smiled as she says it.

"…" damn, she's able to say that in a so naturally now. I stand up hiding my surprise.

"Ah… I think my legs fell asleep"

"Did it? Here…" I offer her my hand. I pull her up as she seized it.

"Okay then… I'll be going back now" she headed towards the door and exited the rooftop.

Sheesh... sometimes when women gets to the offensive, they can be quite surprising.

* * *

"We're finally here, huh?"

"Yeah! Now we can finally get to Lo… Ah, get another Key Fragment!" I noticed that Neptune.

We're at the Sky Harbor and awaiting the bridge to be lowered so when can Terraport to Lowee. From a few hundred kilometers away, I can see a land heading straight for us. It looks… white?

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Lowee is like Greenland" in fact that's the reason why I chose it as my dating spot. Sigh, now I don't know what to do… Following them around for a while should be a reasonable conclusion.

Lowee is a land full of snow. It has a mountain that is smaller and much more colder than the Everest. But it's not that cold at sea level, so that's a relief. It has theme parks, theme parks and more theme parks. How many do they have anyway? And oh yeah… A so-called Snow Festivals. Hm… I might like to go to one.

"Ah, the siren went off"

Just like last time. Yellow warning lights went off and so does the siren. The bridge lowered itself as well as Lowee's. It then connects and the sirens stops. A Basilicom member, who I don't know, went up at front and stated:

"You can now Terraport to Lowee!" we all started our walk.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get cold?" we're already a-fourth of the way there and the temperature is starting to fall.

"Hm… it's not that cold… is it?"

"Iffy, what's cold is cold. Although I'm just asking if I'm the only one who feels it. I can take the cold, after all"

"What's with that…? Well, I can feel that it's starting to get cold as well"

"Um… Jared"

"Hm? What is it Compa?"

"It's starting to get cold Br~~~~!"

"Well we're still a-fourth of the way there… so stay strong. How's Neptune?"

"Well…" she pointed behind her.

"Dear me… we have a snow woman here" The tips of her hair is starting to form icicles and she's been holding herself as she's Br~~~~-ing.

"Damn, woman… I'll go get her-!"

"I'll do it…" all of a sudden Compa runs up to Neptune and offered a hand. She seized it and both of them catches up to us hand-in-hand.

"Br~~~~!... Compa, are there yet?!" it seems her eyelids are starting to freeze as well.

"Not yet. Nep-Nep, I'll guide you along like a good master until we get there" is Compa treating her as a dog?

"Oh well…" shrugging my shoulders we again walk towards Lowee.

* * *

"Finally, let's get inside that Basilicom! It's jaw dropping freezing!"

"Ohhhh… That was so freezing! Our lives would have been in danger from a status ailment if we remained in the snow"

"Yeah, some energy of some kind was totally getting drained whenever I was all talky. Like my soul was trying to jump ship"

Shutting the doors of the Basilicom behind us, we finally made it to Lowee. The change in temperature was so damn fast that I thought my heart would instantly freeze. Its a good thing that the bridge is connected near a sort of 'Welcome to Lowee' town. If it were a cave, we'd instantly freeze faster than Windows start-up. The town has Christmas decors all over the houses and the houses themselves looks like it's made out of biscuits and candies. Also everything, and I mean everything, is covered in thick snow!

"Are you okay? You hardly look layered enough to travel in the snow" A Basilicom member approached us.

"They're just whining. It wasn't all that cold. Does this have something to do with Lowee's goddess?" shut it Iffy. What's cold is cold.

"Ooh, nice. It's so warm and cozy in here. I dunno how to explain the difference with words alone!" Neptune has taken a seat. Now that she mentions it, it is rather warm here. It's going to kill my heart when we go out again.

"So yeah, to the point. Do you know where strong monsters are around here?" to the point indeed.

"We're traveling the world, finding Key Fragments and fighting monsters!"

"Why not go to the Basilicom, Entrements, if you're curious about monster research?"

"I thought some of the Local Basilicoms have a database of monsters too?" I ask.

"Well… truth be told young man. We only watch our own area so…" monsters that's not within their area is not part of the list.

"There are two Basilicoms in Lowee? Then there are two goddesses?! They must be twins!" Compa exclaimed.

"No, no. Each city in Lowee has its own local Basilicom to govern the area-"

"—The Central Basilicom or Entrements is where all the local Basilicoms reports to. The CPU is also there" I continue the member's explanation. Again, courtesy of the library.

"You seem to have knowledge of our land"

"I'm a passerby after all" a question mark popped out of his head and I gestured him to ignore it.

"Okay. So if we go there, I can bug them about monsters and say hey to the goddess, right?" Neptune, one does not simply kick the door open and say hey.

"Yeah. I'll give you a map to find it. The roads can be a bit harsh, so be careful" the Basilicom member gave us a map.

"Hm… it really will be a bit harsh to get there…" studying the map I see that we have to go through a forest of some kind.

"Ah, if you want to rest first. There is a nearby inn here" the member said.

"Thanks. We'll consider that"

"Don't we have an inn that we are booked at?" Iffy asked.

"Yeah, but it's at the center so there's nothing I can do"

"Can't you tell your guys to pick us up"

"Sorry Compa, I recently gave them decent jobs and today is one of those days"

"C'mon let's get going already guys" Neptune insisted.

"Right, right"

Exiting the Basilicom and heading towards the aforementioned inn in this cold weather covered in snow. I noticed that Neptune has been putting a front at me. As the expert on that field, I can tell. I know that her cancelling our date is affecting her. And we can't have her looking for the Key Fragment if she's emotionally unstable. It will cause serious problems in the future. But enough logic… My purpose here in this dimension is about to go into smokes. Why did I follow her? This all started with a just a deal. Business, if you want to call it. Just like Neptune said, we're only like this because of a deal.

"*sigh*" my head is getting numb, either from thinking about her or from the cold.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61:

"Nice scarf"

"You think? It does feel like a bit of color mismatch though"

"It really is good. Look even Nep-Nep would agree"

"Ah… I think Iffy would agree as well"

We're at the inn. I might not call this an inn, since the building structure itself looks like a cookie jar with cookies inside. Seriously, who made this place? Is it some self-proclaimed engineer? Oh well. Luckily the inn we're at has some jackets and sweaters to sell. And since we're feeling rich, we decided to buy some. I decided to buy a brown leather jacket with a red scarf. Iffy bought a green and red scarf. Compa bought an earmuff, matching the color of her sweater. And Neptune bought white earmuffs and a pair of light purple winter gloves. Its not all that heavy.

"Have you guys decided?"

"Yes, ma'am. How much would it be?"

"300 credits" I pay the old landlady.

"Also are you staying for a while?"

"Only for a night. Is there any room for four?"

"No, sorry. We only hold up to two per room. You should probably split into 2 groups"

"Ah, here are your keys. You can pay tomorrow" the landlady handed over to us two keys. 105 & 107, eh. So our rooms will be right next to each other.

"*sigh*… So, who's going with who?" I ask my group. No one seems to answer.

Dangit. It would be awkward if Neptune and Iffy goes together, as well as me with Neptune or with Iffy. If this were a joke please stop. I'm getting a headache.

"Iffy, you go with me" Hm? It seems Compa spoke with a suggestion. So wait, I get to go with Neptune on this. Damn, it's gonna be really quiet.

"Eh! I think Iffy should go with -!" Neptune tries to retort.

"Let's go Iffy! Jared Key!" I toss her the key as she pulls Iffy.

"H-Hey! Don't pull!" and they both went to their room.

"Well… I guess we'll be stuck with each other"

"Yeah…" don't so damn quiet. It's making me nervous.

"C'mon let's go" I try to hold Neptune's hand. But she immediately moves away. This is gonna be one stressful day.

After going up the stairs, I immediately found our room. The door is white and it's marked with a black bolded nueva std font. Pretty nice.

"Woah, aint this comfy…" it's just a standard 12x10x13 room with a window windowing the 3 o'clock town. It has two beds separated by bedside table. And a there's even a fireplace at the opposite side of the beds complete with coal, fire iron, a flint and gasoline. Nice.

I move to the side a bit to let Neptune see.

"…" the silent treatment, eh?

I close the door behind me and proceeded to put some wood into it. Putting enough wood, I then pour a very small amount of gasoline. I take the flint and iron and rub them together creating a spark. I repeat that and directed the spark on the gasolined coal and almost immidiatly it lit up. I poke the coal with the fire iron to control the fire.

"Wow its getting warm. You think this is good enough for you?" I look behind me. She's at the window looking at something. I stand up and look as well.

"What are you looking at...Hm?" I see two kids who are buying a crepe at some vendor. Does she want one?

"Want some crepe?" she shook her head. Sigh, how am I going to fix this? Talking to her naturally causes nothing. She keeps avoiding eye contact and she puts the topic off to Iffy whenever we ask her anything about me, as per earlier. Does she not want me around? No. At least she's not pushing me away as of right now.

"…I'm going go to sleep" she then proceeds to the bed. It's still early though.

"*sigh*…Hm?" as I am about to turn away from the window. I noticed a man and woman sitting on a bench whispering, probably, sweet nothings into each other.

"*sigh*…" how many times have I sighed already. I can take the awkwardness. But what I can't take is how noticeable our awkwardness is.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

A knock on the door. I walk towards it and opened it. On the other side of the door is Iffy.

"What is it?"

"Here" she pulls out her phone from one of her cellphone bags.

"You want to give it to me? I might lose it again"

"Then I'll give you another one if it does happen" she lightly said.

"…Okay, then" I take it and immediately check the phone records. So she gave me the one with my gang's number on them.

"…Thanks, Iffy" I lightly patted her head.

"Anything for you, Jared" anything, eh? I haven't heard that line in a long time.

"Okay, I'm going back now" after enjoying my patting for a little bit, she then proceeds to her own room.

As I close the door behind me, I noticed that Neptune's covers slightly moves in a fashion that she was eavesdropping on us. It's a good thing I have good eyes as to see that. I walk and sit on her bed.

"…What do you want from me…?" I lightly whispered.

"…First, you cancel our date. Then, you somehow avoid me. Now, it seems like you want my attention. I'm not scolding you or anything, you know" I quickly remind her. She's still trying to fake her sleep.

"…Sometimes, I just don't know anymore…" I haven't felt this empty in a while now. The first time I felt this was after killing 'him'. Really, is my past haunting me now?

"…Hey" I look at Neptune. Her head is underneath the covers.

"…" no reply, huh? Rather I don't need words right now. I put my hand over her head and lightly brush her hair.

Why did I follow her? No, I think the real question would be way, way back, back when I was in Celestia. Why did I try to save her? I know that her journey, as the supposed chosen one, won't change whether she met me or not. I also know that Iffy and Compa will meet and form a party with her. Even with the case of the Console War; Noire, Blanc, Vert and even her they would eventually put aside their differences, especially on breast sizes, and end the war altogether. So what makes me special in all this? Nothing. As a matter of fact, I only made things a bit more difficult. Scoring a date with her was just on a whim.

"…What is it that I'm missing…?" I say that under my breath. I still brush Neptune's hair.

*RING!**RING!*

Iffy's phone is ringing. I look at the caller and see that it was one of the gang.

"Yeah?"

"_A boss. I thought it was Ms. IF_"

"Sorry, pal. No more cute girls voice whenever you try to call me"

"_Damn, that's a shame. Anyway, boss I want to tell you something!_"

"Damn, don't shout on the mic. So…what is it?"

"_Well… there's this girl…_"

"There's always a girl. But carry on"

"_Yeah… so I thinking of marrying her…_"

"Oho…Wait, what?! You're gonna be a married man?!" I can't help but not get surprised. This is better than I expected. All I wanted for my gang is to live a decent, well-earned life. Hence, those jobs that I gave them. But this guy marrying a woman would be a celebration.

"So…when's the wedding?"

"_That's the thing boss… I still haven't proposed to her_"

"Say what?! How long have you been in that state?"

"_About three months now_" I facepalm. This guy, is a scaredy cat.

"Okay…Listen up. I have a plan, it's simple so even you can understand. You listening?"

"_Yeah, boss_"

"Good. Tonight, invite her on a date. Make it a bit fancy, like a 5 star restaurant or something. Then you go and propose to her. You do have a ring, right?"

"_Yeah, but it's rather cheap…_"

"Doesn't matter. You can change that at the wedding itself. Proposing to her is the main priority right now"

"_Right… But it's gonna be hard…_"

"Everything about love is hard, believe me. But as long you do everything… for … her…" wait… what did I say?

"_Ah, boss_"

"Shut up"

As long you do everything for her… Wait, why did Neptune's face popped into my head when I said it? No, rather, why did everything I did was for her? Every battle that I fought, including the shootout at junk shop, all I ever did was for her. Everything I did has her as part of the equation. Seriously, it was weird. We don't have any strings attached, except for that date. But even with that, didn't I do everything just _for her_? Just _for her _sake that I even made that deal in the first place.

"…Eh…hehehe…" I smile.

"_Ah, boss…?_"

"…What is it?"

"_What happened to you?_"

"Nothing… just a revelation…" That I…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62:

"Okay then, continuing on your proposal. You will not leave that spot until you propose, got it?"

"_Eh…But boss-!_"

"No buts. We'll force you to propose to her one way or the other. Got it?"

"_*sigh*…Got it_"

"Good. I'll be in touch if anything happens"

*BEEP!*

Well, ain't he a lucky bastard. But I know he's gonna chicken out at the last minute so maybe I'll send an email at the others to monitor him. Yeah, that's good. I open up the email app and started texting to at least 50 gang members. Okay, I know its overkill but we have a saying that more is better than less.

"Okay, that's done…" now I have another job to do.

I stand up and proceeded to the door. I stop myself and look back at Neptune. After all that faking, she had fallen asleep. Sigh, oh well.

I close the door behind me and knocked on the room next door. Surprisingly Compa came out.

"Where's Iffy?"

"Ah, she's asleep. She said she was tired from terraporting today. She said she'll wake up when we're going to eat dinner"

"I see… Well, I just came here to tell you that we'll be delaying our trip to central city of Lowee"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because we can" I said so jokingly.

"…Ah, I see…Should I tell Iffy?"

"Please do. While you're at it tell Neptune as well" she gave a nod and left her with my thanks.

"Okay… where to go?" I honestly have no clue. My plan is great, ingenious in fact, the peak of my awesome mind. But… sometimes me and my big mouth. Sigh, the feeling where you know the ending but don't know how to execute it.

"Let's start with…Hm?" I see that there are people making a small theme park. I can see the foundations of a small roller coaster being formed as of right now at some small space.

"Hey, can I ask?" I walk up to big man with a construction helmet.

"Yeah…Sure"

"What's the event? I would imagine that you're making a temporary theme park for an event, right?"

"Yeah, we would always hold a 'Welcome to Lowee' event whenever we got new comers from other lands. You know, tell people that Lowee is a fun land to be in and stuff"

"I see"

"You should probably stay for a while. It's going to start tomorrow night" tomorrow night, you say?

"Yeah, I think I'll consider that" in fact it's good, beyond perfect, actually.

Walking away I try to think up a far more better plan. Since tomorrow is the day, the things I can come up with is little bit limited. Still walking, I noticed that there are speakers being distributed all around. Oho, that's pretty nice. I approach a woman who looks like a staff.

"Um… Is there gonna be team who's going to broadcast events for tomorrow?"

"Yesiree, young man. If you want to have a special shout out you can ask that nerdy guy over there" she pointed to a man with glasses. Sigh, stereotypes, what can you do? I approach him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he doesn't look nerdy at all! Damn woman! You should be ashamed of yourself!

"Yeah…is the broadcast going to be throughout Lowee?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. An idea popped into my head saying 'Let's do something crazy with the broadcast system' in a devilish kind of voice"

"…I see"

"Okay here's the real question. Can I, in any way, shape or form, do something absolutely insane that even your girlfriend, wife, mother or sister would love?"

"Oho, let's hear it then"

"Okay… *whisper**whisper**whisper*"

"That… is a terrible, terrible plan… I love it… Let me set things up for you"

"Yeah… you do sequence A. I do B"

"You got it…*beep* Ah, hello..." I left. Seems everything is falling into place.

Turning a corner to some alleyway, I see a black man selling some cheap cellphones.

"How much?"

"Only 1000 credits" rather cheap.

"Okay… since I'm feeling chipper today... I'll buy one and add an extra zero to that" I gave the man 10,000 credits for a phone. That, my friends, is what you call producer's surplus.

Walking a little ways, I see a small electronics shop. I entered and look for the cheapest CD player I could find. Oh, this one is on sale, from 10,000 credits to 5.

"Hey, clerk!" a thin man suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"I'll buy this" I take the player and replace it with 5000 credits. I then leave and walk back towards the broadcast's 'so-called' nerd.

"Oh, you came back. Just so you know, here's a copy of the CD and also they are willing to go through with it"

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, give me a solid wire of any length" he then gave me 2-inch long copper solid wire.

"Also soldering iron, soldering rod, a Philips driver and tape please" he gave me those as well.

Taking the phone I bought. I immediately disassemble it revealing the ever glorious green PCB with its IC's. Looking at how the copper trails work I can tell where the receiver/sender IC is located. I carefully soldered the wire to the copper trailer in which it is connected to the IC. It's a good thing I did it nicely or I would have to deal with short circuitry. I let it dry and tape it.

"Okay… now for the fun part…"

I dismantle the player revealing its sexy, electrical schematic. I find the wire that connects the play button to the PCB. I throw the actual button away, and connect that particular wire to the one I did on the phone. Perfect.

"Now a little test run…" I pop in the CD into the player. I call the phone that I bought and…

"Wow, it plays… I think I might have a future in this kind of work" I compliment myself.

"Nice. So I'll connect that to the mixer and we're all set, I guess"

"Yeah, but can you also do this with sequence A. Just the concept is fine"

"Here's their number" I quickly record the number.

"Nice, well, I'll see you tomorrow then" I put the phone in my pocket as he said it.

"Yup. Better double check, so we won't have problems tomorrow" I gave the guy a firm handshake and left with my thanks.

"Well, that's settled. I better go back. It's 5 o' clock already"

* * *

"So anyway, Jared. Why'd you decide to delay our journey to central city?*slrrrrp!*"

"Hm? Oh I heard that there's going to be a festival tomorrow. So I figured since we're here, we might as well go *slrrrrrp!*"

"Ooooh festivals! I love festivals! Let's go together Compa! *slrrrrrp!*" sigh. Neptune, you were never like that 2 hours ago.

"Okay, Nep-Nep! It's gonna be tons of fun! *slrrrrrp!*"

We're eating at a ramen stand next to the inn. And the only thing available is pork. So, as such, we are slurping away this behemoth of a bowl of pork ramen which only costs 100 credits. Now, that is consumer surplus right there. Also this is our dinner.

I look at the phone Iffy gave me and check the weather tomorrow. My plan does have a backup but I prefer it to follow what I want instead of relying on backup.

"What are you looking at?" Iffy asks beside me.

"Weather… I don't want a huge snow storm to brew when we get to the festival"

"Yeah, that is rather uncommon in Lowee. But there are exceptions"

"See? Well it's best to get ready for anything. 'The early bird catches the worm' as they say"

"I see… What time is the festival?"

"Hmm… I never got the actual time… But they did say that they're going to start tomorrow night. Let's just go when we see a huge a crowd gathering at some point *slrrrrrp!*" damn, this ramen is good.

As we slurp the last of ramen, my mind is somewhere else. My initial plan is going well but the aftermath is going to be a difficult one. Well, I'll just pray for good fortune at the snow fairy.

After finishing our dinner, we went back to our room. I lit up the fireplace again and open up my phone. I have to check the weather every thirty minutes so I can have assurance for everything tomorrow. Neptune is already in bed.

"*sigh*…Seriously, how many times have I sighed already?"

*KNOCK!**KNOCK!*

"Come in" Compa came in.

"Nep-Nep is already asleep?"

"Yeah… So what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to check up on you"

"Check up on me? Girl, I don't smell bad, right?" I quickly smell the collar of my shirt.

"Ah, it's nothing like that!" she waves her arms in denial.

"Oh gawd… I smell like bull… I better take my shirt off" I try to pull my shirt off.

"No, put it back on!" but she tries to pull it down.

"No woman! I smell like a carrot! I have to take it off!" so in this awkward situation, which I know is as cheezy as fuck. Compa and I have started wrestling about me stripping off my shirt.

"N-no…Uwaaa!"

"Woah!" it seems that she lost her balance and tripped forward. I catch her as, I too, lost my balance my balance and we both fell on the bed with her on top.

"Eh…" we are so close at each other that we can literally see the our own reflection in each other's eyes. The smell of shampoo fills my nostrils as we both stare at a trance. Even the heat of her breath tickles my lips.

"Eh!" she gone crimson red and suddenly stood up.

"I-I-I'll be going now…" she hurriedly went outside of the room.

"Damn…" I scratch my head.

"It doesn't matter now though…" because the greatest scheme I have ever created is going to start tomorrow. I smile at that.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63:

"So, everything's good?"

"_Yeah, we've ensured that _every_ official is well informed and your boys really helped us out by a big margin_"

"Well, they are happy to help. Anyway, I've instructed them to do around-the-clock checks so you can worry more about your festival today"

"_That's what I wanted to thank you for. Well, anyway, we're gonna be ready. So you can hit the button anytime_"

"Right, right. Well, see you tonight then"

"_Yeah_"

*BEEP*

All righty then, better double check on my boys to see what's up.

*BEEP*

"Yeah, it's me. Give me a sitrep"

"_Hooraah. Well almost all of us are dispatched throughout the streets of Lowee and we're ready for anything that might happen_"

"Good. Remember: NO screwups. Got it? Respond immediately for _anything_"

"_Hooraah_"

"Also what happened to that guy?"

"_Oh, you mean that guy who has a girlfriend? Yeah, he chickened out at the last minute_"

"I thought you guys were gonna stop him if he does?"

"_We did actually. But the crazy kicker is…_"

"Is?"

"_The girl was the one who proposed_…"

"Dear gawd… That girl must have fallen so deep"

"_Yeah… At least it worked out in the end, right?_"

"Oh well, is what I wanted to say. Tell him congratulations for me, okay?"

"_Hooraah_"

*BEEP*

It looks like everything is set. I just need to hit the button and zikedibam. It's gonna be awesome, I can't wait.

It's 6 o' clock in the afternoon and the sun is setting quite early and I'm currently alone in my room. Neptune is with Compa next door and Iffy is off to take a bath at the inn's bath house. Looking at outside, I see that the stands and booths have already started up. The small roller coaster ride has begun its final test runs and the children are pestering on the workers to ride on it. The snow covered streets and rooftops looks like a theme plucked out off a fairy tale. Lowee is famous for that after all. The crowds are getting thicker and thicker.

"I hope the skies will be clear…" although this is a snow land after all.

*KNOCK!**KNOCK!*

"…Hm?" looking at the door I can see Compa peaking her head in.

"…What is it? Are you acting like a pervert peaking at a young man's censored under belt?"

"I-I'm no pervert!"

"Really? Well I don't mind having a pervert around my circle of friends"

"I told you I'm not!" she sticks out her tongue. I like it when I tease her, makes me feel comfortable. Somehow that's her selling point.

"So, I guess we're all set then?"

"Mhm!" she nodded excitedly. I walk up to her and give her a good patting on the head.

"Thanks…" I have a lot of things to thank her for. But a simple 'thank you' should suffice.

"It's okay… I'll do anything for my friends!" she gave a smile. Seriously, this girl is the most selfless person I have ever known. And I'm almost blessed to know her.

"Well, enough melancholic moments let's get going then" I pull her by the hand and we exited the room.

"So, where do we start?"

"Hmm…" Compa ponders.

The night is enchanted by the festivities of the thick crowd's joyful expressions. The stalls on the sides feature their own varieties such as fishballs, barbecues, meatballs, goldfish scooping, whack-a-mole, shooting gallery as well as pitching gallery. There many more others but I don't want to be too mouthful.

"…Hmm…I can't choose…"

"Okay, then…What about you If-!…Hm?" I look back and see Iffy happily eating some meatballs.

"At least Iffy is having fun…Where the heck is Neptune?" I look around and I don't see that purple haired girl anywhere.

"Okay Compa, go take care of Iffy and have some fun. I'm going to look for Neptune" I run off with her nod. I really do have to thank her for this.

"Okay…Where are you…?" scanning the area, the purple haired one isn't within my peripheral vision. Damn, I'm getting worried. Not much I can worry about, true. But after my sudden realization of epic proportions, like the gods dawning on me, I've come to think about her more than I should.

"WAAAAAA!"

"Don't cry now, I'll get that toy for you"

"Big brother is such a cry baby!"

"Hey! Don't call your brother that! Here, let me try"

"...So this is where you were" damn, you had me worried for a second.

Here's the situation according to the scene that has just occurred. There's a boy and a girl who are siblings. Now, they are at a shooting gallery and the prize that they wanted, if I'm right, is a bunny. A pinkish, white-bellied, stuff doll, and by the looks of it, the boy, who wanted to get it, lost a round and has started crying. Neptune came along and, well, she would save the day. Sigh, she is a good girl, I'd give her that.

And as of right now, she's shooting with all her might with an air suppressed rifle that shoots corks from the muzzle. I walk up to the crying boy, crouch down in front of him and patted his head.

"...C'mon little one. How about I treat you to some cotton candy?" luckily there's a cotton candy stand right next the gallery.

"…*sniff**sniff*…Mhm…" he nodded.

"Want some as well, young lady?"

"Mhm…Thanks, mister!"

I walk up to the vendor and ordered two oversized cotton candies. I gave them to the siblings. All the while doing so, Neptune has been struggling to hit the thing. And she's been sliding down money after money to the man manning the gallery.

"I don't think your girlfriend is going to hit it"

"C'mon have a little faith…"

"Nepu~~~~…" Neptune seems downhearted as she checks her purse. It seems she ran out of money.

"*sigh*… Okay, kid. Are you really determined to have that bunny?"

"Mhm! I'll give it to our mom as a present!"

"Our mom loves stuff animals!" such honest good kids! Gawd! Why are they born in this cruel world?! Kids like these should be taken care off! I walk up to the man manning the gallery.

"Yo, pops another round…" I slide 300 credits to the man.

"…Hm? You seem to be a pro…Sorry pal, no can do"

"Easy there friend. I said 'another round'. I was only paying the thing"

"…Fine" he handed me another rifle and a three corks. I loaded the cork and handed it to Neptune.

"…What are you staring at? Take it…"

"…Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Iffy?" sigh. Sometimes…Sigh… I have no words whatsoever.

"…Look, we're in a festival right now. And plus I came here looking specifically for you. So aren't you happy with that?"

"…I am…I am… but…"

"Let's talk about this later. Look the kids are waiting" I slightly jerked my head to their direction.

"Okay…" she takes the rifle and readies herself.

"*sigh*… You're form is awful. Here" I move in behind her and hold the back of her hands. Her back is sitting on my torso making our heat transfer to each other. This is intentional and I will guide her like this, no matter what people say.

"Okay…First let's put this down for a while" I whisper into her ear as I guide her hands and put the rifle down for a while.

"Take a small step first, level it to your shoulder" she does my instruction.

"The back foot shoot be 90 degrees and the front foot 45" I lightly kick her shoes to the desired angle.

"Next. Bend your knees and lean your body slightly forward" I lean my body as to guide hers into the correct form.

"Now, look at the bunny for awhile and think that you are actually targeting it" I waited for a second.

"Okay?"

"Mhm…" looking at her face she's gawd awful red. Let's not matter that right now, it is intentional after all.

"Good. Now bring up the weapon like so without moving the head" she brings up the weapon as per my guide. Her hands are getting warmer.

"Bring in the support arm to your chest"

"…But it's uncomfortable"

"It won't be once you get used to it" I guide her support arm.

"…Uuhh… it is uncofortable"

"It's fine…Okay, since you got the form right. You should probably hit that rabbit to the body"

"Aaww… I want to do a headshot…"

"Well, it is gonna be quite an achievement but let's not do that, a much bigger target is what you need right now. Okay, are you ready?"

"Mhm"

"Fire!" she pulls the trigger and the cork flies towards the space beneath the bunny. Damn you bullet drop!

Still from behind her, I take another cork and load it up to the muzzle. I gave it back to Neptune and she's about ready to go again.

"Since that shot was absolutely terrible, let'sraise our weapon slightly" I raise her support arm targeting a few centimeters above the head.

"Okay, now don't try to aim at the right spot. Just think the cork will hit it, alright?"

"Mhm"

"And..Fire!" the cork hit's the platform of the bunny that's sitting at. I reload the rifle and Neptune is ready again.

"Last round… You ready?"

"I have nothing more to teach you. Just believe in yourself and take the shot"

"…And…Fire!" the cork flies upward in to the air. Closer and closer, the distance between the cork and bunny diminishes. As it hit maximum height, gravity takes its course as it slowly pushes it down towards the bunny.

"Hit!"I can't supress the surprise in my voice. The bunny was hit at the right-flank and with a little wobble it fall down from its platform.

"YAAAAAY! YAAAAAY!" the siblings shouted happily.

"Here ya go, ya muts" the man gave the siblings their desired bunny.

"Aaaaah, it's so cute! Let me hug it!"

"No way! I'll hold on to it until we give it to mom!"

"Now, now kids. Get along now you should thank them instead"

"MOM!" I slightly old woman came from out of nowhere and patted the sibling's heads. I see a smile of relief and love from the woman's smile. It makes me jealous honestly.

"Thank you sir, for winning for them"

"Not a problem, ma'am. But you should thank the young woman right beside me" I gestured her to Neptune.

"Aw. You are one lucky girl to have him as your lover and you too sir"

"Um…We're not-!"

"Hey, thanks miss!" Neptune tries to retort but the siblings came up to us with smile that's ear to ear.

"Yeah!" she gave a smile as well.

"Well, we better get going then. C'mon darlings let's go"

"Ah. Mom! Mom! Here! it's for you!"

"Aw. How sweet…" they faded into the crowd.

Families are great. It's not something I ever experienced in terms of mother and father sort of way. But a family sort of feeling is what I felt during the past. But truly, having a mother and father who can love you unconditionally is a different story and feeling altogether. It makes me jealous.

"Um…Jared…"

"Hm?" pulling me back from melancholy land. I have unconsciously holding her hand. And for some reason it's interlocked. She seems bothered while I'm not.

"It seems it's time" I check the time on the phone and concluded as such. I gave the rifle back and pull Neptune along into a desired area.

"W-wait…!"

"No waiting woman. It's about time"

As I pull her along through the crowd I check the weather through the phone. Great. Everything is optimal. Pushing through the dense number of people I can finally see the raised bridge for terraportation. Finally getting out of the dense crowd, I pull her near the edge of the landmass where there's a fence for safety reasons. I pull her along, following the fence as it extends to nowhere until we are a little bit away from the festivities and entering a quiet area.

"What are we doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to set the mood" it's a little bit dark but I can still see her face clearly. Looking at the sky above, it's rather dark.

"Hey…"

"Hm?" I turn to her.

"…I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I've been acting weird around you lately"

"That's nothing for you to be sorry ab-!"

"…Let me finish" I nod my head.

"…Remember when I said that our deal is something that I remembered. I was really happy when I remembered it. If I'd forgotten it would be really weird between us"

"…Y'know every time I don't see you, my chest hurts quite a bit" so that's why she's so worried about me.

"When I woke up in Compa's room, I unintentionally looked all over for you…"

"I see..." so that explains the crying part that Compa talked about.

"Before I knew it… I've been looking for you every day… And the thought of you leaving me scares me the most…"

"I'm kinda weird, right?" don't worry. I know a lot of 'friends' who are weirder than you.

"…You haven't answered Iffy's confession, right…?"

"Yeah…I haven't" but I still have to tell her all about my answer.

"Hey…" Neptune's tightens her grip on my hand.

"…I love you…" she looks me in the eyes as she says it. She must have struggled to say it as I can see insecurity in her eyes.

"…I…I really do…*sniff*"

"I…I don't want…*sniff*… you to leave me…*hic*"

"I-I don't want you…*hic*…to be with any other girl"

"*hic*…I really want to …*sniff*...keep our date…*hic*…date, y'know"

"*hic*…I'm sorry…I'm really…*hic*…sorry…!"

"*hic*…I love you, Jared!"

Just as she said those lines tears fall from her eyes. This is the second time I've been confessed to. Really now, what's so special about me? I haven't done anything to deserve this nor do I even deserve it. After everything that I've 'done' in the past, do I even deserve such feelings? I wouldn't know. In fact, who's to say that I deserve them? No one does. Maybe that's what holding me back before I realized my own feelings.

"Are you sure woman, I'm pretty damn expensive and dangerous"

Maybe, just maybe...

"Eh…W-*hic*what does that mean?"

…I can start a new…

"I'm asking if you can still love me if you know who I _really _am" in fact, I'm so dangerous that I can make a man beg for mercy just from looking at them.

…To hell with what I've done…

"I-I'll still love you, I don't care how you really are" she bellowed.

"Really?" I pull out my phone and started sending the pre-readied message.

…It doesn't even matter anymore…

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"You'll see woman, you'll see" something so awesome that you'll only see it if I do this.

…So please…

"Okay…In…3…"

"…2…"

…To whoever sent me here…

"…1…!"

"Nepu!? What happened to all the lights!?"

…Please…

The lights went off as soon as it hits zero. Complete and utter darkness. The lights in the festival have gone out and the joyful festivities have changed into worry and fear. And just as Johann Sebastian Bach's first piece that was ever recorded played in the speakers from the broadcast crew. The dark sky is slowly being glittered with light. Like a child glittering the night sky as if it was just a game. And without knowing, he has filled the dark night sky with stars.

The Milky Way galaxy shows its majestic beauty throughout Lowee. And when I say, throughout, I really mean throughout. Bach's Air on the G-string plays in the background as Neptune looks at sky with awe in her eyes. The lights from the stars were enough to see her face. And the rest of her tears in her eyes sparkled against lights.

"Waaaaaaa… It's so pretty…"

"Hey, Neptune…" I move closer to her and lean my head to hers. I hold on to her cheeks with both hands and lightly forced her to look at me.

"…I love you too…"

"Mmn-!"

Without waiting for anything, I small-soft sensation was processed by my brain from my lips. It tastes sweet like candy, typical of her. Her face was so close to me that I can literally feel her heat. Her lips are as warm as hot pudding. Okay, that was a bad analogy. But she always eats pudding so what can I say. As I slowly separate from her, her hands quickly grabs my shirt and pulls me in.

"Mm… tch… fua… mm…" I was in shock for a good 2 milliseconds. Her eyes are shut and I can feel Neptune's lips thrice, softly and tenderly. It was a shy a light kiss. But I still feel force from her pulling.

"Mm, tch… haa… mm… tch… hmm…" this time our kisses felt deeper and deeper as each enticing note of Bach's music. Really, how forceful can she get?

"Fuwaa…_haa, haa…_" finally separating, her face is flushed.

"Jared…" and in an erotic sort of voice she wraps her arms around my back and buries her face into my chest. I hug her back.

And as the Air on the G-string in D major reaches its finale I look up into the galaxy and say in a small whisper to no one who can hear.

"…Thank you…"


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64:

"Y'know, when I was young I would always appreciate the night sky like this" this happened before I was became like 'this'.

"…Every day I would look forward to night time"

"Heeeh…"

"Really, at some point I became nocturnal"

"Hehe… I can imagine…"

"Yeah, you should have seen how thin I was since the bakery is closed during the night" I couldn't eat anything at the time.

The Milky Way galaxy still illuminates the night sky of Lowee. And we, Neptune and I, are sitting on a log all the while holding hands. Air on a G-string has long been finished and we are just waiting for the lights to come back so we can go back to town.

"Hey, what happened to the lights anyway?"

"Glad you asked. Basically I cut the power"

"Eh!?"

"Seriously, I shit you not on this, I told my boys to destroy every transformer throughout Lowee. And here are the results" I gestured towards the galaxy.

"Then what about the music…?"

"Back-up generators. And I broadcasted it throughout Lowee as well. Romantic doesn't it?"

"Hehe…That's so like you…" she smiled.

"I told you I have more crazy stuff I can pull out"

"Hehe…Hey, Jared…"

"Hm?"

"…What about Iffy?" she asked with uncertainty.

"… Well… how about we tell her together?"

"Wouldn't that hurt her…?"

"True. And I don't have any other solution for this" unless I go harem mode.

"Let's tell her tomorrow, okay? I'm sure she'll accept us"

"…Mhm!" she nodded and smiled. Then the cold wind blew.

"...Br~~~r!...Its cold…!"

"Does it? I don't feel anything" in fact, I'm a very adaptive man. So I can get used to things quite easily.

"Jare~~~d… Hug me~~~!" she says so as she tugs my arm.

"Now you're acting like a spoiled brat"

"Ehehe… Well, I am your lover after all…"

"*sigh*… Maybe a better term for that would be girlfriend"

"G-g-girlfriend?!"

"The hell are you blushing for? You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. Simple as that"

"W-w-w-well it's still embarrassing…" I really don't understand how her brain works.

"*sigh*…Call it whatever you want. I don't care anymore" no matter what she calls it. Our relationship is still the same.

"C'mon… I'll give you something much warmer" I pull her up as I stood up. Also I said that with the most suggestive voice I can muster.

"…Mhm" she went red and nodded. It seems she knows what's going to happen.

I decided on not to wait for the lights to come back and walk towards our inn. It's still a little dark but the lights on the stars are enough to see where I'm going. After walking for some time the silhouette of the village finally came into view. I can still hear some chatter from there.

"And to think they're might be a mob…" it looks like everyone appreciated what I did.

Avoiding the still crowded area's we make our way towards our inn. We immediately went up the stairs and landed on the floor to our room. It's kinda creepy when it's dark like this. Walking our way towards the dark corridor I finally found our room.

"You okay back there?"

"Mhm…" she seems nervous. I'm kinda nervous as well.

The moment we enter our room the lights went back. Oh well, I can see her quite clearly like this. I quickly close the door behind me as soon as Neptune entered. And with a small jolt, I turn to her, put my hands on her waist and move my lips to hers.

"Mm…"

"Mmmn…"

It's a much bolder kiss than our first. I'm almost shoving my mouth against Neptune's, forcefully expressing my affection and desire.

"Mm, mmn…"

In a slight pause, I take a look at the situation. Neptune's eyes are squeezed shut bashfully; the blush on her cheeks has taken a more vivid shade of red.

"Nhaa… mnnn!?" and as she opens her mouth to catch her breath, I instantly slip my tongue inside.

"Mmf! Mmmn!"

Startled, she tries to pull her face back, but I squeezed her tightly against me and cut off her escape.

"Mmmn! Mn… *Smack*… *Smack*…"

But soon enough, she understands what I'm trying to do and let's all the tension drain from her body.

"*Smack*… *Slrp*… haa… *Slrp*…"

As Neptune's resistance weakens, my tongue begins to move smoothly through her mouth, filling the room with suggestive wet little sounds.

"*Smack*… ha… mnn… fmm…"

Our tongues intertwine, break apart, and then find each other again, swapping spit with every movement.

"Haa, Jared… Mm… *Slurp*… *Smack*"

I don't want to stop and take a breath. As of right now, I want to thoroughly explore her mouth.

"Ha, mmn… *Smack* *Slurp*…"

Gradually, Neptune begins to respond more and more assertively.

"Nnf… *Smack*… aah, nn…"

No longer content with just defending my attacks, she actively tries to twine her tongue around mine.

"Fmm! Mm… *Smack*… nnn… nnh!"

Respecting her efforts, I push my tongue forward with more intensity.

"Mmm! Mm, haah… *Smack*… hmnn…" unlike my gentle first kiss on her and her deep kiss on mine, there's an element of erotic pleasure to this.

The physicality of it seemed to have tripped a switch in me. I can feel sexual excitement growing more intense.

"…Phah! Hah, hah… haaa…"when I finally draw back, Neptune gasps noisily, shoulders heaving as she gulps up the night air in our room. Guess she was holding her breath ever since I stuck my tongue in her mouth.

"…What are your thoughts on your first French kiss?"

"Nepu~~~… it was very intense… My head went entirely blank halfway through…"

"I see… rather warm isn't it?"

"…Mhm…" it seems she agrees.

I loosen my grip on Neptune's waist and bring my right hand up towards her modest chest.

"Heads up. I'm going for the chest now"

"Ah… should I transform…? My breast isn't exactly…"

"Hmm… Maybe next time…" I bring my hand forward to Neptune's right breast, then slowly but firmly begin to massage it through her white jacket.

"Nnn…"

Thanks to her jacket it doesn't yield easily for my hand. But surprise, surprise, she's not all completely flat. An A cup, I suppose.

"Mm… nnn… mnnn…" even with that, it seems the stimulation is getting through. Every time I move my hand, Neptune gives a little grunt.

"Mmn… I really think I should transform so you can enjoy it more…"

"Next time" I then move my hands ever so boldly.

"Nhha, hah… nnn…"

Massaging the entire chest with the palm of my hand, I move my fingers in vigorous circles at its very tip.

"Nhaa… nn, that's… Nepu… your acting like a pervert now…"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Aaah, nn! Haa… nnn…"

Every time my fingertips brush against her sensitive nipples, Neptune's body twitches slightly against me.

"Nepu~~~…. Do you have to keep touching me there…? Nn, it's a bit much…"

"Sorry, but that's kind of the point. I want you aroused ASAP"

"Nepu, Mm, ah… that's not f… ha, nnn!"

I forge ahead, completely ignoring Neptune's protests. Soon enough, the slow and steady stimulation leaves her squirming, as if impatient for more.

"… I'm guessing you want more, right?"

"T-that's not the way to talk to a girl…"

"But you're not denying it"

"…"

After a moment of enjoying Neptune's red face, I pull down the big N on her zipper slider revealing a blue and white stripped brassiere underneath. She really is an A cup, I couldn't tell over her jacket. I roll it up and expose her modest breast fully.

"Aah…" with her chest exposed, Neptune's face takes on a distinctly bashful expression.

A perfectly normal reaction for a girl of her age but a bit novel on Neptune's case, I can't deny finding it really cute.

"You have some nice tits" I'm really not joking here.

"Uuu... You think?"

"They're small, yes. But they fit my palm rather perfectly if I do say so myself"

"But… it isn't as big when I transform…"

"True, you do have some nice udders whenever you transform. Probably not a bad idea to grope in their own right…"

"Nepu… Fine, I heard that breast gets bigger when groped. So grope mine until it gets there"

"Now you're talking like a pervert"

Feeling my chest grow warm with this light talk, I reach out and lay my hands on her bare breast.

"Hyaa… nn… nnn…" they really do fit my palms perfectly.

"Wait… ah, ahn…" also, Neptune's chest is pleasantly hot.

Enjoying the warmth against my hands, I begin to grope both of her breasts at once.

"Aha, nn… nnn… hyan!"

"Oho, are you getting hard all of a sudden?"

"Uhm… I don't have a penis…"

"… I wasn't calling you a dickgirl. Nipples get hard too, idiot"

"Nepu! Ah!"

I pinch her stiff nipples to reinforce my point; she responds with a sharp little shrieks.

"Sorry, too strong?"

"N-no… I was surprised by how nice it felt…"

"I see… I'll fire away, then" taking full advantage of her bashful hesitance to object, I immediately continue my caresses.

"Hyaaah, nnnn…"

I massage her breast with the palm of my hands as if kneading dough, focusing intently on her nipples with my fingers.

"Aaah! Hng… nn, haa…"

I robotically repeat my methods. Neptune's reacts sensitively to the movements of my fingers, panting heavily in between little gasps of surprise and pleasure.

"Haa, nnn… it tickles yet it also feels nice… I'm feeling strange Jared…"

In an attempt to brace herself against the increasingly intense stimulation, Neptune clings tightly to the sleeve of my shirt.

"Seems like your enjoying this. Brings a tear to my eye"

"Huh…? Er, what does that… nnn! Ah… Jared!"

I interrupt her question with a well-timed nipple pinch. She jerks backward slightly in an instinctive attempt at escape.

"Jared…mm! It feels… too good…!"

"All righty then, since you're getting pretty sensitive… We have to get started there as well…"

"Uhm… well, I don't…"

Pretending not to notice her slight protest, I lower my left hand and bring it onto her abdomen.

"Mmm…" and even that gets her a little grunt of pleasure. She really has gotten sensitive all of a sudden.

Not wasting anytime. I fully unzip her jacket and finally revealing her matching striped panties peeking out from the opening.

"…" Neptune doesn't utter a moan of protest. Seems like she knows what comes next. I immediately lower my left hand to her panties and begin to stroke.

"Nepuuu!" she practically screams in response; my fingers are quickly damp.

Apparently my first breast-groping on her paid off. She's so wet that it's literally leaking straight through her underwear.

"Damn… A kiss with some breast massage and you're this wet…?"

"…Nepu… I c-can't help it… It felt so good…" Neptune's face flashes a brilliant shade of red.

"That a fact? Guess I'll have to keep going then"

"Nhah! Ahn! Ah…" as I begin to rub my fingers along the line of her vagina, Neptune twitches reflexively in surprise.

"Nfh! Nn! Ahn! Haa…"

I gently trace up and down at a slow, steady rhythm, her wetness growing more pronounced with every pass.

"Ahnnn, nn… this is rather intense…" after only a handful of repetitions, my fingers have grown slippery with her fluids.

"You're like a waterfall, as always…"

"That's…nn! Your fault… When you touch me like this, I…"

"Go on. What happens when I touch you?" I stop my fingers.

"…My b-body…gets all twitchy, nnn! And my belly feels… all tingly…"

"I see, I see. My fingering feels _that_ good, huh?"

Slipping her now sopping-wet underwear to one side, I run an index finger directly along the lips of her vagina.

"Nepu!"

The movement produces a loud and highly obscene little squelching noise. Neptune bends backward from the waist with a shriek. And with a smug little smirk on my face, I bring one finger to Neptune's plump swollen clitoris, wetting it with her own fluid.

"Ne-haaah! Ah, aahhnnn!" learning last time that her clit is much more sensitive than any other woman, she twitches uncontrollably with every touch.

Once I've gotten the clit nice and moist, I begin but insistently rub it back and forth with the pad of my thumb.

"Aaahn! Nn, don't! Jared…!"

"Feels a lot better than last time, right?"

"But it's too… much! Nnh…! I can't think straight!"

"Well it is a pretty sensitive part, but I'm sure that it's all on you"

"Nnn! Stop… Jared, you bully…!"

"At least, Nn, Let me…Ahn…do you…Ah!"

"It's fine. You can just sit back and enjoy the show" I want to be the dominant one this time. It is, primarily, on pride if you would imagine.

I turn my hand slightly and crook one finger. I push it light lightly against the lips of Neptune's vagina.

"Nhaah! Ah…"

The palm of my hand rubs roughly against her clitoris, sending Neptune into another twitching fit.

"Get ready. I'm about to put my finger in a little, all right?"

"…M-Mhm…" she nodded hesitantly. She reaches out and takes a firm grip on my arm as if to steady herself. Well, I did slip into her without her consent during the bath.

I bend my finger still further, and with only a moment of slight resistance, the tip sinks a little way inside her.

"Nepu! Ah, J-Jared's finger… feels really good…"

This time, rather than my first fingering, I move it nice and slow.

"Aaah… ah, nnn!"

Repeating small, shallow thrusts and retreats, I lightly massage her inner walls.

"Nhaah! Ah, it's so strange… than last time…"

Noticing the lack of power, Neptune's voice suggests that she's slightly disconcerted by it. Attempting to soften her unease, I move my free hand to her breast and resume caressing it.

"Hyaau! Nn! Nn! Aaah…" she lets out a reflexive little shriek destroying the rest of her concentration.

"Aha, ah… wait, this is… t… nn!"

The simultaneous stimulation is clearly effective. Only after a few seconds after I began, Neptune's breathing is already growing rough and ragged with pleasure.

"Aah! Ahn… ah, nnn!"

But when I start to move my fingers more rapidly inside her vagina, she grabs my arm, sending a clear message to stop.

"Haa… haa… haa…"

"My bad. Too hard?"

"N-No, that wasn't it… it's just that… I'm about to…"

"Get off?"

"Mhm… and I want it together with you…"

"I see…"

"So… can you finally take m-my f-f-first today?"

"All right…"

Sigh, her feelings are so genuine that it makes me tear up. Unable to fight down the surge of affection towards her, I give her another long kiss and remove the rest of her clothes.

"Mm…Ah…"

I lay her naked body on the bed and she peers up at me with anxiety in her eyes.

"Um…Will it hurt? I heard that it hurts for your first time"

"Depends. Actually, I always wanted to ask. Where did you learn such things?" I never got around asking her about it.

"From Chian"

"I see… Wait, what?" I could not believe my ears. So that's why she's always being called by her. Damn Chian. I should probably scold her a little about the essence of sex education.

"In any case, are you up for it? I won't stop half-way through even if you beg" in fact I'm so backed up that I doubt even I can hold back.

"Mhm…" still feeling that she's still nervous, I give her some quick little kisses until she calmed down.

The moment she does. I remove my shirt, remove my pants and bring out my erect penis.

"Wah… it's so big…"

"Why so surprised? You already saw it last time right?"

"Well, it's so big… That I don't think it would fit…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will slip right in nice and comfy" hence, my foreplay.

I exhale heavily then slowly guide my penis to the entrance of Neptune's vagina.

"Nepu! Nn…"

I'm only rubbing the tip up against the outside, but she's already trembling. Then again, she was a few seconds away from orgasm, so I guess her body's still pretty sensitive.

"Nn… Jared… uhm, aren't you going to put it in?"

"Take it easy. I'm just thinking of a good vector of approach"

Even with that, it's obvious that she's incredibly nervous. No need to drag this long.

"Okay, I'm gonna go ahead and put it in"

"…Mhm…"

After guiding the head of my penis directly to her vaginal opening, I steadily advance my waist.

"Aaaaaah! Aagh!" Damn. It's so tight.

As Neptune screams in earnest, I feel myself break through something and push my way inside her.

"Nggh… mmn, nnn…"

I try to go in gently and with plenty of lubrication, but judging the grimace on her face, it still caused her a lot of pain.

"You all right, Neptune…?"

"M-Mhm… nngh. Is it… in now?"

"…No. Just the tip"

"T-then…keep going until the end…I'm all right…"

"Roger"

It's crystal clear that Neptune is lying for me. And I can't take this slow since it might prolong her pain. I take a moment to steel myself then vigorously thrust my waist forward.

"Nhyaaaaaaah! Ah, aaah…!"

In that instant, Neptune arches her back against the bed and shrieks; in one stroke, I forced my way deep inside her.

"Ahaa… haa, uh, nnn…"

The tip of my penis bumps firmly up against something. Apparently I've reached all the way to the very back.

"You did good, Neptune… It's all in"

"Nhaa… haa… haa… really?"

"Yeah" I brush my hand on her cheek.

"Eheheh… Your hand… really are warm…"

"…Nnn!" from merely speaking. Neptune shows discomfort as her smile distorts slightly and bites her lip. At the same time, the soft walls of her vagina clamps down on me tightly.

"Relax, all right? The pain is going to get worse if you're too tense…"

"…Mhm… Okay…" once I offered her this advice, I bend over to her and give her another kiss.

"Kuh…" but as my lips find hers, Neptune's vagina squeezes firmly down on me. I can't help but give a little grunt of surprise.

"Ah… does it hurt…?"

"It feels good actually"

"… I think I'm ready now..." true enough, her body is more relaxed now.

"Okay… but when you feel pain. Tell me, okay? Don't try to hide it"

"…Okay…" once she nodded, I slowly begin to move my hips.

"Nepu! Haaa… ah…. aaah…."

"Kuh…"

Just from trying to pull myself back a little result in another painfully firm squeeze from her inner walls. I knew that she's tight, but this is too much.

"Nhahhh… aah, ah…"

Dragging myself back against the resistance of Neptune's clingy vagina takes some real effort. But through gradually moving my hips backward, I eventually pull my penis out until I can just see the glans.

"Haa… haa… nn… a-are you… taking it out…?"

"Sorry, but I was just pulling it back after the first thrust… I'm going to be doing the same thing again. Repeatedly. So be ready, okay?"

"…I'll try"

"Don't worry, I'll try to be as gentle as possible…" getting my cue. I start to push myself back inside her.

"Nhaah! It's going back in…nnn!"

"…!"

I've only just pushed my waist slightly forward, but Neptune's hot slippery walls have already glued themselves to my penis from all sides. As I try to push further on, I'm struck by a tingling wave of pleasure.

"Uuuhn! Nn, nnn…" I continue my slow advance until the tip finally smacks up against the mouth of Neptune's womb.

"Nepu… Did something… went 'thunk' inside me…?"

"Yup. I'm all the way in again"

"You're not done yet… are you…?"

"That's right. I'm going to start moving for real this time…" I give Neptune another kiss and begin to move my hips.

"Nhaaah… ah, aah… haaa…"

Keeping her pain at a minimum, I make a conscious effort to repeat small, gentle movements.

"Aahm ah… nn, haaaaa…"

Neptune's face is still contorted with distress, but after a few gentle strokes her voice has started to take on a slightly different tone.

"Haa… haa… even though it hurts, I'm almost itching for more… Nepu…"

"In that case, it should be getting better soon… Tough it out a little longer"

"…M-Mhm… nnn!"

Not that she's getting any less tight. Every time I thrust in, I feel myself rubbing ruthlessly against the walls of vagina.

"Nhaaaah! I-It's moving…"

"I can feel… Jared's penis… moving inside me…!"

Every movement of my hips sends Neptune's body rocking in response; there's a sheen of sweat on her forehead. I can tell how desperately she's trying to endure the pain. In an effort to distract her slightly, I tightly grab her hands against mine.

"Fwaaah! Jared… Jared…!"

Pain and pleasure surging simultaneously through her body, Neptune passionately calls out my name. In response to this, I begin to pick up the pace little by little.

Soon enough, I'm pushing my way right to the back of her well lubricated vagina with deep, long strokes.

"Hyaaah! Ah… aaah!"

Every time the tip of my penis pokes the mouth of Neptune's uterus, she jerks her waist a few inches off the bed, her entire body quivering slightly.

"Wait, don't… my stomach's… going numb…!"

"So this is your weak point…"

"Haagh… p-please! I-I'm sensitive there… why do you keep… being a bully!?"

I move my hips even further forward, deliberately rubbing the head of my penis up and down against Neptune's womb. Within seconds, I feel a new wave of lubricating fluid gushing out from deep inside her. I'm guessing she's beginning to feel genuine physical pleasure.

"Aahn, ah, haa… haa.. somehow… it's starting to feel good…"

"Seems like my hard work is getting paid off"

"…It still hurts a little, but… it's starting to feel like… when you licked me last time…!"

"… I guess I better keep it up"

"Nepuuu! D-don't, just… thrust like that! Nnnngh!"

I pull back for a moment, dragging her liquid along with the head of my penis. With fresh coat of lubricant, it proves easier than before to slide right back into her.

"Aaah, an, ah… haaaah, haa…" tightly squeezing my hand, Neptune draws rough, heated breaths.

"Nnn, I really am… starting to feel good…"

Apparently her budding arousal has finally developed into unmistakable pleasure. Neptune's voice has taken on an erotic luster.

Taking that as a cue, I further hasten the pace of my thrusts.

"Nnnhaah! Nngh, mmn… you're going so fast, Jared!"

"Sorry, but I can't stop anymore…"

I slap my waist firmly against hers, driving home my point on the matter at hand.

"Aaahn! Ah, that's not f… haaah!"

As my penis stabs fiercely in and out, her displaced lubricant begins to overflow at the point where we're connected, filling our room with obscene wet noises.

"Ah, aah… haaah, it feels so good… nnngh…"

"…Kuh!"

The constant stimulation of pushing through Neptune's soft, clinging flesh has finally pushed me past the point of no return. I can feel the need to ejaculate building up steadily inside me.

"Neptune… I'm going to cum soon…"

"Nhaah… haa… me too… my mind's going… blank…!"

"Haa… Neptune!"

"Haaaah! Aaaah! Aaaaah!"

"Hyaaah! What is… this? My stomach's… burning hot… nnnn!"

"Nn! Nngh, haaaah! Jared… Jared!"

I'm guessing the real thing felt a whole of a lot better than fingering and tongue lapping. She wraps her hand around my back and holds on for her dear life.

"Ah! Aaah! I'm about to… c…!"

Moving as fast as I possibly can; and Neptune's vagina begins to clamp down on me again and again, almost convulsively. It's too much.

"...Neptune!"

"Jar…! Aah, ah… aah…!"

Neptune's walls squeeze powerfully against my penis, demanding my surrender.

"Haaaaaah! Aah, aaaaaaaaahn!"

"Kuh!"

In the same instant, I shove myself forward with a herculean effort, reach the deepest part of her, and release my boiling hot, backed up, semen.

"Nhaaaaaah! Ah, aaah…!"

Her body quivering in the aftermath of her orgasm, Neptune accepts my long, forceful ejaculation.

"Jared's semen… is going inside me…"

"…"

Intermittently, her sensitive vaginal walls clamp down on me, as if consciously trying to wring out every last drop.

"Haa… haa… haa… mmmn…"

And when it finally ends, Neptune slowly catches her breath, my penis still resting snugly in her.

"That was quite a lot... than last time, Jared…"

"Well, I am pretty backed up"

"So… did it felt good?" I ask.

"Mhm… you were being a bully the whole time, though"

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to be the one on top this time"

"Hm~~~m… but that doesn't mean you have to be so mean to me…" she pouts cutely at me. I lightly brush her cheeks with my hand and her face turned into a smile.

"Ehehe… it's so warm…"

"See? It's much warmer than hugging, right?"

"Mhm… I love you, Jared"

"Yeah… I love you too…" feeling a new urge in me, we arrange ourselves under the covers of the bed.

Enjoying the warmth that is being emanated from our naked bodies, we snuggle up to each other and let our tired bodies collapse under the weight of our drowsiness. I found something precious and I want to keep it.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65:

No matter how happy I am with the girl beside me. I'm not out of the woods yet. I better deal with the current problem before we go tell her. The shock might be too much for her if we just barge in and say that we're going out. After all, I did promise her that I'd tell her all about it. It's only right of course. I lightly push naked Neptune aside and tuck her in under the covers.

"Jared…Nepu…Zzzz…"

Thinking of me in her dreams, eh… I've got to admit, I am pretty happy about that. Rewarding her with a light kiss on the forehead I then get up, put on my clothes, shut the lights and leave the room.

"Hey…" she didn't give me time to prepare, eh?

The moment I closed the door behind me, Iffy is in the hallway standing on the opposite side of my room. Damn. This was unexpected. I plan to wait for her downstairs and then talk to her. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.

"Can we talk…?"

"Lobby"

With only a word from me she immediately understood and nodded. I follow her as we go down the stairs. I don't know what's going to happen but I better thread lightly. I start to overclock my brain.

The lobby is quiet, eerily quiet. The light by the counter is our only source of luminance. Iffy stands in front of me with her back turned. And I, well, put my hands in my pocket. Since overclocking, I have a vague idea of what's going to happen.

"Remember when we first met…?"

"Yeah, I remember" how could I forget?

"You screamed like an idiot back there, right?"

"Yeah, I did"

"…And you had amnesia on top of that, right?"

"Well…" in the first place, I never had amnesia. I just played along with her and ended the confusion still claiming that I recently remembered everything.

"…Y' know, when I met you… It kinda clicked on me…Like… I don't know...I just…"

"I understand" she felt some sort of connection between us, is what she's saying.

"…Right…Maybe that's why…I fell in love with you"

"I see…"

Silence dawned on us. The pressure is suffocating like the atmospheric pressure just tripled itself. And like someone is choking me with piano wire. I try to exude my calm attitude towards this but it's too much.

I know that loves me. I noticed that she's been looking at me all the time. But my own indecisiveness led her keeping it in this whole time and that it led me and us, get on a near train wreck.

"So… you and Nep…?"

"Yeah… We're going out as of today"

No need to beat around the bush. I need to tell her straight on. Whether this is going to be good or bad, I don't know.

"…Congratulations" she turns around with a forced a smile on her face. Damn, it hurts me more than it hurts her. I can't take this shit.

"…Yeah" even then, I have try to keep my composure. I have to try to be the 'Jared' the she fell in love that, I pat her on the head.

"Eh…" I continue patting her without words.

"*hic*…"

"Uggh… *Sob*… Ngh…"

"Why… Why…?"

"Why do have to pat me?...*Sniff*…"

"*Hic*…Uuu…*Sob*"

"Jared… I… I…"

"Uu…Uuu… *Sob*… uuu!"

"Waaaaaaahhhhh!"

She cried. Like a baby who was deprived of her mother. She cried to her failed love. I stand there, patting her head as she wails. I can't do anything. Only instead, give her some closure. That the 'Jared' the she knows and loves can't love her back. But can care. So, in a means to give her that closure...

"Thank you. For loving a man such as me"

I silently thank her as she cries. Ever since, I came here, Iffy was the only one who can understand me. Even with my usual ramblings, she would ride my conversation smoothly without fail. She would sometimes cook especially for me whenever she had the opportunity in that restaurant. She cares for me and the others. Maybe, just maybe, in the deepest part of my unconsciousness, maybe I have fallen for her. But I can't. I love Neptune. That's that. No debate whatsoever.

I continue to pat her until her tears run dry.

"…*Hic*…*Sob*"

"…You can stop patting now…"

"…No way, my hand was getting used to this"

After she shed her fill an unusual atmosphere came popping out of nowhere. It throws the drama out of the window and into the trash bin. Her regular tone is back but I can still hear something off from her.

"...Okay then, continue. If you want Nep to catch you cheating on her"

"Don't worry, I do this all the time with you lot. So it won't come out as cheating"

"You're so full of yourself, as always"

"Do I? I think of myself as a humble passerby"

"Really...? Who was it that cut off the power throughout Lowee and shows everyone a good night show? If that's not being full of yourself, I don't know what is"

"…Dunno. Maybe some random passerby, who had an idea that passesby in head and ordered his men to destroy every last transformer, if so he is an asshole"

"See? And the one who did it is…?"

"Me" I openly admit. Doesn't matter though.

"See, that's a good boy" she pats me on the head as well. I'm not a dog woman.

"How did you know that I was the one who cut the power?"

"No one could pull this off other than you"

"Haa?" how did she got to that conclusion from just that statement?

"Say it concisely and comprehensively"

"Well…it just means what I said" sigh. Now, I will never know.

"Question #2: How did you know about Nep and I? We were about to tell you tomorrow morning"

"Hmm… I kinda heard it…"

"…Say again?"

"Your confession"

"Oh, that…" I thought she heard Neptune got her hymen break from our little event earlier.

"…Well, I was looking for you guys since you kinda disappeared so suddenly. Then from a distance, near the edge, I got a glimpse of two people. And you get the rest"

"…Heh, you are one amazing girl…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing" we pat each other in a casual way. She really is one amazing girl.

"So anyway, are we just going to continue patting or are we going to close this mid-night drama"

"Ah, right. But first…Mm…!"

"…!"

She suddenly pulled my collar and our lips touch lightly.

"Mm…Mm, haa…" she released me from her captivity.

"That was a thank you kiss. Sorry that it had to be like that"

"…Hmph. You really are one amazing girl"

"Hey, Jared…"

"Yeah?"

"I loved you"

"I know…"

She then totters off upstairs and I stood there, watching her back as she reaches the second floor.

Loved…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66:

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Not this shit again…

"…"

What do you want this time?

"…"

Y'know, you're getting kinda annoying with reminding me with what I already know.

"…"

Damn it. This conversation is getting fucked up. Get the fuck out of my head.

"…"

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

"You ready?"

"Mhm…" she nodded.

Both of us, Neptune and I, are standing in front of a door. Why a door you asked? This particular door is something special. If, by chance, you open it, you will see two occupants of the room which are Compa and Iffy.

Neptune is so nervous that she's practically shaking. My hand, which is on hers, is feeling a magnitude of 0.0000001 of vibration if we put into perspective the Ritcher scale.

"C'mon Neptune… It's getting really awkward us standing here"

"But…"

" 'Better do it before you start thinking too much' is a favorite saying of mine so without further ado…"

"Ah, wait-"

In an almost happy humming tone from me, I pull her, open the door and—

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Nepu!? Wha- What's happening!?"

"Can't you girls congratulate us in indoor voices…?"

"Ah, sorry but it's a celebration, right? Since you two are going out and all" Compa exclaimed.

"Um… Jared… What's happening?"

"Can't you see, they're congratulating us" I state the obvious.

"Bu-What about Iffy?"

"It's fine now" Iffy said.

"Eh…"

"*sigh*… I'll give you guys some room" its girls talk after all.

"Ah, I'll accompany you" Compa said. And both of us left the room.

Closing the door behind us, we start to wait by the hallway.

"So…is Iffy alright?"

"Yeah… it was a rough night for her"

"I see…"

"But I helped her out as requested"

"I noticed… Thanks Compa"

"Well… I did do it for my friends"

"True. And I'm glad that we all had you as a friend" she was a very considerate girl.

"G-Glad…"Hm? She seemed to be blushing a bit.

"…No way" damn, I was already speculating but I didn't had enough proof to prove it.

"Eh?"

"Tell me, Compa… What is the probability that you like me?"

"EH?!" I think I already seen the proof. But let's tease her some more.

"Well, we got and Iffy and Neptune who confessed to me, but what about you?"

"W-Well…" she averts her eyes. Could she not be anymore obvious? But I like teasing her, so let's continue.

"C'mon, it wouldn't that of a surprise if you do actually like me. In fact, I'd be a happy man"

"Yeah, Compa. You can confess to Jared! You have my permission"

"See? Even Neptune agrees"

"Well, Compa always was the middle girl in this charade. So even I can agree with Jared on this one" Iffy said.

"…" she looks down with a shade of 700 nanometers of wavelength in the electromagnetic spectrum. And also I already noticed the two coming out of the room when Compa averted her eyes.

Iffy and Neptune continue to tease Compa into confession until she finally breaks down from it. She pathetically, in the most ungraceful way, collapsed clumsily on the spot. I have to carry her to bed and we waited until she awoke again.

"So… have you two come into a consensus?"

"Mhm!" the both of them nodded. I don't want to ask for the details but the results are in and of itself says that all goes well.

With that the roller coaster ride of happiness, sadness, and tears had finally come to a stop. Although it was short, I am a man of action. Acting without thinking is sometimes the best answer. Being reckless is, of course, strategically a fool in high. But it was something that led me into my own conclusion with myself. And I'm pretty happy with the results upon reviewing them. But in the back corners of my unconscious mind, my lucid dreams have gotten significantly stronger and annoying. I better hope my null hypothesis is wrong. And pray that it was, and after all, just a dream.

* * *

"…Br~~~r! It's so cold, my butt's frozen. I think, I wanna curl up by a fire with some hot chocolate and a big blanket" Neptune complains.

"It's really not that cold. We're not even dressed heavily. If you're that cold, do you want my hot pack?"

"The hell Iffy? You have a hot pack and you only brought it up now" it would have given us huge favor.

After eating breakfast, we immediately set off towards the central town of Lowee. We are wearing what we brought at the inn and really it's not that cold anymore, in my perspective. The thick snow and leaf-less trees greets us as we make our way towards the town. Iffy and Compa are in the lead.

"Hot pants? What? What's that sort of thing doing in Lowee? This's supposed to be a magical fantasy world of fun!" How she heard that wrong is beyond my deep comprehension.

"Hot pack. _Pack_. I brought stuff from Planeptune just in case. Trade it off every few minutes" she offered a red hot pack to Neptune.

"Oh, yeah! Okay, I get it. Do you want some Jared?"

"Nah, I'm hot" that was a joke but it didn't register into their brains for some reason.

"Okay! You're after me, Compa!"

"Th-Thank you so much! It looks like the Entremets is located through the forest" Compa states the obvious.

"Why would they build their main Basilicom there? It should be made more accessible for normal people"

"It's a sacred place for the goddess. This way, idiots like Nep can't wander in, break stuff and leave so easily" Iffy answered Compa question.

"I see!... Wait, you make it sound like I'm suspicious or something… Jared, help me!"

"I'll have to agree with Iffy on this one, sorry woman" I give my apology.

"Nepu! Even Jared has gone to the dark side"

"In any case…" I ignore her and started explaining the true fundamental issue as to why there are multiple Basilicoms in Lowee.

"…the purpose of having multiple Basilicoms is to divide work labor. If you've noticed, the other landmasses have only one Basilicom, right?" excluding Neptune, who has her brains fried already, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Following such logic, if I were to say, file a complaint to Compa and Iffy also filed one. Wouldn't Compa get confused?"

"That's right! My head starts spinning when everything is moving all at once"

"So with that, if we say, add Neptune in Compa's party. Then, both Iffy and I get to complain at the same time and resolve our complaints at the same time, as well"

"Oooh, so it's effecient"

"That's right, Compa. But there is a problem with the system though"

"What's that?"

"Individualism. With no one to tell them what to do other than process some complaints and the power to do whatever they want, it's not all that uncommon to see angels fall from grace" this is, after all, an analogy. So it's kinda hard to keep the technical vocabulary from them. Like the Law of Diminishing Returns.

"I see… so in the end both means still have to go through so much"

"Well, in any case, that doesn't change the fact that we have to go through a forest" I quickly change the subject. If I don't, Neptune's neurons would have stopped working completely.

"…It looks like this forest, meant to turn away travelers, has become a place monsters can call home" Iffy added.

"Wait. Are you saying that this place intimidates even the bravest of passerby's"

"Ah, I forgot your motto"

"Damn. They better call me a hero for this, for I have walked the path of the unknown! PRAISE ME MOTHERFUCKERS!" I quickly ran off into the unknown whiteness leaving the girls behind.

An uknown future awaits me. My feet are light, and my heart is as well. Truly, I can never be forgiven for my past actions. Even after killing 'him' and making sure; my sins won't wash away by just escaping into another dimension. But who has the power to forgive and not? Not yourself or others or even god can. No one does. Sin is sin; we can't be escape to religion for forgiveness. But we can change and let the sins identify those changes. Just like how we value new found theories change over time, a change in heart also change other people perspective of you over time. Each step I make on the snow, I would always look back and see trails covered in blood. Now I see trails covered in 'my' footprints. Not only that, the girl I love is waving at me in the distance. Her broad picturesque smile had given me a new purpose.


End file.
